La otra mitad del alma
by MakiMalfoy
Summary: Continuacion de "No te cambio por nada", Ahora los chicos estan creciendo y vivirán nuevas experiencias y se enfrentaran una Nuevos Retos y descubriran mas de un secreto relacionados con sus vidas, Romance / Drama / aventuras y el clasico toque de humor
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa**

**Aquí el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada, como les comente anteriormente, lo quise hacer asi, porque con lo que tengo pensado se va a hacer un poco larga y aquí pienso dar unos salñtitos mas rapidos en el tiempo aunque cada etapa sera sustanciosa, ademas los chicos crecen y se enfrentan a nuevos retos y a nuevas experiencias y la clasificacion anterior creo que no era suficiente jejeje.**

**Bienvenidas(os) y no dejen de apoyarme, son la razon de seguir adelante**

**Un verano que calienta cabezas**

Comedor de la Mansión Malfoy……

-Por fin ya vamos por el ultimo año – Decía Scorpius mientras desayunaba juntos a sus padres y Taylor

-Me da pena ya me había acostumbrado a Hogwarts – respondió la castaña mientras se servia una tostada con miel de calabaza

-Si pero parece que Hogwarts todavía no se acostumbra a ti – Gruño Draco – he coleccionado mas notas de queja de la directora en este ultimo año que de Scorpius en 6 y esto ya es bastante.

-Como serás de exagerado papi, ósea aun no se le ha causado ningun daño irreparable al castillo, no?

-Perfecto!! Estoy criando a un par de futuros residentes de Azkaban!! – Exclamo con sorna Draco

-No, estas criando a dos futuros aurores forenses – respondió risueña Taylor

-Oh por Merlín! Creí que con uno en la familia bastaba – Dijo contrariado el mayor de los Malfoy –Que interés tienen ustedes dos con los muertos?

-Interés ninguno, solo que ya no joden, están…tu sabes, muertos! – exclamo la castaña como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-Soy conciente que no me porte muy bien cuando fui adolescente, pero he cambiado, saben? Merezco vivir en paz y con ustedes dos par de bribones no lo lograre nunca – Les llamo la atención en forma divertida Draco, haciendo que los dos muchachos se lancen una mirada cómplice para después estallar de risa.

-Bueno vamos a terminar de alistarnos que Al nos espera en su casa, para el día de piscina – Dijo emocionado Scorpius

-La piscina es lo que menos le interesa, lo que quiere ver es a Rosie en bikini jojo – se burlo Taylor

-Eso no es cierto! – negó el rubio

-Ah no? Estas seguro

-Bueno no solo es eso, también quiero pasar un día con mis amigos

-Y ustedes le creen? Pregunto la castaña a Draco y Astoria que negaron con la cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su hijo

-Y después se quejan de por que ella es como es!- regaño Scorpius señalando a Taylor – ustedes son los que le dan el mal ejemplo – finalizo riéndose

-See see como si eso fuera posible- se burlo Zabini- bueno nos vamos a aparecer no? Ahora que ya podemos

-Ah no eso no, no quiero que lleguen a la casa de los Potters devolviendo el desayuno, par de crios novatos, yo los llevare en el auto, además tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Potter, vamos bajen sus cosas que los espero afuera – Indico Draco

-Yee papi nos va a llevar no es tierno?!! – reía Taylor mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras jalando a Scorpius

-Esto es tú culpa!! – dijo Draco mirando severamente a Astoria que tenia una cara de felicidad mientras miraba a los chicos perderse en la planta alta – tu querías una familia grande, querías mas hijos y ahora tenemos dos demonio sacándome canas

-Hay Dracolin, no exageres, o me vas a decir que no disfrutas tanto como yo tenerlos a ambos acá, Scorpius es un excelente hijo y Taylor es la hija que siempre quisimos tener, la has consentido tanto y hemos estado más tiempo con ella que sus mismos padres, que fácilmente podría pasar como hija nuestra, Por Morgana! Tiene hasta tu carácter!! – dijo Astoria complacida, mientras observaba la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de su marido.

-Si puede ser, ya no tenemos un orgullo, tenemos dos, no amor?

-Si Mi Draquito.

-No abuses mujer, no abuses…

Unos minutos mas tarde, los Malfoy llegaban en un lujoso auto negro, conducido por el mismo Draco Malfoy, a la enorme casa que Harry Potter tenia en Godric Valley, aun no había terminado de estacionarse, cuando Scorpius y Taylor ya estaban abriendo la puerta

-Que les he dicho un millón de veces?, aun no he parado el auto!!! – gritaba Draco, pero ya era tarde los dos chicos corrían hacia la entrada de la casa, siendo recibidos por Harry, quien, los esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días señor Potter – Saludo Scorpius.

-Buenos días Scorpius, Albus los esta esperando en el jardín trasero con los demás – señalo el ex niño que vivió

-Hola Harry – saludo Taylor, con su soltura habitual, pasando como Pedro por su casa

-Hola Taylor – Contesto Harry divertido, mientras esperaba al mayor de los Malfoy que llegaba un poco agitado hasta la puerta.

-Me van a volver loco Potter – decía mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración

-Son unos chicos extraordinarios Malfoy, no te quejes tanto, Mi hija Lily, dice que Taylor es un Icono

-Entonces no sabes lo que te espera – dijo Draco mirando a Harry con compasión

-Olvídate, no creo que ninguno se meta en la mitad de problemas que nos metimos nosotros a su edad

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Potter, Sabes necesito hablar contigo de un asunto que me tiene preocupado

-Claro vamos a la terraza y nos tomamos un trago, aun tengo el Wisky que me regalaron tus chicos en Navidad.

-Claro claro, la navidad que casi me infarta con la lista de regalos que compraron, bueno espero que por lo menos haya servido para que la comadreja no intente dejarme sin heredero cuando sepa que su pequeña esta con mi guapo muchacho, modestia aparte.

-Bueno por lo menos lo lleva mejor, aunque aun no sabe lo del noviazgo.

-Bueno espero que se lo digan pronto, porque ninguna cuenta en gringotts aguanta otra navidad así, tienes una familia política muy grande Potter – Bufo divertido Draco mientras seguía a Harry a través de la casa para llegar a la terraza donde se observaba la gran piscina que habían construido y en la que se veía a Albus, Lily, Hanna, Lorcan ,Lyssander, Rose, Scorpius y Taylor divirtiéndose.

-Y de que querías hablarme?- pregunto Harry mientras alcanzaba un vaso de wisky al rubio

-Es sobre los padres de Taylor, hace meses que ni ella, ni yo recibimos comunicación alguna de ellos y aunque se bien que Blaise no es la persona mas cariñosa del mundo y Pansy anda pensando siempre en las musarañas, pues siempre han estado pendiente de su hija, pero de un tiempo a esta parte parece que se los trago la tierra, y quería saber si la oficina de Aurores podría ayudarme a ubicarlos, Taylor tiene todo el cariño que necesita en mi casa y por Astoria y por mi se podría quedar a vivir con nosotros, pero no es saludable para esa chica sentirse olvidada por los que le dieron la vida

-Si te entiendo, mañana comienzo el rastreo y te mantendré informado, Salud!

-Salud!!- respondió Malfoy – PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!! – grito el rubio, tomando una toalla que estaba en una de las sillas de la terraza y dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraban las muchachas reunidas –TAYLOR!!!!

-Que pasa Draco? – Dijo la muchacha confundida mientras veía que su padre postizo se acercaba al grupo con el rostro tan rojo que parecía un Weasley y con una toalla extendida en la mano

-QUE CARAJO TE HAS PUESTO? – gritaba el hombre tratando de cubrir a la muchacha con la toalla

-Un bikini papa!! todas las chicas usan uno para echarse a broncear, sabias? – dijo exasperada Taylor

-Se perfectamente que es un Bikini, niña, no soy tan viejo, pero al tuyo le falta tela en la parte de atrás – dijo el hombre fuera de si

-Es un colaless Draco!!! y es de los mas decentes y mientras tenga todo en su lugar lo seguiré usando, además no tengo otro modelo, o prefieres que me lo quite

-NO! NO TE ATREVAS!!!

-Papa, solo es un traje de baño y créeme esta en la escala de recatados, te prometo que tu apellido no será pisoteado por eso, respira y vive tranquilo.- Dijo con voz serena la muchacha como tratándole explicar algo a un niño

-Taylor, mira mi cabello de que color es…Rubio verdad?..pues pretendo que lo siga siendo pero tú me vas a sacar canas verdes y eso no se ve elegante, entiendes!!!!

-Tu siempre te veras guapo papi – dijo la muchacha jalándole las mejillas a un anonadado Draco Malfoy

-Es imposible, discutir contigo, SCORPIUS!!!! – grito el Rubio mayor llamando a su hijo, que se había quedado observando sonriente la escena familiar

-Dime padre – Dijo el muchacho tratando de contener la risa

-Cuida a tu prima y traten de no aparecerse a pedazos muy tarde en la casa

-Si papa – contesto Scorpius como quien le da la razón a un loco, para luego verlo darse la vuelta y desaparecer con Harry Potter camino a la sala.

-Todo esto del padre sobre protector es nuevo para el, no? – Pregunto Albus con una risa divertida

-Si y tengo la leve sospecha, que quiere que yo adopte el papel de hermano celoso y espanta galanes – Menciono Scorpius tratando aun de reponerse de la gracia que le había causado ver a su padre en su nueva faceta

-Pero podríamos demostrar que somos un poco mas tolerantes, no?- Pregunto Taylor con una mirada inocente tratando de convencer a Scorpius, quien hacia gestos graciosos de no estar muy convencido.

-Eres manipuladora, lo sabes muy bien y abusas de eso – respondió Scorpius, dándose por vencido

-Eres el mejor hermano que me pudo tocar – dijo la castaña abrazando fuertemente al rubio quien correspondió de la misma forma.

-Y me imagino que yo seré la mejor cuñada que pudiste haber encontrado, no? – dijo una celosamente divertida Rose

-Inigualable, nadie mas que tu colorada – dijo esto abrazando divertida a la pelirroja

-Oye ahora que me doy cuenta, es cierto le falta un poco de tela en la cola a ese Bikini, Taylor

-Pues acostúmbrate, que tengo unos iguales, para tu novia, la de Albus y para Lily

-Ah no, eso no!!! – contestaron el rubio y el pelinegro, mientras las chicas y los gemelos reían ante la reacción de los muchachos.

Todo esto era observado por una sonriente Ginny desde la ventana de la cocina, mientras preparaba , el almuerzo para su familia e invitados.

-Hola mama! – saludo James que venia entrando por la puerta de la cocina, sacándose, la túnica del uniforme del cuerpo de Aurores y dejándola en una silla del comedor de diario.

-Hola hijo! Que tal te fue en el turno nocturno? – Pregunto la pelirroja

-Bien bastante tranquilo, no me puedo quejar- Dijo James acercándose a saludar con beso a su madre y percatándose del alboroto que había en el jardín

-Con quienes esta Albus en el jardín? – Pregunto el castaño al percatarse de una chica que no reconocía y que se veía mas que bien desde su ángulo

-Con sus amigos – respondió Ginny quien estaba distraída sacando algo del refrigerador

-No reconozco a todos los invitados a la fiesta – dijo en tono irónico James

-No es fiesta James, solo se han reunido para tomar sol antes de iniciar su ultimo año en Hogwarts- aclaro Ginny – y a quien no reconoces? Están tus hermanos, los gemelos Scamander que son inconfundibles a menos que no reconozcas cual es cual, Hanna, que pasa mucho tiempo aquí, Rose, que vive al lado, Scorpius que tiene el sello Malfoy en el rostro y Taylor, no veo a nadie mas – dijo divertida la esposa de Harry al ver por donde iban las preguntas de su hijo mayor, sobre todo cuando lo vio paralizado y con la boca abierta mirando un punto fijo entre el grupo de jovencitos que se empujaban los unos a los otros para caer en la piscina -Almuerzas con nosotros no querido? – pregunto conteniendo la risa la pelirroja

-Si, si, me voy a descansar un rato, me avisas Ma! – musito James saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose casi corriendo hacia el segundo piso, llegando mas rápido a su habitación que si se hubiese aparecido en ella y colocándose al lado de su ventana para seguir observando lo que le había llamado tanto la atención.

James no lo podía creer la ultima vez que había visto a Taylor Zabini ella lucia un peinado que la hacia parecer el ser mas angelical del mundo (aunque el sabia que era todo lo contrario) con su cabello color castaño, lacio a la altura de los hombros y un Flequillo que le cubría la frente , además era invierno y no lucia ese endemoniado Bikini que lo había dejado anonadado, habían pasado los meses y Taylor tenia el cabello a la mitad de la espalda y no lucia cerquillo, lo que la hacia verse definitivamente mas adulta, además que gracias a su color capuli habitual hacia que en verano tomase un color bronceado que la haría candidata perfecta par el concurso muggle de un popular bronceador

" _no puede ser, no puede estar tan buena, que cuerpo por Merlín Santo!!, ufff no me hagas esto saliendo de la piscina, esto es demasiado, por Morgana lo que faltaba me estoy volviendo un pervertido, aunque ya es mayor de edad, pero es Taylor Zabini!!! El único ser sobre la tierra que me hace perder la paciencia y me pone de mal humor!!_!" – Pensaba desencajado James Potter mientras sentía que el calor se había acrecentado en su habitación _–" perfecto necesito un baño con agua helada"_ –se volvió a repetir mentalmente mientras se dirigía presuroso al baño.

Al cabo de unas horas…..

-James! Tu madre esta llamando a almorzar – llamaba Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación

-Ya bajo papa – respondió James abriendo la puerta y dejándose ver en unos bermudas de drill color beige y una polera con cuello de color azul marino.

-Se te ha caído la botella de loción? – Pregunto Harry tratando de entender porque la habitación de su hijo mayor olía de manera desmesurada a perfume

-No, me acabo de afeitar, es la loción after shave que me he echado – respondió James torneando los ojos ante la exageración de su padre

-Pero la loción es para que te le eches solo en el rostro después de afeitarte, no que te bañes en ella- Se burlo el elegido

-Que exagerado que eres, vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre – finalizo el joven acompañando a su padre a la planta baja donde ya todos estaban cambiados y esperándolos para empezar a almorzar

-De verdad tienes un bikini como el que tenias puesto para mi? – preguntaba emocionada Lily

-Claro que si- respondió Taylor susurrando – ya veras que después que Lyssander te vea con ese Bikini, bajara de la luna en la que siempre vive y tendremos que amarrarlo para que no se lance encima tuyo – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picara mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pequeña pelirroja

-Porque no tuve una hermana como tu? – Se quejo Lily – en vez de eso tuve a Albus y a James

-Pero que hablas si tienes a muchas primas – afirmo un poco avergonzada Taylor

-Exacto y cada una tiene su personalidad y las adoro, pero tu eres tu y me hubiese encantado que fueras familia mía

-Pero soy casi hermana de Scor y el casi casi es de la familia – Rió Taylor- además soy tu amiga y nunca te vas a librar de mi – respondió segura Taylor

-Te tomare la palabra entonces – respondió sonriente Lily – snif snif (entiéndase como un gesto exagerado de estarse llenando las fosas nasales con algún olor) Por Merlín quien se ha bañado en perfume!!!!

-No me he bañado en perfume, solo me he puesto un poco de loción para después de afeitar, o es que todo el mundo tiene el olfato sensible hoy? – exclamo James, con las orejas rojas de la ira contenida, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Lyssander al que saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, al lado de este estaban Lorcan, Hanna y Albus y sentados al frente su madre, seguida por Lily, Taylor, Scorpius y Rose.

James no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña sentada al lado de su hermanita, la muchacha, había hecho caso omiso a su presencia, mientras sonreía de lo que hablaban los demás sin apartar por mucho tiempo la mirada de su plato y aunque al mayor de los hijos de Ginny le costara reconocerlo, la "insufrible Zabini" como la llamaba mentalmente estaba mas bonita de lo que había podido apreciar por la ventana de la cocina y de su habitación, estaba con un vestido de tiritas amarillo pastel, que caía perfectamente con su calido bronceado y su cabello tan lacio y largo que servia de marco para su rostro sin una pizca de maquillaje, que no era necesario y cuando su padre le pregunto algo relacionado con el viaje de Blaise y Pansy Zabini vio por primera vez despejados ,del flequillo que antes adornaba su rostro, esos ojos verde gris que brillaban de una manera cegadora

"_Que te pasa James? Contrólate!! Es…solamente Zabini!!! "_ – Pensaba el castaño hasta que la voz de la chica en cuestión lo saco de su burbuja

-Hey chicos ahora en la tarde vamos a el callejón Diagon , me han dicho que hay nuevos sabores en Florean Fortescue

-Uff si con este calor seria ideal pasar por ahí? – intervino Scorpius

-Si de paso vamos por mas bromas a……perdón tío Harry no son para utilizarlas en Hogwarts – se disculpo Lorcan al ver que se había delatado frente a los adultos.

-No te preocupes Lorcan, mientras no sean muy peligrosas por mi todo esta bien- contesto divertido Harry

-También podemos pasar por Flourish y Blotts, a ver si llego la continuación de la novela que estoy leyendo

-Si y después vamos al caldero Chorreante y le decimos a Tom que nos sirva unos buenos tragos para celebrar que es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts Yeaaaahhhh!!!....es broma mama!!! – menciono Albus al ver que su madre lo miraba como queriéndolo fusilar

-Yo también voy!!! – Intervino finalmente James, siendo blanco de la miradas interrogantes de absolutamente todos los presentes, hasta Kreatcher que pasaba por ahí se quedo perplejo

-No gracias!! – contesto Albus, haciendo que otra vez todos los presentes voltearan la cabeza hacia el ,dando la impresión de que había un partido de Tenis en la mesa- no necesitamos guardaespaldas James

-No lo hago por ti, grandísimo tonto, quede en verme con Fred ahí, además podría apostar que querrán aparecerse y Lily aun no tiene edad para eso y no voy a permitir que mi única hermana se desintegre al tratar de aparecerse con unos novatos – aclaro el castaño

-Creo que tenemos que reconsiderar lo del caldero Chorreante, tal vez un par de Wisky de fuego nos adormezcan lo suficiente para soportar los delirios de grandeza del colado este – susurro Taylor a un Scorpius que hacia esfuerzos denodados por no arrancar a reír

-Perdón Zabini, decías algo? – pregunto James clavando la mirada en la castaña

-Nada que este fuera de la ley señor Auror – Sonrió irónica Taylor.

Una hora mas tarde en el callejón Diagon, la falta de costumbre en apariciones hizo que todos se aparecieran en el lugar que deseaban por separado, salvo James acompañado de Lily quien apenas diviso la rubia cabellera de los Scamander corrió hacia sortilegios Weasley y Taylor que se había aparecido en la entrada del callejón con la idea revoloteando en la cabeza de que un vaso de wisky no le sentaría tan mal, hasta que algo la hizo reaccionar y emprendió camino presurosa en busca de su ahora desintegrado grupo de amigos

-Oh no por Merlín!, donde están todos cuando los necesito?!!! – decía entre dientes Taylor mientras repasaba rápidamente las tiendas cercanas del callejón, mientras caminaba presurosa, hacia el único miembro que dejo la casa de sus anfitriones minutos atrás junto con ella y que al parecer estaba igual de abandonado, aunque definitivamente no era el mas idóneo para ayudarla, ya que últimamente este preferiría lanzarle una maldición antes de salvarla de algún lío .

-Zabini!, sabes donde se metieron todos? Novatos, nunca dijeron el punto exacto donde aparecerían – gruñía James, mientras miraba de un lado para otro sin percatarse de la palidez de la chica que tenia al frente

-Potter, necesito que me ayudes!! – dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz

-Te…te sucede algo? – pregunto el muchacho viendo el rostro nervioso de Taylor

-Nott…Mathew Nott me esta siguiendo- pronuncio la chica con la vista fija en el cuello de James que le llevaba una cabeza de altura, James instintivamente busco al mencionado por la chica tras la espalda de esta, para encontrarse con un alto pelinegro que se dirigía con una sonrisa triunfante hacia Zabini, era raro pero en otros tiempos habría disfrutado con el sufrimiento de la castaña, pero en ese momento sentía como si tuviera adentro un animal enjaulado luchando por salir y atacar al tipo que ponía es tal situación a Taylor

-Quieres que lo largue?- pregunto decidido James

-No!, eso no me libraría de el en Hogwarts, lo he tenido que aguantar con sus insinuaciones todo el curso pasado y no parece entender que no me interesa, ni siquiera como compañero de escritorio – explico rápidamente Taylor haciendo que James se quede atónito ante la capacidad de hablar tan rápido de la muchacha sin que se le enrede la lengua

-Entonces como te puedo ayudar? – Dijo confundido Potter, mientras veía por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha que Nott se seguía acercando ahora a paso mas lento al ver que el acompañaba a Zabini

-Potter, te juro que si no fuera estrictamente necesario, no lo haría! –menciono suplicante Taylor

-Hacer que? De que habl… - antes de que terminara la pregunta, Taylor lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y poso sus labios contra los suyos, dejándolo obnubilado ante la situación

-Sigue parado atrás mío? – susurro Taylor contra los labios de James que aun no reaccionaba del todo.

-Mmm Si sigue ahí, pero no se lo va a creer si lo sigues haciendo de ese modo

-A que te refieres? – pregunto la castaña con el mismo susurro anterior

-A esto! – James rodeo la cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos e intensifico el beso – tienes que hacerlo mas real – Dijo el muchacho antes de continuar con el beso

-Aun sigue ahí? – Pregunto Taylor, a cabo de un par de minutos

-Aja – mintió James, Matt había reaccionado ante lo que tenia frente a sus ojos y se había marchado hace unos segundos, pero James no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le había presentado y la verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien, los labios de Taylor eran tan calidos y suaves y el aroma a fresas y flores que emanaba de la piel de la castaña los estaban haciendo perderse en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas para el, hasta que nuevamente la voz de la chica lo hizo reaccionar

-Aun no se ha ido?- Volvió a preguntar Taylor quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, al parecer ella también había tratado de hacer lo mas real posible el beso

-Si ya se fue – dijo James con un cierto dejo de frustración , ya que sabia que no podía seguir con la mentira, esa chica era astuta, además de que se pondría como una fiera si lo descubría, pero no tenia cargo de conciencia, lo había utilizado y el ya había cobrado su pago por ello

-Uff espero que no se me acerque mas – refirió Taylor tratando de recuperar el aire que le había quitado ese beso – Potter, ya sabes esto nunca paso, fue una emergencia y a partir de ahora queda en el olvido, si me entero que lo divulgas o que te pavoneas con esto, te juro que te convertiré en la hermana que Lily desea, entendiste??

-Aunque no lo creas Zabini, soy un caballero, además ni que hubiese sido la gran cosa – menciono ofendido James

-Caballero? Eres lo mas parecido a un caballo Potter!!!, mejor me voy a buscar al resto, si no me acusaran de atentar contra un Auror de pacotilla aunque este de franco – finalizo Taylor para emprender camino en búsqueda de sus amigos con una sonrisa picara en los labios de lo cual James no se percato pues aun estaba volando por el séptimo cielo, hasta que después de unos minutos sintió que alguien lo bajaba a tierra

-Explícame que carajos hacías comiéndole la boca a Zabini, James? - Dijo un sonriente Fred- Los vi desde la tienda de mi papa y creí que estaba viendo alguna clase de visión.

-Fue solo un beso para quitarse a Mathew Nott de encima Fred – refuto James con cierto dejo de fastidio

-Pues a mi me pareció que te veías muy a gusto primito

-Fred , estamos hablando de Zabini, esa chica es insoportable, majadera, calculadora…

-Perdón? y desde cuando te interesa como es alguien para ligártela? No hermano esa endemoniada chica te gusta y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta

-Te has estado tomando alguna poción de las que prepara tu viejo que te hace delirar no? – gruño irritado James

-Dirás lo que quieras pero no soy ciego y tendrías que haber visto con la cara que te dejo después de ese beso, además Nott ya hace un buen rato que se había ido.

-Fred, haz de cuenta que nunca viste nada ok?

-Como quieras Jaimme, pero recuerda que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

**Tratare de volver pronto, sigo trabajando en ello, pero necesito la cuota necesaria de vitaminas para mi inspiración asi que coloquen aquí su donacion jajaja y recuerden **

**La magia nos une….**


	2. Conversaciones entre primos

**Holaaaa**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un capi mas chiquito, pero con mucho cariño, no se preocupen que los que siguen son mas sustanciosos, pero…Necesito que me sigan brindando su apoyo porque si no se me bajan las baterías y no me inspiro…… snif.**

**Esta de mas decirle que las quiero a todas, a ya las reconozco a todas y se que aun faltan poner sus comentarios algunas antiguas….las sigo esperando!!!! jejeje**

**Conversación entre primos**

Madriguera días antes de comenzar las clases, habitación de Rose….

-Vic obvio que tu ya lo has hecho con Ted, Cierto? – pregunto tímidamente Rose, mientras veía como la mayor de sus primas se probaba por enésima vez una falda que ella misma había confeccionado en su nuevo atelier

-Si Rosie, creo que quedo bastante claro la vez que fuimos al Caribe y me escape para unos masajes relajantes con el, recuerdas?

-Oh cierto! Y antes de el estuviste con alguien, me refiero a ..hacer…eso.

-Eso como tu le llamas es una experiencia que no se hace con cualquiera Rosie, tuve novios antes que Teddy, si… que llegamos a algo mas que besos, …puede ser, pero el amor y todo lo que implique ESO solo lo he hecho con Teddy

-Y como supiste que el era el indicado?- Pregunto Rose….

Habitación de James….

-Ted, como te das cuenta que te estas enamorado? – pregunto James un tanto incomodo

-Perdón? Tienes 19 años y no sabes que es estar enamorado?!!!- exclamo Lupin

-No lo se? he salido con muchas chicas, pero nunca he sentido nada especial por ninguna, ósea me refiero nada mas que querer llegar hasta la cama con ellas

-Eres algo estupido para ser mi primo favorito, lo sabias?- contesto divertido Ted mientras miraba unos discos del castaño y a que viene esto si se puede saber? Conociste a alguien que te ha hecho recapitular, talvez?

-Bueno hay una chica, que me parece un poco atractiva, valgan verdades es muy atractiva y parece que cada ves que coincidimos en algún lugar, le molesta mi presencia o simplemente me ignora y creo que no tiene un buen criterio de mi, el caso es que hace unos días no logro sacarla de mi mente

-Puede ser eso, que como se te hace difícil conquistarla, se te ha vuelto una especie de obsesión, espera a que tengas oportunidad de darle un beso y de ahí hablamos

-El problema es que ya la bese….

Habitación de Rose…

-No hay nada escrito que te diga como reconocer al indicado Rose, solo tienes que aprender a escuchar tu corazón y a tu conciencia si puedes

-Mi corazón dice definitivamente que lo amo con toda mi alma y mi conciencia…pues se ha mantenido un poco al margen de esto

-Awww Rosie, estas pensando en hacerlo con Malfoy?…que emoción!!! Ok cuídate por favor, no vayas a hacer abuelo al tío Ron antes de que se entere de lo de ustedes

-Nooooo como se te ocurre, todo eso ya esta bajo control, ya tuvimos clases sobre eso el curso pasado, pero cuando sabré que ha llegado el momento?

-Eso también lo sabrás tu en su momento, nunca digas de esta noche no paso, porque eso solo generara tensión, en el momento que se den las cosas, todo ira fluyendo y veras que es lo mas hermoso del mundo…pero por favor….

-Si ya se, me cuidare!!!!...por cierto tienes algunos frasquitos de poción que me regales

-Si tengo algunos, pero no abuses, mata tu lujuria con tu dinero niña!!! – dijo divertida Victoire, entregándole unos frasquitos que guardaba en su maleta – mas vale prevenir que…escuchar a toda la familia decirte lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser….

Habitación de James

-Ya la besaste?!!!!! No me digas que es….Oh por Merlín, se trata de la chica Zabini?

-Eso te lo tuvo que haber contado Fred!! Que bocón que es!!! – gruño James

-Es la chica Zabini!! – prosiguió Ted extasiado – y que sentiste cuando la besaste, que tenias una snitch en el estomago, que te gustaba su aroma, que sus labios eran dulces, que no la querías soltar?

-Si, sí, si y si, que significa eso?

-Significa pequeño James, que estas jodidamente loco por esa chica, para serte sincero creo que te gusta desde mucho antes, te he escuchado nombrarla en mas de una ocasión y nadie habla de una chica si no le interesa, James

-Pero porque de ella? – dijo James derrotado

-A ver… es hermosa…que no me escuche Vic….es inteligente….tiene carácter y sobre todas las cosas siempre te tiene al borde de un ataque de histeria, es perfecta para ti, solo que no te habías dado cuenta

Mansión Malfoy….

-Hyperion!!! por enésima vez abre esa puerta o la abro yo, mira que ya puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela

-Ya voy…mmm…un momento Tay…uff - No se escucho mas desde el otro lado de la habitación mas que el portazo que según deducciones de la castaña eran del baño que conectaba con la habitación del rubio

-Alohomora- pronuncio el hechizo la muchacha, para después de unos segundo ingresar a la habitación de su Hermano putativo, para encontrarse con la cama un poco revuelta, siendo casi medio día y la radio que Albus le había regalado a Scorpius con un volumen bastante alto, lo que hizo que la hábil imaginación de la ojiverde cavilase en cuestión de nanosegundos lo que sucedía en ese momento, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta del baño – Así que te has estado dando mano pensando en Rose, no? – dijo burlonamente mientras la puerta ante la que estaba parada se abría rápidamente para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de su cuasi primo

-No… noooo!!! – respondió nervioso Scorpius – Como se te ocurre eso?!!!

-Mmm, veamos, cama revuelta, música a todo volumen, tu bastante acalorado, sonrosado y con el rostro completamente limpio para ser un adolescente hormonal

-Perdón? Mi genética Malfoy hace que siempre mi rostro este pulcro – refuto el rubio con cierta arrogancia

-Y tu genética Malfoy también te pone ese color en las mejillas? – rió irónica Taylor

-Si le cuentas a alguien te juro que proclamo a los cuatro vientos que te gusta James Potter – amenazo el rubio

-No me gusta!!! – chillo Zabini

-Ah no? – arremetió Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona

-No!...que este físicamente… muy guapo no significa que me guste, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que el tipo es atractivo, es alto, bastante atlético, con cara de portada de revista…

-Aja…- alentó Scorpius con su clásica sonrisa de medio lado

-Y es un imbecil!! Un tipo puede ser muy guapo, pero pierde todo lo interesante si solo piensa en las mujeres como algo de usar y botar.

-Es por eso!! aun no le perdonas lo que dijo el curso pasado!!! –menciono asombrado el rubio – pero Taylor, James no es…bueno no es del todo así, bueno la verdad es que nunca lo he visto enamorado y como tu dices la facha le ayuda para que las chicas se le tiren encima, puede ser que cambie cuando se enamore, mírame a mi soy el claro ejemplo

-El tirarte la paja, te vuelve muy filosofo Hyperion – sonrió burlona Taylor, mientras esquivaba un almohadazo lanzado por Scorpius

-SCORPIUS!!! –escucharon la voz de Draco en la planta baja

-Y ahora que? – pregunto el aludido, recibiendo la mirada de duda de Taylor

-No se, pero ponte los pantalones aunque sea, recuerda, es nuestro secreto – refirió la chica mientras caminaba junto al rubio que se ponía los pantalones del pijama haciendo gala de equilibrio para no caer de narices

En la sala….

-Llamabas papa? – dijo confundido Scorpius quien bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Taylor

-Ha llegado un sobre de Hogwarts – respondió Draco, con una cara de interrogación única

-Pero si ni siquiera ha empezado el año escolar!!!! A menos que sea, Oh por Merlín!!! – dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia su padre y casi arranchándole el sobre de las manos

-Que dice? – preguntaron Taylor y Astoria cada una ubicada a la altura de los hombros del muchacho que se había sentado en el sofá mas cercano presa de la emoción

-Soy premio anual!!!! Ja!! Soy premio anual!! Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Felicitaciones!!! Dijeron sus padres y Taylor al mismo tiempo

-Eso quiere decir que tendré mi propio dormitorio, mi propio baño y mi propia sala común, bueno el otro premio anual y yo tendremos que compartirlo.

-Eso significa que son dos premios anuales? –pregunto con picardía Taylor – Quien podría ser esa otra persona? – ambos muchachos pusieron los ojos desorbitados, mientras la castaña tomaba su celular y marcaba rápidamente haciendo que Scorpius y los esposos Malfoy se acercaran de inmediato para saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Taylor – Rose? – la imagen de la pelirroja salio en la pantalla del pequeño aparato que Zabini tenia en las manos

-Hola Taylor!!, Scorpius? Señores Malfoy? ( N/A: si, estaban todos juntos y apretados sonrientes siendo participes de la video llamada)

-Rose, no te ha llegado una lechuza con un sobre de Hogwarts? – pregunto la castaña

-Eh… si, justo te iba a llamar Scorpius, soy premio anual, pero no tengo la menor idea quien….Oh por Morgana!! Tu también? – lo demás no se pudo entender Rose chillaba como loca y Taylor le entrego horrorizada el aparato a Scorpius que gritaba igual de emocionado al teléfono ante la consternación de sus padres y Taylor que juraban que en cualquier momento se metería por el artefacto.

-Creo que están bastante emocionados!! – refirió Astoria

-Creo que por fin harán ESO – dijo burlonamente Taylor

-Creo que esto no le va a gustar nada a la comadreja – Rió complacido Draco…

**Chicas, ya saben…Necesito todas las fuerzas y vitaminas para continuar escribiendo, sus comentarios alimenta a la musa de la inspiración, si no se queda dormida y no hay quien la levante!!!.**

**Y recuerden la magia nos une….**


	3. El auror de mis pesadillas

**Hola mis niñas Guapas!!!!**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por no abandonarme a pesar que me he demorado un poquito, y me van a tener que perdonar si no subo los capi tan seguidos, pero les juro que todos los dias me siento frente a la comp. Para escribir algo mas, pero hay dias que a pesar de tener todo en mi cabezota, me bloqueo y no se como plasmarlo, sepan entenderme y nunca nunca dejen de mandarme sus comentarios y apoyo, recuerden que a pesar de que ya lo tengo en bosquejo, suleo apreciar mucho el punto de vista y criticas que se me den y ya demostre que puedo cambiar o aumentar algunas cosas.**

**Bueno ya no las hago esperar mas…besotes**

**El Auror de mis pesadillas**

Ministerio de Magia, Cuartel general de aurores…..

-Señores, los he reunido para tratar un tema conciso, hace aproximadamente nueve meses que Blaise y Pansy Zabini estaban como no habidos, por lo que envié a un aviso a la OIA (oficina internacional de Aurores) para que hicieran un rastreo y nos informaran de cualquier novedad, el hecho es que hace unas horas, han dado con ellos escondidos en la selva del Amazonas, al parecer Blaise Zabini y su esposa han estado siendo amenazados por unos ex mortifagos a los que Zabini no les quiso prestar servicios, ellos ya han presentado una solicitud para ser albergados y custodiados en el extranjero hasta que se logre dar con el grupo de mortifagos que están tras este hecho, ahora el problema se centra en la protección de la hija de ambos Taylor Zabini que ha sido la amenaza en la que se han apoyado los facinerosos al no tener a los esposo Zabini dentro de su rango de acción – exponía Harry Potter a medio centenar de Aurores entre los 19 años y los 20 años ,Inmediatamente apareció una fotografía de la muchacha en la pared que estaba tras el jefe del departamento, haciendo que mas de uno lance un chiflido y se forme un gran murmullo .

-Vaya, pensé que Zabini estaría primero en la lista de detenidos antes que en la de protegidos – le dijo James a Ron mientras veía el alboroto desatado entre el publico masculino que era la mayoría.

-Yo protejo a esa belleza cuando usted quiera jefe!! – vociferaba un joven rubio sentado a un extremo de la sala

-Si quiere yo hasta me caso con ella – decía un moreno desde el centro de la reunión.

-Si me imagino que mas de uno quisiera ser el custodio de la señorita Zabini, pero créanme que no es una labor tan fácil como creen – explico Harry mientras veía que su hijo mayor tensaba la mandíbula al mirar la foto de la muchacha – Taylor Oriana Zabini Parkinson, 17 años, estudiante de séptimo año en Hogwarts, coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado, aunque no figura en el cuadro de honor de su generación por problemas de conducta, a los 11 años hizo su auto transferencia de la escuela Beauxbotons de Francia al Salem Magic College de Massachusett en Estados Unidos, todo esto ilegalmente con documentación conseguida en el mercado negro de Paris, el cual muchos de ustedes probablemente ignoraba su existencia, consiguiendo hasta un trasladador, sus padres, después de cinco años se enteraron que la menor no asistía a Beauxbotons porque ella así lo quiso, en su primer mes en Hogwarts, Zabini ya tenia una detención en su legajo de estudios siendo parte de su castigo el asistir a la bibliotecaria de la escuela, quien en menos de una semana según palabras textuales de la misma, pidió a la dirección que " la librasen de ese demonio adolescente pues prefería pegar uno por uno las hojas de todos los libros de la biblioteca a tener un minuto mas a esa muchacha a su cargo" , Taylor Zabini ha conseguido acumular en un año de estudios en Hogwarts mas llamadas de atención de las que se tengan registro en los últimos 25 años, como verán , la hermosa señorita que ven en la foto, tiene tendencia a romper las reglas , pero aun así es una persona con sentimientos nobles y muy leal a sus amigos, en palabras de la misma directora " Zabini siempre logra sus cometidos, pero nadie puede negar que aunque sus métodos no son los mas ortodoxos, siempre sale airosa con explicaciones lógicas y bastante racionales",la pregunta ahora es ,si aun queda alguien que se quiera encargar de la custodia de esta señorita durante los 7 días de la semana 24 horas al día en Hogwarts hasta que atrapemos a los criminales que planean atentar contra su vida – pregunto Harry Potter tratando de no reírse al ver el rostro de terror en la mayoría de los jóvenes que anteriormente se peleaban por custodiar a Taylor.

-Que pasa? Ya no hay voluntarios? Vamos chicos donde están los caballeros que rescatan a una damisela en apuros? – menciono Harry evitando reír al ver la cara de sus Novatos aurores

-Jefe, con ese legajo, esa chica más que para protegerla esta para detenerla! – menciono un castaño sentado muy cerca de James.

-Potter, le gustaría asumir el riesgo?- Pregunto Harry

-Yo? Porque yo? – Dijo confundido James

-Bueno, tengo entendido, que aun tiene parientes en la escuela, conoce los pasillos como nadie, esta ligado al circulo de amistades de la señorita Zabini y por propia experiencia de vida podría tratar de impedir que la señorita en mención se vea envuelta en los líos a los que al perecer esta acostumbrando a los habitantes del castillo – aclaro Harry

-Si es una orden, la cumpliré señor – menciono el castaño a regañadientes – aunque pienso que hay cosas mas interesantes que hacer de niñera de una muchachita rica y caprichosa

-Potter! Que le quede claro que el deber de un Auror es defender y hacer respetar la ley y proteger a las personas que requieran de ello, sin importar su estrato social o la pureza de la sangre, La señorita Zabini, necesita ayuda y nosotros se la vamos a dar y si no esta de acuerdo puede ir pensando en otra opción laboral – arremetió Harry de muy mal humor al ver que su hijo anteponía sus intereses personales antes que su deber como Auror

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder – respondió el muchacho con la cabeza baja, en otros momentos podría haber justificado con su padre su intervención, pero ahora Harry Potter era su jefe y no había lugar al mínimo reclamo

-Pues entonces vaya a preparar su equipaje, mañana nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade antes que empiecen las clases, hay algunas cosas que debo conversar antes con la directora.

Al día siguiente en el expreso de Hogwarts…..

-Por fin séptimo año! – exclamaba eufórico Albus

-Si que rápido se ha pasado este tiempo, Rose y yo ya tenemos un año juntos – dijo orgulloso Scorpius, mientras la pelirroja le devolvía la sonrisa enamorada

-Y que piensan estudiar cuando terminemos – Pregunto Hanna ensimismada

-Por Merlín Hanna!! Ni siquiera empezamos el ultimo año y ya tu lo quieres acabar – Dijo consternada Taylor- lo que es yo le pienso sacar el máximo provecho posible a este ultimo año y prometo tratar de no meterme en tantos problemas.

-Eso es imposible Taylor, tu nombre siempre va ligado a algún problema – menciono Rose –a ver como es que con las calificaciones que tienes no eres prefecta?

-Porque los prefectos hacen cumplir las normas Rose, y yo suelo romperlas – dijo muy suelta de huesos la castaña – Que sentido tendría para ustedes ser prefectos y premios anuales si no hay alguien como yo que rompas las reglas – dijo sonriente Taylor, mientras sus compañeros se contagiaban de la risa cantarina de la ojiverde.

-Ya llegamos!!- menciono Albus mientras el y sus acompañantes se alistaban para bajar del tren

-Es la ultima vez que haremos ese viaje en carruajes hacia el castillo – dijo Hanna con pena

-Siempre hay la posibilidad de repetir el año – dijo Taylor burlona mientras sus amigos la miraban con los ojos del tamaño de un plato

-No hay manera!!! – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo provocando una risa inmediata…

En el vestíbulo del gran salón….

-Bueno solo por ser hoy la noche de la selección nos sentaremos en las respectivas mesas de nuestras casas, pero a partir de mañana romperemos esa regla – dijo decidida Zabini – hay que demostrar que somos una promoción diferente

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – afirmo Rose, siendo respaldada por Scorpius

-Si, ya es hora que seamos participes de la integración!! – dijo Albus con don de mando- ehh cuidado con eso!! –repitió el chico al ver pasar a un pequeño de segundo año que parecía haber sido atacado por un gran pastel de calabaza y que casi choca con Hanna

-Oh por Merlín – dijo la morena – parece que Peaves no descansa ni un minuto, pobre niño

-No se porque aun no hay nadie que se encargue de ese poltergheist, ya suficientes problemas tiene el castillo con cientos de adolescentes hormonales y rebeldes – dijo seria Taylor

-Hay que ver que eres caradura Taylor, creo que ni Peaves iguala tu record del año pasado – dijo con sorna Scorpius mientras se dirigía con la castaña y Albus a su mesa

-Exactamente eso fue el año pasado, este año he madurado ohh sii..- dijo la muchacha divertida.

-Seee seee – dijeron Scorpius y Albus mientras reían y se sentaban cada uno al lado de Zabini.

-BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS- Se escucho decir a la directora en el centro del estrado, mientras como todos los años comenzaba presentando a los profesores que los asistirían ese curso y anunciar que comenzaría la selección de los nuevos estudiantes, en ese momento entraban por la parte trasera del estrado Harry Potter y el mayor de sus hijos

-Por Circe!!! – Que hace mi padre y James aquí? – se pregunto horrorizado Albus

-No tengo la menor idea pero nada bueno debe de ser – se apresuro a decir Scorpius

-A tu padre lo pueden haber mandado llamar por algo de seguridad, aunque todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, pero a tu hermanito…aunque no creo que lo vayan a poner de reemplazo de algun profesor, no? – dijo angustiada Taylor

-No , de ser así ya lo habrían presentado como parte de los docentes , además tiene 19 años y aun no le ha ganado a nadie para ser profesor de Hogwarts – dijo serio Albus

-Ejem… Es Auror y además es buen jugador de quidditch – refuto Scorpius, mientras que sus dos mejores amigos le lanzaban una mirada envenenada – perdón yo solo decía - se disculpo el rubio

-Bueno, bueno, no perdamos la compostura – intervino Taylor - a lo mejor solo vino de perrito faldero de tu papi – dijo segura la castaña

-Pero, porque motivo esta mi papa acá?- Se seguía preguntando Albus

-Taylor, dime que no estas implicada en algo que sea con seguridad del estado – pregunto con Sorna Scorpius

-Claro que no… bueno, no que yo recuerde – respondió la castaña con un gesto pensativo y burlón

-BUENO DESPUES DE LA SELECCIÓN DE LAS CASAS, ES HORA DE ANUNCIAR A LOS PREMIOS ANUALES DE ESTE AÑO – Volvió a intervenir la directora – LOS MERECEDORES A ESTOS PUESTOS SON LA SEÑORITA ROSE WEASLEY Y EL SEÑOR SCORPIUS MALFOY PARA QUIEN PIDO UN FUERTE APLAUSO – pronuncio McGonagall para luego escuchar los estruendosos aplausos provenientes del alumnado y de la mesa de profesores, claro que la cara de Harry y James Potter no reflejaban el mismo entusiasmo que la de los compañeros y amigos de ambos jóvenes merecedores del premio y es que sabían que eso no le causaría mucha gracia a Ronald Weasley cuando se enterara con quien compartiría por un año la torre de premios anuales su mas preciado tesoro – LOS ESPERO EN MI DESPACHO AL TERMINAR LA CENA – indico la directora – Y A USTED TAMBIEN SEÑORITA ZABINI

-YO PORQUE'!!! – Grito Frenética Taylor mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada desorbitada de Albus y Scorpius – Yo no he hecho nada!!, si es por la agresión que sufrió Mc Collins con el pastel de calabaza, no es justo que yo pague por todo lo que hace ese poltergheist maldito!! – grito enfurecida la chica mientras el resto del salón permanecía en silencio

-SEÑORITA ZABINI, NO LA ESTOY CITANDO EN MI OFICINA POR UN PROBLEMA DE CONDUCTA – dijo serenamente la anciana

-Ah no? – respondió confundida Taylor

-NO, ADEMAS SE DIFERENCIAR PERFECTAMENTE LAS TRAVESURAS DE PEAVES Y LAS QUE TIENEN SU SELLO PERSONAL, NO SE PREOCUPE – finalizo con una sonrisa divertida McGonagall

-Ok eso es bueno…creo – Respondió la castaña mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente para seguir cenando con sus aun sorprendidos amigos .

Una vez que terminaron de Cenar, Scorpius, Rose y Taylor se dirigieron hacia la Gárgola que resguardaba el despacho de la directora, la pareja de premios anuales fueron los primeros en subir las escalera mientras la castaña los esperaba impaciente aun frente a la estatua tallada en piedra haciendo muestra de un gran autocontrol para no hacer un surco en el pasadizo a causa de las tantas veces que repasaba caminando por un mismo punto, hasta que los vio salir un tanto serios

-Que paso? – Pregunto Zabini – Porque traen esas caras?

-Nada del otro mundo – contesto en tono plano Scorpius – Nos dio una charla de nuestras funciones como premios anuales, y nos explico lo de la torre que compartiremos juntos, prácticamente las mismas reglas que teníamos en cada una de las casas, los chicos no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas y esas cosas – menciono Scorpius sin ninguna emoción

-Ah pero para eso esta la sala común, no? – dijo picadamente la castaña

-Taylor!! –llamaron la atención al mismo tiempo Scorpius y Rose algo ruborizados

-Bah! Yo solo estaba dando una opinión – respondió divertida Zabini mientras que se dirigía a la escalera del despacho

-Por cierto, mi tío Harry y James están con la directora y creo que han venido por algo referente a ti – menciono tímidamente Rose, haciendo que Taylor se paralice en el acto y voltee a verlos con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Juro que no he hecho nada, para que manden a dos aurores por mi, lo juro de verdad – Dijo la muchacha segura de su promesa

-Lo se Taylor, pero no tengo la menor idea de que quieren hablar contigo, aquí te esperaremos para saber que sucede, te parece? – Pregunto El rubio preocupado por su mejor amiga

-Si chicos, gracias, vamos a ver con que sorpresita me voy a encontrar – menciono Taylor mientras se perdía en la parte superior de la escalera, para luego acercarse a la puerta del despacho y con un poco de nerviosismo, tocar la puerta.

-Adelante – Se escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta a McGonagall, para luego de entrar en aquel espacio en las que había estado mas de 20 veces el año pasado a causa de "los malos entendidos" como le solía llamar Taylor a las situaciones en las que se veía envuelta – Señorita Zabini pase por favor y tome asiento –invito la anciana

-Dígame Directora – Para que me mando llamar? – pregunto la muchacha, mientras tomaba asiento y repasaba la mirada entre los Aurores y McGonagall

-Taylor – intervino Harry esta vez dirigiéndose a la joven – Esto tal vez te coja de sorpresa, pero quiero que sepas que todo esta bajo control ante todo

-A que te refieres Harry – Dijo la chica con la familiaridad con la que siempre llamaba al padre de sus amigos, hasta que se percato de la mirada de reproche que le daba la directora – Perdón señor Potter – se corrigió la castaña sin poder evitar tornar los ojos, lo que causo gracia a Harry.

-Mira Taylor, tus padres han tenido un problema con unos ex Mortifagos a los que no quisieron ayudar, por lo que se han visto en la necesidad de huir y buscar refugio para que no los hallasen puesto que sus vidas corrían peligro, ahora ya están ubicados y resguardados pero temen que intenten hacerte daño a ti por lo que han solicitado que se te asigne a alguien para protegerte – Explico pacientemente el jefe de Aurores, tratando de que la jovencita que estaba frente a el no entrara en pánico, pero conforme pasaban los segundos Harry fue el mas sorprendido, al ver que la noticia no había causado el efecto imaginado en Taylor, ella solo había permanecido en silencio un momento y luego emitió un sonoro suspiro.

-Bueno creo que eso esta dentro del margen de cariño y preocupación que se puede esperar de Blaise y Pansy Zabini por lo que me imagino que me debo de sentir halagada, me refiero – explico la joven viendo un poco de confusión en la mirada de la directora y de los dos aurores – Mis padres tienen una manera poco convencional de expresar su cariño por mi, Blaise trabaja mas de las horas necesarias solo para incrementar la fortuna familiar que en teoría algún día heredare y Pansy…Bueno Pansy , ella no ha dudado en hacer un listado de prospectos de futuros maridos que provengan de familias de abolengo y Sangre pura, para comprometerme apenas termine la escuela, pobre pero no creo poderla ayudar con su cometido – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado- ahora lo que no entendí bien fue lo de "alguien asignado a mi protección", que significa eso?

-Hemos asignado a un Auror que estará a cargo de tu protección , hasta que atrapemos a estos criminales – explico nuevamente Harry

-Y estará todo el tiempo conmigo? – pregunto Taylor con cara de no agradarle mucho la noticia

-Bueno salvo a la hora de que asistas a las clases y a la hora de dormir por supuesto - Dijo rápidamente McGonagall – pero se le asignara una habitación en la misma casa a la que asistes – La directora no había terminado de decir esto cuando se escucho un sonoro bufido a espaldas de Harry, que hizo que todos los demás dirigieran una mirada curiosa a James.

-No me digan que …oh no por Merlín!!!! Juro no haber hecho nada tan malo en mi vida como para merecer esto!!!! – suplicaba Taylor a la directora – Señor Potter yo se que usted me aprecia un poco, no puede cambiar de parecer? –esta vez le toco suplicarle a Harry

-Taylor, te aprecio mucho déjame decirte y justamente James es el mejor que pude haber escogido para custodiarte, esta muy bien relacionado con los terrenos de Hogwarts, además conoce a todo tu circulo de amigos lo que facilita que no te sientas incomoda por la presencia de un extraño, además es el mejor de su generación – justifico orgulloso Harry

-Pues no deben de tener mucho trabajo últimamente los aurores para que envíen a uno de guardaespaldas? – sonrió irónica Zabini

-Taylor yo se perfectamente que es estar en peligro de muerte y mas aun cuando no estas preparado para enfrentarlo, si no hubiese sido porque a mi también me protegieron , tal vez yo no estaría aquí y no hubiésemos ganado la guerra – explico amablemente Harry

-Esta seguro que no podemos intentarlo con un dementor? –pregunto Taylor en tono plano, haciendo que James torneara los ojos al escucharla

-No sabes lo que dices Taylor, estar cerca de un dementor es lo mas terrible que puede haber, nada se compara a eso – dijo Harry en forma instructiva

-Esa es su opinión – refuto Taylor lanzándole una mirada envenenada al joven auror quien la miraba desafiante.

-Bueno señorita Zabini, James Potter ya tiene todas las instrucciones dadas por el departamento de aurores y por la dirección de Hogwarts para poder cumplir con su deber, se le ha asignado el lugar que ha quedado vacante por Scorpius Malfoy en las habitaciones de varones de Slytherin , así que ya pueden marcharse a su sala común – Finalizo McGonagall, percibiendo un poco tensión en el ambiente, que se relajo un poco al ver a los dos jóvenes salir por la puerta de su despacho – Estas seguro que esto es lo mejor Harry?

-Si Minerva, esto les servirá a ambos, el a preocuparse por alguien que no sea el mismo y a ella a aprender a vivir dependiendo de cierta manera de otra persona, creo que esta experiencia será buena para los dos….

Scorpius y Rose esperaban abrazados en el pasillo frente a la Gárgola que vigilaba la entrada al despacho de la directora, cuando vieron que esta daba paso a dos figuras que se acercaban a paso firme, no pudieron evitar dar un brinco y separarse inmediatamente, ya que una de las personas que había salido tras la estatua era el primo mayor y celoso de Rose.

-Que paso? – pregunto nervioso Scorpius, aunque no sabia si era porque temía que algo malo pasara con Taylor o porque James lo miraba interrogante

-Mis padres andan en problemas y yo con amenaza de muerte, por lo que no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que mandarme a "este" para que me custodie.

-"Este" tiene nombre niña!! – Reclamo James mientras la castaña torneaba los ojos

-Como con amenaza de muerte!!!?? – pregunto confundido Scorpius

-Eso, mis padres anda escondidos en alguna parte del mundo y piensan que los tipos que los perseguían, se querrán vengar a costa de mi pellejo

-Oh por Merlín!! – menciono Rose- y tu como te encuentras?

-Igual me imagino – dijo Taylor en forma plana – bueno no es que me cause mucha gracia la situación, pero ellos ya están protegidos y yo tengo que cargar compañía indeseable- renegó la ojigris mientras escuchaba un bufido a sus espaldas.

-Quieres decir que James es el encargado de tu seguridad? – pregunto con los ojos desorbitados Rose, mientras repasaba la vista entre su amiga y su primo sin saber cual de los dos estaba mas furioso por el hecho

-así es y si me disculpan me iré con mi karma a cuestas hasta las mazmorras, le han asignado el sitio que dejaste vacante Scorpius – gruño Zabini mientras empezaba a caminar- Ah por cierto disfruten la privacidad conseguida, uno no la valora hasta que la pierde – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona mientras les guiñaba un ojo a la pareja que se había quedado estática, por la mirada de advertencia que les había lanzado James antes de seguir a Taylor.

-Y yo que pensé que este iba a ser el mejor año de mi vida y ahora ni siquiera mis amigos se querrán acercar a mi – renegaba por lo bajo Taylor mientras caminaba hacia la sala común

-Si lo dices por lo mi, déjame decirte que yo ya sospechaba lo de Rose y Malfoy y no iré de bocón con mi tío Ron – contesto rabioso James

-Claro como si ellos estuvieran dispuestos a darse muestras de afecto contigo cerca – bufo irónica Taylor – además esta Albus, crees que a el le hace mucha gracia que estés merodeando por aquí en su ultimo año, ya bastante carga para el pobre ha sido ser tu sombra durante todos estos años y ahora que el también podía demostrar que tiene pasta de líder, llega el hermanito mayor con su ego arrollador para no dejarle alzar la cabeza, de algo estoy segura, no querrá ni siquiera cruzarse contigo por los pasillo – dijo la castaña deteniéndose frente al retrato de su sala – Diablos!!, me perdí las instructivas de los prefectos y no se la contraseña

-Grajea de vomito – menciono James

-Que asco!! – repuso Taylor

-Esa es la contraseña, me la dijo Mcgonagall al igual que las demás indicaciones sobre mis funciones en Hogwarts – señalo el castaño, dándole pase a la muchacha – y déjame decirte que eres bastante cruel, yo no pedí que me enviaran a esta misión, pero no hubieron voluntarios, así que mi padre dispuso de mi tiempo

-Pues hazme recordar de que no le compre regalo esta navidad – gruño Taylor

-Vamos a dejar claras las cosas Zabini para evitar problemas, yo no tengo otra opción que permanecer aquí resguardándote hasta que encuentren a los mortifagos que andan tras de ti y a ti no te queda otra cosa que tratar de soportar mi presencia, así que yo me limitare a hacer nada mas que mi trabajo sin interferir en tu vida y tu solo trata de ignorarme , creo que será lo mejor – finalizo James.

-Esta bien, me parece la primera cosa inteligente que te escucho decir desde que tengo la desgracia de conocerte – contesto Zabini mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las mujeres – Suerte en tu permanencia en Slytherin la vas a necesitar – dijo con un dejo de veneno la muchacha.

-Estas hablando con James Potter, niña – pronuncio altanero James

Exacto, por eso lo digo – finalizo la muchacha antes de perderse en su habitación….

**Ahora si , sus comentarios por favor, acepto criticas constructiva, aliento, y hasta tomatasos ( pero que no duelan mucho jajaja)**

**Recuerden la magia nos une**…


	4. El otro rubio

**Hola chicas!!!!**

**Pues yo aquí con regrese con mis neuronitas cansadas y la comp. Un poco maltratada de tanto cabezaso que me he mandado al hacer este capi, que como siempre lo hice con muchisimo cariño y pensando en todas aquellas que reclamaban a nuestra pareja favorita de vuelta, pero no se preocupen que mas adelante abra mucho mas de ellos, pero tengo que hablar un poco mas del resto porque son una gran familia jejeje, pero no se me espanten que siempre hay muestras de amor para todos jajaja**

**Antes que me olvide...este capi tiene escenas un poquito subidito de tono y palabras un poco fuertes, asi que ya estan advertidas si desean continuar..**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**El otro rubio**

-Por Merlín!! Ya no se que hacer, te lo juro que nada es como yo quisiera, no puedo tener tan mala suerte – No dejaba de quejarse Scorpius, mientras su mejor amiga no paraba de bostezar por escucharlo decir la misma cantaleta por décimo tercera vez en los últimos veinte minutos que llevaban tratando de hacer el trabajo que el profesor Longbotton les había mandado hacer

-La verdad es que aun me cuesta creer que haya pasado mas de dos semanas y teniendo para ustedes solos toda la torre de premios anuales, no hayan tenido oportunidad de unos buenos arrumacos – decía Taylor mientras decidía poner punto final al lloriqueo de su rubio amigo

-Pues yo tampoco me lo creo, soy conciente que la primera noche, ambos recién nos adaptábamos al lugar y estábamos en shock después de lo que nos contaste cuando saliste de la oficina de la directora, pero el problema , el verdadero problema empezó al día siguiente.

-Oh si, recuerdo ese día – dijo Taylor mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a ese día

**Flash back**

-Zabini! Levántate, la ultima de tus compañeras salio hace diez minutos, vas a llegar tarde a clases!- gruñía James a un lado de la cama de la Taylor que era una mancha castaña enterrada en las almohadas (N/A James si podía ingresar a la habitación de las chicas ya que el no es estudiante, además es el encargado de la custodia de Taylor)

-Tengo sueño!! Un ratito más!!! – rogaba Taylor

-Eso dijiste hace 5 minutos, si te sigues demorando no llegaras a desayunar

-Listo! No desayuno entonces – respondió la castaña

-Oh si lo harás, no pretendo fomentar malos hábitos alimenticios

-Maldición Potter, eres Auror o nutricionista?!!! – exclamo ofuscada Taylor mientras se incorporaba entre sus sabanas.

-Solo estate lista en 15 minutos o vendré a sacarte a rastras si es necesario – advirtió James – por cierto lindo el pijama de …ositos? – se burlo James mientras entrecerraba los ojos para adivinar cuales eran los dibujos de la camiseta que llevaba la chica

-Depravado!! Que haces viendo mi pijama!!! – fue lo ultimo que escucho el castaño decir mientras salía de la habitación de Zabini.

**_20 minutos después en el comedor…_**

-hola chicos, ya vi que seguimos con los planes no? – saludo Taylor a sus amigos que estaban sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor tal como habían acordado la noche anterior.

-Creo que necesitas un despertador amiga mía – dijo sonriente Hanna mientras veía a la castaña quien aun goteaba agua de su cabello tomar asiento a su lado

-Tengo a uno parlante y caminante – respondió Taylor mientras observaba al joven Auror que se dirigía a desayunar a la mesa de profesores.

-Ya nos enteramos lo de tus padres, como te sientes? – pregunto Albus mientras le pasaba una copa con jugo de calabaza

-Jodida, ósea ellos están con su trasero a salvo en sabrá Merlín donde mientras que yo tengo que vivir alerta con tu hermanito siguiéndome los pasos, imagínate eso – respondió Zabini

-Una total pesadilla – dijo Albus

-Exacto – aseguro Taylor mientras mordía un croissant – y ustedes que tal? – pregunto la castaña a la pelirroja y al rubio

-Bien, nos quedamos preocupados por ti ayer – respondió Rose haciendo que Taylor pusiera los ojos en blanco

-Parece que ayer no fue nuestro mejor día entonces – bufo la castaña mientras todos se ponían de pie al terminar la hora de desayuno – tenemos libre las dos primeras horas no?

-Si, respondió Albus, yo voy a aprovechar de ver quienes se han apuntado para los puestos vacantes para el equipo, me acompañas Hanna?

-Si claro – respondió la morena

-Nosotros vamos a la biblioteca, vienes? – pregunto Rose, poniéndose de pie mientras Scorpius tomaba las mochilas de ambos

-Si primero voy al baño – respondió Taylor, mientras se levantaba y notaba que su custodio hacia lo mismo para seguirla – espero que aunque sea eso pueda hacer en privado, que horror!!

Taylor había hecho una escala camino a la biblioteca en el baño de damas del corredor del primer piso, mientras James la esperaba afuera con cara de pocos amigos, eso de ser la seguridad privada de la chica mas hiperactiva del colegio no era nada prometedor, el castaño estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, quejándose de su poca suerte cuando vio a aparecer frente a el a una chica menuda y esbelta con lacios cabellos negros y exóticos rasgos orientales, a quien después de un gran esfuerzo logro reconocer como Rachel Price Chang, la hija de la ex novia por así decirlo de su padre en la época del colegio y a la que según escucho en conversaciones familiares, todas sus primas odiaban.

Taylor estaba a punto de salir cuando se percato de esa chillona voz que la ponía de tan mal humor, así que se quedo rezagada atrás de la puerta del baño tratando de escuchar que traía entre manos la odiosa muchacha

-James Potter!! – Que gusto tenerte nuevamente en Hogwarts, he escuchado por ahí que tienes la no muy grata labor de hacer de custodio de la arpía de Zabini

-El burro hablando de orejas!! – gruño en silencio Taylor desde su escondite

-Yo me preguntaba, si tal vez no te interesaría hacer algo más divertido que aguantar a esa tipa que ni siquiera es agradable a la vista? – volvió a decir Rachel, haciendo que la castaña casi se le descolgara la mandíbula ante el comentario de Price, pero para su sorpresa no escuchaba replica del auror, lo que hizo que su curiosidad llegara a su limite y sacara un pequeño espejo que guardaba en su mochila y lo pusiera en posición de observar lo que pasaba afuera sin ser descubierta, James permanecía inalterable a pesar de que Rachel se contorneaba frente a el como gata en celo.

-Perrísima!!! – susurro Zabini.

-Que dices Potter? – volvió a preguntar Rachel, jugueteando con el nudo de la corbata del auror quien permanecía con la vista al frente – aceptas pasar definitivamente un rato mas agradable que cuidarle las espaldas a "esa" – James con mucha delicadeza tomo las manos de la pelinegra, liberando su corbata de su agarre y con una sonrisa fingida le respondió

-Disculpe señorita, en primer lugar el tiempo que yo permanezca en esta institución, es en misión de custodia enteramente de la señorita Zabini, además déjeme aclararle que no esta hablando con ningún niñato, necesitado de relaciones esporádicas, menos aun si son ofrecidas de esa manera, si yo me intereso por alguien definitivamente tendría que valer la pena.

-Mierda!!! Bien Potter!!! – sonrió malévolamente Taylor mientras contenía la carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad de Price.

-Eres un imbecil Potter!, te juro que te vas a arrepentir, porque escúchame bien, quieras o no algún día seré Rachel Potter – Dijo enfurecida Rachel mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo amenazador

-Perdón interrumpo algo? – menciono Taylor con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía de su escondite, como quien no sabia nada de lo que había sucedido

-Nada importante – menciono fríamente James

-Te sucede algo Price?, se te perdió algo? Digo tal vez lo puedas encontrar en el fondo de algún excusado – refirió Taylor con una picara sonrisa de medio lado, mientras veía que Rachel volteaba sobre sus talones para alejarse echa una furia – bueno vamos, me deben de estar esperando en la biblioteca

-Ese no es mi tío Ron? – dijo el muchacho mientras veía a lo lejos al alto pelirrojo que traía , el rostro tan rojo como el resto de su cabello

-Oh no no no!!!, me imagino porque debe de estar acá!! - murmuro Taylor con los ojos como plato

-Te refieres a que se entero de lo de los premios anuales, yo no he dicho nada – se adelanto a decir James

-Tal vez tu no, pero tu padre y tus primos tal vez, vamos corre tenemos que llegar antes que el a la biblioteca – respondió la castaña mientras emprendía la vertiginosa carrera hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Pero para que? – preguntaba James mientras corría a su lado

-Para evitar que maten a Scorpius y que le conjuren un cinturón de castidad a tu prima – respondió la muchacha mientras entraba como un tornado a la biblioteca, haciendo que la señora Prince suelte un sonoro Shhh!!, lo que la muchacha obvio levantando las manos, lo que la anciana mujer interpreto "ya se y no me interesa" algo relativamente común en su joven verdugo – Rose!! Ahí viene tu padre!!! – grito Zabini aun a unos metros de donde se hallaba la joven pareja que conversaban muy juntos, haciéndolos pegar un salto debido a la escandalosa intervención de Taylor – Scor!!ven acá no hay tiempo – finalizo Taylor tomando del brazo a su amigo y estampándolo atrás de unos estantes lejanos tapándole la boca mientras James se ponía al lado de ellos para escuchar lo que se venia.

-Rose! - Se escucho decir la voz ronca del padre de la pelirroja

-Papa? Que haces acá? – fingió sorpresa Rose aunque realmente aun no se recuperaba de la brusca intervención de su amiga

-Me he enterado y no por tu puño y letra que compartes el premio anual con Malfoy – dijo ceñudo el pelirrojo

-Bueno si, que sorpresa no?!! – Dijo Rose, tratando de evitar cualquier signo de nerviosismo que la delatara con su progenitor

-Pequeña, yo se que no te llevas mal con el huroncito, pero espero que tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, no genere en algo mas – dijo Ron con un dejo de horror

-Papi, tengo 17 años, ya no soy ninguna bebe, aunque para ti lo sea así tenga nietos – sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja – y quiero que sepas que nunca, escúchalo bien nunca haría algo de lo que me pudiese arrepentir, recuerda soy una Weasley y una Granger, siempre pienso antes de hacer las cosas

Ron aun no sabia exactamente a que se había referido su hija, pero verla hablar con tanta seguridad lo hacia volver a respirar normalmente, el sabia perfectamente que cuando a los adolescentes se les prohíbe algo, es aun peor, pareciera empujarlo a hacer precisamente lo que le advertiste que no hicieran, lo había vivido en carne propia y ya había aprendido de ello, el no era tonto y se había percatado perfectamente la cara de estúpido que ponía Scorpius Malfoy cuando estaba cerca de su bella hija, porque valgan verdades ella no necesitaba tener sangre veela en su cuerpo para ser tan bella, y también había notado que ella se ponía nerviosa cuando el rubio insípido se le acercaba, pero por su salud mental prefería negarse completamente a la posibilidad de que esos dos tuvieran algo a sus espaldas, prefería entrar en estado de negación al solo imaginarse las blancas manos del hijo de Draco Malfoy sobre su pequeña princesita, por lo que tenia que ser mas inteligente que ambos crios.

-Bien pequeña me alegra, que tengas las cosas claras y sobre todo que te des tu lugar y te hagas respetar como toda una Weasley (claro como si ninguno de los Weasley lo hubiese hecho antes de casarse, Por Merlín hasta Ginny pasaba fines de semana en Grimmauld Place con Harry cuando estaban de novios, pero eso no lo tenia porque saber su nena).

-Claro papa, pierde cuidado – se refirió la pelirroja sonrojada debido al cargo de conciencia que esto le provocaba

-Ahora donde esta Hugo?, debo de hablar con el – Pregunto el alto pelirrojo poniéndose de pie

-Me imagino que en clases – contesto Rose

-Bueno iré a darme una vuelta por ahí a ver si lo encuentro, adiós cariño – Se despidió Ron, dándole un beso en la frente a su primogénita y saliendo de la biblioteca a paso seguro.

-Ok que fue eso? – pregunto espantado Scorpius mientras salía de su escondite con una sonriente Taylor y un curioso James

-No...no lo se! – contesto Rose – pero te juro que me ha hecho sentir mal, mi papa confía tanto en mi y no es que haya hecho algo!! – se adelanto a decir mientras se percataba de que James era parte del grupo que la escuchaba

-Rose, no has hecho nada de malo, ni siquiera le has mentido a tu padre, le has dicho que nunca harás nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – explico Taylor – Solo asegúrense de estar seguros de lo que sienten cuando la abejita decida visitar a la florcita – dijo burlonamente y canturreando Taylor mientras juntaba los dedos índices de ambas manos de manera juguetona

-TAYLOR!!! – gritaron Rose, Scorpius y James a la muchacha que torneaba impaciente los ojos.

-Oh disculpen, pensé que estaba en un colegio de magia y no el un convento de monjes Tibetanos – respondió la muchacha con sorna antes de disculparse con los presentes e indicar que iría a tomar una siesta a su sala común

**Fin del flash back**

-El caso es que desde ese día en que se apareció el padre de Rose, ni Hugo, ni Louis, nos han dejado solos, han tomado por asalto nuestra sala común, convirtiéndola en sala de reuniones de la familia Weasley y no hay manera de sacarlos, para cuando se van muy tarde, Rose esta de mal humor y yo estoy agotado de inventar mil maneras de sacarlos de ahí – renegó el rubio

-Parece que el padre de Rose ha utilizado la ya trillada Psicología adolescente, mi querido Scorpius – refirió Taylor –Busco al clásico hermano en época rebelde que adora hacer rabiar a su hermana mayor y encima le ofreció paga por ella y Louis es su compinche y bueno los dos convencen al resto de la tribu con su aire angelical de ir a pasar un momento en familia.

-Pero debe de haber una solución, Taylor, si no a este paso, de ser el mejor año de mi vida estudiantil, pasara a ser el año en que se termino mi relación con Rose por culpa de su familia entrometida.

-Ok evitemos que te salgan cayos en las manos – se burlo Zabini – ellos no se acercan mientras tu no estés en tu sala común o cerca de tu pelirroja, por lo que sospecho que al que vigilan es a ti

-Si eso es cierto – contesto Malfoy

-Es decir que la única manera que tu podrías estar con ella es que te desdoblases corpóreamente y sabemos que eso es imposible, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle – cavilaba Taylor

-Si eso no existe – Asevero Scorpius

-A menos que tuvieras un gemelo idéntico – comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente Taylor mientras Scorpius notaba que los ojos de su amiga brillaban como cada vez que se le ocurría alguna travesura- Eureka!!!

-Te conozco Taylor, que estas tramando? – dijo un poco temeroso Malfoy

-Esa es la solución, necesitas un gemelo idéntico que les haga perder el rastro a los Weasley!!!

-Pero eso es imposible, yo no tengo…

-Definitivamente a ti el amor te adormeció las neuronas – bufo la castaña mientras que miraba con decepción a Scorpius – ya se que no tienes un gemelo imbecil, pero lo podemos crear.

-Y como vamos a hacer eso??? – Dijo el rubio como si fuera lo mas estúpido que hubiese escuchado

-Poción multijugos, Hyperion, y como tu eres el engreído de Slughorn, vas a conseguir los ingredientes hoy día, cuando los tengas me los das, yo la preparare, recuerda que debe reposar unos 3 días.

-Estas loca!! Es súper peligroso no podemos…

-Tu solo consigue los ingredientes, yo me encargo del resto, recuerda que soy muy buena en pociones aunque el gordote no me alabe tanto como a ti, recuerda las tienes que conseguir hoy, me avisas cuando las tengas – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Después de 3 días en que Scorpius haciendo calidad de su astucia de serpiente había conseguido quedarse unos minutos mas en el aula de pociones después de clases y había logrado conseguir lo que Taylor le había solicitado, no estaba seguro de que fuese una gran idea, pero si su mejor amiga lo estaba, para el eso era suficiente, ese mismo día le había llevado los ingredientes a la sala común de Slytherin en una caja de chocolates para no levantar sospechas y solo recibió de respuesta un " ahora espera 3 días " y eso es lo que venia haciendo hace horas hasta que Taylor pudo convencer a James unos minutos de que necesitaba hablar un tema en privado con Scorpius

-Ya lo tienes listo? – pregunto impaciente el rubio ni bien su amiga acababa de acercarse a el

-Obvio que si, ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en que momento haremos todo – confirmo la castaña antes de proseguir – hoy tienes practicas de quidditch, no?

-Si de 3 a 5 de la tarde – contesto Malfoy

-Y donde estará Rose en ese tiempo? – pregunto Taylor

-Generalmente se queda hasta las 5:30 en la biblioteca

-Perfecto, trata de salir antes de tus practicas y nos encontramos a las 5 en tu sala común

-Y como harás con James

-Ya veré como hago, no llegues tarde no podemos perder mas tiempo – aclaro Taylor antes de que fueran interrumpidos por el resto de sus amigos que se acercaron a conversar como siempre en sus horas libres

_**Unas horas después….**_

"_aggg mierda, la única manera de llorar tiene que ser esta?!"_ – pensaba Taylor frotándose un pedazo de cebolla cerca de los ojos para poder lagrimear, logrando su cometido en el acto y acercándose a James

-Te sucede algo Zabini? – pregunto con tono preocupado el joven auror

-No nada grave – dijo sollozando la castaña – pero necesito hablar con Rose, tu sabes cosas de chicas, me dijo que fuese ahora en la tarde a su sala común

-Vamos te acompaño

-Gracias Potter – mintió la ojigris, mientras trataba de hacer mas real su sollozo hasta que llegaron a la torre de premios anuales – No te interesa si me esperas aquí, digo es algo de chicas – repitió Taylor tratando de convencer a James de que no entrara con ella.

-Esta bien – acepto el castaño rodando los ojos – trata de no hacer muy larga tu charla

-Tratare, aunque no te prometo nada – dijo la muchacha antes de entrar por la puerta que aparentemente su rubio amigo había dejado abierta para que ella pudiese acceder a la sala común, cerrándolo muy bien tras ella – Scorpius!! Ya estoy acá!! – llamo la muchacha viendo que el rubio no estaba, hasta que lo vio aparecer por las escaleras provenientes de las habitaciones

-Por fin llegaste!! – regaño Scorpius, mientras se hacia notar cansado luciendo aun con el uniforme de quidditch

-5 minutos que me demore en convencer a Potter que se quedara afuera niño!! – gruño Taylor – ahora necesito que me des un uniforme tuyo, y un poco de tu blonda cabellera

-Taylor, no hubiese sido mejor decirle a Albus para que el tomase la poción , digo tu eres una chica – pregunto temeroso el rubio

-Claro, a Albus le encantaría ayudar a que tuvieras probablemente un encuentro por de mas intimo con su primita favorita no? – bufo irónica Zabini – serás tarado!!

-Bueno si creo que no le gustaría mucho ayudar en ciertos detalles, pero ojo que yo no pienso hacer nada que Rose no quiera – aclaro Malfoy seriamente

-Scorpius, a mi no me interesa si ustedes quieren pasar a otro nivel de su relación , tomarse de las manos o jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico, lo hago porque no me parece justo que les saboteen de esta manera la relación , ustedes están grandecitos y tienen derecho a decidir sobre como manejan su relación y si hay alguien que la impide debe de haber alguien que ayude y para eso soy tu mejor amiga – explico seriamente la castaña

-Por eso te quiero, que seria de mi vida sin ti? – dijo Scorpius mientras subía para conseguir lo requerido por Taylor

-No se tal vez seria un poco mas aburrida y monótona – sonrió de medio lado Taylor, siguiendo a su mejor amigo hasta la segunda planta de la torre, hasta que llegaron la puerta del baño que el rubio compartía con Rose.

-Toma acá esta mi uniforme y un par de zapatos – dijo Malfoy entregándole todo lo solicitado

-Ok necesito un poco de cabello – dijo la castaña poniéndose de puntillas para tirar de un mechón rubio de su amigo

-Auch!!, me quieres dejar calvo? – gruño Scorpius

-Que exageración!!!- Bufo Zabini, entrando al baño , cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Taylor te queda prohibido, mirar si quiera mis partes intimas – Dijo burlonamente Scorpius mientras escuchaba una carcajada desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Aggg mierda esto sabe peor que…. Es un asco!!! – se corrigió la muchacha sin que su amigo se percatara, mientras emitía una especie de sonidos raros que preocuparon a Scorpius quien estaba ya listo para entrar en cualquier momento, cuando se abrió la puerta y vio su imagen frente a el como si fuera un espejo de cuerpo entero

-Mierda que guapo soy – se burlo el verdadero Scorpius haciendo que el que tenia enfrente torneara los ojos

-Si también tienes un buen paquete, por favor se cuidadoso con lo que vayas a hacer – dijo entre divertida y preocupada Taylor

-Lo se Taylor no es necesario que me lo digas – respondió serio Scorpius.

-Ok recuerda que tenemos 5 horas, ahora me voy antes que llegue Rose y descubra todo

-Que vas a hacer con James? – pregunto Malfoy

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, ahora métete a bañar que así Rose no se te acercara ni a diez metros – dijo el clon de Malfoy mirándolo de pies a cabeza haciendo notar al verdadero que estaba totalmente sucio y sudado por el entrenamiento.

James estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de ingreso de la sala común de los premios anuales, esperando que Zabini terminara su charla femenina con Rose, debía de aceptar que Taylor últimamente no había causado, ni se había visto envuelta en ningún problema, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su sala común, en el laboratorio de pociones o durmiendo la siesta y eso era preocupante, no es que se considerase masoquista pero no sabia exactamente lo que hacia que la chica hubiese bajado las revoluciones y se estuviese comportando de una manera mas civilizada por de alguna manera decirlo, tal vez estaría madurando se preguntaba mentalmente James Potter cuando vio que alguien salía de la sala común, pero no era la espigada castaña que gozaba con hacerlo renegar, era mas bien el rubio que traía loca de amor a su primita y aunque le costara admitirlo, no hacían mala pareja, además que no sabia cual de los dos estaba mas enamorado del otro.

-Hola Malfoy – Saludo James – creí que era Taylor la que estaba saliendo de la sala común

-No olvídalo, Taylor tiene para un buen rato adentro – respondió el falso Scorpius –esta hablando con Rose sobre cosas de mujeres

-Pero porque estaba llorando, sabes?- Pregunto preocupado el castaño

-Creo que esta con el SPM – dijo divertido el clon

-Esta con que? – volvió a preguntar James

-Eso que les da antes de sus días difíciles – contesto el rubio como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Y tu como sabes esas cosas?

-Pues …ehh..bueno tengo madre, novia y una casi hermana que no se calla nada

-Eso es verdad – afirmo Potter-…y se demorara mucho?

-Si seguro, porque no vamos al gran salón a buscar a los demás y jugamos algo de ajedrez – trato de convencer al castaño

-Pero y si Taylor sale, no la puedo dejar sola – contesto James

-Por eso no te preocupes, esta con Rose, ella jamás dejara que Taylor se valla sin tu resguardo, sabes lo pegada que es a las reglas.

-Eso es cierto!, además merezco un descanso de esa chica, eso de ser su niñera parece castigo divino – bromeo James, mientras caminaba al lado del supuesto Scorpius sin percatarse que este tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños. Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban cerca al gran salón y James Potter estaba distraído conversando con el rubio, sobre su primer año de entrenamiento como auror, cuando Taylor diviso a lo lejos a Rose que salía de la biblioteca y sin perder tiempo, casi empujo al castaño dentro del gran salón, rogando que la pelirroja no se le ocurriese entrar al comedor

-Que pasa Malfoy? – pregunto James sobre la reacción del rubio.

-Tengo sed, después de entrenar necesito rehidratarme tu sabes…ah mira ahí están Hugo y Louis, que tal si los retamos a una partida de cartas explosivas, mientras convences a algún elfo de que nos sirvan cerveza de mantequilla, tu eres auror y además te respetan mucho – dijo el rubio sabiendo que eso haría que el ego de James se hinchara a mas no poder

_**En el pasillo saliendo de la biblioteca…**_

-Me pareció ver a Scorpius y James entrando al gran salón – menciono Hanna confundida

-Eso es imposible, que haría Scorpius con James, a estas horas y menos en el gran salón donde debe de estar toda mi familia, es lo que menos haría Scor.- dijo segura Rose

-Si tienes razón ,Albus me comento que ahora su sala común parece sala de reuniones familiares y que el pobre Malfoy no sabe como sacarlos de ahí - comento Hanna mientras su amiga asentía con un largo suspiro

-Scorpius aun debe de estar en sus practicas de quidditch, así que aprovechare mi sala común antes que se aparezca toda la tropa, no quieres venir un rato – pregunto la pelirroja a su mejor amiga

-No, lo que pasa es que hoy hace un año que Albus y yo somos formalmente novios y me dijo que me preparaba una cena para dos cerca al lago y me voy a arreglar un poco- dijo la chica del cabello castaño oscuro con una sonrisa picara.

-Hay que romántico, había resultado Albus, bueno anda a alistarte y mañana me cuentas todo!!- chillo emocionada la pelirroja, mientras se despedía de su amiga y pasaba de largo directo a su sala común sin mirar al gran salón

_**En el Gran salón…….**_

-Hey chicos una partida de snaps explosivos – reto Malfoy a los dos adolescentes que estaban sumidos en una partida de ajedrez, mientras James se acercaba con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla

-Vaya que si que es bueno tener un primo que tiene influencias en las cocinas – rio Louis mientras hacia espacio para la jarra y los vasos

-Que milagro que no estas con Rose, Scorpius? – Pregunto extrañado Hugo

-Esta en una conversación de mujeres con Taylor y tienen para un buen rato, así que me vine a pasar un tiempo entre hombres- se trato de mostrarse entusiasmado el rubio

-Bueno, por nosotros no hay problema – afirmo Hugo

-Y ese milagro que dejaste respirar a Taylor – pregunto esta vez Louis a James

-Hasta ahora no se porque mi papa me mando a custodiarla, mejor hubiese mandado un domador de dragones, hubiese tenido mejores resultados – se burlo James

-No creo, los dragones no tienen el coeficiente que tiene Taylor – intervino el falso Scorpius

-Puede ser, pero la única manera que no se meta en problemas en tenerla encadenada del cuello – refuto el castaño, haciendo que Taylor controlase toda su furia para no lanzarse sobre el y borrarlo de la faz de la tierra

-Igual, yo no le cambiaria nada a Taylor – rio Hugo

-Yo tampoco – lo apoyo Louis, mientras James les lanzaba una mirada confundida

-Ósea, vamos James , Esta increíble, esta como un tren…arrolladora

-Que manera de hablar es esa – dijo serio James – Cuantos años tienes 15?

-Eh…si! y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Hugo

-Yo tengo 16- intervino Louis

-Igual están muy niños para estarse fijando en Taylor Zabini, por Merlín esa chica se los tragaría con zapato y todos par de niñatos – dijo con un dejo de fastidio, haciendo que los tres chicos que lo escuchaban reprimieran una carcajada.

_**En la torre de premios anuales….**_

Rose entro la sala común de la torre que compartía con su novio, la cual desde el día siguiente de su llegada a Hogwarts, había sido imposible compartirla solo con el , ya que según sospechaban , su padre había convencido a su hermano y a su primo para que nos los dejaran ni un tiempo a solas y poco faltaba para que se mudaran con valijas y todo a vivir con ellos.

Ahora la observaba vacía y le pareció tan hermosa, pacifica, intima que no quiso desaprovechar ni un segundo la soledad brindada, claro que hubiese preferido compartirla con solo una persona, su rubio hermoso, Rose corrió hacia el gran sofá a un lado de a la chimenea y se saco los zapatos y se desplomo sobre el mueble mientras escogía un libro para leer mientras tuviese paz.

"_Esto es tan delicioso, que espero no se les ocurra interrumpirme, porque juro por Merlín que no les abro la puerta, así venga el mismísimo Ronald Weasley a tirarla abajo"_ – pensaba Rose, cuando una aparición le hizo dudar si estaba realmente despierta, por la escalera de las habitaciones bajaba su novio al parecer acabado de tomar un baño y luciendo un pantalón de pijama verde petróleo y una camiseta negra que le demarcaba perfectamente el atlético torso que ostentaba el rubio.

Rose no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada y desear comerse a besos a su novio, pero tenia que tranquilizarse, tampoco quería que creyese que ella estaba desesperada por comérselo a besos, aunque la verdad era que si lo estaba pero aun su parte racional, le decía que fuese despacio, que no había por que correr, mientras su corazón y todo su sistema nervioso gritaba porque lo acorralara y le arrancara la ropa.

-Hola Scor – saludo la pelirroja haciendo notar todo su autocontrol – no tenias entrenamiento de quidditch?

-Si termine unos minutos antes y decidí venir a darme un baño relajante acá, Albus nos ha hecho entrenar como si fuésemos a un mundial.

-Aun no acepta que les ganáramos el curso pasado? – pregunto burlona Rose

-Parece que no y se la esta desquitando a costa de nuestras vidas – dijo el rubio moviendo en forma circular el cuello tratando de desestresarse, lo que a Rose le pareció increíblemente sexy

-Quieres que te de unos masajes en el cuello y hombros?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

-Si, eso seria fantástico y mis músculos te lo agradecerían – dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se sentaba en la alfombra dándole la espalda a su novia colocandose entre las piernas de la muchacha.

-Vaya que si estas estresado! – dijo la pelirroja mientras que comenzaba a masajear el lado del cuello de Scorpius.

-Te parece poco, tengo que rendir los EXTASIS de los cursos, para Auror y medí magia, para convertirme en auror forense, tengo los entrenamientos que no son nada fáciles, con un Albus obsesionado por que ganemos la copa en su ultimo año y encima, no te molestes pero el tener a tu familia invadiendo nuestro espacio, no es nada relajante

-Si lo se, a mi también me tienen al borde del colapso, por cierto no se te hace raro que no anden por aquí? – dijo extrañada la chica mientras seguía masajeando los hombros y luego la parte frontal de los mismos , haciendo que el Rubio soltara un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco.

-La verdad que agradezco el motivo que hayan tenido, para dejarnos un tiempo a solas, te extrañaba mucho – menciono el rubio tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver desde esa posición el rostro de su novia, que le sonreía con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

-Si realmente, deberíamos de saber cual es la causa, para tratar de que sea lo que sea impida de aquí en adelante que metan sus narices por estos lares – sonrió divertida Rose, mientras veía que Scorpius se reincorporaba poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

-Merlín!!, como extrañaba estar asi cerca de ti solitos, creo que no estábamos así desde el curso pasado en algún salón del quito piso en alguna guardia nocturna – pensaba el rubio en voz alta, mientras provocaba una sonrisa tímida de la chica de los ojos azul turquesa.

-Parece tanto tiempo – susurro ella

-Siglos para mi – contesto el rubio –extrañaba poderte abrazar así – dijo el chico rodeando con sus fuertes brazos a su novia por la cintura colocando su cabeza debajo del mentón de esta, arrullándose con los latidos de su corazón, mientras Rose acariciaba su melena húmeda sin peinar.

-Parece como si por fin los dioses se hubiesen compadecido de nosotros – decía la pelirroja mientras bajaba la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro levantado de su novio que buscaba ávido sus labios, empezando un beso suave y tierno que fue ganando intensidad mientras el rubio e iba poniendo de pie, mientras ella tiraba hacia ella su camiseta como si temiera que el fuese a irse.

Sin dejar de besarse y saboreando con sus lenguas la del otro, Scorpius se deshizo del jersey de Rose mientras con la ayuda de su novia, abría uno a uno los botones de la blusa de esta, quedándose casi paralizado cuando termino de despojarla de esa prenda y se encontró con el sujetador de encaje que estuvo a punto de volverlo loco. Rose no se quiso quedar atrás y tomando la camiseta de su novio la fue alzando hasta que el mismo se la termino de sacar para tirarla en alguna parte de la sala común y seguir disfrutando de la gloriosa visión que le daba el cuerpo de su chica, Scorpius la observaba embelesado .

-Eres hermosa... – dijo casi sin aliento , viéndola sonreír sonrojada, la volvió a besar; la aprisionó contra él acariciando su espalda mientras abría el broche del sujetador que lo estaba torturando, bajando lentamente las tiras del mismo por los brazos de Rose aprovechando el momento para marcar un camino de besos del cuello de la pelirroja hacia sus hombros

El rubio le sonrió apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella antes de besarla suavemente acariciando su pierna derecha con una mano, mientras la otra se había dirigido a su cabello acomodándose debajo de su cuello, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la piel de Rose contra la suya, y sus senos presionados contra su pecho eran la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida.

Se alejó de su boca para volver a besar su cuello, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda y despeinaba aún más su cabello, sintiéndolo dirigir sus besos a su pecho, sintiendo que esa debería ser la mas deliciosa tortura, haciéndola arquear la espalda, conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos y dejando escapar un débil jadeo, haciendo que Scorpius se estremeciera de solo sentirla hacerlo.

Con pesar lo hizo separarse de su pecho para volver a besarlo, le gustaba la forma en que la besaba, como deseando más, pero entregando todo en cada beso, con dulzura y pasión, como si deseara no detenerse nunca, y eso la hacía sentirse dichosa y amada, no tenia ninguna duda de lo que sentía y quería hacer, ayudo a su novio a despojarla de su molesta falda que en esos momentos lo único que hacia era estorbar mas que vestir alguna parte de su cuerpo, luego llevó sus manos al borde de su pantalón y con un poco de dificultad logró desamarrarlo, Scorpius le sonrió ayudándola. Rose acarició su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, intentando guardar en su mente cada sensación, al igual que hacía él, quien comenzaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya.

-Rose?, estas segura? Si tu no quieres… - susurro Scorpius, con la respiraron entrecortada.

-Mas que nunca – Respondió Rose mientras buscaba perderse en las orbes grises del rubio

Se separó de ella observando detenidamente su rostro, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos transmitiendo tanto deseo, y volvió a besarla introduciendo su mano en su ropa interior, haciéndola estremecerse con el sólo roce de sus dedos dentro de la pequeña prenda, y levantando un poco las caderas le permitió despojarla de ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando así disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que le provocaban la respiración entrecortada de Rose y la piel recién descubierta, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior producto del nerviosismo y las caricias delirantes que le proporcionaba su novio

Disfrutó del tacto de la intimidad de Rose, de las sensaciones que una sola caricia le provocaban y de lo correcto que parecía el estar ahí, en ese momento, con ella, la persona más importante de su vida, la que le había dado tanto sin siquiera saberlo.

Se deshizo de la única prenda que lo cubría y, observando detenidamente a Rose, se acomodó entre sus piernas al recibir su aprobación para seguir, la observó sintiendo la excitación y la incertidumbre agolparse en su pecho, mientras entraba en ella lentamente; sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, preocupándose de que le pudiera llegar a hacer daño, y observándola contener a momentos la respiración mientras un mohín de dolor se formaba en su rostro, el cual no tardó en acariciar mientras terminaba de entrar en ella.

– lo siento... – se disculpó manteniéndose en ella, sin atreverse a moverse, mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro, intentando así aliviar su dolor.

Rose le sonrió débilmente y besó su mano – está bien... – susurró cubriendo su mano con la suya, e instintivamente movió sus caderas haciéndolo liberar un débil gemido.

La observó por algunos segundos, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, y comenzó un movimiento en vaivén, entrando y saliendo de ella, provocando que, tanto Rose como él, emitieran frases incoherentes producto de la excitación que los estaba haciendo perder la cordura, hasta que después de unos minutos la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, jadeando de placer

La abrazó, volviendo a besarla, mientras hacía más largo y profundo su entre, haciéndola gemir dentro del beso, antes de ocultar su rostro en su hombro, aferrándose a ella, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, hasta que dejó escapar un gemido ronco y por unos momentos siguió moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, hasta caer rendido sobre Rose, y la sintió comenzar a acariciar su cabello y espalda. Se reincorporó un poco, sólo lo necesario para observar su rostro, y le sonrió antes de besarla.

Se acomodó a su lado, pero no tardó en atraerla hacia él rodeándola por la espalda, y besó su frente – te amo Rose has hecho de este el mejor día de mi vida... – dijo en susurro y la sintió sonreír.

-Yo también te amo Scorpius y ha sido maravilloso – menciono sonriente la pelirroja reposando su cabeza, sobre el pecho de su novio mientras el la acariciaba de la manera mas tierna que se podía pedir.

Scorpius y Rose habían pasado el resto del tiempo, conversando y prodigándose besos entre románticos y apasionados y caricias que le habían hecho repetir el momento de casi tocar el cielo con las manos.

-No puedo creer que hayamos pasado todo este tiempo solos y sin ninguna interrupción – dijo feliz Rose, mientras se volvía a acomodar en los brazos de su amado.

-Mierda!! Taylor, me olvide por completo de ella – dijo el rubio tapándose los ojos con una mano

-Que pasa con Taylor? – pregunto Rose confundida

Ella me dijo que estaba cansada de que no nos dejaran tiempo para nosotros y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos alejados y que tuviéramos una vida normal – dijo el rubio tratando de que su novia no reaccionara mal cuando le contase lo que había planeado la castaña, pero Rose estaba tan agradecida por el tiempo que habían pasado a solas que trato de tranquilizar a Scorpius y le pidió que le relatase todo, haciendo que terminara igual de preocupada que el rubio por saber el final del experimento ya que estaban a casi nada de que terminara el efecto de la poción

_**En el gran salón….**_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Taylor haciéndose pasar por Scorpius, había mantenido ocupado al par de muchachos que normalmente interrumpían la vida sentimental de su amigo y hasta había permanecido el mismo tiempo sin pelearse con James, claro que se había tenido que morder la lengua una decena de veces, para que no descubrieran el lado irónico de Taylor Zabini y echar todo por la borda.

-Como puede ser que nos hayas ganado tantas veces jugando Snaps explosivos? – Preguntaba Louis, mirando sorprendido a Malfoy

-Debe de ser que tengo mas tiempo para practicar ahora que casi no me veo con mi novia – dijo sarcástico el rubio

-Eh si, puede ser, - dijo abochornado Hugo – por cierto debe de estar muy interesante la plática entre mi hermana y Taylor que ni siquiera han venido a cenar no?

-Hugo, que poca cultura en mujeres tienes , cuando las mujeres empiezan a hablar nadie puede pararlas – dijo en tono arrogante James

-Algunos aurores tampoco – gruño entre dientes Taylor

-Malfoy dijiste algo? – pregunto James que no había llegado a escuchar lo que murmuraba el rubio

-Queee… debo de ir al baño, tu sabes , la naturaleza llama – contesto el supuesto Scorpius

-Oh bueno yo también voy y luego te acompaño para sacar a Zabini de tu sala común – menciono el auror haciendo que la tez pálida típica de los hombres Malfoy tomara un color medio verdoso en el rostro del clon, quien se paro como un resorte y se dirigió al baño de caballeros mas cercano seguido por James, quien rápidamente se dirigió a los urinarios, abriéndose la bragueta y liberando el liquido contenido en su vejiga, mientras el clon de Malfoy permanecía aun lado de la habitación tratando de desviar la mirada de la incomoda escena – No querías orinar, Malfoy?.

-Es que…pensándolo bien, si ya voy a mi sala común será mejor que aproveche y me aguante hasta que llegue ahí – dijo Taylor tratando de salir del paso.

-Te sientes bien Malfoy estas un poco pálido – dijo James acercándose al rubio y mirándolo directamente al rostro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Creo que me cayo un poco mal las cervezas de mantequilla – mintió el rubio

-Que raro siempre he escuchado hablar a Rose del color celeste gris de tus ojos y no es que este loco pero ahora que los veo son verde gris igual que los de Zabini – menciono James y se volteo restándole importancia mientras se lavaba las manos

-Claro verde Gris – dijo instintivamente Taylor, percatándose al momento lo que eso significaba – que ..que.. hora es?

-Cinco minutos para las 10 de la noche – dijo despreocupadamente James viendo su reloj de pulsera, mientras escuchaba a Malfoy correr hacia uno de los privados y encerrarse en el.

" _Mierda, mierda mierda, se me paso la hora y yo acá encerrada con Potter, como me voy a librar de esta, Santa Morganita patrona de todas las brujas problematicas, haz algo para que salga bien librada, porfaaa"_ – rogaba Taylor

-Malfoy estas bien? – pregunto James mientras se acercaba al privado

-Ujumm – fue lo único que recibió por respuesta

-No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Potter

-Mm Mm – respuesta negativa emitida por el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta, hasta que se mezclo con otro tipo de ruidos raros

" _Se termino todo!!, no me puedo quedar aquí por siempre y menos con Potter haciéndome la guardia, hasta los pantalones se me caen, por lo menos espero que el perder mi orgullo sirva para algo" -_pensaba Taylor mientras tomaba el valor necesario para abrir la puerta.

-Malfoy?..que te pasa?, no te habrás envenenado con las cervezas no? – preguntaba James, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del privado y encontró en vez del rubio a una compungida castaña de enormes ojos verde gris y con un uniforme de varón excesivamente grande para sus formas – Zabini?!!!! Que significa esto? – exclamo James al borde del colapso.

-Me hice pasar por Scorpius para que tuviese tiempo de estar a solas con Rose – dijo con la cabeza gacha Zabini esperando mas gritos de departe del castaño.

-Tanto lo quieres? – pregunto James con un dejo de desprecio

-Duh claro que lo quiero – pero que tiene que ver eso? – dijo Taylor confundida

-Estas enamorada de alguien y lo ayudas a que este con otra?!!!

-Que?!!! Un momento enamorada de quien? De Scorpius? Claro que no!!!!- exclamo asqueada Zabini – es como si yo te dijera que si estas enamorado de Lily, Por Morgana!!!

-Es distinto Lily es mi hermana, en cambio tu no tienes ningún lazo de sangre con Malfoy

-Eso es básicamente un error técnico que hayamos nacido en familias diferentes, hasta nacimos el mismo día, Por Merlín ¡!conozco Scorpius desde que abrí el ojo y déjame decirte que lo considero mas hermano mío y lo quiero como tal mas de lo que cualquiera de ustedes lo haría por sus propios hermanos de sangre!!- Dijo furiosa Taylor

-Ósea que no estas enamorada de Malfoy – confirmo Potter

-No!!

-Es decir que Rose esta a solas con el rubio, en este momento?

-Si, Potter si quieres que te suplique de rodillas para que no vayas a contárselo a toda tu familia lo haré pero no les jodas el momento – rogó Taylor con una mirada angustiosa- No puedo creer que sean tan injustos con ellos, no le hacen daño a nadie, se aman realmente y lo único que encuentran en el camino son familiares metiches, que les quieren fregar la existencia solo por las ganas de hacerlo. Yo lo hice porque creo que merecen una oportunidad, que se den su tiempo para hablar, gritar, pelearse, amarse o lo que quieran pero que resuelvan las cosas juntos y a solas como la pareja que son, sin nadie mas en el medio…

-James? Scorpius? Están acá? – se escucho la voz de Hugo en el pasillo fuera del baño

-No me delates por favor – Rogó Taylor

-Métete al privado y no hagas ruido – dijo James empujando a la muchacha y cerrando la puerta – Si chicos aquí estamos

-Que paso? – pregunto Louis – Nos cansamos de esperarlos, pasa algo con Malfoy?

-Si creo que le cayo algo mal en la cena – mintió James – estoy esperando que salga para acompañarlo a la enfermería, mas bien ustedes ya vayan a su sala, es muy tarde.

-Tú lo vigilaras, verdad? – susurro Hugo mientras salía del baño

-Realmente no creo que sea necesario – Dijo decidido James –Esto solo hará que Rose nos agarre antipatía a todos y el hurón no es mal tipo, se ve que la quiere en serio y no como otros imbeciles que solo se fijan en las chicas por su apariencia.

-Pero papa dijo… - trato de refutar Hugo

-Yo creo que lo que tus padres lo que mas desean es que Rose sea feliz, aunque tenga que caerse mil veces para lograr serlo, nosotros no vamos a estar pendientes de ella toda la vida Hugo

-Si tienes razón, bueno que papa siga creyendo que los sigo vigilando, realmente ya me había aburrido – menciono finalmente el castaño rojizo mientras se despedía de su primo mayor y cerraba la puerta tras su salida.

-Gracias de verdad – dijo Taylor mientras asomaba su cara por la puerta del privado y salía arrastrando los pies.

-Nada de gracias, de ahora en adelante utilizaras este brazalete, para que no te me vuelvas a escapar- dijo el muchacho colocándole un brazalete dorado a la castaña – Con esto sabré tu ubicación en todo momento, es mas efectivo que el mapa merodeador

-Pero si he estado contigo todo el tiempo – gruño Taylor

-Si pero igual me quisiste engañar y eso hace que desconfié de ti, ahora vamos a dormir que luces cansada, - refirió el Auror dándose vuelta para salir de los servicios.

-Esta bien yo solo deci… oouupps – se escucho un golpe seco tras el auror

-Decías?... Taylor? – pregunto el castaño antes de encontrar a Zabini sentada en el piso del baño

-Los pantalones y los zapatos me quedan muy grandes y no me dejan caminar – dijo la castaña haciendo puchero, provocando una sonora carcajada en James

-Ven ponte de pie, eso se puede arreglar – haciendo un movimiento de varita James hizo que el uniforme y los zapatos entallaran al cuerpo de la chiquilla – Mejor?

-Mucho mejor!!

-Bueno ahora si vamos y agradece que fui yo el que te descubrió

-See see, oye a ver explícame lo del collar para dragones que necesito……

**Ven que si leo y hago caso a los Reviews!!!! Asi que sigan aportando a la historia jeje**

**Niñas, como esta larguito jejeje cuenten,lo como 3 capis porque me voy a demorar un poquito en actualizar, aunque no tanto como las que se fueron de vaca y me dejaron colgada con mi dedito en la compu esperando a que regresen jajaja…se les extraña…maldeeetassss!!! **

**Las quiero a todas un egg**


	5. Actos de beneficencia I

**Hola a todas!!!!**

**Aquí recuperandome de la pena de que mis fics favoritos van terminando, chicas porque me hacen sufrir asi???, lo unico que me queda es seguir escribiendo pues que le vamos a hacer…jejeje, me emocione tanto que este capi parece que no tiene final y lo he tenido que partir en dos, espero no tener que partirlo en mas partes por favor!!!! Jajaja.**

**Primero quiero aclararles que no me he olvidado de la pareja principal que son Rose y Scorpius ,,eso nunca…solo les estoy dando unas pequeñas vacaciones para que vivan felices…porque tienen derecho!!, por eso seguire haciendo trabajar al resto para que se ganen los frijoles jajaja, otra cosa que queria dejar en claro es que no soy muy adicta a los fics con musica, pero en este capi ha sido un poco necesaria incluirla porque la letra y la melodía que hay en estas canciones tienen su significado en los sentimientos de una de las chicas que nos hace delirar con sus ocurrencias y porque sin musica…el mundo no es igual, o no? Por eso me atrevo a recomendar que escuchen las siguientes canciones antes o mientras leen el capi.**

"**You want to make a memory"- Bon Jovi, "Perfect"- Simple plan, "Circles" –Hollywood Undead, "over you" – Daughtry, "Brocken" "My Inmortal" y "Bring me to life" de Evanescense**

**Para las que les da flojera o no les gusta el tipo de canciones no importa tampoco es que las haya escrito (respiren aliviadas) solo era una sugerencia para que sepan lo que sentia mientras escribia.**

**Gracias a todas por no abandonarme y leer este capi que me salio un poco larguito y que tiene segunda parte la cual espero terminar pronto, solo que me voy de vacaciones una semanita y no las podia dejar plantadas, las quiero mucho y no les puedo hacer eso, yo se lo que es que nadie publique snif**

**Actos de beneficencia parte I**

-BUENAS NOCHES ALUMNOS- Saludaba la directora Mcgonagall en medio de la cena, tratando de captar la atención del alumnado - COMO YA SABRAN LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESTAREMOS CELEBRANDO LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN, PERO ESTA VEZ HAREMOS ALGO DIFERENTE Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE HARA DE ESTE EVENTOALGO MUY ESPECIAL, ESTE AÑO LA FIESTA SE HARA CON FINES BENEFICOS – dijo la directora escuchando de inmediato los murmullos provenientes de las 4 grandes mesas de ahora mezclados alumnos gracias a la iniciativa de los estudiantes de séptimo – COMO LES ESTABA DICIENDO, ESTAMOS TRATANDO JUNTO CON LAS DAMAS VOLUNTARIAS DEL HOSPITAL DE ENFERMEDADES MAGICAS SAN MUNGO DE CONSEGUIR FONDOS DESTINADOS AL AREA DE PEDIATRIA, PARA LA INVESTIGACION DE POSIBLES CURAS Y ANTIDOTOS PARA LOS NIÑOS QUE LO REQUIERAN, ES POR ELLO QUE HEMOS ACORDADO QUE ESTE AÑO SE COMPRARAN PIEZAS DE BAILE, ES DECIR CADA SEÑORITA DESDE CUARTO A SEPTIMO TENDRAN UN NUMERO DE PIEZAS DE BAILE QUE LOS JOVENES DE LOS MISMOS AÑOS PODRAN ADQUIRIR SI DESEAN BAILAR CON ELLAS, LAS PIEZAS ESTARAN A LA VENTA EN EL SALON DE ARITMANCIA EL MISMO DIA DEL BAILE DESDE HORAS DE LA MAÑANA ASI QUE LES ACONSEJO A LOS QUE DESEEN BAILAR ESA NOCHE QUE AHORREN EL DINERO QUE PENSABAN GASTAR EN HOGSMEADE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, AHORA SI PUEDEN CONTINUAR CENANDO- Finalizo la veterana directora, mientras sonreía al escuchar el alboroto que la noticia había producido.

-Wow!! Eso si sonó raro – Dijo Albus mientras se servia un gran pedazo de pastel de calabaza – quiere decir que tendremos que pagar por bailar con nuestras novias?

-Parece que si – menciono Scorpius aun en shock tomando la mano de Rose como si se la fuesen a arrebatar en cualquier momento

-Vamos chicos, es por una buena causa – dijo animándolos Taylor, solo se tendrán que despertar temprano ese día y comprar las piezas, que mas da? El problema lo voy a tener yo que ni siquiera tengo novio

-Hay pero la mitad del colegio querrá bailar contigo, ya veo a los de quinto haciendo fila – rio divertida Rose.

-Claro cambiar pañales, que divertido!! – dijo irónica Taylor- aunqueee… tal vez podríamos hacer algo mas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la castaña

-Ya decía yo que había demasiada paz – rodó divertido los ojos Scorpius mientras se disponía a escuchar las nuevas ocurrencias de su mejor amiga…

James Se encontraba cenando como siempre en la mesa de profesores al lado de Hagrid , mientras observaba la mesa de sus hermanos y primos que hablaban muy alegres, incluyendo a esa chica que de un tiempo a esta parte le venia carcomiendo los sesos y aun no entendía si era porque no la soportaba como prefería creer o es que le estaba interesando mas de lo normal, aun recordaba hace unos días cuando fue testigo de un caluroso intercambio de ideas en la sala verde y plata que lo puso al borde de pararse y hacer olas para alentar a la castaña.

**Flash back**

-Zabini! te debes de portar muy mal para que te pongan de custodio a un auror cien por ciento león – Se burlaba Dexter Flint desde el otro lado de la sala común de Slytherin

-Si resisto verte la cara todos los días a ti, todo es soportable Flint – dijo socarronamente Taylor mientras cerraba el cuaderno que siempre la acompañaba mientras se hacia campo para sentarse entre Albus y Scorpius.

-Que se podría esperar de ti, me sorprende que tus padres aun no te hayan desheredado por las juntas que tienes – menciono venenosamente Flint, haciendo que los tres hombres que acompañaban a Taylor se tensaran y estuvieran a punto de enfrentarlo, pero la castaña los gano

-Vaya Flint, parece que estas inspirado hoy día, a ver ilumínanos con tu sabiduría e instrúyeme que de malo tienen "mis juntas" – dijo en un tono burlonamente dramático Zabini.

-Por favor Zabini, solo basta con verte rodeados de mestizos y traidores a la sangre para saber a que me refiero – dijo Flint sonriendo con malicia mientras algunos de sus compañeros lo imitaban.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que en esta época haya gente que aun cree esas estupideces de la pureza de la sangre? – dijo Taylor divertida mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante al moreno que la había provocado, las palabras de la castaña hicieron que Scorpius se relajara y ante esta posición Albus y James lo imitaron sin bajar la guardia del todo, Malfoy sabia que si alguien quería debatir algo con Taylor saldría perdiendo.

-La pureza de la sangre no es ninguna estupidez – gruño Flint tensando la mandíbula, visiblemente disgustado

-Oh claro que si Flint! Eso es un invento de alguien con serios problemas de inseguridad – dijo gozando cada palabra la castaña

-Eso no es cierto!! – menciono Isabelle Route, una slytherin de sexto año

-Claro que si, que yo sepa todos somos seres humanos, la diferencia entre muggles y los magos es que algunos tenemos ese don especial que por cierto no nos hacen para nada superiores, los muggles de los que se sienten tan asqueados son mucho mas capaces que nosotros porque pueden vivir cómodamente sin utilizar la magia, si te parases una hora en el mundo de ellos regresarías llorando y sintiéndote totalmente inútil- rio divertida Zabini –además dime que don especial tienen los de sangre limpia sobre los mestizos?...yo te ,lo voy a decir…ninguno ,es mas!! Les hago recordar que dos de los magos mas poderosos de los últimos tiempos nacieron de una mezcla, a ver hagamos historia, empecemos con Voldy Mordi, su padre era un simple y atractivo muggle que gracias a una poción de amor se caso y embarazo a la madre del susodicho, ah por cierto si no recuerdan o se negaban a saberlo era una Squib ósea negada totalmente a realizar un hechizo decente, pero nadie podrá negar que el tipo era inteligente, retorcido pero inteligente y muy buen mago, aquí tenemos el primer caso de mestizaje, al que muchos incrédulos siguieron tratando de sacarle lustre al titulo de "Sangre limpia" cuando ni su líder lo era ppff – bufo Taylor – Nuestro segundo caso, el padre de mi amigo Albus y su hermano el Auror León del que hacías referencia hace un momento, pues bien Harry, el auror mas joven de la historia del mundo mágico, si saben quien es no? o prefieren llamarlo "El elegido" El niño que vivió" etc. etc. bueno adivinen que!! Su madre era mestiza y además la alumna mas inteligente de su generación, probablemente si no hubiese muerto seria la primera ministra de magia, ahora díganme que Sangre limpia aparte de Albus Dumbledore que por cierto adoraba a los mestizos, ha hecho algo notable por el mundo mágico- finalizo la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la cara de los demás Slytherin que abrían y cerraban la boca sin saber que decir.

-Cualquiera de los cuatro creadores de Hogwarts – refuto finalmente Isabelle

-Claro 3 de los cuales, estaban de acuerdo que todo ser humano con aptitudes mágicas tenia derecho a estudiar en este colegio, excepto Slytherin que lo único que hizo fue dejar escondido un basilisco para depurar la escuela porque se orinaba los pantalones de que Gryffindor se enterara de sus planes, Gran cosa!!! Alguien mas?- pregunto blanqueando los ojos Taylor – parece que ya tienes una idea clara de lo que quise decir con estupideces no Flint? – pregunto con su clásico aire de autosuficiencia, mientras dejaba a Dexter con la palabra en la boca para volver a ocupar su sitio al lado de sus orgullosos amigos que la recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Fin del flash back**

Desde ese día James no había podido evitar ver a Taylor con otros ojos, aunque seguía siendo la chiquilla traviesa, rebelde y contestona de siempre, también había podido notar que no era nada superficial, aunque su aspecto y caminar de princesa lo dijeran, pensaba James ensimismado hasta que esa vocecita conocida lo hizo reaccionar

-Tierra llamando a Potter!!! - Casi gritaba Taylor llamándolo desde abajo del estrado – Tengo que ir a clases pero si quieres puedes seguir desayunando yo no me hago problema – termino de decir la muchacha mientras veía que el joven de auror se levantaba como un resorte y se disponía a seguirla de inmediato.

-Que pasa Zabini? Ya te acostumbraste a mi compañía? – Dijo con sorna James

-Ppff no me hagas reír que se me arruga el ombligo Potter, lo hago para no tener que escucharte 2 horas con la cantaleta de porque no te espere como la semana pasada.

-Por Merlin!! , ya nos estábamos llevando mejor – dijo Potter entre dientes mientras caminaba al lado de la castaña

-Yo no empecé, que quede claro – dijo Taylor mientras le daba su mochila para que se la llevase

-Yo no voy a llevar tus cosas, que crees que soy tu elfo domestico

-Me pesan mucho Potter, podrías ser mas amable – respondió ceñuda la muchacha.

-Si me lo pides por favor no me niego – respondió con una sonrisa burlona James

-No te preocupes, no quiero que después te quejes de hernia – gruño Zabini – ya me gustaría ver la cara de tu tía Hermione cuando sepa que consideras a los Elfos domésticos, bestias de carga – finalizo Taylor mientras se alejaba a paso rápido del Auror que se quedaba observándola con los ojos entrecerrados para luego darse cuenta de la ventaja que le había sacado la muchacha caminando con sus largas piernas.

James Potter algunas veces ingresaba a las aulas como observador o como asistente, ya que la mayoría de los profesores se sentían halagados que uno de sus mejores ex alumnos y ahora prometedor Auror estuviera en sus clases, esta vez le tocaba acompañara Zabini a la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras que era dictada este año por un Joven Profesor llamado Dorian Donovan, quien era bastante divertido pero no dejaba de ser exigente y le encantaba reconocer el talento oculto de sus estudiantes.

-Buenos días alumnos – Saludo Donovan poniendo sus cosas sobre el escritorio – hoy día vamos a descubrir cuales serán las formas de sus patronus, se que hasta ahora la gran mayoría por no decir todos saben ya realizar un encantamiento patronus, sin embargo aun estos no han tomado forma y eso es muy importante si desean mandar mensajes, por ejemplo veamos…Señorita Zabini- llamo el hombre mientras observaba como la chica en cuestión se dirigía al frente del salón con total desgano – Niña con ese animo no sacaras nunca un patronus – bufo el profesor

-Tal vez si no empezara la clase llamando la lista por la Z me sentiría mejor, digo hay 23 letras antes – renegó la muchacha ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y de su auror encargado que comenzaba a sentir vergüenza ajena

-Lo se, pero nunca hago lo que los demás esperan – rio divertido el profesor y creo que usted tampoco, cierto? – dijo con una mirada cómplice a la castaña.

-Supongo- dijo la castaña alzando los hombros

-Has estudiado la lección Taylor? – pregunto el jovial maestro

-Si dijese que no, me libraría de hacer esto?- pregunto con cara de inocencia Zabini

-No

-Entonces, que caso tiene que le responda – menciono la muchacha blanqueando los ojos haciendo reír al profesor y a sus compañeros.

-Solo quería ver si se te había anudado un poco la lengua desde el cuarto año – contesto divertido Donovan

-Ni un poquito

-Si ya veo Zabini, parece que ni mudándote de continente te libraras de mis clases, ya ves que aquí no duran mucho los profesores de defensas, pero este trabajo esta mas cerca de casa asi que aquí me tienes nuevamente torturándote.

-Si ya veo- resoplo Zabini, no muy feliz con la noticia

-Perdón se conocen? – interrumpió James que estaba sentado a un lado de la clase.

-Potter, creo que no estuviste atento a la conversación, el profesor Donovan adora tenerme de conejillo de indias en sus clases, estoy tentada a fundar un sindicato – refirió la muchacha con sorna.

-Pero Zabini que mal concepto tiene de mi – dijo en tono irónico el profesor – Debería de sentirse orgullosa, si lo hago es porque la considero una alumna brillante, no todos los alumnos tienen un potencial autodidacta como el que usted suele tener, bueno al parecer usted y el mismo Harry Potter.

-Es distinto Harry Potter lo hacia por supervivencia, yo por aburrimiento – respondió restándole importancia al halago de su maestro, mientras James aun observaba la escena con la boca abierta al igual que el resto de la clase.

-Bueno basta de dialogo y empecemos con la practica, Como debe crearse un patronus?- pregunto Donovan

-Teniendo un pensamiento feliz y lanzando el hechizo Specto Patronus – respondió secamente Taylor

-Y como lo haces corpóreo?

-Liberando la esencia de tu alma, para que reconozca la forma – volvió a decir Taylor como si leyera el listin telefónico muggle

-Muy bien entonces demuéstrelo – invito el maestro

-Profesor, si libera la esencia de su alma, tal vez se convierta en una cobra – Se Burlo Higgs

-Entonces te recomendaría que alces las piernas porque de ser asi al primero que morderá será a ti – amenazo Taylor con una sonrisa maquiavélica de medio lado que hizo temblar al Slytherin, e hizo que el resto del salón por precaución subiera sobre sus sillas, causándole mucha gracia a Zabini, Scorpius y Albus que llevaban la clase con ella.

-Taylor trata de no atemorizar a la clase – rogó tranquilamente el profesor

-Yo no empecé , refuto la muchacha alzándose de hombros

-Bueno, empieza de una vez que tengo que seguir con las otras 23 letras del abecedario debajo de la Z- invito sonriente el profesor, mientras que observaba a la castaña cerrar los ojos y hacer un mohín concentrándose para lanzar un suspiro y comenzar el ejercicio apuntando con su varita en medio de la sala

-SPECTO PATRONUS!!-exclamo la castaña haciendo que de su varita salga una inmensa luz Blanca que fue tomando forma ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

-Un unicornio, Zabini, que interesante – dijo sorprendido el maestro – un animal mágico, no muchos tienen un alma conectada a un Unicornio.

-Me imagino es porque no me voy a esperar a que me pongan los cuernos, mejor los envisto yo con el que tengo – sonrió desafiante Taylor mientras hacia desaparecer la figura.

-Bien Taylor, has estado como siempre a la altura – felicito Donovan – ve a tu sitio y procura dibujarme tan guapo como soy – dijo divertido el hombre mientras Taylor caminaba hacia su lugar al final de la clase murmurando cosas entre dientes.

James observo detenidamente la clases, sobretodo al nuevo maestro, no le daba buena espina que conociese tan bien a Taylor y el que a la chica no le cayera en gracia su presencia lo hacia dudar aun mas sobre las intenciones del joven hombre, que al parecer tenia hipnotizadas a todas las alumnas de la clase y tal vez a algunas mas del colegio. También se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los alumnos de DCAO no habían podido ni siquiera lograr un patronus corpóreo en el primer intento y solo algunos tuvieron un regular desempeño en el segundo intento, tal como Scorpius, que había logrado sacar de su varita algo parecido a un águila y Albus a algo que se asemejaba a un ciervo como el de su padre, mientras que el de el era una caballo como el de su madre para ser preciso un mustang.

Terminada la clase, Scorpius, Albus y Taylor salieron rápidamente del aula, seguidos por James, lo único que escuchaba era las interrogantes del rubio y de su hermano, sobre como Taylor había logrado sacar un Patronus completo a lo que por toda respuesta recibían un rotundo " no se" de la muchacha y para ser franco el también se lo estaba preguntando.

-Taylor!, olvide decirte que esta tarde me ausentare, me han llamado de la oficina para que pase un reporte – explico James

-Esta bien – contesto la castaña con indiferencia – eh Potter? Me podrías quitar este brazalete? Me siento bastante incomoda con el

-Sabes que es para que sepa tu ubicación Zabini – respondió el auror mirando fijamente el rostro fastidiado de la muchacha

-Lo se, pero parezco mas una presa, además sabes que desde aquella vez te doy señales de todo lo que hago, por favor? – rogó Taylor con una expresión de sufrimiento que le oprimió el corazón a James – además te prometo que no saldré del castillo y estaré con Scorpius y Albus en todo momento y cuando regreses estaré entera , viva y sin haberme metido en problemas, de verdad te lo juro.

-Esta bien Zabini, pero si esta vez no cumples lo que prometes, no dejare que te la vuelvas a sacar, esta bien?

-Trato hecho – sonrió victoriosa con tal alegría que James habría jurado que los ojos verde gris de la chica se volvían dos rayos de luz.

**Cuartel General de Aurores (Londres)……**

-Bien James, como te ha ido en este tiempo con Zabini?- pregunto Harry, mientras su hijo le entregaba un pergamino y se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio

-Con Zabini, todo dentro de lo normal, sigue algo revoltosa, pero se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su sala común escribiendo, dibujando o durmiendo, si los Malfoy son Hurones ella podría ser una marmota – rio divertido el joven Potter mientras su padre leía el informe que le acababa de entregar.

-No te ha hecho ningún comentario acerca de sus padres? - Pregunto el jefe de Aurores

-Ninguno, sabes es una chica bastante rara, nunca habla de sus padres y si alguna vez salen en una conversación , se refiere a ellos por sus nombres de pila.

-Si parece que es una chica bastante especial – admitió el mayor de los Potter

-Ahora que lo mencionas hoy sucedió algo curioso – dijo James captando la atención de Harry que dejo de leer el informe para mirarlo interrogante – Hoy en la clase de defensas conocí al nuevo profesor un tal Dorian Donovan que parece conocer a Zabini desde que ella estudiaba en Salem

-Dorian Donovan , me suena eses nombre – hablo para si mismo Harry – me parece que fue Auror del ministerio algún tiempo y se dio de baja hace unos años para irse a vivir a Estados Unidos.

-Eso explicaría porque es profesor de DCAO no?- expuso James

-Y que es lo curioso si se puede saber?- Pregunto el pelinegro

-Trata con mucha familiaridad a Taylor, además dio a entender como que ella tiene mucho potencial para el curso, con decirte que la comparo contigo – Dijo el muchacho con un poco de temor de ofender a su padre

-Que maravilla!!, probablemente hayamos encontrado a mi futuro reemplazo – sonrió divertido el ojiverde – no te ofendas, pero sabes que el nepotismo no va conmigo y si la chica tiene aptitudes, la esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

-Ja ja que gracioso – dijo con sorna el castaño –a lo que me refiero es que al parecer este Donovan vino desde América siguiendo a Taylor o tal vez solo son alucinaciones mías

-Puede ser, pero de todas maneras estate alerta – sugirió Harry –ahora aprovecha que estas aquí para ir a ver un rato a tu madre, que me ha torturado todo el día, diciéndome que pases a darle aunque sea un beso y a Ted también

-Que le de un beso a Ted? – pregunto confundido James

-No a el no! – rio Harry – que lo pases a ver a su oficina que quería saludarte, no se porque pero parecía deseoso de saber como te iba con Zabini – menciono Harry restándole totalmente importancia al comentario sin notar que su hijo se ruborizaba un poco.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando James Potter llego al castillo, después de cumplir con presentar su informe, saludar a su madre y pasar por la oficina de su primo Ted Lupin que mas que visita , lo espero para lo que parecía mas un interrogatorio en el que solo falto que el metamorfomago le apuntase con su varita para que confesase toda la clases de sentimientos que ocasionaba Taylor Zabini en el, aunque tenia que admitirlo no le mintió al desilusionado Teddy cuando le dijo mas de una vez que no sabia exactamente lo que sentía, a veces le provocaba ternura, a veces le perecía fascinante e inteligente, hermosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero casi siempre le provocaba colgarla en el punto mas alto del castillo, claro que aceptaba que el se colocaría desde una posición donde se divirtiera verla retorcerse para salir de ese enredo, pero no podía negar que de ninguna manera podría dejar de verla, claro que esta ultima parte no se la había confesado a Lupin, ya que ni el mismo sabia lo que eso podía significar.

Ahora solo deseaba llegar a su habitación en las mazmorras, darse un baño y dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente que seguramente iniciaría el día batallando con sacar a Zabini de debajo de los edredones de la cama de la muchacha. Al llegar al nido de serpientes como el llamaba a la sala común verde plata, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo salvo por algo que llamo su atención, sentada frente a la chimenea en un mullido sofá, estaba la base de todos sus problemas existenciales echa mujer, concentrada en su cuadernillo que llevaba a todos lados y al parecer estaba ¿Escuchando música?...

-Zabini? – llamo el muchacho acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Taylor, haciéndole un gesto con la mano delante del rostro para llamar su atención – Que haces?-pregunto el castaño viendo que la aludida se arrancaba los headphones y lo miraba ceñuda

-Pues no creo que parezca que estoy cocinando Potter! – contesto a bocajarro Taylor, mientras James rodaba los ojos

-No me refería a eso Zabini, quería saber que haces tan tarde, sola y escuchando música con un …Ipod? – pregunto confundido el Auror –me parece extraño que alguien como tu use esos aparatos aquí en Hogwarts – dijo James tomando asiento al otro lado del sofá en el que yacía Taylor sentada con las piernas dobladas al mejor estilo Yoga.

-Alguien como Yo?, me imagino que quisiste decir una sangre limpia como yo, verdad? – dijo la castaña con un poco de sorna – Lo que me sorprende más es que alguien como TU haga esa distinciones.

-No es eso, solo que me pareció raro eso es todo, digamos que vienes de una familia que tiene esas creencias, tu misma lo dijiste hasta quieren que te cases con alguien igual, tu sabes – aclaro James tratando de arreglar un poco el malentendido que había ocasionado

-Hay ni me lo recuerdes – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada – a Blaise lo único que le interesa es que mi futuro marido tenga suficiente dinero para acrecentar la fortuna familiar, no le interesaría que fuera un sangre limpia, muggle, squib o un ser de otra galaxia y Pansy…bueno a quien le interesa lo que piense Pansy! – dijo burlona la ojiverde – bueno la verdad es que lo que piensen ambos me interesa tanto como saber cuantos dientes tiene un gusarapo – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y que estas escuchando? Si se puede saber? – Pregunto James, tratando de llevar una charla pacifica con Zabini

-Solo un poco de música muggle de principio de siglo, de todo un poco, te recuerdo que Salem esta en medio de la ciudad, y como no tenia muchos amigos, me pasaba mi tiempo libre, en el pueblo, en tiendas de discos y en bares escuchando bandas, es lo que mas extraño.

-Puedo ver que música tienes? – dijo James realmente interesado en lo que le podía gustarle escuchar a Taylor, mientras ella le entregaba el aparato – no puedo creerlo que buenas bandas, jamás lo hubiese imaginado de ti, Bon Jovi, Simple plan, Evanescense, Hollywood undead, Daughtry…mmm espera Ricky Martin?!!!

-No jodas Potter, Private emotions es buenísima, bueno a mi me gusta mucho la letra – se defendió la castaña

-Bueno todo el mundo tiene su talón de Aquiles – se burlo James

-Veo que también te gusta la música Muggle

-No lo puedo negar, mi padre se crió con Muggles hasta los 11 años y gracias a eso, aprendimos a vivir con lo mejor de ambos mundos, además mi madrina, la mama de Rose, es la encargada de mantenernos al día a todos, sus padres son cien por ciento muggles y aunque no lo creas, la Viceministro de magia me regalo por mi décimo cumpleaños mi primer equipo de música, mama no le hablo por una semana, hasta que mi tía le hizo un hechizo insonorizante a mi habitación y todos aprendimos a vivir en paz – dijo sonriente James mientras Taylor le devolvía la sonrisa- pero aun no me respondes que haces a estas horas despierta y sola? –pregunto finalmente James devolviéndole el Ipod a la muchacha-

-Nada, siempre me quedo un rato a solas dibujando, escuchando un poco de música, esperando que mis compañeras de habitación dejen de cacarear y se duerman, es que es insoportable escucharlas hablar sobre el profesor Donovan, que stress

-Si parece que tiene su fanaticada entre las chicas me hace acordar sobre un profesor también de defensas de la época de mis padres Gilgeroy Lockhart, todas estaban locas por el – dijo divertido James.

-Pues la verdad, no me interesaría cambiar de lugar con ellas cuando quieran, a ese tipo me lo encuentro hasta en la sopa, que horror!! – dijo con frustración la castaña

-No te estará acosando, no? – pregunto James y en ese momento sintió que su pregunta no era del todo a nivel profesional, le revolvía el estomago el solo pensar que Donovan estuvieses mas que interesado en las aptitudes de Taylor para las defensas

-No!!! Aunque si pones en ese contexto no es tan viejo,no?, mmm podría ser interesante jajaja – rio picara Zabini

-No…no estarás hablando en serio, no? Cuanto te llevara ese hombre 15 años? – dijo horrorizado James

-15 años más 15 años menos, no hay edad para el amor Potter!! –dijo burlona Taylor, mientras veía como se transformaba el rostro del auror , que hasta podría jurar que no la dejaría salir mas de su sala común – era una broma Potter!!! Hay mejores opciones en el mercado – finalizo la chica guiñándole un ojo picara – bueno ahora si me voy a dormir, presiento que mañana será un día grandioso

-A si? Y porque? – dijo el muchacho aun con semblante serio ya que tenia que admitir que no le había gustado nada el último comentario de Taylor.

-Eres mi custodio, no mi confesor Potter, asi que me imagino que ya mañana sabrás a lo que me refiero, descansa, ah y por favor trata de no despertarme tan temprano, quieres? – se despidió Taylor, dejando a James mas intrigado que al principio.

Era el Sábado una semana antes de la fiesta de Halloween y aun muchos no se decidían si ir o no al día siguiente a Hogsmeade , James como cada mañana desde que estaba en el castillo esperaba a que Zabini bajara a la sala común o en el peor de los casos ir como la mayoría de las veces en su búsqueda, ya se le había echo casi una rutina irrumpir en el cuarto de las chicas de Slytherin cuando la ultimas de las compañeras de Taylor salía y dar un sermón de 10 minutos hasta que la castaña de los ojos verde gris se exasperase y terminara corriendo al baño con tal de no escucharlo mas, parecía que este día no iba a ser distinto hasta que vio aparecer a su hermano menor quien al parecer también se le habían pegado las sabanas.

-Hola Albus, parece que tuviste problemas con tu despertador hoy – dijo con sorna James

-Yo mas bien diría que se aprovechar los sábados – respondió de la misma manera el pelinegro

-Me imagino que no has visto a Zabini por ahí – pregunto el castaño con cierto desgano

-No hermanito yo soy su amigo, a mi no me pagan por ser su dama de compañía – rio maliciosamente Albus, gozando la manera en que sus palabras mermaban la tolerancia de James, hasta que escucho la voz de Taylor desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Que milagro los hermanitos Potter teniendo una amena charla – dijo irónica la castaña quien bajaba contorneándose con su majestuoso estilo, luciendo una faldita corta gris claro tableada, una blusa blanca un chaleco de fina lana azul con medias del mismo color de la falda hasta debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatitos bajos con hebilla y llevaba en la mano un abrigo corto de color azul.

-Fiu Fiu- silbo Albus- Como siempre hermosísima, pero a que debemos tanta elegancia Taylor, a donde vas?

-A tomar desayuno ojitos lindos – dijo en tono cantarina la muchacha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amigo – me he visto obligada a vestirme de manera mas casual para no desentonar con mi custodio, seria el colmo que el se viera mas elegante que yo, tu sabes el no entiende el significado de los días de descanso – bufo torneando los ojos Zabini, mientras notaba que James la recorría de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

"_Preciosa? Ojitos lindos? Porque ninguno de estos dos pueden ser tan amigable conmigo, yo también tengo ojos bonitos, aunque no del color de ellos, será por eso que ni siquiera ella me toma en cuenta?" –_ Pensaba James mientras su mirada se concentraba en la altura de la falda de la castaña

-Oye pero como que la faldita esta coqueta pero un poco alta no? – Albus hizo la observación

-Eso se llama Marketing visual Albus, ya que mis dos mejores amigos van a ir al baile con sus hermosas novias, pretendo que alguien se interese en comprar algunos bailes conmigo, todo sea por la caridad – adujo Taylor con rostro inocente levantando los hombros.

-Me imagino que muchos alumnos querrán bailar contigo Taylor – dijo sonriente Albus – Aunque me han dicho que traes muertos a todos los solteros de nuestro año, a los que quedan de sexto y a toda la promoción masculina de quinto, incluye en la lista a Hugo y Louis que están buscando robar Gringotts con tal de comprar tus bailes

-Si, quien sabe tal vez hasta un joven y guapo maestro se anime a comprar uno de mis bailes – dijo con su clásica sonrisa de medio lado Taylor

-No me digas que tu también andas soñando con Donovan , por favor, ya bastante tengo con Hanna y Rose que no paran de hablar de el y apenas se controlan frente de Scorpius y de mi para que tu también empieces!!! – advirtió el pelinegro, provocando una carcajada en su amiga

-además, no se permite que los profesores socialicen con los alumnos – Intervino James con mala cara – podemos ir a desayunar ya? – invito a los dos alumnos a que apresuraran el paso hacia la salida de la sala común

-No he leído ninguna regla que diga eso- afirmo Taylor mientras caminaba unos pasos adelante del auror junto a Albus

-Creo que no se puede Taylor? Le susurro Albus

-Ya lo se pero me encanta hacer renegar a tu hermano, acaso a ti no? – le respondió también de la misma manera la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley y allegados estuvieron reunidos gozando del poco sol otoñal frente al lago, conversando y secreteando algo que ni el mismo James que estaba entretenido en una competencia de lanzar piedras al lago con Hugo, Louis y Lyssander no acaba de escuchar, para cuando caía el sol todos decidieron ir hacia sus salas comunes, salvo Albus que acompaño a Scorpius y Rose a su sala común por algo que el rubio necesitaba entregarle, por lo tanto Taylor y James caminaban por un no muy concurrido pasillo camino a las mazmorras cuando Steve Mclaggen los intercepto dirigiéndose de frente a Taylor tomándola por la parte de atrás de la cintura susurrándole algo al oído que dejo a James Potter helado mientras la muchacha sonreía traviesa al escuchar lo que el ondulado castaño le decía al oído.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche? – pregunto con un aire de complicidad Mclaggen mientras se alejaba

-Claro, no sabes lo impaciente que puedo estar – contesto coquetamente Zabini, mientras se despedía agitando levemente la mano en señal de despedida.

-A donde vas en la noche si se puede saber? – pregunto James en tono serio tratando de no hacer notar lo furioso que estaba

-Es un secreto Potter, no suelo andar contando los secretos es mala educación – arremetió la chica de manera plana

-Pues es de peor educación andar secreteando en presencia de otras personas – gruño James

-Esta bien, para que veas que no soy tan maleducada como piensas te daré algunas pistas, vamos a hacer algo que a mucha gente le encanta hacer, aunque algunas viejas cucufatas lo describirían como algo pecaminoso y no muy bien visto por la sociedad – Explico Taylor con una mirada provocativa – pero la verdad es que a mi me parece algo sumamente excitante y relajante y bueno McLaggen toca muy bien, es uno de los mejores, Por Merlín, como toca ese muchacho!!!

-Ok no me interesa que me des mas pistas , No creo que deba saber mas – Dijo cortante James pasando de frente a la sala común sin esperar a Taylor que contenía una sonrisa traviesa caminando tras el Auror

-Potter, te sugeriría que esta noche te vistas un poco menos formal, tu sabes es Sábado por la noche, vas a ser un lunar entre todos los estudiantes vestidos con jeans vaqueros y no pienso ser solidaria como hasta ahora - se despidió Taylor mientras subía las escaleras hacia su sala común.

James estaba sumamente intrigado por lo que su castaña pesadilla se traía entre manos, no había querido ir a cenar, bueno la verdad que la mayoría de los estudiantes no les interesaba cenar mucho los sábados o por lo menos no tenían interés en quedarse mucho tiempo en el comedor, hace una hora que esperaba que Zabini hiciera acto de presencia en la sala común y tenia que admitir que la muchacha endemoniada tenia razón, de no haberse puesto jeans vaqueros y una camisa sport , hubiese sido el bicho raro que hasta Hagrid hubiese mirado raro, ciertamente la sala común serpiente no estaba tan habitada como de costumbre salvo por uno que otro muchacho que pasaba corriendo a su habitación y volvían a salir lo mas rápido posible rumbo a quien sabe donde, cuando vio bajar por las escaleras a Albus enfundado al igual que el en unos jeans rasgados y una camisa blanca que dejaba notar su bien trabajada musculatura con las mangas remangadas a mitad de brazo y unas zapatillas casuales.

-Al, a donde vas? – pregunto el auror

-A recoger a Hanna – contesto con prisa el ojiverde

-Y donde van a ir si se puede saber? – volvió a interrogar James

-A… que te importa? – dijo fríamente Albus antes de perderse tras la salida de la sala común, lo que hizo recordar a James las palabras de Taylor el primer día de clases al asegurar de que a su hermano menor no le hacia ninguna gracia tenerlo en el castillo, nota mental, tratar de arreglar su relación con su hermano, eso realmente le preocupaba, pero todo lo que estaba pensando en un momento estuvo a punto de convertirse en una embolia cuando vio bajar a Taylor Zabini desde su habitación , con un corset negro bastante sugerente y enfundada de unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas con un taco altísimo, además llevaba el cabello liso y suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda y no con la media cola angelical con la que había estado hasta hace unas horas, además lucia sus bellos ojos enmarcados con unas sombras negras que acrecentaban el color verde grisáceos de la castaña y llevaba los labios pintados con un tono marrón casi negro, se habría equivocado de día de la fiesta porque lucia como una vampiresa y estaba seguro que hasta el le pondría sin dudar el cuello para ser mordido.

-A… A donde vas a ir vestida asi? – pregunto el auror tratando de pasar la espesa saliva que se le había agolpado en la boca

-A la cita que tengo Potter, creo que te había quedado bastante claro esta tarde – dijo bordeando los ojos Zabini

-Tu no vas a salir de esta sala vestida asi – dijo en tono autoritario James

-Que tiene como estoy vestida? Acaso no se me ve bien? –pregunto con tono inocente Taylor

-No se trata si te ves bien o no- _" porque estas para saltarte encima" _pensaba mentalmente James mientras continuaba hablando -solo que estas demasiado sugerente

-Perfecto esa es la idea – respondió risueña Taylor – y te recuerdo que estas para protegerme, no para ser mi asistente de vestuario, por cierto luces muy bien Potter, deberías de relajarte mas seguido – dijo Taylor mientras daba vuelta sobre sus talones para salir de la sala común mientras dejaba a James una vez mas como era su costumbre con la palabra en la boca .

-A donde vas? – Pregunto al borde de la histeria James mientras seguía a Taylor hasta los pasadizos del quinto piso.

-A la sala de menesteres, obvio Potter no pensaras que lo vamos a hacer a vista y paciencia de los profesores no? – dijo Taylor como si se tratase de la cosa mas común del mundo, mientras repasaba una y otra vez frente a un muro vacío, hasta que apareció una puerta –Vamos Potter no vas a entrar?

-No como crees? – dijo James perplejo ante la invitación – yo te espero aquí afuera

-Potter te van a salir raíces si te quedas acá, además estoy segura que te va a gustar, quien sabe hasta te animes a participar activamente – sonrió Taylor, tratando de convencer a James, quien la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-No pienso ser participe de lo que pase adentro Taylor no me…. – no termino de decir la frase pues la muchacha lo jaloneaba de la mano para entrar a la habitación, cual seria la sorpresa de James cuando se encontró en una especie de disco bar, con un escenario en el medio y con una fila de mesas y cómodos sillones a los lados y Lily y Lyssander cobrando el cover de la entrada, mientras Taylor se acercaba al enorme escenario ya montado mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música de fondo.

-Que es esto? – pregunto James para si mismo

-Para ser un auror eres muy poco intuitivo hermanito – dijo sarcásticamente Lily – una Disco y eso es un escenario donde va a tocar una banda o es que no lo perece – menciono la pelirroja con cierto hastío

-Así que todo esto es porque va a hacer los coros en una banda!!-exclamo James haciendo caso omiso a su hermana mientras observaba con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, como la castaña subía al escenario,

-Coros? Ella es la banda amigo – intervino Lyssander , mientras sacaba de su burbuja a James- son 10 sickles – le dijo el rubio de ojos azules intensos

-Perdón? – pregunto James desconcertado aun tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos

-Lyss!!! Yo pago la entrada de Potter – grito desde el escenario Taylor – el ni siquiera sabia a lo que venia , Albus Pon a mi cuenta lo que pida tu hermano –le dijo la castaña al pelinegro que estaba tras la barra de bebidas , fungiendo de barman.

-Ok, como tu digas – contesto Albus, alzando los hombros

-Terminaron de conseguir la música? – volvió a preguntar Zabini al pelinegro

-Si Scor ya tiene todo listo, apenas termine de tocar la banda el empieza a poner la música

-Perfecto!!! – ya saben no se le da crédito a nadie –dijo Taylor a todos los presentes

-Si eso ni que decirlo – intervino Rose, bajando desde la torre en donde se encontraba Scorpius, probando el equipo de música – Estaba pensando que Hanna y yo podríamos ir ubicando en las mesas a los que lleguen temprano, mientras que Roxane y Lucy apoyan a Albus en la barra.

-Por mi esta perfecto , creo que todos tenemos nuestras funciones , bueno chicos vamos a probar el sonido – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacia los chicos que estaban con ella en el estrado.

-Con que canción vamos a empezar – Pregunto Lorcan, a quien James había desconocido por completo con el cabello totalmente desordenado sobre el rostro , unos jeans rasgados que al parecer estaban a toda moda entre los adolescentes y una camiseta sin mangas, que lo hacia lucir atlético , y por la mirada embobada que le lanzaba su prima Roxane debía de ser muy atractivo para las chicas.

-Creo que con una balada, que tal esta?- refirió Taylor, mientras se acercaban el resto de la banda para discutir el orden de las canciones. James se había sentado en uno de los sofás ubicados justo al margen derecho del escenario, relativamente cerca de la barra, Rose le había indicado que ese era el lugar apartado para todos ellos cuando quisieran tomar un descanso o estuvieran viendo el concierto y desde ahí tenia una visión perfecta de lo que pasaba allí arriba, recién caía en cuenta de lo que Taylor se podría haber referido con que Mclaggen tocaba como nadie, cuando lo vio afinar su guitarra eléctrica, y tenia que aceptar que lo hacia muy bien, pero aun mas sorprendente fue darse cuenta quienes eran los otro miembros de la banda, Hugo se encontraba pocisionado en la batería , mientras Louis, caminaba entre un inmenso piano y los teclados al lado de la batería y Lorcan con el bajo colgado preparaba los micrófonos.

El lugar poco a poco se estaba llenando, Rose y Scorpius habían tomado su lugar a su lado en los cómodos sillones, dispuestos a escuchar tranquilamente el concierto, mientras Albus conversaba con Hanna alegremente mientras servia algunas cervezas de mantequilla y vasos de Wisky de fuego con una agilidad desconocida para James.

-Que te parece esto James? – Pregunto sonriente Scorpius

-Pues la verdad estoy bastante sorprendido, nunca se me ocurrió algo similar cuando estuve acá en Hogwarts – reconoció el Auror

-Bueno a Taylor se le ocurren cosas no muy normales – dijo sonriente Rose

-Ya me parecía que todo esto tenia el sello Zabini – Bufo James

-Pero es por una buena causa, todo lo que se recaude esta noche va a ser para el área de pediatría de San Mungo – dijo orgullosa la pelirroja

-Que bien!! Parece que la revoltosa tiene conciencia cívica – dijo sarcástico James

-No se porque lo dices en ese tono – dijo Lily quien se acababa de sentar a su lado – tú nunca has hecho algo que no sea para tu propio beneficio, asi que no deberías ir dando tus apreciaciones.

-En que momento me convertí en el apestado de la familia? – gruño James mirando con los ojos desorbitados a su hermanita.

-No eres el apestado James, solo que tu ego no te deja ver que otras personas puedan tener mejores ideas y sean tan capaces como tu, es mas estas tan pendiente de ti mismo que ni siquiera te das cuenta lo que pasa a tu alrededor, alguna vez has tratado de acercarte a Albus, o sigues pensando que es el niñito al que torturabas y del que te burlabas cuando tenia once años, o ya dejaste de creerte el líder del clan que decide con quienes pueden salir las mujeres de la familia o que deben de hacer los menores, mira a tu alrededor James, todos hemos crecido y lo que hoy hemos hecho por una buena causa lo hicimos sin tu ayuda y cada uno esta comprometido con su labor, mas de lo que tu has podido estar con algo en toda tu vida.

-Lily no hables asi yo…- trato de defenderse James

-Sabes que nos hemos estado movilizando toda la semana pidiendo donativos para conseguir lo que podemos vender? Y que la banda ayer ensayo 08 horas seguidas, aprovechando que la pobre Taylor se libro de ti? – dijo ceñuda la lacia pelirroja

-Era por eso que me pidió que le quitara el brazalete? – dijo anonadado el castaño

-Obvio, porque el señor respeto la ley tal vez no nos dejaría actuar solos y metería sus narices en todo – reto la menor de los Potter , mientras veía como su hermano mayor se quedaba callado y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula – James, Albus y yo te queremos, pero a veces quisiéramos que fueras mas nuestro hermano, y no tuvieras tanta pose del heredero de Harry Potter que es insufrible.

-Esta bien Lily – dijo James relajando sus facciones – te prometo que intentare cambiar y para demostrártelo, esta noche voy a ser solo James y dejare de ser el Auror de Taylor, por lo menos hasta que tenga que acompañarla nuevamente a las Mazmorras.

-Me parece perfecto – dijo sonriente Lily – solo falta saber si no consigue alguien mas que la quiera acompañar – menciono la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que su hermano volvía a tensar la mandíbula mientras enfocaba su mirada nuevamente en el escenario ya que un silbido en el micrófono hacia presagiar que estaba a punto de iniciarse el espectáculo

**-Hola buenas noches a todos los que hoy se han dado cita en este evento que tiene como causa común ayudar a los niños que son tratados por diversas enfermedades en el hospital san Mungo, olvidándonos de las rivalidades de casas hoy todos hemos venido a colaborar –** Dijo Taylor pegada al micrófono sobre el escenario – **No queríamos empezar el concierto sin dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que nos ayudaron a que este evento se llevara a cabo, empezando por los premios anuales y los prefectos de todas las casas que han prometido no poner amonestaciones esta noche por quedarnos después del toque de queda ya que ellos también lo están rompiendo** – sonrió divertida Zabini mientras escuchaba los aplausos y risas de los presentes –**Pero eso si, después de que salgan de aquí deben ir a sus salas comunes, nada de andarse perdiendo por los pasillos, no abusen!! **– reto divertida la castaña desde el escenario **– también queríamos agradecer a la señora Rosmerta y a la señora Hanna Abott Longbotton de las tres escobas que nos donaron unas cajas de cerveza de mantequilla con hidromiel para la venta y al gran Alberdofh Dumbledore de la cabeza de Puerco que se ha hecho presente con algunas cajas de Wisky de fuego, asi que recomendamos que si van a tomar, por favor no monten sus escobas que no queremos recogerlos a pedacitos por la mañana** – risas y aplausos en general –** y una contribución muy importante , los elfos domésticos de la escuela están donando su trabajo de limpieza de este salón el día de mañana ya que no creo que nadie quede con fuerzas para hacerlos, para todos ellos pido un aplauso por favor **– acoto la muchacha mientras escuchaba el ensordecedor aplauso y vitoreo de todos los alumnos reunidos en el espaciosos lugar conjurado-**Bueno en este concierto vamos a interpretar básicamente música de bandas Muggles de principio de milenio para ir entrando en ambiente y finalizando DJ Scor los hará bailar con la mejor música de ambos mundos, si si lo siento chicas el no podrá bailar con ustedes, quejas y sugerencias con Rose Weasley ella estará deseosa de recibirlas - **dijo burlona Taylor mientras escuchaba que la gente se reía, al igual que sus amigos que alzaban las manos – **y podrán comprar todas las bebidas que quieran en el bar comandado por el gran Albus Potter que esta dispuesto a escuchar todos los problemas existenciales que deseen contarle, pero no aseguramos que mañana salgan publicados en el profeta**

**-o peor aun, en corazón de bruja –**Dijo Lorcan desde el otro micrófono haciendo que la gente estalle en risas, mientras Albus alzaba el dedo pulgar y guiñaba un ojo mientras hacia malabares con unas botellas.

**-Bueno sin mas preámbulos, empezamos con una canción dedicada a todas las personas que quieran crear un recuerdo en alguien o algo mas, asi que le vamos pedir a la sala que nos de un ambiente apropiado –** dijo Taylor cerrando los ojos haciendo que la luz del salón baje mesuradamente y se prendan velas en el centro de todas las mesas, dejando a todos los espectadores sorprendidos –** la canción se llama "You want to make a Memory" de Bon Jovi.**

James Nunca había escuchado esa canción cantada con una voz femenina pero no podía negar que la muchacha lo hacia realmente bien, Taylor había empezado la canción con los ojos cerrados y luego mientras la canción ganaba impulso se detenía mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, la cual era devuelta por Scorpius y Rose que la escuchaban sumergidos en la letra mientras permanecían abrazados como si no quisieran que nunca los separasen, cuando llego a una parte del coro que decía "If you go now, I'll understand If you stay, hey, I've got a plan We're gonna make a memory" Taylor desvió la mirada hacia su custodio para luego dirigir la mirada a Lorcan que hacia las segunda voz, al final de la canción el publico estallo en aplausos y vitoreos, definitivamente había sido un buen comienzo.

**-Gracias!!! Nuestra siguiente canción, es para todos los incomprendidos, todos aquellos que creen que por alguna razón no llenan las expectativas de sus padres y es que hoy en día es difícil tratar de complacer a los viejos no es cierto? Pero lo mas importante es que aunque no nos entiendan y no seamos tan perfectos como ellos desean, sigamos nuestros ideales, porque eso es lo que nos hará realmente felices , para todos ustedes " Perfect" de Simple Plan – **Dijo la vocalista, mientras McLaggen y Lorcan empezaban a batallar con sus guitarras dando saltos sobre el escenario mientras Hugo deliraba con la batería, lo que hacia que la gente se volviera eufórica, sin embargo James podía notar la intención de Taylor al cantar esa canción , estaba mas que claro que iba dirigida a sus padres y que ella era la principal y mas grande de las incomprendidas y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, aunque mientras la muchacha cantaba al lado del rubio Scamander lucia sumamente fuerte y enérgica, tal vez producto de su rebeldía tendría que ver mucho con la canción. –**Bueno veo que la estamos pasando bien eh!!!** – dijo sonriente Taylor **– Bueno ahora si Lorcan y Steve van a interpretar una canción de un grupo que a pesar de no tener disquera en su momento logro gran difusión poniendo ellos mismos sus canciones en Internet como si mandasen canciones por la red flu o la publicasen en la lechuzeria para que la mayoría me entienda **– explico Taylor **– La canción es buenísima y se llama " Circles" de Hollywood undead – **Presento la muchacha mientras dejaba a Louis nuevamente en el piano y bajaba del escenario directo a la barra al tiempo que era interceptada por James.

-Vaya Zabini no dejas de sorprenderme, no sabia que cantabas tan bien – dijo honestamente James

-Gracias Potter, pero la verdad es que no sabes nada de mi realmente – dijo la muchacha mientras recibía un vaso con Wisky de fuego que le acaba de servir Albus, y se tomaba un poco mientras coreaba la canción que estaban cantando sus compañeros " I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just i find my purpose, Everything was so worthless, i didn`t deserve this, but to me you were perfect" – Pide lo que desees Potter va por mi cuenta – dijo la chica mientras terminaba su bebida con un trago largo y regresaba al escenario, para presentar la siguiente canción " Over you" que pertenecía a la banda Daughtry y que cantaba Lorcan haciéndole ella la segunda voz tocando también la guitarra junto con Steve

-Te vas a servir algo? O vas a seguir papando moscas? – Dijo Albus burlón mientas sacaba a James de su estado de aletargamiento.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla por favor, pero yo te la pago mañana si?, no quiero que Zabini me tenga que invitar las cosas – pidió el castaño

-No creo que lo haga porque te quiera invitar James, lo hace porque tiene cargo de conciencia de que hayas venido si tener la menor de idea de lo que íbamos a hacer, asi que relájate, pero si te hace sentir mejor – Dijo Albus rodando los ojos –esta va por cuenta de la casa, solo que no se entere tu protegida.

-Gracias Al – acepto el castaño – Oye que bien se escucha esta banda, no?

-Si, estoy tratando de convencer a Taylor de llevarlos al mundo muggle y ser su manager, pero dice que solo lo hace por causas benéficas – dijo divertido el pelinegro, mientras despachaba unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en la barra, la mayoría de los estudiantes a pesar de no conocer las canciones, gritaban y coreaban, todos los presentes veían bien reflejado el valor de las entradas en la música que escuchaban y es que no se podía creer que para ser un grupo de estudiantes que nunca habían tocado juntos lo estuvieran haciendo tan bien, definitivamente se habían juntado los mejores.

**-Bueno ya se acerca el final porque sabemos que también han venido a bailar **– Dijo Lorcan al micro, mientras escuchaba un , SIGAN CANTANDO!!! Proveniente de alguien del publico que fue apoyado por aplausos, ya casi no quedaba gente sentada ya que la mayoría se había agolpado frente al escenario y uno que otro se acercaba a la congestionada barra atendida por Albus, Lucy y Roxane que habían entonado todas las canciones mientras servían bebidas –** las siguientes canciones forman parte de la discográfica de una de las bandas favoritas de todo el grupo así que prepárense porque será nuestro broche de oro –** Finalizo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en un alto banquillo sosteniendo una guitarra eléctrica acústica, mientras observaba a la castaña tomar asiento al frente de el en un banquillo igual de alto.

**-Para todos ustedes " Broken" de Evanescense con Seether **– presento la castaña mientras el escenario se oscurecía y solo los iluminaba a los dos cantantes y la gente levantaba sus varitas haciendo que solo brillara la parte superior de ellas dando la impresión de un cielo estrellado, ambos chicos cantaban como si estuvieran participando de una conversación dolorosa, cantaban con tanto sentimiento que hacia estremecerse a mas de uno, casi no les dio tiempo de aplaudir cuando nuevamente las luces del escenario se apago por completo para después de unos segundos con la gente aun desorientada se iluminaba solo el gran piano con Louis tocando las primeras notas de " My Inmortal" con una Taylor sentada sobre la parte superior iluminada por un gran candelabro a su lado, llenando todo el lugar solo del sonido del piano y su potente y melodiosa voz, mientras los que estaban mas cerca del escenario al igual que el rubio Weasley se percataban que se escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos cerrados de la castaña, mientras terminaba la canción echada sobre el piano como entrando en un profundo sueño, cuando volvió a sonar el piano esta vez con la introducción de " Bring me to Life" dando la impresión que Taylor se despertaba cantando la canción para luego conforme pasaba los segundos irse poseyendo con las melodías mas fuertes haciendo que a la mitad de la canción todo el mundo se quedara boquiabierto al verla volar directo hacia la parte superior del escenario para cantar desde allí hasta que después del ultimo coro de la canción mientras Lorcan cantaba su ultima parte , todos los presentes gritaron horrorizados al ver a Taylor abriéndose de brazos y tirándose al vacío ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos…..


	6. Actos de beneficencia II

**Hola a todas!!!!**

**Sorry por la demora, me fui de vacas, con la promesa de avanzar un poquito , por ello intente escribi una sola hoja que llegando a casa rehice completamente jeje y bueno luego me puse a escribir lo restante que era la gran mayoria y pues no me culparan por la demora porque es un capitulo larguísimo, crei que lo iba a tener que cortar por segunda vez, pero menos mal no fue necesario…bueno ahora si para el siguiente me van a tener que esperar otro tanto , pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.**

**Bueno tal vez muchas de ustedes no se han percatado del detalle que hay uno que otro misterio en este fic y que la que les escribe ha dejado algunas pistas suelta, asi que dentro de unos 3 capitulos se develaran 2 muy fuertes, asi que si quieren lanzar sus hipótesis yo feliz, salvo Diluz y Sapphira…chicas no hagan trampa!!!!**

**En fin les dejo este capi que he escrito con mucho cariño y dedicacion durante un mes completo esperando que la musa de la escritura me ilumine.**

**A las que no se han inscrito en el fanfic…pues haganlo que les quiero responder a veces y no tengo como!!!! Un besotote y nunca me abandonen por favor es lo unico que pido para no dejar de escribir**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Actos de Beneficencia II**

**Para todos ustedes " Broken" de Evanescense con Seether **– presento la castaña mientras el escenario se oscurecía y solo los iluminaba a los dos cantantes y la gente levantaba sus varitas haciendo que solo brillara la parte superior de ellas dando la impresión de un cielo estrellado, ambos chicos cantaban como si estuvieran participando de una conversación dolorosa, cantaban con tanto sentimiento que hacia estremecerse a mas de uno, casi no les dio tiempo de aplaudir cuando nuevamente las luces del escenario se apago por completo para después de unos segundos con la gente aun desorientada se iluminaba solo el gran piano con Louis tocando las primeras notas de " My Inmortal" con una Taylor sentada sobre la parte superior iluminada por un gran candelabro a su lado, llenando todo el lugar solo del sonido del piano y su potente y melodiosa voz, mientras los que estaban mas cerca del escenario al igual que el rubio Weasley se percataban que se escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos cerrados de la castaña, mientras terminaba la canción echada sobre el piano como entrando en un profundo sueño, cuando volvió a sonar el piano esta vez con la introducción de " Bring me to Life" dando la impresión que Taylor se despertaba cantando la canción para luego conforme pasaba los segundos irse poseyendo con las melodías mas fuertes haciendo que a la mitad de la canción todo el mundo se quedara boquiabierto al verla volar directo hacia la parte superior del escenario para cantar desde allí hasta que después del ultimo coro de la canción mientras Lorcan cantaba su ultima parte , todos los presentes gritaron horrorizados al ver a Taylor abriéndose de brazos y tirándose al vacío ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos pero mientras James; Albus y Scorpius sacaban sus varitas para amortiguar el aterrizaje de la castaña, Taylor se desvanecía en el aire en una ráfaga de luz blanca y volvió a aparecer en la parte de atrás del escenario para finalizar la canción sola, lo que hizo que el publico y todos los que no formaban parte de la banda, se quedaran con los ojos como plato y la boca abierta ante lo que habían presenciado y luego de unos segundos que tardaron en reaccionar estallaran el aplausos y gritos mientras la banda se agrupaba frente al escenario y se inclinaban recibiendo el fervor de los presentes.

-Que carajos fue eso? – Pregunto Albus con la boca abierta, mientras pasaba la mirada entre el escenario y unos descompuestos James y Scorpius.

-No tengo ni la mas perra idea – respondió Scorpius tratando de que su respiración y su pulso regresaran a la normalidad, mientras Rose seguía con la mirada estática en el escenario

-Solo he visto hacer eso a Aurores de rango superiores – respondió casi sin aliento James mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a darle el alcance a Taylor que bajaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del escenario – QUE MIERDAS TRATABAS DE HACER?!!! – reprendió el auror a la ojiverde

-Obvio que cerrar con broche de oro nuestra actuación, se vio increíble ,no? – dijo sonriente Taylor.

-Casi nos matas de un infarto niña estupida!!!, te pudiste haber roto el cuello – Gruño James

-Potter, tranquilízate si? Nunca haría algo de lo que no estoy segura, es algo que hacen los aurores y lo aprendí muy bien – explico Zabini mientras bordeaba los ojos.

-Quien te enseño a hacer eso? – pregunto James tomando de la muñeca a Taylor obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

-Dovovan ,Potter y no en clases particulares como tu retorcida mente debe de estar alucinando – aclaro la muchacha entre dientes viendo la mirada suspicaz que le enviaba el castaño – Donovan tenia en Salem un club parecido al de Slughorn, donde reunía a los que mas sobresalían en sus clases, decía que había mucho potencial para sacar una de las mejores escuadrilla de aurores y era apoyado por el ministerio de Magia de los Estados Unidos, así como preparan a chicos de nuestra edad para que ingresen a la CIA, había un programa para Aurores, claro que no tan secreto, es como lo que hizo tu padre en la época del ED, ahora que te quedo claro, me podrías soltar que me estas haciendo daño? – refirió Zabini mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su muñeca en la que se estaban marcando los dedos de la mano fuerte de James.

-Perdón – se disculpo el castaño al ver que la chica se frotaba el brazo.

-Olvídalo, probablemente debimos de advertirles lo que íbamos a hacer, fue idea de Hugo, me dijo que el video le gustaba mucho y que seria "cool" hacer algo perecido y solo lo hicimos – dijo Taylor mientras trataba de disculpar la reacción de su custodio

-Me puedes decir que fue eso que hiciste? – Pregunto Scorpius de mal humor a la castaña

-Agg que stress!!! Tu también?, prometo después explicarlo con una clase didáctica, pero ahora ve a poner la música que esta gente pago para bailar y esa es tu labor – contesto la castaña alzando la voz para que se le pudiera escuchar entre la gente que aun permanecía eufórica tras el concierto

-Tienes razón, pero no te has salvado de darme una explicación Taylor – reto el rubio antes de correr hacia la torre donde se ubicaban la consola de música.

-Bueno parece que nunca se puede complacer a todo el mundo – se quejo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la sobre poblada barra – Albus una botella de wisky por favor – pidió la castaña

-Cuantos vasos quieres? – pregunto el pelinegro

-Solo uno

-Te vas a tomar toda la botella tu sola?!!! – pregunto con los ojos desorbitados Albus

-Bueno dame dos por si alguien quiere acompañarme – dijo con dejo de fastidio la castaña

-Taylor no me parece…. – comenzó a decir el ojiverde sin que Taylor lo dejase terminar

-Son 5 galeones no? Aquí están Albus, Gracias – dijo Zabini dejando el dinero en la barra para luego tomar su botella con ambos vasos y una hielera para dirigirse a la mesa que tenían apartada, mientras era seguida de cerca por James

-De verdad te vas a tomar tu sola todo eso? – preguntó el auror

-No se que tiene de malo, soy mayor de edad, estoy en una fiesta y que se hace en las fiestas?, se baila, bebes un trago, conversas, bebes un trago, te aburres, bebes un trago, conclusión estoy en una fiesta y beberé tranquila mi botella de wisky, quieres un vaso? Te puedo invitar si deseas? – dijo irónica la castaña mientras se servia un vaso con mucho hielo y lo llenaba de la bebida.

-Terminaras completamente borracha en menos de dos horas – dijo el auror sentándose a su lado mientras se servia un vaso con una cantidad mucho menor al servido por Taylor.

-Tal vez, pero tengo mucho por que brindar, Salud!!! – menciono la castaña chocando su vaso con el de James

-Que hace la princesa de la banda sin bailar – se acerco Hugo, seguido de Louis, Lorcan y McLaggen – Vamos Taylor tenemos que celebrar nuestro fabuloso debut – dijo sonriente el castaño rojizo.

-Claro chicos, pidan sus vasos yo invito – ofreció sonriente Taylor, mientras se acercaba a James para decirle algo muy cerca – Vamos Potter Diviértete, baila, disfruta, la vida es una sola y hay que sacarle el jugo – Luego se puso de pie y se fue con los 4 muchachos al centro de la pista a bailar un rato, mientras el castaño observaba como reían y conversaban entre los cinco, sin embargo algo le decía que la castaña no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sabes, sigo preguntándome como hizo Taylor para desaparecer en mitad de su caída y luego aparecer con los pies en la tierra y cantando? – pregunto Rose mientras veía como Scorpius, ordenaba la música que estaba poniendo.

-No me hagas recordarlo casi se me sale el corazón – dijo Malfoy con mala cara

-Te preocupas mucho por Taylor – dijo seria Rose

-No me digas que estas celosa pecas – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el rubio

-No yo solo digo que ustedes tienen un vinculo muy fuerte como para no ser ni siquiera familia

-Jajaja , sabes que Taylor me dijo que cuando te conoció te pusiste muy celosa?

-Eso no es verdad!!!

-Ah no?

-Bueno tal vez un poco, es que es tan bonita y tiene una personalidad increíble – dijo con pesar la pelirroja

-Rose, Taylor es la hermana que la vida no me quiso dar, ya hemos conversado sobre eso, ha estado conmigo desde que nacimos, es algo como tu madre y tu tío Harry, es difícil de explicarlo, pero ella es como si fuera una parte de mi, pero no de la manera que estas suponiendo – se adelanto a decir el rubio al ver que su novia abría los ojos un poco – Taylor es bonita, pero yo ni siquiera la veo como una chica, simplemente es mi mejor amiga mi casi hermana, es mas si nos limitamos al dicho que padre es el que cría y no el que engendra, Taylor se debería apellidar Malfoy y no Zabini, ha vivido mas tiempo con nosotros que con sus propios padres, mi mama sufrió mucho cuando mi tía Pansy decidió mandarla a Beauxbatons

-Cierto, y porque la mandaron allá en vez de Hogwarts? – dijo mas relajada la pelirroja.

-Bueno según lo que me contó Taylor, mi tía decía que Hogwarts se había infectado de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre y quería que su hija se relacionara con las mejores familias de sangre pura.

-Oh! – dijo con cierto malestar Rose

-Pero ya ves, eso a Taylor le importa un rábano, si se fue a Salem que tiene la población mas alta de mestizos – dijo riendo Malfoy.-Por otro lado te quiero aclarar, que para mi no hay otra mujer que me parezca mas adorable , hermosa y perfecta que tu, para serte sincero lo pienso desde que te conocí, salvo que en ese tiempo también creía que tenias un carácter de los mil diablos.

-Pues yo creía que eras un rubio atorrante y vendido de tu suerte con las chicas

-Aja!!! O sea que te carcomían los celos desde esa época, no? – dijo divertido Scorpius mientras se quitaba los audífonos para acercarse mas a su novia y tomarla de la cintura.

-Tal vez un poquito – acepto la pelirroja Weasley – No puedo creer que ahora estemos tan bien juntos después de lo mal que nos llevábamos hasta quinto.

-Creo que era porque nuestras familias nos habían predispuesto a eso.

-también cuenta que te relacionaras con la mitad de la población femenina – dijo con un puchero la pelirroja.

-Un momentito señorita, no me relacione con la mitad de la población femenina – reto divertido el rubio

-Tienes razón , solo con la mitad de sangre pura – se rectifico irónica Rose

-Bueno pues déjeme decirle que estoy dispuesto a romper la tradición y que quiero poblar el mundo mágico de Malfoys pelirrojos contigo – susurro el rubio al oído de Rose mientras bajaba su boca para besar el fino cuello de la pelirroja

-Mmm tanto como poblar el mundo mágico, no exageremos, tampoco es que me la quiera pasar embarazada todo el tiempo – dijo con un divertido gesto de horror Rose

-Bueno por lo menos tres no?

-Primero debemos de decírselo a mi padre y después pensaremos en lo demás – dijo la pelirroja acabando con el romántico hechizo

-Tu padre!!!, cierto, por mi se lo decía ahora – dijo seguro Scorpius

-Noooo!!! Te mata, me mata y mata a todos mis primos por ocultárselo, mejor esperamos a que estemos por terminar el colegio.

-Por Merlín que suplicio!!!, puede ser tan cabeza dura, ni mi padre!!!

-Oye estas hablando de mi papa!!! – reto Rose – pero tienes algo de razón , aunque creo que el que lo sepa toda la familia y te lleves algo mejor con el ayudara un poco.

-Mejor mandamos a Taylor para que se lo diga , ya vez que tiene buen efecto con los hombres de tu familia – dijo burlón Scorpius.

-Cobarde!!! Utilizas a la pobre Taylor – dijo divertida Rose mientras ambos miraban por la ventana de la cabina en que andanzas estaría la castaña.

habían pasado ya dos horas en las que Taylor había bailado y saltado con sus amigos al ritmo de la música y había bajado considerablemente la segunda botella de wisky de fuego que tenia en su mesa, de la que le había invitado un poco a todos los que se acercaban, sin embargo el efecto de la bebida ya estaba haciendo estragos en Zabini muy a pesar de lo que pensaba James, quien hacia denodados esfuerzos por convencerla de que no siguiera bebiendo, cuando la muchacha finalmente paro de bailar y se sentó a su lado sosteniendo el vaso que parecía estar pegado a su mano.

-Hola preciosa! Que haces tan solita? – pregunto con una mirada lasciva Roger Groham un Slytherin repitente del ultimo año

-Aquí descansando un poco – contesto Taylor sin darle mayor importancia

-Y que te parece si mejor nos vamos a descansar juntos a un lugar digamos mas intimo – dijo el muchacho susurrando casi a la altura del oído mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la pierna de Zabini, tratando de agarrar la parte interna de sus muslos, mientras James observaba furiosos la escena sin saber si matarlo o no, en que mala hora le había prometido a Lily no intervenir en nada, si Taylor no hacia nada el no podía lanzarse a golpear al tipejo ese, pensaba al borde de la histeria el auror y casi sintió morir cuando escucho la voz melosa de la castaña dirigiéndose a Groham.

-Tengo una mejor idea – dijo Taylor coquetamente, relamiéndose los labios – que te parece si mejor te vas a dar un baño de agua helada y TE METES LAS MANOS DONDE NO TE LLEGUE LA LUZ DEL SOL!!!- le grito la castaña tirándole lo que quedaba de wisky con hielo en su vaso para luego parase y salir como una ráfaga hacia la salida, sin embargo Groham trato de reaccionar para seguirla pero el fuerte brazo de James que estaba ya parado frente a el lo pego nuevamente a su asiento.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerle algo parecido porque te juro que lamentaras haber nacido – dijo el castaño entre dientes y con la mandíbula totalmente tensa, mientras dejaba a Roger de una sola pieza y salía de la sala multipropósitos en busca de Taylor, para encontrarla en el pasillo sentada en el suelo con los ojos hinchados producto de que había comenzado a llorar y trataba de secarse las lagrimas manchando su cara con el maquillaje que tenia puesto

-Potter regresa a la fiesta por favor!!! – rogó Taylor tratando de ocultar su rostro

-Zabini no me digas que te pusiste asi por lo que te dijo el idiota ese? – dijo serio James , mientras se agachaba hasta ponerse a la altura de la muchacha

-No eso es lo que menos me importa, ya tuvo su merecido el muy pervertido

-Si creo que le quedo bastante claro – reatifico James –Entonces porque estas asi? – dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la barbilla de Taylor obligándola a mirarlo.

-Por que mi vida apesta!!, por eso – casi grito Zabini ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas dobladas

-De que hablas? Tu vida no tiene nada de malo – dijo James tratando de reconfortar a la castaña

-Me había olvidado que en Potterlandia todo es perfecto – dijo la muchacha arrastrando la lengua producto del adormecimiento que provocaba en ella el alcohol

-Creo que has bebido demasiado – respondió James tratando de no continuar con la riña

-No!!!..bueno tal vez un poco – señalo Taylor tratando de juntar su dedo índice con el pulgar

-Un poco?-pregunto James sarcástico.

-OK ..mucho, pero se perfectamente de lo que hablo Potter , tu sabesh mmm que pensamiento feliz tuve el otro día para invocar el patronus – dijo Taylor mientras observaba como el auror la imitaba sentándose a su lado.

-Ni idea y la verdad que si me gustaría saberlo – aseguro James

-Recordaba un día que tuve mucha fiebre – dijo Taylor sonriendo con tristeza

-Tu pensamiento feliz fue un día que estuviste con fiebre, realmente estas loca –bufo James

-No es broma, era Noviembre, tenia 9 años y para variar estaba en la casa de los Malfoy jugando con Scorpius después de nuestra tutoría y empezó a llover muy fuerte, y a Taylorcita no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ponerse a bailar bajo la lluvia, mientras que Scorpius me gritaba que no lo hiciese que me iba a enfermar pero para variar no le hice caso, como era de imaginarse termine con una fiebre altísima, esa noche dormí en la cama de Tori y Draco, mientras que mis padres estaban de viaje o tal vez en alguna fiesta a esas a le que a Pansy le encanta asistir, Tori se paso toda la noche poniéndome pañitos húmedos para bajarme la fiebre y Draco cada hora hacia un conjuro para saber si la fiebre no me había subido, hasta Scorpius durmió al pie de la cama porque creía que me iba a pasar algo, fue la primera vez que me sentí parte de una familia con padres amorosos que me cuidaban y se preocupaban por mi, es el recuerdo perfecto.

-No seas cruel con tus padres, estoy seguro que ellos te quieren – dijo el auror tratando de ser positivo

-Potter, mis padres se soportan porque no les queda otra, su matrimonio es una inversión y yo soy algo asi como el bien que algún día esperan les de dividendos, pero no te lo digo para generar lastima eso nunca, solo te lo digo para que te des cuenta que afortunado que eres en tener la familia que tienes, unos padres que darían la vida por cualquiera de ustedes y unos hermanos que son lo máximo.

-No te tengo lastima Taylor, es mas creo que eres una de las personas mas fuertes y valientes que conozco- dijo sinceramente James

-Oookkk la borracha soy yo, y James Potter me acaba de hacer un cumplido – dijo con sorna Taylor

-No se puede hablar en serio contigo!!!- renegó el castaño poniéndose de pie – es hora de ir a descansar, vamos? – dijo el auror ofreciendo su mano a la joven para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Yo puedo sola – dijo Zabini rechazando la ayuda

-Esta bien, como quieras – dijo James blanqueando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino

-Potter? – llamo Taylor con un dejo de frustración al hombre que se alejaba.

-Dime? – contesto el castaño con un tono desganado

-Creo que si voy a aceptar tu ayuda, estoy mas alcoholizada que el gusanito del tequila – acoto Zabini mientras hacia infructuosos intentos por ponerse de pie.

-El gusano no es del tequila, es del Mezcal – explicaba James, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaba la muchacha incapaz de hacer coordinar sus piernas para ponerse de pie.

-See see, como tu digas, No estoy para recibir clases de cultura etílica Potter! – gruño Taylor mientras se aferraba al brazo de su ahora divertido custodio – hay por Merlín santísimo, las escaleras se mueven mas de lo normal, voy a terminar como un emplasto en el piso, que horror!!

-Eso lo solucionamos rápido – contesto James, agachándose ante la mirada confusa de la castaña para que antes que pudiera reaccionar, la tenia acunándola en sus brazos – pero eso si, ni se te ocurra dormirte antes de llegar a tu habitación.

-No me duermo lo prometo – asevero Taylor con voz de niña chiquita, lo cual hizo reír enternecido a James, quien en un momento se percato que Zabini lo miraba al rostro atentamente mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia las Mazmorras.

-Tengo algo raro en la cara? – Pregunto intrigado el auror

-También tienes ojitos lindos!!! – Taylor arrastro las palabras, mientras miraba concentrada los ojos del mayor de los Potter.

-Solo son …castaños- respondió James un tanto incomodo por la escudriñadora mirada de Taylor.

-Nop, tienen azul, en el centro – dijo la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-Es graciosos, solo mi madre se había dado cuenta de eso – dijo James con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Mujer muy observadora –contesto Taylor cantarina, mientras observaba como el alto muchacho llegaba hasta su habitación y la dejaba sentada sobre su cama.

-Listo!, esta usted servida señorita – dijo James tratando de despedirse

-Potter, ayúdame a sacarme las botas, siii? Te juro que si me agacho un poco, me encontraras en la misma posición mañana – reía Taylor presa de la borrachera

-No quieres que también te ponga el pijama y te arrope para que duermas?- dijo irónico el castaño

-No es mala idea, no puedo dormir con esto puesto, me cortara la circulación – dijo la chica dejando caer su peso en la cama, mientras el auror le ayudaba a descalzarse.

-Lo siento Zabini, te las tendrás que arreglar tu sola para eso, aquí termino mi labor – sentencio James combatiendo la tentación de ayudar mas a la hermosa castaña

-Esta bien , esta bien – dijo Taylor con un hondo suspiro – gracias por todo Potter, sobre todo porque esto no esta dentro de tus labores – dijo con sinceridad Taylor – y ahora si adiós, porque voy a intentar quitarme lo que traigo encima y parece que no estas dispuesto a ser participe –agrego la chica con una sonrisa burlona, que hizo que el castaño es sonrojase, lo que pareció confundirlo ya que no era una reacción normal en el que estaba a tratar con las féminas.

-Bueno parece que por lo menos estas de mejor humor – acoto James refiriéndose al estado de ánimo que demostraba Zabini.

-Olvídate Potter, espero no me vuelvas a ver llorar, la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla en sentimentalismos – sonrió Taylor serenamente. – me estoy desabrochándole corset –advirtió la castaña

-Ya me voy, ya me voy –sonrió James mientras se volteaba dirigiéndose a la salida –por cierto cantas muy bien Zabini

-Te dije que te gustaría, pero no quisiste participar activamente – rio la chica al recordar la cara de confusión que el castaño había puesto cuando le había sugerido aquello que apostaba el había tomado con un contexto diferente.

-Loca – fue lo ultimo que le escucho decir entre risas mientras se perdía fuera de su habitación

-Gruñón…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y parecía que todos los estudiantes de los 4 últimos años habían decidido obviar el desayuno del día Domingo para dormir un poco mas, pero para James eso era imposible, estaba acostumbrado por su entrenamiento a levantarse muy temprano, pero ya llevaba mas de una hora esperando que la ultima de las compañeras de habitación de Zabini bajaran a la sala común para ir a ver como habría amanecido la alcoholizada revoltosa en cuando vio a parecer a una joven pequeña y morena de piel olivácea de apellido Maple que compartía la habitación con Taylor y que generalmente era la ultima en salir de la habitación, obviamente siempre antes que Zabini.

-Maple! Zabini sigue dormida? – pregunto James a la morena que traía mala cara

-Pues no se si estará durmiendo en el baño donde ha estado desde las 5 de la mañana, hemos tenido que pedir prestado el suyo a unas compañeras porque Zabini lo tiene acaparado botando todo el alcohol que ingirió anoche – Explicaba la Slytherin mientras James la dejaba hablando sola para correr escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Taylor, abriendo la puerta del baño con un hechizo para encontrar a la castaña abrazada del excusado.

-Por Circe!!! Zabini estas bien? – pregunto preocupado James poniéndose de cuclillas a la altura de la muchacha

-Te parece que algo puede estar bien? He dormitado las ultimas 4 horas abrazada al trono, sin mencionar que me olvide quitarme el maquillaje vampiresco que tenia ayer por lo que a estas alturas debo parecer un oso panda – menciono aun con una pizca sarcástica Taylor mientras alzaba su rostro y efectivamente dejaba ver el maquillaje un poco corrido que contrastaba con la palidez producida por el malestar que sentía, pero aun asi James tenia que reconocer que a pesar de lucir terrible no dejaba de ser bella.

-Imagine que estarías en una situación similar por eso te traje una poción para curarte la cruda

-Déjame lavarme la boca a ver si por lo menos sabe mejor – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los lavabos –HAYYY!! que es eso?

-Tu reflejo en el espejo? – dijo el auror burlón

-Que miedo!! – refirió la muchacha mientras comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes, para luego tomar un poco de crema desmaquillante y pasársela con un paño por los ojos para luego terminar lavándose el rostro – mucho mejor, ahora si dame la bendita poción- dijo la castaña tomando la pequeña botellita que le ofrecía el joven Potter

-Te hará efecto en un minuto – explico el ojimiel – veo que llegaste a ponerte el pijama, aunque no en la manera correcta – acoto el muchacho refiriéndose a la larga camiseta de un equipo de quidditch que llevaba la muchacha y que la tenia puesta al revés

-No pidas mucho, después de una hora de luchar con mi vestuario sin ayuda fue lo más aceptable que logre – dijo en tono burlón Taylor, mientras salía del baño seguida por el auror – Potter?

-Dime?

-Porque siento que estoy temblando sin poderme controlar? – dijo horrorizada la castaña

-Oh no! – exclamo el muchacho

-Esa no es una buena respuesta

-Nunca habías tomado una poción reanimante para los efectos del alcohol? –dijo con temor James

-No, porque nunca había ingerido alcohol de esa manera – afirmo Taylor completamente aterrada mientras que su cuerpo se movía sin control

-Maldición!!! Por la cantidad de alcohol que ingeriste la poción puede causar algunos efectos de abstinencia en tu cuerpo, mas aun si es la primera vez que la tomas – explico el auror tratando de calmar la situación

-Aja! Y eso que significa?

-Que debes de meterte en tu cama y arroparte bien, tal vez después que te pasen los espasmos te de un poco de sueño – respondió James, guiando a Taylor hasta su cama ayudándola a meterse entre sus sabanas arropándola lo mas que podía, mientras la muchacha convulsionaba sin parar

-Potter, no me dejes sola por favor – rogó Taylor mientras comenzaba a sudar frío

-No te preocupes me quedare aquí contigo – prometió James mientras se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba intentando darle mas calor para que dejara de temblar

-Se que no es tu obligación, porque no pretendo salir de esta habitación y podrías tener tu Domingo libre para ir al pueblo…

-Shhh, me quedare contigo, no me siento obligado, todo estará bien – dijo el muchacho tratando de tranquilizar a Zabini, quien dentro de su angustia le brindo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento para después de unos minutos quedarse dormida protegida entre los brazos del joven _–" Se ve tan indefensa, No puedo dejar de preguntarme como hubiese sido nuestra relación si hubiese estudiado desde su primer año aquí? Tal vez nos llevaríamos mejor, tal vez podría haberme hecho sentir todas estas cosas que produce en mi desde antes, porque tengo que aceptarlo no puedo dejar de estar pendiente de ella, de lo que hace, de lo que dice, quien lo diría, estoy jodidamente enamorado de la chica mas revoltosa que ha existido en Hogwarts y ella solo me ve como el imbecil insensible que la tiene presa dentro de este castillo"_ – pensaba James mientras veía dormir a Taylor aferrada a su Jersey mientras el sueño también lo vencía a el, sin saber que unas horas mas tarde Hanna y Rose entrarían a la sala común verde con ayuda de Albus para ver como se encontraba su amiga y se encontrarían con aquel encantador cuadro que generaría polémica en el grupo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era 30 de Octubre un día antes de la fiesta de Halloween y un rubio yacía recostado de espaldas sobre el pecho de su adorada pelirroja disfrutando de una tibia tarde frente al lago.

-No se Rose, No me convences con eso de que tu primo pueda estar enamorado de Taylor

-Porque no, Scor? Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, además Taylor es linda

-No dudo que le pueda gustar, pero aceptémoslo tu primo James, es uno de los mas grandes casanovas que a tenido Hogwarts, tu crees que de buenas a primeras se va a enamorar – bufo el rubio.

-A ver si hablamos de casanovas celebres, tú entras en esa lista querido y no querrás que comience a dudar de ti, verdad? – dijo sarcástica Rose

-Eso fue golpe bajo, pecas, sabes que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y que si me hice esa fama, fue porque creí que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo, sin pensar que eso haría que te fijaras mas en mi

-Por lo visto el amor no parece causar el mínimo efecto en tu gran ego, cariño – dijo burlona la pelirroja.

-No puedo evitarlo es algo genético – bromeo el rubio, mientras se ponía derecho y doblaba el cuello en forma circular

-Estas tenso?

-Si, esto de la fiesta de Halloween, me tiene con los nervios de punta, voy a tener que amanecerme frente al salón de Aritmancia para comprar tus bailes, no pienso permitir que bailes ni siquiera una canción de cuna con nadie que no sea yo – dijo serio Malfoy

-Amor, no creo que debas de preocuparte tanto por eso, es solo un baile – dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda de su novio.

-No es solo un baile, mmm… que bien se siente eso – dijo el muchacho disfrutando de los masajes de su novia – quiero que este baile sea diferente al del año pasado

-Prometo no tirarte ningún zapato esta vez – dijo entre risas Weasley

-No por favor, el año pasado fallaste por poco – rio incomodo Scorpius, sintiendo como las manos de su preciosa novia sobre su cuerpo lo estaba excitando – Rose?

-Dime?

-Creo que no deberías de seguir dándome masajes

-Porque? Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-Al contrario, si sigues asi, me temo que no te dejare dormir toda la noche

-Eso suena tentador, asi que creo que unos masajitos mas no te harán daño – dijo picaramente la ojiazul, solo que el sillón de la sala común nos terminara malogrando la espalda – susurro esta vez la muchacha al oído de su novio provocando que le corriera un escalofrió desde la nuca.

-Po…podría adaptar la sala multipropósito, si tu quieres – sugirió el rubio con una voz ronca llena de deseo.

-Creo que me gusta la idea- dijo Rose, dándole un pequeño beso en la parte posterior del cuello.

-Perfecto, no perdamos mas tiempo – dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie de un salto, tomando de la mano a su chica para dirigirse rumbo al castillo.

-Scorpius!!! Y ese arrebato? – dijo divertidamente sorprendida la pelirroja

-Lo siento Rosie, te advertí las consecuencias de esos masajes – explico el rubio mientras su novia contenía la risa con las mejillas llenas de color, mientras caminaba rápidamente junto a el tomada de su mano, en el camino divisaron a Hanna y Taylor que venían sonriente hacia ellos y con James siguiéndoles los pasos unos metros mas atrás

-Hey chicos, a donde van? – pregunto alegremente Hanna

-Err…Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar y que no pueden esperar – respondió algo agitado Scorpius casi sin detenerse, mientras Rose se despedía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de ellas.

-Será que lo van…- comenzó a decir la morena

-Definitivamente!!! – aseguro Taylor, dando por completada la idea que tenia Hanna en la cabeza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV Scorpius

_Definitivamente debo de estar en el cielo, o por lo menos lo he estado toda la noche con ella entre mis brazos, es tan hermosa, tan dulce …y vaya que si vamos progresando ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces lo hicimos anoche, solo tengo la imagen fija de ella susurrando frases incoherentes mientras su rostro reflejaba el éxtasis al que llegaba para luego yo seguirla hasta ese cielo donde me perdí la ultima vez y no regrese …hasta ahora, cada día siento que la amo mas y que no cambiaria nada de lo que he pasado por tenerla asi como la tuve esta noche y por su forma de amarme se que ella siente lo mismo que yo, no hay nada mejor que entregarse de esta manera y ser correspondido al cien por ciento, Merlín!!! Ahora si estoy completamente relajado, bueno salvo mi pequeño amigo que parece querer continuar la labor que lo mantuvo muy ocupado anoche, solo quiero despertar y verla dormida al lado mío y…._

-Scorpius!! Despierta ya son casi las 9 de la mañana

_No es preciosa su voz? Hasta cuando dice que me tengo que despertar porque…mierda!!! Que dijo que son que hora?, abro los ojos y ahí la veo sonriente y vestida sentada a mi lado en la cama_

-Que hora es?!!!!!

-Son casi las 9 de la mañana amor, quede en reunirme con las chicas para ver los disfraces de hoy día en la noche

-Hoy día en la noche? – _Creo que me olvide de algo_

-El baile de Halloween, recuerdas? – _Mierda, mierda,mierda!!!! ya se de que me olvide_

-Claro el baile de Halloween!! – _digo descaradamente como si hubiese estado pensando en eso toda la noche, cuando es en lo que menos se me ocurría pensar mientras le contaba las pecas a esta hermosura_

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato – _Se despide de mi dándome esos calidos besos que solo ella puede dar haciendo que mi entrepierna se despierte mas rápido de lo que yo haría con un café supercargado_

-Claro nos vemos en un rato _– le repito, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos estoy confundido, una parte de mi que es mas del cincuenta porciento desea quedarse aquí en la cama con ella totalmente desnuda siguiendo con nuestra Ejem.. amena charla de anoche y la otra parte quiere salir corriendo a comprar los bailes que debí de haber comprado hace por lo menos 2 horas, la veo salir contorneando su bella figura y cada vez estoy mas seguro que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo porque ella es perfecta y completa, pero ahora tengo que darme un baño de agua fría y volar literalmente hasta el salón de Aritmancia suplicándole a todos los dioses (de todas las religiones) que nadie haya osado a comprar un solo baile de Rose. Me doy un baño rápido recolecto mi ropa esparcida por todo el salón, wow si que fue una noche agitada!! Me visto como puedo y salgo rumbo al primer piso a cumplir mi cometido, en el camino veo a Hanna y Taylor que sonríen maliciosamente al verme tan agitado y mi mejor amiga me hace una seña de mirar el reloj de pulsera que la granuja ni siquiera tiene, porque me conoce tan bien? Me lee la mente o soy tan predecible? En fin obviare su sarcasmo el día de hoy, sobre todo porque me hará sentir peor de lo que ya me siento por olvidarme de este pequeño detalle, ya casi estoy llegando al aula de Aritmancia, ahí esta Albus, oh oh, no tiene muy buena cara que digamos_ – Hola Al, que paso? – _no puedo evitar preguntarle a pesar de que el ceño fruncido es fácil de interpretar_

-Han comprado 5 bailes de Hanna!!!! _– Me grito como si yo tuviese la culpa_ – No puedo creer que alguien se haya levantado antes que yo y haya comprado 5 bailes de MI novia _– realmente mi estimado amigo esta furibundo_

-5 bailes de 50 no esta tan mal Albus _– Trato de darle animo aunque ni yo mismo me lo creo, a mi no me gustaría que me pasase a mi y creo que mi amigo sabe que no soy sincero porque me acaba de fusilar con la mirada, asi que mejor lo dejo con sus demonios internos y me voy en busca de los míos, respiro hondo y me acerco hacia la profesora Vector, viejita tan simpática confío en que tenga buenas noticias para este muchachote, eso ,siempre mente positiva!!!_ – Buenos días profesora Vector

-Buenos días Malfoy, viene a comprar piezas para el baile – _que candida la viejita, obvio que vengo a comprar piezas para el baile, no creerá que vengo únicamente a saludarla_

-Si profesora, quiero comprar piezas de baile de Rose Weasley – _no dejes de sonreír Scorpius siempre ayuda a encandilar a las señoras_

-Rose Weasley..veamos...esta de suerte señor Malfoy!!- _bien Scor!! yo sabia que teníamos que tener confianza –_ aun quedan dos bailes

-Co…como que dos bailes? – _esto debe ser una broma, un mal entendido, vieja endemoniada como me vas a decir que quedan solo dos bailes??!!!!_

-Si como escucho dos bailes, si sabe el procedimiento no?, cada ticket tiene una numeración y el nombre de la canción para que se guíe, claro que también habrá un panel mágico gigante indicando que numero de baile es el que esta tocando – _me interesa un rábano sus explicaciones, yo no pensaba preocuparme por eso porque todas las canciones las pensaba bailar con mi bella, escultural, graciosa futura ex novia, porque me va a matar si se entera que no conseguí llegar a comprar sus bailes._

-Profesora, esta segura que solo quedan dos bailes, quiero decir estamos hablando de la misma Rose Weasley, se acuerda de ella, alta, con el cabello rojo fuego, con unos ojazos azules y pequitas…

-Señor Malfoy se perfectamente quien es Rose Weasley y si tiene mayor dudas, aquí esta el listado, Rose Weasley Granger séptimo año, 48 bailes vendidos, por consiguiente quedan dos bailes, los va a comprar o no? – _Maldita vieja, claro que se contar y que me queda tendré que comprar estos bailes a precio normal y tratar de hallar a los infelices que compraron el resto para tratar de comprárselas a mejor precio, se permitirá la reventa?_

-Si por favor denme los dos bailes –_me va a matar, esta noche no me tirara un zapato, me tirara todo el guardarropa con baúl incluido, estoy muerto_.

-Que paso Scor? – _parece que Albus ya bajo las revoluciones o se ha percatado que hay alguien en peor situación que el_

-Solo me han dejado dos bailes

-Oh oh –_lo que necesitaba, palabras de aliento de mi despeinado amigo_ – te va a matar

-Gracias Albus, eso ya lo había deducido

-Y que bailes te dejaron? Si se puede saber? –_pequeño detalle no me había dado cuenta de eso por favor que sean como mínimo un par de canciones lentas y románticas, hay noooo, si creía que algo no podía ir peor debe ser que no leí las letras al costado del numero 17 y 33, es que acaso pusieron a elegir las canciones a Mcgonagall y a Slughorn?_

-" La Macarena y un trans?!!estas cagado Scor!!! – _Cagado? Estoy en el fondo de la vasenica de Hagrid, por lo menos goce como nunca la noche anterior, espero que ella se quede al menos con ese recuerdo….._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Oigan alguien sabe que le pasa a Scorpius? – pregunto Taylor mientras extendía su traje en la cama de Rose

-Porque la pregunta? – dijo Lily mientras salía del baño

-Porque me lo acabo de cruzar cuando me dejo entrar a la sala común y llevaba una cara de zombie y cuando le dije que nos íbamos a reunir acá las chicas, no me dijo nada, no renegó, no suspiro, simplemente me obvio

-Que raro, hoy cuando se despertó estaba muy bien – reflexiono Rose en voz alta, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que acababa de decir, poniéndose tan roja como su cabellera

-Eso quiere decir…?- intervino Hanna

-Que lo hicieron, toda la noche?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa Taylor arrodillandose de un salto sobre la cama.

-Bueno…ash que mas da, si! lo hicimos toda la noche – dijo aun ruborizada la pelirroja mayor ante la mirada risueña de Lily, Lucy, Roxane, Hanna y Taylor

-Oh My Merlín!!! Rose!!!! – exclamo Roxane divertidísima – eso explica todo, el pobre chico debe de estar aun en el séptimo cielo y tal vez le estropeamos la continuación

-Solo dime que se están cuidando, porque no quiero ser tía tan pronto – sentencio Lucy

-Claro que si!!!, tampoco es que no pensemos bien las cosas, y suficiente información por un día, comiencen a alistarse que se nos va a pasar las horas rapidísimo.

-Que manera de cambiar el tema – Se burlo Taylor mientras se ponía de pie desperezándose

-Y tu que tal con James?- pregunto con premeditación Rose

-Que pasa con Potter? – respondió Taylor sin inmutarse

-Últimamente no pelean tanto –intervino esta vez Hanna

-Tampoco es que me agarre de los pelos todos los días con Potter eh! , es mas déjenme decirles – explico llamando la atención de todas las presentes – y para que sus cabecitas no cavilen mas de lo debido, Potter acepto de muy buen agrado desligarse de mi cuidado el día de hoy y gozar como uno mas en la fiesta

-Que James hizo que!!!??? – exclamo Lily con los ojos como plato

-Bueno es por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad es que le dije textualmente "Potter, no te me acerques hoy en el baile que me vas a intimidar a los que compraron mis piezas, yo iré con las chicas y tu eres libre de divertirte como te plazca"

-Y que te respondió James? – interrogo Lucy con los ojos igual de desorbitados que Lily

-Nada , a todo lo que le decía me respondió "OK" –explico tranquilamente la castaña haciendo que todas las miembros del clan Weasley-Potter se lancen una mirada interrogante.

-Pero no te gusta ni siquiera un poco? – pregunto perspicazmente Rose

-Que quieres decir colorada? Que si tu primo me parece guapo? Creo que hasta Mcgonagall te podría responder eso, cualquier mujer que no este ciega podría decir que James Potter esta de portada de revista.

-Eso quiere decir que si te gusta? – pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Lily

-Que mas da si me parece guapo o no, James Potter jamás se involucraría con una chica como yo y por su manera de pensar yo tampoco en un chico como el – explico un poco malhumorada la castaña.

-Pero porque no?, yo nunca he visto a mi hermano comportarse con una chica como lo hace contigo – dijo Lily con un dejo de suplica

-Te refieres a que nunca lo habías visto pelearse con alguien hasta perder la paciencia, me imagino que deseas algo mejor para tu hermano, cierto? – pregunto sarcástica Taylor antes de perderse tras la puerta del baño

-Esta tan colada por el como el de ella – dijo Lucy mientras volteaba a ver a Lily

-Si pero espero que alguno de los dos por lo menos se de cuenta, seria una lastima que no estén juntos se les vería tan lindos

-Lo mismo pienso yo –intervino Rose – pero son mas testarudos, ambos por igual, aunque creo que Jimmy ha comenzado a ceder un poco, aunque la verdad nunca imagine que aceptaría dejarla suelta en plaza en la fiesta

-Yo tampoco – susurraron al mismo tiempo el resto de sus primas y Hanna

Eran las 10:30 de la noche y la mayoría del alumnado masculino ya estaba reunido en el gran salón ya que todas las chicas habían sido citadas a las 10:45 para dar inicio a la fiesta a las 11:00, la mayoría de ellos estaban sumamente nerviosos por lo que les deparaba esa noche y quien llevaba la mayor carga de stress de la noche era Scorpius Malfoy quien parecía estar pensando en la posibilidad de cavar un hueco tan hondo que aparecería en Australia con tal de que su pelirroja favorita no lo atrapase cuando se enterara de que no seria con el con quien bailaría 48 de las 50 piezas de sus bailes.

El Gran salón estaba muy iluminado en los laterales donde se ubicaban las mesas y las barras de bebidas y daban un aspecto de estar entre nubes del cielo, mientras la pista de baile en el centro del salón formaba un circulo oscuro donde las nubes apenas cruzabas la línea fronteriza cambiaban a un color negruzco el piso era una pantalla gigante y resistente que emitía la imagen de llamaradas de fuego que daba la impresión que fuera un agujero al infierno, además de que solo por la pista de baile, se veían volar fantasmas, murciélagos animados y las calabazas que estaban colgadas en todo el techo que cubría esa porción escupían de vez en cuando golosinas

-Que pasa Scorpius?, estas mas pálido de lo habitual – dijo con preocupación James que acababa de llegar al gran salón

-Estoy en la disyuntiva si morir por mi propia mano o dejar que tu prima lo haga con las suyas – contesto lleno de horror el rubio

-Porque? Le hiciste algo a Rose – menciono James con tono amenazante

-Me quede dormido y solo alcance a comprar las 2 peores piezas de baile – dijo con un hondo suspiro Malfoy quien estaba vestido con el atuendo de un personaje de un comic que ha Rose le parecía súper sexy "El zorro"

-Oh!!-exclamo el auror – que te puedo decir…suerte?

-Gracias – dijo el rubio con el rostro de un condenado a muerte

-Como que se están tardando mucho, no? – expreso Albus, quien iba disfrazado de caballero andante, sin la pesada armadura obviamente.

-Faltan como 10 minutos Al, no seas impaciente, cual es tu apuro? – pregunto James que lucia fantástico como el fantasma de la opera

-Mi apuro es ver quien compro los primeros 5 bailes de Hanna!!! Ese es mi apuro.

-Ok parece que los ánimos no son los mejores por esta parte del universo – dijo con sorna James

-Que gracioso que estas hoy – contesto irónico Albus – y ese milagro que no estés esperando a Taylor en la sala común de premios anuales?

-No quiso mi compañía en toda la noche, es mas me prohibió acercarme a ella – contesto de manera plana el mayor de los Potter

-Y desde cuando le haces caso de lo que te dice Taylor? – dijo burlón Albus

-Desde que vi que no correría peligro si venia con todas las chicas y desde que le puse nuevamente el brazalete para estar atento de su seguridad hermanito, además tiene razón no la puedo tener como una presa, cuando ella es la victima…aunque suene raro decirlo…Scorpius!!! El que dejes de respirar voluntariamente no servirá para que puedas auto eliminarte créeme!!!- dijo el auror viendo como el rubio había dejado de inhalar aire y estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta del gran salón

-No se pudo haber vestido más sexy??!!!!- exclamo al fin con un dejo de frustración el rubio al ver aparecer a su novia vestida de ninfa con un vestido corto semitransparente de color blanquecino con brillos plateados que asemejaba la luna, con unas mangas que parecían alas anudadas en las muñecas y un escote posterior bastante pronunciado que era resguardado por una enredadera de hilos plateados pero que no era cubierto en su mayoría por su larga cabellera suelta perfectamente ondulada de rizos tan rojos como el fuego adornados de pequeñas flores blancas, era seguida por Hanna quien estaba disfrazada de la reina Mab reina de las hadas con un traje negro largo con visos turquesas y una corona de flores que adornaban su cabellera castaña oscura envuelta en un moño, las acompañaban Lily que iba vestida sexymente de Diana la Diosa cazadora, Lucy que lucia un disfraz de vampiresa , Roxane había elegido un personaje completamente muggle como Lara Croft que hizo palidecer a Lorcan y la seguía muy de cerca Taylor vestida con un vestido largo marrón grisáceo con los bordes que daban el aspecto de haber sido consumido por fuego y en la parte superior con un escote pronunciado que era unido por una argolla a la altura del busto al igual que las parte superior que unía la parte delantera con la espalda a la altura de los hombros, lucia su lacia cabellera castaña con unos finos rizos en las puntas producto de haber utilizado su varita exitosamente como rizador y un par de enormes alas negras era el ángel caído por el que mas de uno no le hubiese importado quemarse en el infierno.

-Merlín bendito, todas parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para que se les tiren encima!!-dijo Albus exaltado mirando los trajes de las mujeres de su familia, su novia y su amiga.

-Tu espada sirve? Para hacerme el harakiri en este preciso momento y no ver con quien bailara Rose – dijo horrorizado el rubio

-Albus por lo menos no tienes que preocuparte por Roxane y Lily, los gemelos Scamander compraron todos sus bailes , Lucy bueno creo que tu mismo te diste cuenta que había dejado prendado a Mclaggen que se tomo todas las cervezas de mantequilla que le servia nuestra primita hasta que cerraste el bar y lo mandaste de un grito a su sala común no? y por los de Hanna tienes problemas familiares, los que compraron sus bailes fueron Hugo y Louis porque no consiguieron bailes de Zabini - explico James sin dejar de mirar a Taylor que se colocaba con el resto de muchachas al otro lado del salón esperando que empezara el baile.

-Y no sabes quien compro los bailes de Rose? Tu que lo sabes todo y lo que no te lo inventas? – pregunto con interés Malfoy

-No eso si que no, un gran misterio – sonrió el castaño viendo como Scorpius tornaba los ojos deduciendo que si sabia la respuesta pero que no se lo diría.

-BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS LOS PRESENTES, HOY ESTAMOS REUNIDOS PARA CELEBRAR EL BAILE DE BENEFICENCIA DE HALLOWEEN A FAVOR DEL PABELLON DE PEDIATRIA DEL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO, Y QUERIAMOS AGRADECER EN PRIMER LUGAR A TODOS USTEDES QUE LO HICIERON POSIBLE COMPRANDO Y DONANDO SUS BAILES CONSIGUIENDO LA IMPORTANTE CANTIDAD DE 15,000 GALEONES – Dijo entusiasmada Minerva McGonagall quien presidía la gala desde el estrado con la directiva de las Damas voluntarias del Hospital encabezadas por una sonriente Audrey Weasley, quienes escuchaban el estruendoso aplauso de los alumnos y profesores –TAMBIEN QUEREMOS AGRADECER EL DONATIVO EXTRA QUE NOS HICIERON LLEGAR UN GRUPÒ DE ALUMNOS ANONIMAMENTE POR UN EVENTO QUE EN REALIDAD DESCONOCEMOS COMO, CUANDO Y DONDE OCURRIO – no pudo evitar tornar los ojos la vieja dama, suponiendo quienes habían sido los promotores –DE 5000 GALEONES –Esta vez realmente se asusto pues el aplauso fue aun mas fuerte que el anterior –Y POR ULTIMO AGRADECERLE ENORMEMENTE A UN ALMA BONDADOSA QUE PREFIERE EL ANONIMATO – Se le quebró la voz a la longeva mujer por la emoción – QUE DONO LA SIGNIFICATIVA SUMA DE 25000 GALEONES – Esta reino el silencio, todos los presentes, incluido el personal docente se habían quedado con la boca abierta ate el hecho que alguien hubiese podido donar tal cantidad de dinero, solo había una persona que no se incluía en el grupo de sorprendidos, una castaña que al parecer acababa de descubrir algo de interés en sus zapatos y que ahora tenia la vista de su custodio sobre ella, mientras la gente no dejaba de murmurar y aplaudir aun en shock – BUENO AHORA SI PODEMOS DAR POR INICIADO EL BAILE!!!! – Dijo cantarinamente la directora.

El baile comenzó con un hits del milenio pasado de las Brujas de Macbeth que todo el mundo coreaba, sin embargo Albus, Scorpius y James permanecían en los mismo lugares que ocupaban antes de empezar la fiesta, el pelinegro deseando ponerle las manos en el cuello a Hugo que acababa de sacar a bailar a una divertida Hanna que escuchaba entre la música lo que le explicaba el alto castaño rojizo, mientras que el rubio palidecía y sudaba frío cada vez que algún chico pasaba cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba Rose, quien de vez en cuando intercambiaba alguna palabra con Taylor y otras veces lo miraba extrañada y le lanzaba una sonrisa, por otro lado el castaño, parecía estar escaneando de manera despreocupada el recinto, observando a la gente divertirse, ya pasaba la tercera canción y nada había variado, hasta que Scorpius retrocedió un paso cuando vio que su novia se dirigía en su dirección.

-Scorpius? Te sucede algo? – Pregunto serenamente Rose

-Ro…Rose, estas bellísima amor – Dijo Scorpius tratando de serenarse

-Gracias – uhm,…. me podrías decir porque aun no me sacas a bailar?

-Err, bueno, Rose…. lo siento no te puedo mentir – Dijo el rubio para después emitir un gran suspiro y cerrar fuertemente los ojos – No llegue a comprar todos tus bailes , me quede dormido, yo quería despertarme temprano y comprar todas tus piezas pero…

-Cuantos bailes compraste? –pregunto Rose con ternura viendo la frustración en el rostro de su novio

-Solo me dejaron 2 y no son las mejores, pecas!!! te juro que trate de ubicar a los que habían comprado el resto para tratar de negociarlos, pero se deben de haber escondido bajo la tierra porque no encontré a uno solo – explico Malfoy al borde de la desesperación, haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, creo que la próxima vez te dejare dormir un poco para que puedas levantarte mas temprano y no tengas cargo de conciencia – dijo con picardía Rose, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio y lo jalaba hacia la pista de baile.

-Que haces Rose? No podemos… sabes que no puedo bailar sin los tickets con tu nombre!!!!- exclamo Scorpius confundido mientras era arrastrado por la pelirroja hacia la pista de baile.

-Scor! No hay nada ilegal, tu eres el dueño de mis bailes – explico sonriente Rose – Te vi tan cansado en la mañana durmiendo lo poco que habías podido, que decidí ir yo a comprar mis bailes en tu lugar, pero como no me dijiste nada cuando despertaste, decidí mantenerlo en secreto hasta ahora.

-Porque me hiciste sufrir asi!!!, pensé que terminaría peor que la fiesta del año pasado – Dijo el rubio suspirando aliviado – No te estas molesta conmigo?

-No, si tu me perdonas a mi el haberte tenido en vilo todas estas horas? – dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable Rose

-Creo que estamos a mano- sonrió el rubio- estoy seguro que si no los hubieses comprado tu, igual otros se me hubiesen adelantado y me estaría retorciendo de los celos en este momento –contesto el rubio antes de darle un beso lleno de amor a su chica.

POV Taylor

_Por fin comenzó el dichoso baile, ahora a esperar quien me sacara a bailar? mmm interesante Hugo sacando a bailar a Hanna, nunca imagine a Albus lanzándole una mirada asesina a alguien mucho menos si es pariente suyo, pero me imagino que Huguin debe de tener alguna explicación lógica, parece que por lo menos el no compro mi primer baile y tampoco Louis que esta bailando con Marianne Rowen, Matthew Nott mi antigua tortura bailando con Isabelle Route…bien por ellos y en palabras mayores Dios los crea y el diablo los junta es lo único que se me ocurre pensar al ver a Roger Groham bailando con Rachel Price!!! Que puede salir de eso?, mejor ni me lo imagino mi estomago no resiste tanto y……y aquí estoy sentada junto a chupitos y pelo de escoba, bueno es la manera mas rápida que tengo de identificar a 2 de las cuatro aburridas integrantes de cuarto año que comparten mi mesa de exiliadas, Por Merlín!!! Estas chicas son hechiceras por puras ganas y no saben lo fácil que es hacer una poción para acabar con las espinillas o una alizante para ese cabello que parece nido de pájaros!!!! Que horror…y encima son mudas, si no, no me podría explicar como pueden estar juntas y no dirigirse una palabra si Hanna, Rose y yo peleamos por hablar!!!....en fin que nadie diga que no soy sociable _

-Hola!!- _me dirijo a la flacucha muchacha del extremo, a esa niña no le dan de comer o que?_ – Como te llamas?- _digo con mi voz mas dulce y amable que acabo de descubrir_

-Helga Roberts – _me contesto secamente, parece que no come y encima le tengo que sacar las cosas con cucharita_

-Eres de Gryffindor no? –_trato de continuar esta monosílaba conversación_

-Hufleppuff – _me responde apenas lanzándome una mirada asqueada la cual ignorare por el bien de mi salud mental_

-Y tú? _– me toca preguntarle a la mama de todos los pajaritos, lo digo por el nido que lleva sobre su cabeza _

-Erica Stamos _– me dice en un tono que no tiene nada que envidiar al de Roberts_

-Tú también eres de Hufflepuff?

-No, yo soy Ravenclaw – _Oh por Morgana no doy una!!!_

-Mejor espero que me digan de donde son ustedes – _digo con cierto temor a que me arranquen la lengua solo por tratar de ser amable_

-Patricia Swan de Gryffindor _– me responde la robusta niña del otro extremo y me parece que tenemos bastante trabajo para que le haga honor a su apellido en vez de ser el patito feo y solo me queda una para terminar la tortura que empecé hace algunos instantes_

-Priscilla Memphis y soy de tu casa o es que no me recuerdas? –_me dice irónica la niñata y es obvio que no la recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo a mis compañeras de habitación, porque realmente no me interesa tener mas amigos que los que ya tengo_

-Bueno yo soy_….-trato de presentarme pero chupitos me interrumpe_

-Eres Taylor Zabini, Slytherin, 1.70mts, 90-60-90, millonaria y podrías estar en el cuadro de honor si no fueras tan malcriada!!! – _me acaba de soltar de porrazo el cúmulo de granos que tengo al lado, dejándome anonadada _– err…bueno parece que si…sabes…quien soy _–estoy en Shock!!!!_

-Estas bromeando, todo el mundo sabe quien eres!!! Solo has estado unos meses en esta escuela y eres mas popular de lo todas nosotras juntas ha logrado en cuatro que llevamos aquí!!!! – _escupe con dejo de ira, Merlín!!! Yo que culpa tengo de que tenga tan baja autoestima??? –_ Querida con ese carácter nadie te sacara a bailar – _me atrevo a contestarle_

-Te recuerdo, que tu tampoco estas bailando _– mocosa de mierda!! Tiene suerte de que me agarro con la guardia baja, solo por eso no le contesto, por eso…y porque tiene razón , asi que no me queda otra que morderme la lengua y aguantarme , ya van por el tercer baile y nadie me saca a bailar …acá pasa algo raro!!_– Alguien desea caramelos confitados?....

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Wow, quien se iba imaginar que a la directora se le ocurrieran esta clase de eventos – dijo risueño Scorpius mientras bailaba un rock con Rose

-Si lastima que no todos la estén pasando tan bien – dijo apenada la pelirroja

-Te refieres a Albus? Solo faltan un par de canciones y Louis le devolverá a su novia sana y salva – dijo divertido el rubio

-No solo es por el, mira a Taylor esta adormecida entre ese grupo de niñas de cuarto año que están sentadas en esa mesa, me parece tan raro que nadie la saque a bailar.

-Si realmente es raro, por lo que le escuche a James ,Hugo y Louis no pudieron comprar sus bailes porque ya estaban agotados –menciono Malfoy

-Bueno por lo menos parece que Hugo encontró con quien cubrir algunos de sus bailes, quisiera saber que cara pondría mi madre si ve a su bebe bailando con Hope Smith

-Me imagino que nada comparado con la cara que pondría tu padre si nos ve bailando a nosotros

-Oh no, no lo creo, no creo que a mama le cause gracia ver como se esta destornillando de risa con las ocurrencias de Hugo la hija de la ex de papá…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Taylor , porque no estas bailando? –casi gritó Hugo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña con su grupo de nuevas amigas quienes habían cambiado la cara de molestia y aburrimiento para mirar a Hugo con la boca abierta

-Eso me pregunto yo!!, mínimo esperaba que tu y Louis compraran alguna de mis piezas!!!

-Te juro que esa fue nuestra intención, es mas nos levantamos tempranísimo, habíamos quedado en comprar 25 bailes cada uno, pero cuando llegamos a la sala de Aritmancia ya se habían agotado.

-No puede ser, si fuera cierto estaría bailando en este momento

-Eso es lo que me parece raro, no había muchas personas despiertas a esa hora, tuvimos que comprar bailes de otras chicas, es mas las de Rose aun no se habían vendido al igual que las de Hanna y ella era la única del grupo que no era familia asi que compramos cinco bailes de ella por si Albus no alcanzaba a comprar el resto le podíamos revender las nuestras

-Cuando no ustedes dos aprovechando el alboroto .Y me dices que no había mucha gente despierta a esa hora?

-Aja!!, cuando fuimos a desayunar solo habían cuatro chicos de Hufflepuff de tercer año dos Ravenclaw que están bailando con sus novias ya que dicen las malas lenguas que los amenazaron de muerte si no compraban todos sus bailes y James que acababa de regresar de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos y pasaba por el comedor a tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Asi que Potter estaba levantado desde tan temprano? – _relájate Taylor, que Hugo no se de cuenta que lo piensas dejar sin su primo mayor_

-Si, bueno el siempre se levanta temprano ya ves eso viene desde la academia de aurores

-Claro eso debe de ser – menciono la castaña entre dientes para luego voltearse a ver a sus compañeras de mesa – Bueno ya saben donde encontrarme si quieren uno que otro tip de superación personal, ahora si me disculpan debo de ir a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien

-Que vas a hacer? – pregunto confundido Hugo

-Nada, solo aclarar un par de puntos con alguien…err trata de alejarte lo más pronto posible de aquí antes que estas cuatro inunden la pista de baile de saliva – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa malévola mientras se alejaba de la mesa que había ocupado.

James había estado observando divertido, como su hermano se contenía las ganas de estrangular a sus dos primos menores por ganarle los bailes de su novia y gozo mucho con la cara desencajada de Malfoy cuando vio que Rose se acercaba a reclamarle porque no estaba bailando con ella, luego dio un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que los Scamander se estuvieran portando bien con Lily y Roxana y que McLaggen no estuviese babeando encima de Lucy, pero toda la diversión se le desvaneció del rostro cuando vio que Zabini terminaba su amena charla con Hugo para voltear a mirarlo con ganas de matar a alguien, que según sus cálculos seria a el y no pudo evitar sentir que lo ataco cierto nerviosismo cuando avanzo al castaño rojizo para dirigirse a paso firme hacia donde el se encontraba.

-Potter!!!- casi grito la castaña quien se acercaba al auror con los ojos lanzando chispas

-Dime- contesto James tratando de que su voz sonase lo mas serena posible

-Me puedes decir, porque te esmeras en joderme la vida? – reclamo una furiosa Taylor

-No se de que estas hablando – se defendió el castaño

-De que estoy hablando? –bufo Zabini – De que se compraste mis bailes para poderme dejar plantada toda la fiesta, aun no se como conseguiste que te leas vendieran si no eres alumno

-La profesora Vector me aprecia mucho, dice que fui uno de sus mejores alumnos – dijo orgulloso el ojimiel

-Cretino!! – gruño Taylor

-Te voy a aclarar un par de cosas Zabini , es cierto que compre tus bailes , pero no fue para "joderte la vida" como dices, lo hice porque realmente quería que bailases conmigo y no me acerque a ti porque te recuerdo que tu misma me lo prohibiste esta mañana cuando te acompañe a los dormitorios de los premios anuales, asi que si tanto te molesta mi compañía, solo dime con quien quieres bailar para ir y cambiarle los tickets que compre – dijo enervado James mientras no desprendía su castaña mirada de la verde gris de Taylor.

-Es cierto lo que dices? – pregunto con desconfianza Taylor

-No acostumbro a mentir, Zabini –respondió Potter mientras trataba de relajar su respiración, mientras veía que la muchacha se disponía a retarlo nuevamente

-Potter, te juro que si no me sacas a bailar en este preciso momento, me encargare de hacerte la vida miserable – reto Taylor entrecerrando los ojos, mientas contenía una sonrisa divertida

-Solo porque no quiero que cumplas tus amenazas – dijo James burlón ofreciéndole su brazo para llevarla ala pista de baile.

-Tu fuiste quien hizo el donativo de los 25000 galeones, cierto? –pregunto el auror mientras sujetaba la delicada cintura de Zabini

-No se a que te refieres, fue un donativo anónimo por lo que escuche

-Vamos Zabini!, nadie en esta escuela tiene tanto dinero ni es tan materialmente desprendido como para donarlo – dijo James con una mirada tierna a la castaña

-Yo no lo necesito Potter, tengo una cuenta en Gringotts a mi nombre que no me alcanzaría para gastarla en toda mi vida, no es justo que hayan personas que se pueden beneficiar con ese dinero mientras el mío esta guardado ganando intereses, si no pude dar mas es por que no me permiten disponer de mas durante el año –explico avergonzada la castaña.

-Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, verdad? – Dijo James, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera.

-Creo que no……No siempre te encontraras con cosas tan gratas de mi – respondió la castaña en un susurro casi inaudible mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su pareja de baile.

habían pasado ya dos horas del baile, cada cinco canciones se hacia un pequeño intermedio para que los jóvenes se acercaran al bar por alguna bebida y se refrescaran un poco, mientras veían como los tickets de las canciones ya terminaban desaparecían mágicamente de sus talonarios, ya estaban a la mitad del baile y se había iniciado la hora Loca, en la cual llegaron alerquines y hombres con zancos que entraron por la puerta del gran salón a ritmo de batucada y tirando confeti y globos por doquier, la mayoría de los alumnos nunca habían escuchado esa música tan alegre pero nadie podía negar que era contagiosa y todos miraban embelesados, mientras los alerquines los obligaban a formar un trencito humano y recorrer bailando todo el salón, hasta los maestros se habían unido a la celebración para luego todos participar en el baile de limbo que consistía en pasar bailando debajo de una barra sin que esta se caiga, la fiesta definitivamente estaba en su mejor momento, muchos terminaban agotados y se acercaban a seguir rehidratandose a las barras laterales

-Sabes, tenia planeado sorprenderte esta vez con algo – le dijo James a la castaña mientras le pasaba un vaso lleno de hidromiel

-Algo podría sorprenderme mas, de que seas mi pareja esta noche y que bailes como lo has hecho hasta ahora – rio Taylor mientras le lanzaba una mirada curiosa

-Creo que si, pero tendrías que dejar de bailar unas cuantas canciones.

-Sabes que me gusta mas que bailar? Los misterios!!!, asi que dime que es? - dijo Taylor con emoción que se notaba en su voz y en sus brillantes ojos.

-Entonces vamos, no te lo puedo mostrar aquí – aclaro James, tomándola de la mano y saliendo a paso ligero del gran salón para caminar directo hasta el quinto piso.

-Me tienes intrigada Potter, solo espero que no sea para que me retes por algo

-No, es algo que me habías sugerido y que me ha estado dando vuelta por la mente – dijo el muchacho repasando varias veces por una pared hasta que apareció una puerta

-Todo depende como hayas interpretado mis palabras – sonrió nerviosa Taylor, pasando el cúmulo de saliva que se había formado en su garganta, mientras veía la sonrisa divertida que se formaba en los labios del joven Potter al escuchar lo que había dicho

-Ya lo sabrás – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta mientras el le daba paso a que entrara antes que el, para encontrase con una habitación oscura con un piano, un teclado y una guitarra iluminados en el centro de la misma

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la chica maravillada corriendo a sentarse en el piano y tocar unas melodías, mientras su cabello caía hacia un lado de su rostro haciéndola ver a los ojos de James como un verdadero ángel, mientras cantaba al piano una versión unplugged de It's my life

-Creo que no te había dicho que estas realmente hermosa – dijo el castaño fijando la vista en el rostro de Taylor que se había sonrojado

-Bueno me sorprende escuchar eso, pero no creo que eso sea lo que querías mostrarme no?- menciono Zabini con una sonrisa tímida

-No, realmente, eso me salio al verte tocando el piano – dijo abochornado James, lo que quería decirte es que me aprendí esa canción que te gusta y quería saber si la cantarías conmigo.

-Nooo!!! Te aprendiste Private emotions, Potter? Claro que me gustaría cantarla contigo, es mas nunca la he cantado con nadie, porque solo la canto bajo la ducha – dijo con una risa cantarina la castaña contagiando al auror –pero la cantamos así, a capela porque no se tocarla en piano.

-Esa es parte de la sorpresa, le pedí a Louis que me sacara la melodía en su teclado y solo nos toca cantar.

-Aww que emoción!!! Perfecto – contesto la ojigris mientras daba palmaditas de entusiasmo, mientras observaba como James, se acercaba al teclado y pulsaba un botón y empezaba las primeras notas de la canción hasta que se paro frente a ella tomándola de la cintura invitándola a bailar, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

_-EVERY ENDLESS NIGHT HAS A DAWNING DAY,EVERY DARKEST SKY HAS A SHINING RAY,AND IT SHINES ON YOU__ BABY, CANT YOU SEE?,YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE,WHO CAN SHINE FOR ME_. –Empezo cantando dulcemente James -_ITS A PRIVATE EMOTION THAT FILLS YOU TONIGHT,AND A SILENCE FALLS BETWEEN USS THE SHADOWS STEAL THE LIGHT,AND WHEREVER YOU MAY FIND IT,WHEREVER IT MAY LEAD,LET YOUR PRIVATE EMOTION COME TO ME_ – Taylor se separo de el para cantar la segunda estrofa y se encontro con la mirada castaña del chico mientras el comenzaba a cantar a duo con ella

_-WHEN YOUR SOUL IS TIRED AND YOUR HEART IS WEAK, DO YOU THINK OF LOVE AS A ONE-WAY STREET_? _WELL, IT RUNS BOTH WAYS, OPEN UP YOUR EYES, CANT YOU SEE ME HERE?, HOW CAN YOU DENY? __(HOW?)_ – terminaron la segunda estrofa para repetir el coro nuevamente los dos juntos, mientras ella volvía a apoyar su cabeza en su antebrazo, mientras giraban danzando sobre el mismo sitio, repitieron la primera estrofa nuevamente mientras el apoyaba su mejilla sobre la cabellera castaña de Taylor, al final del ultimo coro ella ya no pudo seguir cantando y levanto el rostro para ver y escuchar como James cantaba la ultima parte clavando su mirada en los labios de Zabini, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta en que momento el auror había tomado con delicadeza el rostro de Taylor acunando su mejilla con una mano y la había acercado a su rostro para hacerse de sus labios

Era la primera vez que James besaba a una chica de esa manera, sin tener intenciones de avanzar al ámbito sexual, solo estaba avocado a sentir la calidez de los labios de Taylor y la suavidad de su lengua, como si fuera un fruto delicioso nunca antes probado, la beso con ternura, con devoción, con paciencia, tratando de mantener en su mente cada instante, cada caricia que los labios de la castaña le brindaba, sentir sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, mientras el reforzaba su abrazo en su delicada cintura. Estaba en el cielo y no quería bajar nunca, escuchar dentro del silencio la respiración de ambos era la melodía perfecta, sentir como ella jugaba con su cabello, lo tenia sumergido en la gloria, pero aun así, fue incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera estropear el momento, No podía engañarse mas Taylor Zabini le había llamado la atención desde el primer día que la vio, fusilándolo con la mirada por una estupidez que el le había dicho a Fred, luego en la casa de sus abuelos la navidad pasada cuando el bendito muerdago mágico los había hecho besarse por primera vez aunque fuera solo un rose de labios, lo hizo sentir tal cosquilleo en el cuerpo que prefirió atribuírselo al frío, y luego verla en el verano y volverla a besar para ayudarla a librarse de Nott lo hizo replantearse la idea de que podría gustarle demasiado aquella muchachita, altanera, respondona, traviesa, voluntariosa, pero sobre todo inteligente, sensible y preocupada por los demás y hoy día lo comprobaba, no solo le gustaba , estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida lo que era estar enamorado y vaya que si lo estaba, no le interesaba nada mas que ella se sintiera cómoda y que por el amor de todos los magos no fuese a terminar estampándole una cachetada mientras se separaban para respirar después de varios minutos que pudieron sobrevivir con el poco aire que podían tomar mientras separaban sus labios para morder con delicadeza los del otro. Cuando por fin se miraron después del largo beso, pudo observar las orbes verde gris que brillaban de una manera única y creyó que era capaz de vivir mirándolas por siempre, mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro angelical y pícaro de la castaña.

-Creo que a partir de hoy voy a tener un nuevo pensamiento feliz para hacer aparecer mi patronus – dijo finalmente Taylor mientras volvía a recibir un suave beso del castaño.

-Ten por seguro que será lo único que recordare de ahora en adelante – contesto James lanzando un profundo suspiro contenido en su pecho, mientras escuchaba su corazón latir a mil.

-Creo que hoy puedo alimentar tu orgullo y decirte que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – dijo risueña Zabini

-Bueno te puedo regresar el cumplido – contesto el castaño mientras se fundía con ella en un fuerte abrazo –quieres regresar al baile?

-No, porque no podría abrazarte así, no quiero que me cambien de Auror, porque me imagino que estas muestras de afecto no deben de estar permitidas no?

-No, de enterarse, pedirían mi cambio – dijo con tristeza Potter

-Entonces será nuestro secreto…James – ahora ella le daba un fugaz beso.

-Si será nuestro secreto, Taylor – dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba los tickets de baile que quedaban es su chaqueta para hacer un conjuro con su varita para convertirlos en un disco y ponerlo en un reproductor que acababa de aparecer sobre el piano al igual que miles de velas que iluminaban la oscura estancia – La señorita me concedería 20 piezas mas? –pregunto haciendo una reverencia

-Claro que si, siempre y cuando las bailemos abrazados – dijo ella con picardía

-Puede jurar que así será……

**Chicas recomendación, busquen traducción de private emotions las que no sepan Ingles, para que vean porque les puse esta cancion y si pueden escuchenla para que se los imaginen cantando jejeje …y bueno solo pedirles mi cuota de valoración, opiniones y criticas constructivas, recuerden que siempre leo lo que ponen y trato de complacer a lo que piden asi me rompa la cabeza, porque este fic no es nada sin ustedes**

**Las quiero muchisisismo a cada una** l


	7. Objetivo errado

**Hola mis niñas!!!!**

**Primero quiero disculparme por la demora, he tenido problemas de concentración que evitaban que avance mas de 2 lineas por dia, lo que me hizo sentir realmente frustrada, pero ya estoy de vuelta y aunque no lo pense en un inicio, parece que me salio bastante grandecito el capi…asi que no les quito mas tiempo.**

**Antes que me olvide, como tuve problemas de concentración , ocupe mi tiempo para hacer un par de videitos en you tube sobre como me imagino a los personajes del fic asi que ahí se los dejo por si alguien quisiera ver como me imagino a los personajes que participan en este modesto espacio.**

**http:/ / www . youtube. com / watch?v=32-vALjvGKw ( este es mas cortito y hay una vision hasta de los adultos principales de la historia)**

**http:/ /www. Youtube . Com / watch?v=o5Mxoa_4Qxm ( este dura un poco mas y contiene hasta a los villanos jeje) no se olviden de no dejar espacios**

**Recuerden las quiero muchisimo y gracias por esperarme y no abandonarme…**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Objetivo Errado**

-Groham…Groham…GROHAM!!!!! – grito perdiendo la paciencia Rachel Price a un Roger Groham que permanecía hundido en sus pensamientos

-Que…que paso? – Pregunto Roger saliendo de su universo

-Te estoy hablando hace más de 10 minutos y no me haces caso!! Prestaste atención a lo que te dije? – recrimino Rachel

-Perdón Price me perdí una parte jeje – se disculpo el Slytherin abochornado

-No puedo creerlo!!! con razón estas repitiendo nuevamente el séptimo año – gruño Price – En que parte te quedaste?

-Donde me decías que podía hacer lo que me de la gana con Zabini – menciono recuperando la alegría el muchacho.

-No lo puedo creer!!! A ver Groham enfócate en lo que te digo y deja que tu mente pervertida descanse un rato, esta bien? – reto histérica Rachel

-Esta bien, no te enojes, no lo pude evitar – explico el fornido rubio

-Por favor no me hagas sentir lastima por la estupida de Zabini- gruño irónica esta vez la oriental mientras tomaba aire para volverse a concentrar en el plan.

-Dime te escucho atento –asevero Roger Groham poniendo toda su concentración en lo que le iba a explicar Price

-El asunto es que yo quiero que James Potter sea mío, a como de lugar, para eso necesito darle una poción de amor ya que de otra manera no lo lograre, una vez que lo tenga en mis manos ya me encargare de tenerlo comprometido y que se quede conmigo, pero no lo puedo hacer con Zabini todo el tiempo a su lado, tengo que aceptar que la estúpida es muy perspicaz y se daría cuenta que algo no va bien con el, para eso necesito que ella rechace su presencia y eso a ti te conviene, al no tener a Potter cerca, estará a tu merced, para ello le daremos una poción contraria a la del amor , una en la que rechace a la persona del sexo opuesto que esta con ella en todo momento.

-Y como vamos a hacer eso? – pregunto Groham tratando aun de retener toda la información en su pequeño cerebro

-Ahí entras tú a tallar, las pociones estarán en unos chocolates , tú tienes que hacérselos llegar de la manera mas sutil para que no se den cuenta…pero por favor!!! Por una vez en tu vida piensa bien como lo vas a hacer!!! No quiero que lo eches a perder, estoy pagando mucho por esas pociones – suplico Rachel de manera adusta

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá como lo piensas…..

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la fiesta de Halloween y para el resto de habitantes del castillo todo seguía igual que antes del baile excepto para dos castaños que se daban muestras de afectos cuando nadie mas los veía, desde aquella fecha James todos los días se dirigía como todas las mañanas cuando ya no quedaba nadie mas que Taylor en su habitación para despertarla pero a diferencia de los meses anteriores ahora la muchacha recibía un beso tierno que le indicaba que era hora de levantarse y si se negaba a hacerlo era obligada a base de una sesión de cosquillas que no le dejaban otra alternativa, mientras el culpable de su martirio sonreía divertido y hacia uso de su autocontrol para terminar su compañía solo hasta la puerta del baño donde todas las mañanas la despedía sumidos en un dulce beso, para luego esperarla en la sala común atestada de estudiantes y acompañar a Zabini como era costumbre al gran salón para desayunar, lo único que se habían percatado todos los que los rodeaban eran que sus las riñas entre ambos habían menguado un poco, lo que nadie se imaginaba era que cuando se encontraban a solas caminando por alguno de los pasadillos escondidos que James conocía mas que nadie , se desviaban para darse fugaces besos o que con algún pretexto salían de la sala común verde y se dirigían a alguno de los salones abandonados en el quinto nivel del castillo para conversar y mimarse hasta que estuvieran seguros que ya no quedaría nadie despierto en las mazmorras.

-Bueno Alumnos, después de revisar con mucho cuidado las pociones que han realizado hoy día, tengo dos ganadores –explico el legendario profesor Slughorn a su clase de pociones del séptimo año – solo que hace mucho tiempo que ya no ofrezco como premio la poción Félix felices, ya que no hay guerra, ni nada por el estilo y teniendo en cuenta quienes son los acreedores al premio, darles la poción seria como entregarles en bandeja de plata las llaves de Gringotts o de sortilegios Weasley – dijo divertido el profesor mientras el resto de la clase estallaba en risas – Ya les haré llegar sus premios , señor Potter, señorita Zabini, muy buen trabajo – Albus y Taylor sonrieron con un aire de arrogancia que solo un par de Slytherin podían derrochar, sin embargo Albus no pudo dejar de enviar una mirada agradecida a su hermano mayor que le había dado unos concejos de cómo extraer la esencia de algunas plantas y como remover la poción.

-Lo siento Scorpius, para otra vez será – Se disculpo Albus divertido mientras salía de la clase en compañía de su rubio amigo, Taylor, seguidos de cerca por james

-No es justo, ya casi tenia la poción – gruño Malfoy – Como es que sabias que tenias que remover la poción al lado contrario de la manija del reloj? – pregunto intrigado el rubio

-Tuve una corazonada – Mintió el pelinegro lanzándole una sonrisa divertida a su hermano

-Y tu Taylor, como lo sabias? – Yo solo imite la corazonada de Albus – dijo muy suelta de huesos la castaña

-Eso es trampa!!!! – exclamo Scorpius

-No, eso se llama aprovechar el descuido de tu oponente – contesto Zabini - Vamos Scorpius tanto rollo por que no tuviste el premio, no seas llorón, ni siquiera ganamos la poción Félix felices, sabrá Merlín que premio nos dará el vejete gordinflón.

-En fin me voy a esperar a que Rose salga del aula de aritmancia, vienes Al? – sugirió el rubio

-Si vamos, tal vez eso te ponga de mejor humor – señalo el ojiverde, mientras se perdía junto con su amigo al final del pasillo.

-Eres una mentirosa!, no te copiaste de Albus – sentencio James mientras lanzaba una sonrisa divertida a la castaña

-No pretenderías que le dijese a tu hermano que también me habías dado los secretos de la formula, no? Deberías agradecerme de que el mantenga el mejor concepto de ti – afirmo Zabini con su clásico tono de autosuficiencia, mientras lo veía rodar los ojos divertido.

-Taylor!!! – grito Hugo quien se acercaba a paso rápido con Louis

-Hey como están este par de guapos muchachos? – dijo sonriente Zabini.

-Bien!, no te vimos en el desayuno – aclaro Louis

-Si, se me hizo un poco tarde – se disculpo la castaña

-Sabes? Louis y yo te queríamos hacer una pregunta importante – intervino Hugo

-Díganme, soy toda oídos

-Si alguno de los dos te pidiera ser su novia, a cual de los dos aceptarías – soltó Hugo de sorpresa, dejando a Taylor desubicada y a James a espalda de los dos adolescentes con la mirada como plato.

-Pe…perdón? De que hablas Hugo? –dijo nerviosa Taylor mientras observaba como James empezaba a tensar la mandíbula fuertemente sin que esto fuese percibido por ninguno de sus primos

-Lo que pasa es que Hugo y yo queríamos saber si aceptarías ser novia de alguno de nosotros dos? – pregunto finalmente el rubio Weasley

-No les parece que deberían de buscarse a alguien de su edad? - dijo secamente James haciendo que los dos muchachos por primera vez se percatasen de su presencia

-Que tiene de malo son solo un par de años – dijo Hugo restándole importancia al comentario del mayor de los Potter

-Creo que tenemos que conversar largo y tendido – trato de tranquilizar los ánimos la castaña mientras observaba como James fusilaba con la mirada sus dos primos – chicos yo creo que James tiene razón soy un poco mayor para ustedes, digo en el baile los vi con dos lindas muchachas y se les veía muy a gusto

-Pero no es lo mismo – refuto Hugo cabizbajo

-Hugo nunca lo sabrás si no te das la oportunidad de tratarla, a ver cuéntame quien es?

-Me imagino que te refieres a Hope Smith

-Es la linda rubia que esta sentada en el jardín y que te mira de vez en cuando – dijo picaramente Taylor haciendo ruborizar al hermano de Rose – es muy bonita Hugo!

-Si que lo es, pero también es la hija de la ex de papa

-Hay por Morgana!!! En el mundo mágico el quien no ha sido novio o novia de alguien ha sido su oponente asi que no creo que tu madre con lo inteligente que es, le vaya a hacer algún desplante, además la niña es preciosa, no perderías nada con intentar acercarte un poco a ella – afirmo Zabini – y tu que tal la morocha de ojos verdes con quien bailabas, no me digas que también es hija de la ex de tu padre? – pregunto esta vez la castaña a Louis

-No precisamente, Rowena Davies es la hija de la pareja de mi madre en el baile de navidad

-Ah bueno pero una pareja de baile no es tan preocupante no?

-No, lo que a mi me preocupa es que ella se interese por mi porque le atrae mi lado Veela – dijo el rubio antes de emitir un fuerte suspiro

-Louis , a los hombres, no les funciona el lado Veela – dijo Taylor tratando de contener la risa – así que si ella muestra interés en ti, es porque realmente le gustas por lo que eres no porque este embrujada por un aura envolvente –explico la castaña

-Realmente lo crees? – pregunto aun incrédulo el rubio

-Estoy más que segura, chicos!!! No sean tontos puede que tengan al amor de sus vidas frente a ustedes y cuando quieran acercarse a ellas, otros les habrán ganado la partida, yo los quiero muchísimo a los dos, pero como mis amigos, mis compañeros de banda y mis mejores aliados para realizar travesuras en equipo, pero…..- le lanzo una mirada a James que la miraba cómplice - nada mas lo siento, si tuviera 2 años menos y la capacidad de multiplicarme, otra seria la historia – dijo divertida, mientras los dos muchachos, le sonreían agradecidos por sus palabras para luego de uno besos amistosos en la mejilla se perdieran en los jardines tratando de acercarse a las dos jovencitas de quinto año.

-Que gran poder de convencimiento Zabini – dijo en tono burlón James, casi has evitado de que me pongo celoso – dijo desenfadado el castaño

-Cállate Potter! En verdad tus primos son una ganga, las chicas que se los liguen serán muy afortunadas – agrego Taylor

-Ok! Ahora si estoy celoso – dijo en tono serio James mientras clavaba la mirada en la ojigris

-Tonto – menciono la castaña mientras tornaba los ojos

-Corruptora de menores – respondió divertido.

-Pero asi te gusto – ataco ella

-Porque no me quedaba otra opción fuera de las mujeres de mi familia –sentencio el de manera arrogante

-Anda a besar a tu abuela Potter!!! – gruño entre dientes Zabini con desden, mientras que James tiraba de su brazo para llevarla a un pasaje detrás de una estatua.

-No es que tenga algo en contra de mi abuela, pero suena un poco retorcido, además lo mío son las castañas mucho mas jóvenes – contesto el muchacho mientras acercaba su rostro a la oreja de Zabini – con unos ojos endemoniadamente bellos, altanera y que responde muy bien a mis besos, conoces a alguien con esas características? – dijo James mientras daba pequeños besos en el rostro de Taylor.

-No se quien podría estar tan loca para aguantarte – dijo ella con una falsa postura de enfado

-Me falto eso!!!, es una loca que va a pasar conmigo las siguientes dos horas libres, verdad?

-Que bien te sabes mis horarios de clases! – respondió Taylor divertida

-Tus horarios no?, yo sigo el mío propio, y dice que el día de hoy a esta hora, salvo por la interrupción de mis dos adolescentes primos, tengo dos horas de besos ininterrumpidos contigo – contesto Potter, mientras pasaba de manera suave su lengua por los labios de la castaña.

-Arrogante!! –dijo mientras contenía un gemido producto de la caricia

-Exquisita….

_**Varias horas después en la sala común verde…..**_

-Donde te habías metido? Te estamos esperando hace años para hacer la redacción de transformaciones - regaño con mala cara Scorpius

-Se me paso la hora estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca – me buscaron ahí? –se defendió Taylor

-Pues no realmente, sabes que solo vamos por lo estrictamente necesario – respondió esta vez Albus

-Lo sabia!!!! – dijo alegremente la castaña

-Que sabias? – pregunto ceñudo el rubio

-Que ustedes dos eran incapaces de poner un pie en la biblioteca si no son obligados por sus novias – contesto Taylor tratando de salir del paso hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un niño de segundo año

-Potter? Zabini? Llegaron estos obsequios para ustedes – dijo el muchachito tendiéndoles un par de cajitas a ambos jóvenes

-Y quien los mando? – pregunto Taylor

-No se, solo me dijeron que las debía de entregar a quien corresponda, Potter y Zabini, son ustedes no? – ratifico el niño de cabello negro

-Bu…bueno si! Ah debe de ser los obsequios de Slughorn!!! – dijo Albus mientras veía como Taylor abría el paquete que tenia en las manos

-Chocolates?!!!! Definitivamente la calidad de los premios ha decaído mucho desde la época de nuestros padres, antes era una poción de la súper suerte y ahora son unos asquerosos chocolates???!!! – dijo con desgano la joven.

-Guenosh ton asquerosos no don –intervino Albus atragantandose con uno de los bombones mientras lo pasaba con dificultad- Son de los mas finos

-Como sea hubiese preferido, no se! Un perfume quizás, en fin te los regalo –dijo la castaña tendiéndole la caja con chocolates a su rubio amigo – por lo menos servirá para no seguirte escuchando lloriquear que hice trampa y que tu te los merecías

-Vamos Taylor, tu regalando algo que te ganaste?, dinos la verdad! –bufo Scorpius divertido

-Esta bien!!! Rose y yo le hicimos una promesa a Hanna de eliminar todas las calorías de la dieta, porque tiene que adelgazar una talla para el baile de navidad – relato Zabini con un dejo de derrota

-Pero si Hanna esta perfecta asi!! – refuto Albus

-Pues seria bueno que se lo dijeras – ataco la castaña –no quiero que muera de hambre y nos lleve a Rose y a mi con ella

-Pues lo haré cuando regrese de entrenar, dejo esto en mi habitación y nos encontramos en el campo – ordeno el pelinegro al rubio

-Esta bien me iré a cambiar – dijo serenamente Scorpius

-Un momento y el trabajo de transformaciones? –pregunto la castaña

-Claro el trabajo de transformaciones!!! – exclamo despreocupado Albus

-Te refieres al que tu sola vas a redactar por llegar tarde, verdad? – sonrió Sarcástico Scorpius

-Que?!!!- pregunto aun sin creérselo Taylor

-Si, tu llegaste tarde, asi que es tu deber hacerlo – sentencio el rubio con una sonrisa divertía mientras se alejaba al igual que Albus hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse

-No puedo creer que me dejen hacer este testamento a mi – gruño Taylor mientras veía que James se recostaba en el sillón con una sonrisa burlona y se colocaba los headphones para escuchar música – Ah no tu me vas a ayudar!!! – sentencio la castaña

-Yo ya me gradué Zabini, no tengo que hacer tareas

-Si pero es por tu culpa que yo haya llegado tarde – susurro amenazante Taylor – asi que ahora me ayudas

-La palabra mágica? – se burlo James

-Por favor?

-No, no es esa – dijo aun mas divertido el ojimiel

-Te compensare – dijo rindiéndose la ojigris mientras torneaba los ojos

-Respuesta ganadora!!!!

_**Horas después en la cena…..**_

-Porque Rose y Hanna no han venido a cenar? –pregunto Lily a Scorpius que estaba conversando con Taylor quien estaba sentada frente a el

-Rose esta acompañando a Hanna a no romper la dieta – dijo secamente el rubio

-A Hanna se le ha metido la tonta idea que debe de bajar de peso para el baile de navidad y esta evitando las tentaciones – explico Taylor bordeando los ojos

-Pero si yo la veo muy bien – dijo aun confundida la pequeña Potter

-Ya yo me canse de repetírselo, pero no me hace caso – refirió Zabini – Por cierto, Albus, no ibas a hablar con ella? – se dirigió la castaña a su pelinegro amigo que tenia la vista perdida en algún lugar de la sala- Albus?...ALBUS!!!!!!!!!!! – grito la muchacha para llamar la atención del susodicho

-Q-Que pasa??? – pregunto confundido el ojiverde

-Te estoy diciendo que si llegaste a hablar con ella sobre lo de la dieta?

-Hablar? Con quien?

-Con tu novia!! – soltó exasperada Taylor

-Que novia? – pregunto aun sin atar cabos Albus

-Hanna, grandísimo imbecil!- gruño Zabini – La recuerdas? Estatura mediana, cabello casi negro lacio, ojos claros, boca carnosa que te aloca, Hanna Longbotton te suena el nombre? –casi grito la castaña de forma irónica

-Ah! No, todavía no he hablado con ella – contesto el moreno volviendo a fijar la vista en lo que había llamado anteriormente su atención

-Que le pasa? Se cayo de la escoba, o que? – pregunto Lily sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando…

_**Sala común de premios anuales…….**_

-Como te fue con Hanna? – pregunto Scorpius mientras le tendía a Rose una bandeja con leche , cereales y frutas, que la pelirroja tomo , presurosa como si hubiese sido un condenado a morir de hambre y de pronto le levantaran el castigo

-Un suplicio!!!- gruño Rose, no quiere ir a la cena porque dice que le va a provocar comer los panes y los pasteles, pero yo se que eso no es saludable – hablaba mientras degustaba sus alimentos que le sabían a gloria – Realmente no se como puede tener tal fuerza de voluntad, yo no podría, bueno creo que nadie con el apellido Weasley podría hacer ese sacrificio.

-La verdad es que no se como apoyas a Hanna en esta locura, no esta gorda!!!- dijo el rubio mientras abría la caja de chocolates que había dejado en la mesa de centro de la sala – quieres uno?

-NO!!! Y te agradecería que no los dejes tentándome, me han estado llamando todo el tiempo a gritos, pero una cosa es que no le siga el juego al pie de la letra a mi atormentada amiga y otra cosa es que la traicione!! – dijo con voz solemne la pelirroja

-Pues tu te los pierdes, están buenísimos – dijo el rubio tomando dos bombones – mejor apresúrate que tenemos que hacer la ronda esta noche –finalizo el rubio poniéndose de pie

-Hey!! Ya te dije que los desaparezcas de mi vista – reto divertida Rose mientras señalaba la caja que Scorpius había vuelto a poner en la mesa

-Esta bien!!! Los chocolates no matan Rose!!! – sonrió el rubio mientras se dirigía a su habitación a dejarlos lejos de la vista de su novia

-Si te obstruyen las arterias, si!! – grito la chica mientras terminaba de comer con placer su macedonia de frutas

Ya hacia media hora que Rose y Scorpius habían comenzado su ronda como premios anuales, haciendo que todos los alumnos se apresurasen a ir a sus salas comunes antes del toque de queda, generalmente los grupos mas marcados de rezagados eran los de primero que después dos meses y medio aun se perdían con tanto pasadizo que tenia el castillo y los de séptimo que aprovechaban los mismos pasillos para perderse y hacer de las suyas, Rose era la que casi siempre daba un discurso del porque deberían de cumplirse las reglas, haciendo que con solo abrir la boca, los alumnos prefirieran correr hacías sus salas comunes a mantener la ilación de lo que La pelirroja Weasley recitaba mientras Scorpius tomaba el tiempo cronometrado de lo que demoraban en desaparecer, pero esta noche en particular el rubio lucia bastante aburrido al punto de que parecía envidiar a los que huían del lugar.

-Te pasa algo Scor.? Estas muy callado – pregunto la pelirroja a su novio

-No, es solo que estoy cansado de las practicas – contesto el muchacho sin dejar de mirar el piso mientras caminaba

-Albus todavía no deja esa obsesión de querer ganar la copa de las casa este año? – dijo burlona Rose

-Creo que todos queremos eso, no? – dijo el rubio con un dejo de hastío

-Que susceptible que estas….Scorpius, ese no es Albus? – refirió la chica señalando a un muchacho que estaba apoyado en la pared con un brazo levantado al lado del retrato de entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw, dando la impresión de tener acorralada entre su cuerpo y el muro a una muchacha

-Mmm, parece que si – afirmo Malfoy - parece que se esta despidiendo de alguien

-De quien?, no debería de estar ya en su sala común o en su defecto con Hanna? – se pregunto para si misma la pelirroja – Por Circe!!! Es Rachel Price!!! – dijo con un grito ahogado Rose mientras llevaba una mano hacia su boca producto de la desagradable sorpresa, al ver que la chica oriental se despedía coquetamente de su primo – Que diablos esta pasando aquí?

-No se , ni me interesa, ya termino nuestra ronda y me quiero ir a dormir – dijo de mala gana el rubio

-Pero es que acaso no te interesa lo que esta pasando? – pregunto confundida Weasley

-No realmente – dijo en tono plano Malfoy mientras se volteaba sus talones para dirigirse hacia su torre.

-Se puede saber!! que pasa contigo?- reclamo la pelirroja

-Nada Rose!- dijo el rubio con fastidio – Y tampoco es algo tan grave que Albus haya acompañado a una chica a la puerta de su sala, mañana lo conversas con el, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto

-Sabes que , me parece que estas molesto, no se realmente porque , pero mejor hablamos mañana , porque hoy estas insoportable – sentencio dolida Rose

-Brillante decisión, mañana será otro día – dijo el muchacho, sin detenerse si quiera a mirarla, dejándola de una pieza mientras tenia que caminar sin su compañía hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente parecía ser un día normal en Hogwarts, los estudiantes corrían presurosos para llegar al desayuno, con los libros en mano, entre ellos estaban como si parecieran ya parte de la rutina, Taylor Zabini goteando agua de su larga cabellera castaña, escoltada por James quien de un tiempo a esta parte parecía no tener intención de entrar maldiciendo las tardanzas de la espigada muchacha.

-Ya te he dicho Rose, estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de discutir sobre ese tema – explicaba un poco alterado el rubio Malfoy

-Y yo ya te he escuchado y sigo pensando que no era la manera de comportarte – dijo secamente la muchacha mientras daba por finalizada la conversación con el rubio.

-Estas en tus días? – pregunto un poco irritado Scorpius

-Se te seco el cerebro Malfoy? – dijo fusilándolo con la mirada Rose

-Ok, me perdí de algo? –Intervino Taylor observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a sus amigos – En que momento caí en un universo paralelo y el amor se convirtió en…esto?!!!- dijo la castaña mientras movía deliberadamente las manos

-Pues pregúntale a TU amiguito – dijo sarcástica la pelirroja – ayer me dejo hablando sola mientras hacíamos las rondas y…. que estas mirando? – Dijo Rose mientras miraba a la expresión de interrogación reflejada en el rostro de Zabini quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Albus.

-P-perdón! Es que nunca había visto a tu primo no atacar un sándwich de Pavo apenas tocara su plato!!! – dijo con expresión de angustia fingida haciendo que Rose Weasley voltee hacia su primo para observar a que se refería la ojigris

-Este es otro, no te he contado pero ayer…. - Rose no termino de dar su relato pues las palabras se le atravesaron al escuchar a su primo balbucear algo que no presagiaba un buen día para nadie

-Es tan bella!!! – menciono Albus en un estado de ensoñación único mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor le siguieran la mirada – No puedo esperar a pedirle que sea mi novia – volvió a decir el pelinegro antes de soltar un hondo suspiro.

-A-Albus?!! Que te pasa?- preguntaba con la voz entrecortada Hanna quien se había quedado paralizada con los cubiertos conteniendo fruta a medio camino hacia su boca

-Rachel Price es una Diosa, la tengo que invitar al baile de navidad antes que alguien se me adelante – menciono el ojiverde con voz solemne

-Dime que no dijo lo que dijo!! – exclamo Taylor haciendo arcadas –Por Merlín esto me dio acidez antes de empezar a desayunar.

-Albus que estas diciendo?!!!! – grito Hanna poniéndose de pie –Que clase de humillación es esta?!!!

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que se nota a leguas, que Price esta buenísima y que quiero invitarla al baile, cual es el problema? – dijo extrañado el Potter mediano

-Que soy tu novia grandísimo imbecil!!!!! –ataco Hanna con los puños apretados

-Ah bueno creo que entenderás que lo nuestro no va mas, no?- Dijo con sorna el pelinegro

-Eres un desgraciado Potter!!!! – grito la morena antes de dejarle marcados los cinco dedos de su pequeña mano en la mejilla a Albus – No quiero que en tu vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra –finalizo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas que terminaron bañando su rostro, para luego salir a trompicones del comedor, seguida por Rose que murmuro un adjetivo calificativo hacia su primo irreproducible, dejando a todos sus compañeros de mesa con la boca abierta.

-Que te pasa? – pregunto Scorpius a su mejor amigo

-Nada…solo que estoy un poco confundido- respondió Albus mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como tratando de entrelazar sus ideas

-Que esta pasando aquí?!!- pregunto James quien acababa de correr hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada Taylor con la mirada perdida

-Creo que despertamos en el infierno y nadie nos aviso – balbuceo la castaña mientras pasaba la mirada horrorizada entre sus amigos y el joven auror que estaba igual de confundido que ella

Taylor, Lily, Lucy y Roxane habían tratado de calmar un poco los ánimos caldeados del desayuno, gran parte de la mañana, pero no parecían existir luces de que esto tuviera pronta solución, Scorpius seguía empecinado que el no había hecho nada para que Rose estuviese molesta con el y como el no tenia la culpa no pediría perdón, algo que a Taylor le parecía hasta cierto punto aceptable puesto que conocía muy bien a su amigo y el no hubiese dudado en disculparse con la pelirroja si hubiese sido el que inicio la riña, Albus por otro lado explicaba de todas las maneras posibles de que Hanna había dejado de interesarle, que no pretendía hacerle daño pero que le atraían otras chicas, para ser mas especifico Rachel Price, quien según palabras del pelinegro y para desgracia de todas las Weasley-Potter y Taylor incluidas, era una chica inteligente y bella sin mencionar que le parecía endiabladamente sexy, "endiabladamente perra" pensaban las cuatro muchachas que se retorcían de solo imaginársela tomada de la mano del buen Albus. Con Hanna las cosas no habían resultado mejor, la morena no dejaba de llorar aduciendo que todo esto pasaba porque estaba gorda, que nunca había pensado en tal humillación, y estaba decidida a no ver nunca mas a Albus Potter en su vida, cosa que era completamente irracional, ya que compartían clases juntos y estaban en su ultimo año. Realmente el día había empezado mal y continuaba de la misma manera….

-No vas a ir a cenar? – Pregunto James mientras se desperezaba en el sofá de la sala común verde, mirando a Taylor que lo dibujaba mientras el tomaba una pequeña siesta.

-No, realmente no tengo ganas de presenciar el Apocalipsis que debe ser en este momento el gran comedor – dijo la castaña con tristeza

-No estarás pensando en quedarte sin comer, no? –pregunto preocupado el ojimiel

-La verdad es que lo prefiero, al final da lo mismo, si voy a cenar igual se me ira el apetito

-Ah no! Eso no lo voy a permitir, usted señorita tiene que alimentarse bien, asi que porque no le hago un guiado hasta las cocinas, porque me han dicho mis amigos elfos, que por ahí hay alguien llamado Tinker que le encanta engreírla – sugirió James con una voz risueña, mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Taylor.

-Uhmm suena tentador – casi ronroneo Zabini haciendo reír a carcajadas a James

-Me imagino que lo dices por perderte en los pasillos de este gran castillo con un apuesto y joven auror? – dijo James alzando divertido una ceja

-Claro que no! , lo digo por que me has tentado a pedirle a Tinker una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente para vengarme de la estupida dieta – dijo risueña Taylor mientras jalaba del brazo de James para llevarlo directamente hacia su cometido.

-Si sigues hablando de ese tal Tinker, lograras que me ponga celoso –Decía James mientras caminaba sonriente tras Taylor abrazado a su cintura guiándola por los pasadillos para no encontrarse con ningún estudiante.

-Bueno tu eres un poquito mas guapo – se burlo la castaña mientras sentía que James gruñía cerca de su cuello

-Solo un poquito? –pregunto coquetamente Potter mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha sintiendo que ella sobreparo de golpe

-Dios!!!!

-James, cariño, aun no llego a tanto – sonrió orgulloso el castaño

-Dime que no están haciendo lo que creo? –balbuceo Taylor volteando a verlo con los ojos desorbitados, haciendo que James levante la vista para ver lo que había causado tal reacción de la ojigris, quedándose de una pieza ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

-Mierda!!nunca me imagine que mi hermanito tuviera manos tan ágiles – Bufo aun atónito James mientras recibía un colleja por parte de Taylor para hacerlo reaccionar – B-bueno si te refieres a si ha sacado a su amiguito de sus pantalones, aun no, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo.

-Pues has algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y esto se ponga mas caliente de lo que ya esta – Dijo Taylor mientras volteaba a observar nuevamente la escena haciendo una mueca de asco por la compañía que tenia su amigo

-Albus? –Llamo James bastante incomodo sin que el pelinegro se diera por aludido – Ujum!!!-volvió a carraspear el castaño -Albus… ALBUS!!!! – Grito esta vez para que su hermano lograra escucharlo si era posible en ese enredo de manos y lenguas en el que estaba inmerso, logrando que el ojiverde saliera de su estado de excitación para responderle con mala cara

-Que pasa? – contesto de mala gana el mediano Potter para encontrarse con James y Taylor que lo miraban estupefactos sin parpadear – Es que acaso no puedo tener privacidad para estar con mi chica, Lárguense!!!

-Que te pasa Albus? Que haces dando esos espectáculos en medio de un pasillo? – dijo James mientras Taylor bordeaba los ojos

-Lo peor es con quien lo estas haciendo, Por Merlín!! Como tienes estomago para hacerlo – dijo aun en shock Zabini.

-Creo que la envidia corroe a mas de uno amor – menciono con voz melosa la oriental mientras se ponía a espaldas de Albus para acomodarse sus prendas algo desordenadas

-Déjame contarte que lo que menos sentimos en este momento es envidia por lo que hacen, yo mas bien diría que si estas tu involucrada debe de ser algo bastante repulsivo _Priceless!!!_ – acoto Taylor haciendo destacar un fuerte siseo en la ultima frase

-Estupida!!!

-Le verdad no te debería de ofender – dijo la castaña de manera burlona

-Creo que ya nos echaron a perder la inspiración, Amorcito, mejor me retiro, cuando termines de "dialogar" con ellos te espero – Dijo Price con voz sugerente mientras se perdía en el pasillo contorneándose como un gato ante la mirada embobada de Albus quien apenas no la diviso mas se volteo como un león a enfrentar a su hermano y a su amiga

-Ya estarán contentos, me estropearon mi cita con mi novia – Gruño el pelinegro

-Hay Albus, Por favor! Esa no era una cita, mas parecía un encuentro de apareamiento bastante desagradable por cierto y lávate la boca con jabón antes de llamar novia a esa Zorra – dijo con sorna Taylor.

-Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de la mujer que amo Zabini – amenazo Albus mientras levantaba su varita

-Albus baja esa varita y tus revoluciones, si? – dijo en tono conciliador James – además no es para tanto!!, como vas a estar enamorado de Price?

-Y tu que sabes del amor? Eh!! –Escupió Albus sin dejar de apuntar con su varita a Taylor – Si lo único que piensas cuando tienes a una chica cerca es llevártela a la cama y al día siguiente ni siquiera te acuerdas de su existencia – bramo furioso el pelinegro, haciendo que su hermano mayor tensara la mandíbula – Es que tan difícil te resulta creer que yo si me pueda enamorar Jaimme – dijo esta vez con tono burlón el ojiverde

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Albus y te he dicho que bajes esa varita!!- Ordeno con tono neutro James, mientras veía la cara de angustia de Taylor al lado suyo

-No!, ella también tiene que aprender a… -

-Flipendo!!!! – Lanzo el hechizo James, ante la mirada consternada de Taylor – Que? Hay no me digas que pensabas quedarte escuchando todas las sandeces que salen de su corazón enamorado?, además te estaba apuntando con su varita – Se defendió el mayor de los Potter ante la mirada retadora de la castaña que acababa de amortiguar la caída del pelinegro para evitar que se pegara en la cabeza contra el suelo

-See see Que oportuno, no? – Dijo irónica Zabini

-Taylor, lo que dijo Albus….

-Lo que dijo Albus es la mas pura verdad Potter, asi te conocí –Dijo la castaña mirando a James con una ceja levantada

-Pero he cambiado y…

-No lo dudo James, pero no es a mi a quien tienes que convencer de eso, si no a ti mismo, el día que realmente te lo creas, veras que no tendrás problema con lo que tu hermano o cualquiera te diga porque estarás seguro de lo que sientes – explico la ojigris con una voz amable – y ahora será mejor llevar a Albus a su habitación, creo que no queda con la decoración del pasillo – dijo risueña Zabini

-Si ,lo llevare hasta la habitación solo para que no digas que soy un mal hermano, quieres que le ponga también el pijama? – pregunto incrédulo el ojimiel.

-Pues ya que te ofreciste a ser buen hermano, has el servicio completo,no? – dijo sarcástica la castaña mientras que James cargaba en los hombros a un inconciente Albus para llevarlo hacia las mazmorras

-Pero no te olvides que tenemos un chocolate caliente pendiente eh! – dijo con una media sonrisa el alto muchacho

-No lo he olvidado señor auror, lo espero en la sala común hasta que termine sus labores familiares – dijo la espigada muchacha mientras caminaba al lado de James

_**Sala común de premios anuales....**_

-Rose, vas a seguir molesta por algo que "supuestamente" hice? – menciono Scorpius quien estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala común y vio llegar a la pelirroja , según dedujo el rubio, de estar con su mejor amiga

-Ya hemos hablado de eso!, lo mínimo que espero de ti es una disculpa por tu comportamiento Scorpius – dijo en tono serio la ojiazul

-Pero no me puedo disculpar por algo que no hice, me debes de haber interpretado mal – dijo el muchacho sin muchos ánimos

-Sabes que? Hoy no estoy con ganas de discutir, creo que bastante hemos pasado ya con el comportamiento del orate de mi primo – refirió Rose – Asi que mejor me voy a dormir y mañana hablamos, te parece? – finalizo la muchacha con mirada suplicante.

-Esta bien, como desees – cedió el rubio mientras que recibía una sonrisa agradecida de su novia quien se perdía escalera arriba hacia su dormitorio

-Si a ellas les resulta comer chocolates cuando están deprimidas, porque a mi no? Creo que hoy le pondré fin a esa caja de bombones….

En la sala común de las Serpientes la castaña Zabini observaba con sus grandes y vivaces ojos verde grisáceos los trofeos y copas ganadas por generaciones pasadas de Slytherins que se exhibían en vitrinas colocadas en su sala común, nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención pero en ese momento no había nada mas interesante que hacer, ya que si se recostaba en un sofá a esperar a que James terminara de dejar a su hermano menor sano y salvo de las garras de Rachel Price bajo las mantas de su cama, ella terminaría también en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba a espaldas de ella pegándose contra su cuerpo y pasando un brazo por su cintura, lo que la hizo sonreír de medio lado sospechando que se trataba del guapo castaño con quien tenia una cita para asaltar las cocinas de la escuela.

-Creí que también te habías quedado dormido –Se burlo la muchacha aun con la mirada fija en lo que había estado observando segundos antes

-Solo si te tengo a ti entre mis sabanas – escucho una voz que no se le hacia familiar y que desprendía cierto tono lascivo, que hizo que inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensara y un escalofrió producto del terror le recorra toda la espina dorsal, cuando trato de voltear para enfrentar a la persona que por alguna razón la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, se encontro apresada entre el fuerte brazo que la retenía de la cintura y una mano que con la misma fuerza ahora estaba sobre su rostro tapándole la boca para que no pudiera articular palabra o grito alguno, mientras sentía la respiración agitada rozando la parte posterior de su nuca – Creo que tu y yo vamos a buscar un lugar mas privado para lo que te quiero enseñar –escucho decir con el mismo tono pernicioso a su agresor y en un instante se vio arrastrada a pesar de poner toda la resistencia que su cuerpo le permitió, a la fuerza descomunal de quien la llevaba contra su voluntad fuera del recinto común hasta llegar a un oscuro pasaje por donde generalmente no transitaban ni siquiera los fantasmas del colegio, cuando al fin pudo ver quien la tenia sujeta fuertemente contra la pared se encontro con el rostro pervertido de Roger Groham, quien había vuelto a usar una de sus manos para taparle la boca mientras que bajaba la otra para tomar de manera obsesiva uno de los senos de la muchacha sobre su jersey, a la vez que ella luchaba con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le permitían para apartarlo de su cuerpo, mientras sentía que la desesperación la consumía y su rostro comenzaba a bañarse de lagrimas, su estuche con su varita siempre la llevaba sujeto a su cintura en la parte posterior y por la posición en que se encontraba le era imposible alcanzarla por mas esfuerzos que hiciera, no podía desperdiciar energía en esa tarea, tenia que encontrar la manera de liberar su boca para poder gritar auxilio aunque se le desgarrara la garganta, aunque tal vez nadie la escucharía, solo daba gracias al frío que había evitado que ese día se pusiera la falda del colegio reemplazándolo por unos pantalones del mismo uniforme, ya que de no haber sido asi, Groham tal vez no hubiese perdido tiempo en detenerse a entretenerse con sus pecho, aunque esta situación le producía tanto asco como era el sentirlo a milímetros de su rostro pasándole la lengua por sus mejillas, entre gritos ahogados por la fuerte mano del osco muchacho, ella seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas y tirando del cabello de su agresor para tratar de alejar su rostro del de ella, pero esto solamente parecía motivarlo mas, como si fuese una caricia, entre ya su nublada visión a causa de las lagrimas le pareció haber visto centellear algo cerca de su mano, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar el hecho ya que la ronca voz del muchacho llamo nuevamente su atención haciéndola abrir los ojos expectante y horrorizada tratando de entender que pretendía el depravado de Groham –Porque no te tranquilizas y colaboras Zabini? Te puedo asegurar que lo vas a disfrutar mucho una vez que te relajes – dijo el rubio relamiéndose en cada palabra, mientras dejaba de acariciar fervientemente el pecho de Taylor para bajar su mano hasta una de sus piernas, comenzándola a mover hacia su entrepierna, lo que le causo total repulsión, mientras sacaba fuerzas desde el fondo de su alma para flexionar sus piernas buscando la manera de golpear al tipo que la tenia en esa situación , logrando en uno de sus intentos su cometido acertando un rodillazo cerca de la ingle del rubio, que luego de una breve muestra de dolor, volvió a arrinconarla con un gesto violento , que hizo que la espalda de la muchacha, le doliera tanto al incrustarse los lados sobresalientes de la piedra sin alisar de esa parte del oscuro pasaje – No debiste hacer eso Zabini, uno no rinde igual si su compañero esta un poco herido – amenazo con los ojos desorbitados por la obsesión que parecía nublar la mente del mastodonte rubio – que la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos para no seguir percibiendo su rostro tan cerca del de ella , cuando de pronto se sintió liberada del agarre para caer con todo su peso al piso, debido a que la fortaleza de sus piernas le fallaron, abrió tan rápido como pudo los ojos para ver que era lo que milagrosamente la había salvado y lo que vieron sus ojos le dio un vuelco en el corazón , James estaba enfurecido cayéndole a golpes al mejor estilo Muggle a Un Groham que ni siquiera tenia tiempo de reaccionar debido a la avalancha de golpes y patadas que le propinaba el rabioso castaño, haciéndole temer de que lo fuese a matar, y no era que ella pensase que no se lo mereciera, pero no quería que James se metiera en problemas, lo que la llevo a reaccionar , levantándose rápidamente y abrazar por la espalda a James para que parase de torturar al Slytherin.

-James basta!, lo vas a matar – logro balbucear Taylor

-No me interesa – Gruño el chico tratando de controlarse sintiendo el abrazo de la ojigris

-A mi si, no quiero que tengas problemas, creo que este cretino ya entendió – dijo Zabini, mientras lo arrastraba lejos del rubio a quien volteo a mirar con cara de repulsión, mientras este se incorporaba con dificultad

-Te juro que si te vuelves a acercar a ella, te mato y esta vez no escuchare que nadie abogue por tu vida, serpiente rastrera!- escupió James con los ojos inyectados de odio –maldito acosador!!

-Ya tranquilízate, James, tu no eres de la misma calaña de este tipejo, usa tu sentido común por favor –suplico Taylor, al escuchar las palabras de James, aunque fuera por defenderla, no quería que el chico hiciera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

-Tranquilizarme?, lo que quiero es arrancarle la piel a este bastardo – volvió a arremeter Potter mientras Groham los miraba entre horrorizado y confundido

-S-se supone – balbuceo el rubio – se supone que ustedes no deberían de estar…, que tu –dijo señalando a James – deberías de estar con…- y ella –esta vez señalando a Taylor –t- tu no deberías ni siquiera de hablar con el – finalizo Roger ante la cara de interrogación de los jóvenes que estaban abrazados dándose soporte el uno al otro.

-De que demonios hablas imbecil?!!! – gruño James acercándose amenazadoramente a Groham, a quien solo le bastaron cinco segundos para emprender una rápida huida del lugar dejando al auror con los puños apretados y listos para impactar nuevamente en el bonito pero estupido rostro del alumno de séptimo, viéndolo perderse en la oscuridad, hasta que la voz entrecortada de la castaña lo saco de su estado de furia.

-C- Como me encontraste? – sollozo finalmente Taylor, mientras el corría a su lado para abrazarla

-El brazalete – confeso James – fui a la sala común y no te encontré y el brazalete que tengo para saber tu estado, me indico que estabas siendo atacada y me guió hasta aquí – menciono el muchacho mostrándole , que el tenia un brazalete similar al que le dio hace unas semanas atrás.

-Eso fue lo que vi brillar!- dijo aliviada la joven, mientras se perdía en el abrazo angustiado del auror

-Dime por favor que no te hizo daño, que llegue a tiempo y que el no pudo…. - Suplico James mientras besaba la cien de la castaña

-No, me lleve un susto de muerte, no te voy a mentir, pero llegaste a tiempo, no ocasionó daño mayor – le dijo Taylor con una frágil sonrisa mientras algunas lagrimas caían aun de sus ojos, ahora de alivio.

-Daño mayor? Es que te hizo algo?...Lo matare – comenzó a decir entre dientes el castaño , hasta que la mirada cristalina de la joven lo hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta obligándolo a callar por un momento – hay algo en lo que pueda aliviar ese daño – dijo mientras ella afirmaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo

-Necesito, que me beses y… me acararicies – explico la chica viendo un rastro de confusión en los ojos miel de Potter – necesito que mi cuerpo reconozca tus caricias y tus besos, para quitarme de la mente el terror que sentí cuando Groham, me ataco –dijo agachando la mirada la castaña, pero rápidamente James tomo su mentón obligándola a alzar la vista y pego sus labios a los de ella con tanta ternura que era imposible creerlo, ella lo respondió tímidamente, mientras el comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, ella los alzo hasta bordear el masculino cuello y le dijo entre sus labios que siguiera, el paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura y con el otro rozo su pecho, sintiendo como ella se tensaba en el acto y estuvo apunto de apartar su mano, pero ella lo detuvo, susurrando que estaba bien, que continuase, colocando su mano sobre la del joven y dirigiéndolo nuevamente a su pecho, luego de unos segundos el la sintió relajarse, notando que ella respondía mejor a sus besos, lentamente bajo sus manos hasta posicionarlos en las caderas de la chica, mientras que su beso se hacia mas intimo, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione acercándola mas a el, sintiendo a su corazón a punto salir despedido de su pecho y volver su respiración agitada, reacciones que solo esa bendita castaña provocaba con solo acercársele, pero casi sintió morirse cuando ella lo aparto y dejo de besarlo.

-Te hice sentir mal? Discúlpame!, esto me parece una locura con lo que te acaba de pasar no debí…- Hablaba rápidamente el ojimiel mientras esperaba que su pulso y su respiración volvieran a la normalidad, estaba demasiado nervioso, le preocupaba demasiado de que Taylor estuviese mas afectada con el ataque de lo que creía , sentía que un miedo aun desconocido por el lo invadia , al pensar que ella no lo dejaría si quiera volver a acercársele , hasta que escucho por fin su voz.

-Ha estado perfecto Potter – dijo con una sonrisa tímida la castaña – aunque creo que voy a necesitar unas cuantas terapias mas – finalizo la chica coquetamente, lo que hizo que el muchacho soltara un suspiro de alivio – pero ahora debemos ir por el chocolate caliente que me prometiste – pidió la chica tiernamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las del joven Potter

-El chocolate!! Claro, me parece que los mimos de Tinker te harán sentir muy bien – dijo sonriendo al fin James.

-Le diré que le prepare un especial de la casa a mi héroe privado – dijo Taylor guiñando un ojo

-Y como es eso? – pregunto curioso el ojimiel

-Con malvaviscos – respondió cantarina Zabini

-Perfecto me convenciste – contesto animado el castaño emprendiendo su caminada rápida hacia las cocinas mientras jalaba de la mano a la muchacha.

-James? – La muchacha se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el auror se volteara a mirarla intrigado

-Dime? – pregunto con un poco de temor el joven

-Gracias por todo –dijo Zabini acercándose rápidamente a el para abrazarlo

-No hay porque , nunca pensé decir esto, pero el mas beneficiado con la compañía soy yo – trato de bromear el muchacho, pero en el fondo aun se seguía torturando al pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si no llegaba a tiempo para detener a Roger Groham

-Me acompañas hasta que me duerma, por favor – pidió con un puchero infantil la jovencita

-Tus compañeras no se quejaran?

-Lo único que se pueden quejar es que estés sobre mi cama y no entre sus sabanas – bufo la castaña- además a la hora que regresemos ya estarán roncando como un troll.

-Has escuchado alguna vez roncar a un troll? - pregunto divertido James

-No pero si escuchas a Maple, debe de ser lo mas cercano que debe de haber – Afirmo Taylor con una sonrisa burlona que causo una sonora carcajada del castaño mientras ambos caminaban a probar el delicioso chocolate caliente que les prepararía Tinker.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ah eras tú! Creí que era alguien más, Por Merlín que te pasó?!!!! Te encontraste con un dragón acaso? – bufo la muchacha quien acababa de salir de su sala comun

-Un iracundo James Potter, mas bien – respondió de mala gana el rubio mientras apoyaba su peso en un brazo y miraba con rabia a la muchacha oriental que hacia una mueca en frente de el – Me puedes decir porque maldita sea no me dijiste que Potter y Zabini no se habían tragado los chocolates?

-Tu lo deberías de saber, genio?- bufo Price – tu mismo encargaste que entregaran los chocolates, no? Claro que solo pusiste en las tarjetas los apellidos y se te olvido que hay mas de un Potter en la escuela y los chocolates terminaron en el estomago del Potter equivocado, pero la verdad no me puedo quejar, para mi las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé, el buen Albus no tiene nada que envidiarle a su hermano mayor y hasta te podría decir que se me hará mas fácil comprometerlo, digamos que a pesar de ser un Slytherin es mas noble que el resto de su proletaria familia, además es el que mas se parece a su padre y encima me llego como bonus extra la humillación de la poca cosa de Longbotton y arruinarle el romance a la estupida de Rose Weasley, creí estar en la gloria – dijo con una sonrisa perversa la oriental

-Ja! Claro para ti todo va de maravilla, en cambio a mi casi me matan por quererle pasar la mano a Zabini – dijo histérico Groham

-Que tu que?!!!

-Lo que escuchaste!!, yo creí que tu te estabas revolcando con James Potter y que Zabini estaba desligada de el , la encontré sola en la sala común y quise invitarla a pasar un rato salvaje, pero la desgraciada no se dejo ni siquiera besar, claro que el lado romántico me importaba un carajo asi, que seria por la fuerza y de ahí le haría un hechizo para que olvidara lo sucedido, pero el hijo de…. Potter llegó cuando ya parecía que no le quedaban fuerzas y me cayo a golpes, por no decir que estoy vivo de milagro – dijo aun furioso el rubio mientras se tocaba el labio rajado a consecuencia de un certero golpe dado por James.

-Me imagino que no habrás soltado nada de nuestro plan, no? – pregunto histérica Rachel

-Estuve a punto, pero me mordí la lengua, obvio que me confundió verlos ahí juntos y sin reacción a las pociones! , pero no llegue a decir nada –dijo negando con la cabeza Roger

-Uff!! Bien! , no tienen como saber lo de los chocolates y de las pociones, ni que hay un vinculo con lo que le paso a Zabini – explico casi sin respirar Price

-Es lo único que te importa? Que no te vinculen a ti? Y yo que? Ni siquiera tengo chance con Taylor

-Escúchame, bien Groham , La poción es adictiva mientras no tengan el antídoto, así que ellos seguirán comiendo esos chocolates que nunca se acaban, tal vez si consigues que Zabini coma uno de los que eran para ella, todo podría mejorar para ti – informo la oriental con voz melosa, tratando de convencer al rudo Slytherin

-No cuentes conmigo, Potter estaba como loco y no dudo que la próxima vez que trate de acercarme a su protegida me mate y no pienso arriesgarme, asi que estas sola en esto – sentencio Groham

-Perfecto! Igual no te necesito, yo ya tengo lo que quería y solo es cuestión de días, que tenga a Albus comiendo de mi mano y tal vez pidiéndome que sea su esposa lo antes posible

-Ni siquiera has acabado el colegio y ya te quieres casar? Estas loca?!!!! – bramo el rubio

-Quien necesita terminar el colegio, cuando estas casada con un Potter, Groham, piensa!!!....

oOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dormiste bien? – preguntaba el castaño mientras caminaba al lado de Taylor rumbo al gran salón como todos los días

-Si muy bien, bueno el que velaras mi sueño ayudo mucho, te quedaste toda la noche, no? –pregunto abochornada la castaña

-Si , pero me fui de la habitación antes que tus compañeras despertaran, no pude resistirme, te veías muy linda prendida de mi brazo – rio dulcemente el ojimiel

-Awww, estamos descubriendo el lado dulce y protector de James Sirius Potter Weasley, eso merece estar en primera plana y con letras grandes en el profeta – refirió Taylor con una sonrisa en los labios

-No!, imagínate cuantas chicas se suicidarían, por no ser ellas las afortunadas – se burlo el auror mientras que Zabini bordeaba los ojos

-Me olvide de que también eras modesto!.... – se burlo Taylor hasta que algo la distrajo, eran una especie de riña cerca de las aulas del primer piso –Que es ese escándalo?!!! –avanzaron lo mas pronto que pudieron hacia la fuente de tanto alboroto y ambos sobrepararon al ver quienes eran los protagonistas de tal evento..

-SI ULTIMAMENTE NISIQUIRA HABLAMOS!!!! – gritaba Rose

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERESA LO QUE ME TENGAS QUE DECIR!!! –respondía del mismo modo Scorpius

-Tu y Albus están muy extraños desde hace días, ni siquiera les importa lo que pase a su alrededor!!! – seguía acusando la pelirroja, mientras los demás miembros de la familia se arremolinaban a ver que pasaba

-ESO MISMO!!! A TI TE PREOCUPA ELMUNDO EN GENERAL, PORQUE NO TE PREOCUPAS POR ESO Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!!! –respondía el rubio

-CLARO QUE TE DEJARE EN PAZ, TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A ESCUCHAR UNA SOLA PALABRA MIA!!! – decía con la voz entrecortada Rose

-PERFECTO!!! PIERDETE DE UNA VEZ Y LIBERAME DE ESES SUPLICIO!!! – inquirió Malfoy con un dejo de asco en su tono, dejando a todos boquiabiertos

-Esto no puede estar pasando!!- decía para si misma Taylor

-Pues será tu amigo, pero nadie le habla asi a mi prima – dijo amenazante James mientras daba un paso al frente con los puños apretados para poner en su sitio a Scorpius, siendo detenido por la castaña

-No déjame yo hablare con el – afirmo la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio, tomándolo del rostro ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes –Scorpius?

-Hola Taylor, como estas? – dijo el muchacho de manera tranquila, mientras la castaña lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ehmm…Te sientes bien?

-Si todo bien , excepto porque no soporto a Weasley – soltó el muchacho haciendo que la pelirroja contenga un gemido de dolor

-La llamaste Weasley!!... ok eso no es buena señal y tampoco el como acabas de comportarte, mírame a los ojos – obligo la muchacha sujetando con fuerza el rostro de su amigo – Que sientes por Rose, Scor?

-L-la amo – dijo el rubio, mientras miraba a su amiga, con los ojos vidriosos, separándose rápidamente del agarre –pero no soportó su voz –dijo cambiando de entonación , mientras la castaña lo volvía a sujetar

-Estas, seguro que no soportas la voz de Rose?

-N-no lo se, es lo que mas me gusta oír, pero no puedo no puedo!!! – el muchacho cayo con todo su peso sobre el suelo mientras se arrinconaba contra la pared hecho un ovillo tapándose los oídos ante la mirada de angustia de sus amigos y su novia

-Que pasa aquí? – llego preguntando Albus, quien noto la mirada fría de todas las mujeres de su familia y de Hanna

-Algo le pasa a Scorpius, esta sudando frío y no deja de temblar –explico Taylor dándole la espalda al encontrase de cuclillas frente a su mejor amigo

-Le debe de haber bajado la presión – indico el pelinegro –estas muy pálido amigo, toma un chocolate, probablemente eso te hará sentir mejor – ofreció Albus tendiéndole un bombón al rubio , Taylor por inercia volteo a ver lo que el chico de cabello azabache le ofrecía al rubio y de pronto tuvo unos flashes en su mente

_-Llegaron estos obsequioss, Potter y Zabini, son ustedes, no_?-las palabras del niño de segundo año entregando las cajas

_-Guenosh ton asquerosos no don ,Son de los mas finos- _Albus embutiéndose los chocolates

_-Por lo menos servirá para no seguirte escuchando lloriquear que hice trampa y que tu te los merecías- _Ella ofreciéndole los chocolates a Scorpius

_-S-se supone que ustedes no deberían de estar…, que tu deberías de estar con…- y t- tu no deberías ni siquiera de hablar con el _– Lo que dijo Groham después del ataque

_-Eres un imbecil Potter!, te juro que te vas a arrepentir, porque escúchame bien, quieras o no algún día seré Rachel Potter_ – Las palabras amenazantes de Rachel Price a James el segundo día de clases afuera del baño de damas….

-Son los chocolates!!!!! – exclamo Taylor arranchándole el que tenia Albus en las manos

-De que hablas? – pregunto confundida Lily

-Ahora te explico – dijo la chica tratando de pensar una solución, mientras volteaba a buscar entre sus amigos - Lorcan Trae dos Bezoar del aula de pociones, ahora!!! –ordeno la castaña al rubio que sin dudarlo emprendió una rápida carrera en busca de lo que su amiga requería

-Ahora si, nos puedes explicar lo que esta pasando – intervino Rose, aun con la voz llorosa

-Todo empezo el día que recibimos los chocolates que "supuestamente" nos envió Slughorn como premio por hacer las mejores pociones.

-Si recuerdo ese día- dijo al fin James

-Groham dijo algo después que me ataco que se me acaba de venir a la mente

-De que hablas? – pregunto Hugo con tono por de mas preocupado

-Anoche Groham quiso abusar de mi – dijo en tono plano la castaña

-QUE?!!! – exclamaron todos los presentes al unísono

-C–como paso eso? – pregunto Scorpius tensando la mandíbula, mientras permanecía aun sentado apoyado en la pared con la respiración entrecortada

-Ayer después que llevamos a Albus desmayado a su habitación…. – explicaba Taylor

-Yo? Desmayado!!! Pero por que? – dijo Albus con los ojos abiertos de par en par totalmente confundido

-Porque James te lanzo un hechizo – prosiguió Zabini relatando lo sucedido

-ME LANZASTE UN HECHIZO???!!!!! – reclamo Albus mirando horrorizado a su hermano que bordeo los ojos ante la pregunta del pelinegro

-Que querías? Estabas a punto de reproducirte con Price y estabas apuntándole con tu varita a Taylor – Dijo James tratando de defenderse

-QUE TU QUE?!!!! –Exclamo furiosa Hanna

-QUE YO QUE?!!!! Hay Merlín santo!! Dime por favor que no llegue a…. – pregunto suplicante Albus a su hermano que permanecía a su lado

-Si quieres saber si van a haber Potter orientales , no esta vez hermanito – respondió James con sorna

-Gracias a todos los cielos!!! – suspiro el pelinegro aliviado.

-Continua con tu relato Taylor – pidió Lucy que se retorcía las manos producto de los nervios

-Bueno James, llevó a Albus a su habitación y Groham aprovecho que estaba sola para atacarme…pero no se preocupen , Potter llego a tiempo y me rescato – se adelanto a decir Taylor mientras veía que sus amigos iban a empezar con la bocanada de preguntas – El caso es que dio a entender que yo no debería de hablarme con James y el debería de estar en ese momento con alguien mas, se dan cuenta? Todo concuerda, yo debería de haber comido los chocolates que le regale a Scor y los que comió Albus eran para James – Dijo Taylor eufórica con el brillo en sus ojos por haber descubierto la causa del problema

-Como sabes que eran para mí? – Pregunto James intrigado

-Recuerdas la amenaza de Price el segundo día de clases? Te grito diciendo que algún día seria una Potter – explico Taylor, mientras James movía la Cabeza en manera afirmativa aun en estado de shock

-Gracias Dios por hacerme mujer!!! – Exclamo Lily , mientras todos sus amigos la miraban con cara de interrogación – b- bueno asi que ya tenemos a los culpables de todo este enredo, no?

-Toma aquí están los bezoar – dijo Lorcan con un hilo de voz producto de la larga carrera que había realizado

-Perfecto!!Vamos Scorpius abre la boca y comete esto – ordeno la castaña agachándose a la altura de su amigo

-Que asco! Tengo que comerme eso? –pregunto el rubio con mala cara

-Lo siento se me acabaron los que tenían sabor a fresa! – dijo irónica la ojigris – Trágatelo de una vez!!! – arremetió la muchacha metiendo el tipo de piedrecilla en la boca del rubio y tapándosela para que la termine de ingerir – ahora te toca a ti Albus

-Yo? Pero si yo estoy bien!, yo no voy a comer eso – Se negó el pelinegro mientras retrocedía unos pasos

-James? – dijo Zabini extendiéndole el Bezoar al castaño, quien la recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado

-Vamos Albus, abre la boca para tomar tu medicina – susurro el mayor de los Potter a su hermano

-Pero ya te he dicho que yo estoy bien- dijo el ojiverde cerrando fuertemente la boca, mientras James le apretaba la nariz para que tuviese que respirar por la boca y en el momento que Albus trato de tomar una bocanada de aire, el castaño le hizo tragar el calculo

-Espérense que me encuentre a esa Perra inmunda, va a saber quien soy yo – arremetió Hanna furiosa, mientras veía como Albus se contorsionaba y hacia muecas al tragar el antídoto y veía como Scorpius recuperaba su sana palidez habitual, mientras Rose corría a abrazarlo y el le correspondía fervientemente el gesto.

-Pues no vas a tener que esperar mucho, porque ahí viene con todo su sequito – gruño Roxane mientras veían aparecer a Rachel Price contorneándose como si fuera la dueña del mundo junto con otras cuatro muchachas de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-Esto no se queda asi!!! – dijo la morena dando grandes pasos hasta quedar frente a Price – Asi que te gusta andar ofreciéndote a los novios ajenos, no infeliz? – ataco Hanna con un dejo de desden

-Pobre Longbotton, aun no se cansa de que la humillen!!! – dijo la oriental burlándose con sus amigas – como si no bastara de que su novio haya admitido frente a todo el castillo que me prefiere a mi mil veces sobre ella – rio cínicamente Price

-Solo embrujado te podría preferir a ti sobre ella – escupió Albus mientras aparecía detrás del grupo de amigos que estaban detrás de Hanna.

-Q- que dices mi amor? – dijo consternada Rachel

-Me das asco Price!, yo no soy nada tuyo – dijo con un gesto despectivo Albus –ya sabemos que nos distes bombones con pociones para controlarnos – agrego el pelinegro ante el rostro desencajado de la Ravenclaw

-Que bajo has caído Price!, tener que dar brebajes a los chicos para que se quieran revolcar contigo – bufo Hanna

-ESTUPIDA!!! – grito la oriental mientras desenfundaba su varita al igual que sus amigas, pero lo que no se esperaba era que todos los chicos que rodeaban a Longbotton respondieran de la misma manera apuntándolas a ellas, dejándola de una pieza

-Vamos Hanna no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con esta tipa, suficiente va a tener cuando todo el colegio se entere lo desesperada que estaba por ocupar tu lugar – se burlo Taylor mientras enfundaba su varita

-Ja! Como si me importara lo que dice una arrimada a la que ni siquiera sus padres quieren tener cerca, Es una lastima que Groham no se encargase de ti anoche – soltó venenosamente Rachel, quien en un descuido estaba tirada en el piso con Taylor sobre ella tirando de sus cabellos con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a dejar calva – SAQUENME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA!!!! – gritaba Price mientras trataba inútilmente de devolver el ataque a Zabini, mientras su grupo de amigas chillaban y trataban de apuntar sus varitas a la castaña

-Uh uh, yo que ustedes lo pensaría dos veces antes de tratar de utilizarlas – desafió Lily mientras las apuntaba acompañada de Lucy , Roxane, Rose y Hanna que estaban en posision de ataque, haciendo que las muchachas guardaran temerosas sus varitas.

-Creo que tenemos que detener a Taylor antes que le arranque el cuero cabelludo a Price – rio nerviosa Roxane, haciendo que James reaccione y se acerque al lío de manos en los que estaban sumergidas las chicas, tomando con mucha dificultad a Taylor de la cintura y levantándola en peso antes de que acabase con la oriental.

-MALDITA ZORRA!! NO TE VUELVAS A METER CONMIGO O CON ALGUNO DE MIS AMIGOS PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE DESPELLEJO VIVA!!! –gritaba Taylor retorciéndose aun en los brazos de James mientras se quedaba con un mechón de cabello de Price en las manos, quien al verse liberada apunto su varita hacia la castaña que trataba inútilmente de volver a la pelea y era retenida por el auror, quien en una reacción rápida saco su varita para colocarla a la altura del cuello de Rachel

-No hagas que me olvide de que eres una mujer, Price! Porque te juro que no respondo – gruño James con la mandíbula apretada, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la pelinegra de origen asiático, quien no perdió tiempo en salir despavorida del lugar

-Debiste de haberme dejado despellejarla, sacarle los ojos y arrancarle la lengua a esa arpía -. Reclamaba histérica Taylor, mientras James torneaba los ojos y respiraba agitado debido al gran esfuerzo que realizo al llevar a la fiera en que se había convertido la castaña, quien no dejaba de maldecir a Price hasta que llegaron a la sala común verde seguidos por todo el grupo y recién ahí la libero del agarre – La maldita no sabe con quien se ha metido, como puede haber una persona tan,,tan,,tan…-cerro los ojos fuertemente conteniendo la furia -AAAARGGGGGGGGG!!!! – Grito la muchacha liberando su impotencia y una gran ola de magia que hizo estallar todos los vidrios de las vitrinas de la sala común dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto al borde del colapso nervioso Lucy

-Ehmm…Un berrinche? – soltó Roxana confundida

-Si fuera un berrinche todas las casas con niños estarían destruidas – trato de explicar muy Grangermente Hugo quien aun no podía articular muy bien las palabras después de lo sucedido

-T- Taylor – pronuncio temerosa Rose, mientras veía a su amiga sentada en uno de los sillones con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos tratando de estabilizar su respiración

-No me vayas a retar Rose, por favor!! , ya suficiente tengo con controlarme para no ir y acabar con la Maldita de Rachel Price con mis propias manos – sentencio la castaña

-Lo que te quería decir es que…te esta sangrando la nariz! – dijo Rose tratando de acercarse a su amiga, pero se sorprendió cuando la castaña alzo su mano temblorosa hacia su rostro y se percato de lo que trataba de decirle la pelirroja

-Maldición!! Lo que me faltaba – susurro Taylor para levantarse y salir corriendo hacia su habitación, mientras los demás la observaban confundidos tratando de procesar la información, hasta que después de unos largos segundos James reacciono y corrió tras los pasos de Zabini

**_Habitación de Taylor…_**

-Por favor que no se le ocurra entrar a nadie antes que …- decía la castaña con una pequeña botella que acababa de sacar de su mesa de noche, hasta que escucho abrir la puerta de su habitación , haciendo que por inercia la meta en el bolsillo de su falda

-Que te paso? – pregunto preocupado James mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella que se colocaba pedazos de algodón en los orificios de la nariz y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás

-Se me debe de haber roto algún vaso sanguíneo nasal, ya se me va a pasar no es para tanto – respondió rápidamente Taylor tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido

-Igual, vamos para que te chequee Pomfrey – insistió James

-Potter, estoy bien , no es necesa…

-Vamos, no me quedare tranquilo hasta que te vea Pomfrey

-Extraño al James Potter de antes, a el no le interesaría nada – dijo con una sonrisa burlona la ojigris mientras el castaño fruncía el entrecejo

-El James de antes y el de ahora, estarían igual de preocupados ,Taylor – dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos – vamos? - la tomo de la mano para guiarla fuera de la habitación cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse repentinamente , haciendo que los jóvenes se soltaran en el acto, al ver que eran Rose y Hanna que entraban a gran velocidad al parecer sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido

-Que te paso? – preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-Deben de ser unos vasitos capilares que me reventaron por la tensión - dijo sin mayor énfasis Taylor

-La estoy llevando a la enfermería – explico James – quieren acompañarnos? –preguntó cortesmente

-No!, no se molesten , pero la verdad es demasiado alboroto para tan poco – replico rápidamente Taylor - Si voy en este momento es porque prácticamente Potter me esta obligando, pero no creo que tengamos que ir una comitiva , verdad? – dijo con sorna la castaña

-No claro que no, -contesto Rose –mejor que te lleve James a que te revisen, es mejor si aun se encuentran por ahí a ciertos indeseables – dijo con asco la pelirroja mientras era apoyada por la morena.

-Esta bien, vamos que estos tapones me ponen de mal humor – dijo la castaña con la voz gangosa mientras señalaba su nariz y se ponía en marcha, en unos minutos de silencio absoluto por su parte y la del auror llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería – James, no te molestes pero me gustaría entrar sola, tu sabes tal vez Pomfrey me haga alguna pregunta entre mujeres y no es….

-Si si, entiendo yo te esperare acá – afirmo el chico mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Taylor entro silenciosamente a la enfermería y al parecer la sanadora se encontraba en su despacho por lo que rápidamente saco la botella que había guardado en su bolsillo y la bebió rápidamente, mientras se saco con cuidado los tapones que tenia en los orificios nasales, acercándose rápidamente a al espejo que había a un lado de la habitación sobre un lavamanos, para revisar que no quedaran rastro de sangre en su rostro

-Uff, todo salio bien! – suspiro aliviada Zabini

Señorita Zabini? –escucho la voz de la sanadora quien acababa de salir de su despacho, haciendo que vuelva a guardar rápidamente el frasco en su bolsillo – le sucede algo?

-Disculpe sanadora, es que tengo un incipiente dolor de cabeza y temo que se podría convertir en migraña, tal vez tenga algo para ayudarme? – mintió Taylor

-Claro querida, déjame ver. Oh aquí estas tómate esta poción y en diez minutos te sentirás mejor – afirmo la sanadora tendiéndole a Taylor un frasco pequeño que Zabini no dudo en tomar rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias, creo que con eso bastara – sonrió la castaña mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, siendo seguida por Pomfrey, mientras se encontraba con el auror casi pegado a la puerta esperándola ansioso

-Esa poción es una maravilla, en unos minutos te sentirás estupendamente, pero es mejor que descanses de todas maneras – se despidió la sanadora mientras James escuchaba lo que decía

-Si lo se, gracias nuevamente – se despidió Taylor

-Ya escuchaste debes de descansar – ordeno el auror

-Eso ya lo sabia, pero lo que se olvido de mencionar la sanadora es que uno se restablece mas rápido, con una buena compañía que te abrace mientras uno duerme – explico coquetamente la castaña mientras miraba a los lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca para darle un fugaz beso a James.

-Creo que será fácil de solucionar…..

**Bueno mis niñas bellas, En este preciso momento comienzo a escribir el siguiente capitulo que creo que va a estar muy emocionante y como spoiler solo les puedo decir que algunos de nuestros personajes viviran situaciones complejas en los dos siguientes capitulos, lo que dara un giro inesperado a la historia.**

**No se olviden de alimentar a mi musa de la perseverancia que tiene una dieta rigurosa a base de Reviews.**

**Besitos locos y recuerden que la magia nos une….**


	8. Hay dias buenos y otros no tanto

**Holas mis niñas!!!!!**

**Bueno les cuento que he tenido que partir nuevamente el capitulo por dos grandes motivos, el primero es que si no lo hago no publicare hasta el proximo año creo, porque me estoy demorando mucho jajaja (no, en verdad espero hacerlo antes) y el segundo motivo es que me esta saliendo largísimo y si escribo mas me voy para el libro jijiji y pues ustedes merecen respeto y no quiero que esperen mas, yo se que habia prometido muchas cosas pero yo se que me pueden esperar un poquito mas que ya vienen, ya llegan en la continuación de esta primera parte.**

**Las quiero muchisimo y gracias por esperarme y apoyarme**

**Hay días malos y otros no tanto…**

Un rubio permanecía pensativo recostado en un mullido sofá de la sala verde que en los seis años anteriores habían sido su casa en aquel milenario castillo, a pesar de que era un día especial y que probablemente debería de haber estado festejando con su numeroso y ya famoso grupo de amigos desde las primeras horas de aquel Domingo a mediados de Diciembre, el estaba ahí haciendo un recuento de sus 18 años de vida, hasta que sintió el peso de alguien sentándose a su lado, por inercia dirigió la mirada a observar quien era su acompañante de soledad y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse tonto por no prever lo lógico, ahí al lado suyo y con rostro apacible estaba quien siempre lo acompañaba desde sus primeros días, por no decir sus primeras horas de vida, la única persona que parecía leerle el pensamiento y a la única que le permitía burlarse de su segundo nombre (nadie jamás, ni siquiera Rose en sus épocas de rivalidad se había atrevido) y es que Taylor era un caso especial en su vida, nunca se le paso por la mente verla como una compañera sentimental y estaba seguro que ella le hubiese vomitado encima a quien se lo hubiese sugerido, por suerte sus padres nunca dejaron ver esa posibilidad ,el sabia perfectamente lo que su mejor amiga significaba para Draco y Astoria Malfoy y sobre todo para el mas que nadie, aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

-Que haces tan solitario Malfoy? – pregunto con su peculiar voz burlona, Taylor

-Al parecer que lo mismo que tu Zabini – Respondió imitándola Scorpius

-Mmm, entonces no es buena señal – dijo la castaña torciendo la boca – y Rose?

-Quería ir un rato a Hogsmeade y yo no estaba con muchos ánimos, asi que fue con Hanna pero prometió regresar lo más pronto posible..y Potter? – pregunto esta vez el rubio con una sonrisa Picara

-Fue a hablar con su padre, me dijo que tú estabas acá y que si no tenia problemas en quedarme torturándote a ti en su ausencia –explico Zabini.

-No fue eso lo que te quise preguntar – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona

-A que te refieres? – dijo la castaña con una mirada perspicaz

-Vamos Taylor , estas alturas no vas empezar a ocultarme las cosas, no?

-Es imposible, sabes que nunca lo haría, además creo me conoces mas que nadie Hyperion –bufo Zabini.

-Entonces que pasa entre ustedes? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Nada, bueno supongo que nos gustamos eso es todo – dijo en tono plano la muchacha

-Taylor conozco a James hace 7 años y nunca lo había visto comportarse con una chica, como lo hace contigo, no creo que solamente le gustes – refirió con rostro serio el rubio aunque su tono de voz indicara lo divertido que le parecía – Lo que me intriga es porque no nos lo habías dicho antes?

-Tu porque crees? –pregunto con sorna la castaña – con la tribu Weasley decir una palabra seria una bomba de tiempo, a cualquiera se le podría escapar algún comentario y echaríamos por la borda la misión de James, digo no es correcto que se ande besuqueando con su protegida en cada rincón de Hogwarts, no?

-Buen punto, entonces será nuestro secreto - sonrió complaciente el rubio

-Y como la estas pasando? – cambio el tema la castaña

-Tú lo has dicho …pasando!!- dijo con un dejo de frustración Malfoy

-Si te entiendo – dijo exhalando un fuerte suspiro Taylor – se que no es tan fácil para ti este día y no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por eso.

-Y eso porque? – pregunto contrariado Scorpius

-Bueno, a veces creo que la vida es irónica, de alguna manera, tengo su cumpleaños, su nombre, yo se que no es coincidencia que mi segundo nombre sea tan Malfoy, a Blaise y a Pansy no se les ocurriría andar consultando al oráculo para poner nombres, y te he tenido a mi lado …desde siempre, pero hubiese sido mas justo para todos que ella fuese la que estuviera en este momento aquí y no yo – dijo con tristeza la castaña

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Taylor!!, te lo prohíbo – amenazo el rubio con expresión de dolor

-Tú crees que no pienso en lo que sufren tus padres por no tenerla a su lado, mientras a ,los míos les da igual lo que me pase, es tan injusto!!! – susurro Taylor con una tristeza evidente en su rostro.

-Sabes que tenerte a mi lado todos estos años ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar en la vida, no? – volvió a decir el muchacho

-Lo mismo va para ti – dijo con una sonrisa tierna ella.

-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado –pidió Malfoy

-Sabes que eso es imposible Scorpius, cuando terminemos Hogwarts, probablemente cada uno tome caminos diferentes y es poco probable que Rose acepte que duerma en el sofá del departamento con una sola habitación que seguro rentaran cuando terminen la escuela – se burlo la castaña

-Estoy hablando en serio, Taylor – gruño el rubio

-Lo que te puedo jurar, es que siempre, escúchalo bien, siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuando me necesites – dijo Taylor tomando la mano de su amigo entre las suyas, mientras lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos, mientras el la acercaba para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Taylor!

-Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius!

_**Esa mañana en Hogsmeade…..**_

-Pobre Scorpius, lo mal que la debe de estar pasando al creer que nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños – susurro Hanna mientras veía vitrinas junto a las chicas del grupo

-Imagínate, lo que ha sido para mi, me tuve que morder la lengua durante todo el desayuno y si no le decía que venia a Hosgmeade no lo hubiese soportado mas , pero su madre me lo pidió , porque quiere que les demos una sorpresa mas tarde.

-Pobre Taylor, también es su cumpleaños y ella ni siquiera tiene a su familia cerca, Sabes me parece una persona muy fuerte, pero a veces no puedo dejar de tener pena por ella, no debe de ser nada fácil su vida – intervino Lily mientras entraban a una tienda de lencería

-No se, pero es mi ídolo, sobre todo después de ver como casi deja calva a Rachel Price!, por cierto la tipeja en cuestión parece que desaparece cada vez que Taylor pone un pie en el mismo lugar en el que ella esta, no – rio divertida Roxane

-No es para menos, Taylor se la tiene jurada y mas cuando se enterara que Zabini hizo estallar todas las vitrinas de la sala común verde, en un ataque de ira contenida –refirió Lucy con un tono muy parecido al que emplearía su padre

-Oh y no se olviden que ahora además tiene que batallar con el amor enfermizo que le profesa Groham, la verdad es que a veces hasta me da pena – dijo con una fingida angustia Rose – desde que los chicos decidieron vengarse, no se quien la esta pasando peor.

-Hasta ahora recuerdo el día que todos los hombres del grupo incluidos los Scamander con lo pacíficos que son y Mclaggen quien ya se ve como parte de la familia (esto ultimo con una mirada dirigida a Lucy) – fueron a atormentarlo y lo obligaron a comer unos chocolatitos de los que tenia Albus – a veces pienso que se merecen el uno al otro – dijo sin ningún cargo de conciencia la menor de los Potter, mientras todas afirmaban con una sonrisa burlona

_**Mansión Malfoy……**_

-Que haces mujer? – pregunto bastante intrigado Draco Malfoy

-Escribiéndole una nota a Scorpius y otra a Taylor – dijo con voz suave Astoria

-Sigo pensando que ha sido cruel no hacerles llegar el saludo de cumpleaños mas temprano, deben de haber pensado que todos lo hemos olvidado – dijo serio Malfoy

-Si lo se, pero veras que todo cambia cuando les demos la sorpresa esta tarde – explico la elegante castaña mientras amarraba los pergaminos en la pata de la lechuza que conduciría sus mensajes – Pero es un día especial, cumplen 18 años y ahora también serán mayores de edad en el mundo muggle

-Bah! Como si fuera la gran cosa! – dijo el rubio con un dejo de hastío

-Pues tal vez para ti no, pero ellos son distintos, sus amigos se mueven en ese mundo y parece que a ellos no tienen ningún problema en los intercambios culturales – explico sonriente Astoria haciendo que su esposo bordeara los ojos de manera que le divertía

-Y a ver que les has pensado regalar a esos dos bribones por "su mayoría de edad muggle" – dijo Draco con una falsa excitación

-Pues, justo eso te quería consultar, cual de estos autos te gusta para cada uno? – dijo la mujer de los ojos verde profundo al rubio extendiéndole un catalogo – Si lo pedimos mañana llegaran en un 15 días justo para cuando estén en casa para navidad

-Autos? Les quieres regalar autos a un par de hechiceros adolescentes que aun ni siquiera saben aparecerse bien? – pregunto con sorna el ojigris

-Eh…si! como piensas que se movilizaran desde Wiltshire hasta el Londres Muggle que es donde se encuentran el ministerio y San Mungo si no se pueden aparecer cerca, con algo que no sea con mas estilo que salir lleno de tizne de una chimenea? – dijo ceñuda Astoria, dejando a su marido abriendo la boca sin emitir palabra alguna – creo que este seria perfecto para Scorpius y Taylor se vería adorable en este otro…

-Bueno por lo menos asegúrate que tengan Air bag por todos lados – Repuso Draco mientras su mujer le sonreía,

-Sabes? No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 18 años – volvió a decir la castaña cambiando la expresión de su rostro por uno de tristeza

-Yo tampoco, mujer, me parece que fuera ayer cuando los tenia a ambos prendidos de cada una de mis piernas, queriendo que les enseñara a volar en escoba – sonrió con tristeza Draco.

-A veces me pregunto como habría sido Oriana –pregunto la mujer con la mirada perdida

-No lo se, a veces mi único consuelo es pensar que se parecería a Taylor, es lo mas cercano que hemos tenido a una hija y la verdad es que creo que ella, se siente mas en familia con nosotros que con sus mismos padres.

-Aun no puedo creer que los Zabini sean tan desamorados con esa niña, si es lo mas dulce y angelical que hay – dijo tierna Astoria

-Si sobre todo eso, las cartas de McGonagall no dejan de repetirlo – dijo con sorna el rubio mientras veía a su mujer contener la risa, lo cual agradeció

_**Casa de los Potter en Godric Valley….**_

-Mama! Papa! hay alguien en casa? – Llamo James apenas entraba en su casa

-James? Que haces aquí? – pregunto Teddy quien salía de la cocina

-también me da gusto verte! – dijo con tono burlesco el castaño

-Wow que milagro Hombre!! a que debemos el Honor?!! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño con una mecha turquesa mientras abrazaba al primogénito Potter – Tus padres están en la casa de los tíos Ron y Hermione, hoy toca almorzar ahí y vine por el vino que se les olvido – explico el metamorfomago

-Dime que tía Herms no va a cocinar porque si no me regreso a Hogwarts – dijo con fingido temor James

-No!!!, hoy ha tocado pedir comida china – respondió divertido Ted – hey paso algo? Cambio rápidamente de expresión Lupin

-Me vi obligado a desaparecerme del radio de alcance de Zabini, porque les están preparando una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños y el de Scorpius y quieren que nadie se sienta culpable de no saludarlos hasta que llegue la hora- dijo con pesar James

-Parece que alguien esta admitiendo de que le gusta la chica Zabini? – dijo entre risas Ted

-Gustarme no es la palabra, me encanta, me fascina – explico James absorto en sus pensamientos

-Estas enamorado!! – afirmo el peliazul

-Que mas da, ya no lo puedo negar – aclaro James

-Esta bien James, a todos nos llega, ya ves solo me queda un año para que me pongan el lazo y pase a la lista de casados – dijo con el rostro radiante el ojiazul

-Pues eres un hombre con suerte, no te puedes quejar, Vic es hermosa y es de las mas centradas

-Eso si es cierto, por ejemplo yo estimo mucho a Dominique, pero es un tanto superficial, que me altera!!!, pero Krum esta encantad, para el no hay nadie mas perfecto que ella

-Y dime la verdad, a ti Vic te conquisto con su lado Veela? – pregunto James mientras salían de su casa para cruzar la calle hacia la casa de sus tíos

-Jajaja, eso es lo que todos piensan , cuando les dices que estas de novio con una semiveela, pero no, ninguna Veela quiere que el chico del que se enamora se fije en ella, por causa de un hechizo, si te enamoras de una es porque realmente te enamoraste, por su manera de ser, por lo que te hace sentir con sus acciones, por como te reta cuando haces algo mal, por las cosas que te hacen reír y pasar un momento agradable, como cualquier chica.

-Si se lo que quieres decir – acepto James mientras s hundía un instante en sus pensamientos

-Si estoy seguro que ahora sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Ted mientras miraba sonriente la expresión embobada de su primo, mientras abría la puerta de la casa Weasley-Granger

-James? Que haces acá? Paso algo en la escuela? – se levanto de su cómodo sofá Harry para dirigirse de un par de Zancadas hacia su hijo mayor

-Es que realmente a nadie le da gusto que los venga a visitar?- dijo un poco malhumorado el ojimiel

-Claro que si hijo! Solo que no te esperábamos hoy, no avisaste – se disculpo el pelinegro abrazando a su hijo

-Le están haciendo una fiesta sorpresa a Scorpius y a Taylor y los están atormentando haciéndolos pensar que nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños

-Hay que crueles!!- dijo Ginny mientras su hijo se acercaba a saludarla al igual que a sus tíos

-Solo será un rato, llevan una semana en cuchicheos planeando todo sin que ellos se den cuenta – dijo el castaño bordeando los ojos – No, no deje a Zabini sola papa, el huroncito se quedo con ella y no van a salir del castillo, además llevo vigilando el brazalete todo el día – volvió a explicar James mientras veía que su padre abría la boca para atacar con alguna pregunta.

-Bueno ya llego la comida, pasen al comedor – Indico Hermione desde el otro salón, haciendo que todos se sentaran a almorzar.

-Asi que el hurón menor esta de cumpleaños?-bufo Ron- y me imagino que los de la fiesta sorpresa son tu hermano y mi hija no? – interrogo el pelirrojo con los ojos escudriñando al hijo de Harry

-Ron! Por favor no comiences! – regaño su esposa

-Solo estoy preguntando – dijo el alto Weasley con falsa inocencia

-Pues todos tenemos algo que ver, la señora Malfoy nos lo pidió porque quería darle una sorpresa a Taylor y a Scorpius y si Albus y Rose están involucrados es porque ambos son sus amigos – explico James tratando de cambiar el tema

-Ja! Y yo creí que eras el único aliado que me quedaba! – dijo con sorna Ronald Weasley

-Ronald!! –exclamaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo mientras Ted y Harry reprimían una sonrisa

-Bueno, bueno creo que esa reunión será buena para Taylor en vista que no podrá salir del castillo para navidad –dijo de pronto el jefe de Aurores

-Q-que!!! Porque???!! – dijo con frustración el ojimiel

-Taylor no puede salir de la escuela, hace unos días atacaron el negocio de los Zabini y su casa para hacerlos salir de su escondite, los atacantes están mostrando signos de desesperación y lo mas seguro es que no se midan para atacar a la muchacha, para que Blaise salga a la luz – explico con voz plana Harry, mientras servia un poco de vino en su copa – Estos tipos no están jugando, La OIA ha informado que el que los dirige es el uno de los hombre de Greyback que llego a escapar y…- Harry no pudo continuar ya que sintió como su hijo soltaba los cubiertos sobre el plato y se quedaba con la vista perdida y el rostro desfigurado por el horror

-M-me estas tratando de decir que hay un hombre lobo tratando de atacar a Taylor? - pregunto con la voz cargada de temor el castaño

-Si hijo, pensaba ir mañana a Hogwarts para hablar contigo y con McGonagall, para tomar las medidas necesarias y… a donde vas? – pregunto extrañado el ojiverde

-De regreso al castillo – soltó de pronto el joven auror dirigiéndose a la chimenea

-Pero no has terminado de comer! – dijo aun mas confundido Ron

-Lo siento padrino, de pronto se me fue el apetito – contesto James para luego tomar un puñado de polvos Flu y desaparecer por la chimenea rumbo al castillo

-Perfecto, la primera vez que lo veo enamorado y entre todas las mujeres del mundo escogió de la que no debe – refunfuño Ginny, mirando a su marido

-Ginny!! No puedo creer que tu también salgas con enemistades del pasado y los líos de la pureza de la sangre – reto Hermione, mirando a su amiga extrañada

-La pureza de la sangre y los líos familiares me importan un rábano Herms! Lo digo porque para este tipo de misiones James debe tener la cabeza fría y te puedo asegurar que la tiene ocupada solo en pensar en todo lo que quiere a la chica que tiene que proteger –refuto la pelirroja volviendo a mirar a Harry

-Que te puedo decir mujer, uno no escoge de quien se enamora y créeme es peor luchar cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo se encuentra la persona a la que amas – dijo el pelinegro en clara alusión a lo que el había pasado cuando le toco vivir teniéndola a ella en el castillo, haciendo que su esposa le devuelva una sonrisa triste.

_**Sala común de Slytherin…**_

Scorpius estaba concentrado en quejarse mentalmente en la falta total de atención que había recibido ese día , por parte de todos, inclusive de sus padres, mientras pasaba una a una las canciones que tenia en el mp6 que Taylor no estaba utilizando puesto que hace una hora se había quedado dormida utilizando sus piernas como almohadas, la había estado observando hace un buen rato, tratando de no burlarse de las muecas que hacia su amiga mientras soñaba, ya que parecía que mientras descansaba , mantenía una disputa con alguien, Quien seria esta vez? Se preguntaba el rubio, mientras se detenía a fijarse en la fisonomía de la castaña recordando las palabras que alguna vez les había escuchado a sus padres.

_**Flash Back**_

-Scorpius, Scorpius, porque entre todas las mujeres del mundo, de preferencia el mágico, te tuviste que fijar en una Weasley? – le preguntaba Draco con divertida frustración – y no cualquier Weasley, porque valgan verdades las comadrejas tuvieron a bien tratar de mejorar la especie y la mayoría de los crios no les salieron pelirrojos, el Creador se dio cuenta que ya habían cubierto el limite permitido de pelirrojos en el mundo con toda esa familia, pero no!! te tuviste que fijar en la mas pelirroja y para completarla tiene el cabello igual de indomable que su madre – se termino de quejar el rubio Mayor, mientras su esposa tornaba los ojos y movía la cabeza en señal de estar totalmente en desacuerdo

-también tiene el cerebro de su madre y es hermosa, padre – se defendió Scorpius

-Bueno, no todo tenia que ser malo para la pobre muchacha – bufo Draco

-Tienes razón , el creador sabe lo que hace – intervino Astoria divertida , haciendo que ambos rubios la miren con cara de interrogación – Nuestro hijo es físicamente igual a ti, pero tiene mi cordura, eso lo hace maravilloso – finalizo la castaña, brindándole una sonrisa divertida que compartió con su hijo, para luego sacarle la lengua a su marido.

-See see, bueno por lo menos eres guapo y altivo como los Malfoy… Claro que tu madre también es de las mas bellas, porque tengo buenos gustos – se corrigió a punto de la risa rápidamente Draco al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba su esposa –Pero te imaginas Malfoys pelirrojos y greñudos?!!!!! si Abraxas viviese se no dudaría en volverse a enterrar vivo!!!- exclamo burlón Draco

-Que exagerado!!! –bufaron Scorpius y su madre al mismo tiempo

-Pero el caso mas polémico es el de los Zabini, por ejemplo, de donde le salio la hija tan linda y con porte aristocrático, si Blaise , ni siquiera llega a atractivo y Pansy era agraciada no le vamos a quitar meritos, pero no era ninguna belleza, que te desencajara la mandíbula eh!

-Por Merlín! Draco que mal hablado eres!! – exclamo horrorizada Astoria – Si bien acepto que Taylor no es un calco de sus padres, pues debe de tener algo de algún antepasado de ellos.

-Mmm..a ver, la familia del padre de Blaise eran unos italianos provenientes de Sicilia, todos de facciones toscas y trigueñisimos, la madre consiguió a los 7 maridos enamorándolos con pociones de amor, eso ni que dudarlo la mujer no era atractiva ni siquiera por los pies – se burlo el mayor de los Malfoy y si hablamos de la familia de Pansy, pues nos tendremos que remontar hasta antes de que crearan su árbol genealógico, porque bellezas no había, es mas creo que Pansy fue el Cisne de toda la manada de patitos feos…

_**Fin del flash back**_

Scorpius seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Taylor se removía con desesperación en sus sueños, eso significaba que la había atacado alguna pesadilla a las que el achacaba que su mejor amiga no conciliara tan bien el sueño pues de un tiempo a esta parte la notaba un poco ojerosa, extendió la mano para hacerla despertar suavemente, cuando de pronto la muchacha despertó de una manera tan abrupta que el rubio juraría que ella estaba invadida por el terror de no poder abrir los ojos nunca mas

-Te sientes bien Taylor? – pregunto angustiado Malfoy

-Si, si, creo que tuve un mal sueño – contesto aun con el pulso a mil la muchacha

-Ya los has tenido antes? Eso es lo que no te deja dormir bien, seguro por eso te ves tan cansada – afirmo Scorpius

-Si eso debe de ser – respondió aun agitada la castaña, mientras veía entrar a la sala común a una chica de tercero con un sobre en las manos.

-Malfoy? Te ha llegado esta carta, por cierto feliz cumpleaños – dijo la chica tendiéndole tímidamente el sobre, para después de un gesto que les pareció una sonrisa saliera corriendo.

-Parece que el estar de novio con Rose no ha afectado a que sigas ganando fans – se burlo Taylor mientras su amigo abría uno de los sobres

-Es una carta de mis padres, deseándome feliz cumpleaños – dijo con voz incrédula el rubio Malfoy

-Bueno al menos lo recordaron – menciono con voz apagada la castaña

-también te enviaron un sobre – aclaro Scorpius entregándole un pergamino

-Que lindos!!! – bueno me imagino que lo recuerdan porque …bueno tu sabes, no?

-No Taylor, lo recordaron porque te quieren, eso lo sabes - refirió el ojigris con un toque de mal humor en la voz – No puedo creer que se hayan tardado tanto en saludarnos ¡!!- expreso cada vez mas irritado

-Malfoy?, Zabini? Que hacen acá? – pregunto James, quien acababa de cruzar la entrada de la sala común y fingía no saber nada

-Que crees Potter? Enfrentando dragones? – gruño irónico Scorpius, mientras que su mejor amiga sonreía arrogante y burlona a su lado.

-No se vayan a morder, se podrían envenenar – soltó James Potter, mientras los miraba divertidos – Por cierto, Albus acaba de llegar de Hogsmeade y me pidió que les avisara que los esperaba en la sala multipropósitos-señalo el alto castaño

-Y no sabes para que? – pregunto Taylor

-Tratándose de mi hermanito, debe de ser algo ilegal que debe de haber traído del pueblo, no me dio mayor razón , lo siento – dijo secamente James.

-Esta bien iremos, pero como no sea algo bueno, no le hablare a Albus por el resto del mes –Sentencio el rubio mientras su mejor amiga lo empujaba fuera de la sala seguidos por el auror que trataba de contener la risa, bastaron unos minutos para que llegaran al pasillo del quinto piso donde tendría que aparecer la puerta – Y que se supone que debemos de pensar, donde esta el traidor, mal amigo de tu hermano? –pregunto irónico Scorpius mientras miraba a James que por toda respuesta encogía los hombros.

-Solo pide que nos muestre donde esta Albus – pidió Taylor perdiendo la paciencia entre los dos muchachos y sin esperar mucho vieron la susodicha puerta aparecer, Scorpius tomo el picaporte y sin esperar un segundo mas debido a su gran mal humor abrió la puerta de un tirón, no hubieron dado ni tres pasos en el oscuro recinto, cuando una luz salida de Merlín sabe dando, ilumino toda la habitación con un gran estruendo-SORPRESA!!!!! – gritaron todos los presentes, y todos podrían jurar que Scorpius y Taylor nunca habían estado mas pálidos que ese día, estáticos e incapaces de reaccionar, el rubio tenia la boca abierta y amenazaba con comenzar a babear si no la cerraba rápidamente y la castaña, se sabia que no le había hecho un hechizo petrificador ya que tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Scorpius? Taylor? mis niños feliz cumpleaños!!! - Menciono finalmente Astoria dando unos pasos adelante del grupo nutrido de amigos de lo jóvenes que incluía hasta a Hagrid, siendo seguida por su esposo, dos segundos tardaron en procesar la información y que sonara un "clic" en ambos cerebros, porque ambos muchachos corrieron a abrazar a la mujer que los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, para después de unos segundos y carraspeos por parte de Draco para hacer notar su presencia, los ahora ya sonrientes cumpleañeros también se dirigieran a abrazarlo.

-Scorpius feliz cumpleaños!!! - Dijo esta vez Rose, abrazando a su novio – Discúlpame por favor, pero le prometimos a tu madre no decir una sola palabra y….

-Luego hablaremos de esto señorita, me han hecho sufrir todo el día creyendo que habían olvidado mi cumpleaños.

-Lo siento de verdad!! – dijo con voz apesumbrada la pelirroja - prometo compensarte mas tarde, si me perdonas – susurro con picardía al oído del rubio.

-Buen punto! creo que lo estoy olvidando –respondió el joven Malfoy mientras recibía los saludos del resto de sus amigos, entre los que se encontraban todo el clan Weasley, los gemelos Scamander, Hanna, Los Potter, Hagrid y el equipo en pleno de Quidditch.

-Por todos los Magos!! Tendremos que esperar mucho para saludar a mi nieto querido? – Se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor y con cierto aire retador

-Abuela Danae!!! – exclamo sorprendido Scorpius, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la mujer, que aun era poseedora de una inusual belleza a pesar de su edad, con su cabello castaño cenizo con unos mechones blancos platinados en la parte frontal, que la hacían ver bastante glamorosa y elegante y unos ojos verdes oscuro que parecían jades – Esto si es una sorpresa!! – volvió a decir el rubio mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su abuelo Héctor un hombre de mirada amable de cabellos castaños oscuros del cual quedaba muy poco pues en su mayoría ahora surcaban mechones canos un bigote que lo hacia ver muy distinguido, todo eso acompañado con una gran altura, el hombre estrecho la mano de su nieto para luego darle un caluroso abrazo.

-Has visto Héctor? En que muchacho tan guapo se ha convertido nuestro nieto – dijo orgullosa la anciana mujer seguro que tiene locas a todas las chiquillas de Hogwarts!!!

-Eh..bueno..no lo se realmente, yo solo tengo ojos para mi novia abue, te la presento…Rose!! Ven por favor – llamo el rubio a su novia pelirroja que conversaba hasta hace unos momentos con Albus

-Abuela Danae, te presento a mi novia Rose Weasley, Rose ellos son mis abuelos Héctor y Danae Greengrass – presento el joven

-Mucho gusto señorita Weasley - Saludo Héctor haciendo una reverencia – Ya veo porque mi nieto no tiene ojos para nadie mas ,es usted muy bella – expreso el hombre amablemente

-Gracias señor Greengrass – se sonrojo Rose

-Cierto querida y ..tu cabello es tan…pelirrojo! – dijo con tono curioso la longeva mujer haciendo que Rose se ruborice aun mas y muestre una sonrisa congelada.

-Mama!!!! – reto Astoria quien acaba de llegar al lado de su madre y le brindaba una mirada de disculpa a Rose.

-No se preocupe señora Malfoy – intervino despreocupada la novia de su hijo – creo que herede una característica distintiva de la familia Weasley – expreso la muchacha tratando de bajar la tensión

-Weasley dijiste? –Pregunto Danae- No es esa la familia de trai… - No pudo terminar la frase

-Taylor!!- llamo Astoria con voz nerviosa a la joven que había permanecido atrás de sus amigos sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba – hay alguien que te quiere conocer

-Oh que ldulce niña!!! –dijo Danae mientras para alivio de todos dejaba de escudriñar a la novia de su nieto – tu cara se me hace familiar

-Es la hija de Blaise Zabini y de Pansy Parkinson – menciono Draco quien llegaba a ponerse de pie al lado de su esposa

-Que lindos ojos tiene esta criatura y es tan…

-Castaña? – pregunto irónica Zabini, mientras levantaba una ceja esperando la respuesta de la desubicada mujer

-Linda, eso era lo que iba a decir – pronuncio la señora Greengrass tomando una posición altanera, mientras que Draco sonreía oculto tras Astoria que blanqueaba los ojos.

-Entonces ha sido un placer conocerlos – se despidió la chiquilla, mientras se detenía aun lado de Héctor Greengrass – Tori debe de haber heredado el carácter de usted no? – susurro con un aire vivaz mientras recibía una sonrisa cómplice del hombre canoso.

-A que artes se habrán encomendado los Zabini , para que le salga tan bonita la chiquilla – dijo concierto veneno Danae

-Te lo dije!!! – susurro Draco a Astoria

-Yo creo que ella hubiese hecho una pareja perfecta con Hyperion – volvió a intervenir la mujer

-NOOOO!!!- exclamaron a la vez los esposos Malfoy haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja de ancianos

-Ambos se matarían antes de pensarlo, seria como incesto, Merlín santo – dijo horrorizada Astoria

-No veo porque? –refuto su madre

-Suegra, Scorpius siempre ha visto a Taylor como su hermana, ella ocupo el lugar de Oriana en su vida, es mas los Zabini le pusieron hasta el nombre de nuestra niña a su hija y nos hicieron sus padrinos – explico Draco

-además, Scorpius esta muy enamorado de su novia, que es muy bella

-Y pelirroja!! Te imaginas Malfoys pelirrojos, eso seria nefasto, además por lo que tengo entendido esa familia de traidores a la sangre, procreo hijos con sangres mestizas en su mayoría!!! – dijo con un tono de asco Danae

-Madre, en primer lugar, mi hijo es libre de decidir con quien pasara el resto de su vida, sin importarle que clase de sangre o de que familia venga la persona que escoja. – sentencio irritada Astoria

-además la novia de Scorpius es hija de la viceministro de magia y de uno de los aurores mas famosos de estos tiempos – refirió Draco con dolor, ya que bastante le costaba que le salieran esas palabras alabando a la familia de Rose, solo para que su mujer se sintiera apoyada.

-Bueno por lo menos, se podría decir que eso le da cierto nivel a la niña esa – volvió a decir con dejo de hastío la señora Greengrass

-No se cuando tu madre aprenderá a callarse la boca!! – gruño por fin Héctor –Llevo toda una vida tratando de amarrarle la lengua maliciosa que tiene – dijo el anciano mientras bordeaba los ojos

-Héctor!!! – exclamo horrorizada su esposa

-Es la verdad!! Si hoy estamos viviendo un ambiente de paz y los chicos pueden crecer felices y sin amenazas es por que gente a la que tu tanto desprecias, se arriesgo por luchar y decir cosas que muchos por temor callamos –sentencio finalmente el hombre dejando muda a su mujer y con una sonrisa orgullosa a su hija menor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Rose por favor disculpa a mi abuela, no creo que haya sido su intención, decir toda esas barbaridades, solo que a veces no se quien es mas desubicada si ella o mi abuelo Lucius! – expreso apenado Scorpius

-No te preocupes Scor, creo que por lo menos tu familia esta equilibrada – respondió comprensiva la pelirroja – además soy conciente de que no le puedo caer en gracia a todo el mundo

-Pues debe de ser una parte minoritaria , casi insignificante de la población mágica, porque no solo para mis ojos eres perfecta y eres mía – dijo Scorpius con la clásica altivez de un Malfoy, que hizo sonreír a Rose bordeando los ojos divertida.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE TUS PADRES TE REGALARAN UN AUTO!!! – dijo eufórico Albus con los ojos desorbitados – Papa se lo piensa antes de regalarme una bicicleta y la moto que vengo años suplicándole tal vez la vea cuando nazca mi ultimo nieto – dijo el pelinegro divertido.

-Pues tu no vives, al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque creo que la intención de mama de regalarnos un auto a Taylor y a mi es con la esperanza que saliendo de la escuela no tengamos pretextos para mudarnos de casa, por la distancia.

-Tú crees que Taylor se quede a vivir con ustedes? –pregunto esta vez Rose – y sus padres?

-Al paso por el que van, si se lo pidiesen dudo que acepte, ni siquiera le han mandado una lechuza felicitándola , imagínate, si yo me sentí mal, no quiero imaginarme como se sentirá ella – dijo ahora con rostro sombrío el rubio.

La pequeña fiesta se desarrollo en total calma, los adultos conversaban entre ellos ya que hasta la directora se dio un pequeño tiempo para asistir y saludar a su ex alumno y su familia y por supuesto ser participe del cumpleaños de Scorpius y Taylor Zabini, mientras los chicos bailaban un poco y compartían anécdotas, nunca se había visto un grupo tan complementado entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, ya que hasta los chicos del equipo de Quidditch verde compartían amenas charlas con algunas leonas amigas de las menores del clan weasley que también habían sido invitadas, con el propósito que nadie se sintiera excluido al momento del baile, es decir que a vista de todos, la reunión había resultado un éxito.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scorpius y Rose llegaron a su sala común agotados de la fiesta familiar que le habían organizado a rubio, pero cargados de los regalos que le habían entregados sus amigos y compañeros aun sin abrir, aunque Scorpius sospechaba que la mayoría eran dulces y esta vez todos venían de manos conocidas y de confianza y algunas bromas de sortilegios, sobre todo los regalos de Louis, Hugo y Roxane que tenían un lazo con la calcomanía de la tienda, el joven rubio podría jurar que en una de ellas había una capa de invisibilidad que eran bastante costosas y que se la agradecería a su futuro cuñado.

-Vas a abrir tus regalos? – Pregunto Rose con una gran sonrisa

-Si, solo dame unos segundos, aun mi mente esta procesando todo lo ocurrido- soltó el rubio con una mirada retadora, haciendo que su novia se sonrojara.

-Ya te dije un millón de veces que tu mama nos lo pidió –contesto avergonzada la pelirroja

-Si, ya lo se, mi madre puede ser muy persuasiva, si lo sabré yo – rio divertido el joven Malfoy

-Esta bien, para que me perdones, te entregare mi regalo – dijo nuevamente entusiasta la muchacha, mientras le entregaba una caja, del tamaño de una de zapatos, perfectamente forrada con terciopelo verde y un listón plateado envolviéndolo.

-Rose, sabes que no me gusta que gastes… - la pelirroja no lo dejo terminar.

-créeme que lo que significa el regalo no tiene precio amor! – dijo con un tono dulce Weasley. mientras observaba con detenimiento el rostro de su novio mientras abría su obsequio y sonriendo al ver la cara de interrogación que ponía el rubio a encontrarse con mas de una veintena de pequeñas botellitas de cristal con un liquido plateado dentro de ellas y otras iguales pero vacías, antes de que el muchacho pudiera preguntar ella se adelanto a responder lo que tal vez le inquietaba – Son mis recuerdos desde que me di cuenta que sentía algo especial por ti, cuando te observaba sin que te dieras cuenta, cuando me decías algo que hacia que mi corazón se desbocara de alegría, todos estos recuerdos son momentos especiales en mi vida y ahora quiero que sean tuyos también – explico Rose aun mas sonriente al ver que Scorpius había abierto tanto la boca que pareció que se descolgaría la mandíbula en cualquier momento.

-R-Rose, esto es fantástico!!! Es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber hecho en toda mi vida – dijo el rubio aun conmocionado –pero para que son las botellas vacías?

-Esas son para nuestros recuerdos juntos, pero esos los llenaremos conforme avance nuestra relación – dijo ella mientras le daba un dulce beso al cumpleañero –ahora veamos que mas te han regalado!

-créeme que después de tu regalo no me interesa ningún otro – dijo el rubio divertido – el único que me intriga es el de Albus, No dejo de recalcarme que lo abriese a solas en la sala común.

-Hay por Morgana!! Que se le habrá ocurrido a mi primo esta vez – se pregunto la pelirroja mientras veía como Scorpius desgarraba el papel de regalo y un inusual color rojo se arremolinaba en sus normalmente pálidas mejillas – No me asustes!!! Que es?

-Un libro – dijo casi sin voz el rubio

-Bueno es extraño que Albus regale libros, pero no para que pongas esa cara – sonrió burlona Rose

-Mira de que se trata el libro – refuto el rubio volteándolo para que Rose pudiera leer la portada

-"Maithuná y miles de lugares donde lo puede llevar a cabo" –Leyó la ojiazul, percatándose que su cerebro había dejado de oxigenarse – Por Merlín!! Albus aun no se ha enterado que Maithuná significa acto sexual?!!! O En que estaba pensando cuando te regalo eso?

-En que comencemos a ponerlo en práctica hoy? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado marca registrada Malfoy que hizo ruborizar a mas no poder a su novia

**_En un aula vacía del quinto piso…_**

-James! Sabes que los misterios me matan, dime de una vez que es lo que pasa? – exclamo Taylor mirando con ceño fruncido al auror

-quería darte mi regalo, pero no creí que fuese prudente entregártelo delante de todos –dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero

-Oh! En serio tienes un presente para mí?!!! – cuestiono la ojigris, mientras mostraba una sonrisa emocionada

-Claro que si! creí que tu concepto sobre mi había variado un poco!- reclamo James con falso enfado, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra larga y aterciopelada – Feliz cumpleaños bonita! – dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras le daba un dulce beso a Zabini que ella correspondió inmediatamente olvidándose por completo del regalo, hasta que se separaron y el auror le puso la cajita frente a sus ojos

-Oh cierto! El regalo!- sonrió ella avergonzada mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos y la abría lentamente

-Te gusta? La hice yo mismo – explico el castaño mientras tomaba la pulsera tejida hecha de pelo de unicornio y sostenía la mano de muchacha para ponérsela, pero ella se libro rápidamente de su agarre, lo que lo dejo confundido

-E-esta hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla – dijo ella con tristeza

-Porque no?!!- pregunto James con cierta molestia

-James, cada cabello de unicornio cuesta aproximadamente 10 galeones, significa que esto vale una fortuna, no lo puedo aceptar, Dios!! (solo lo utilizan cuando pasa a mayores) en que estabas pensando? – dijo La castaña en shock, haciendo que el auror no pueda contener una risotada que la confundió aun mas

-Era eso? No me aceptas el regalo porque crees que costo una fortuna? – rio a todo pulmón el auror –Taylor, yo quería que mi regalo fuera especial, pero asi quisiera no creo que pudiera comprar algo tan caro con mi salario de auror novato, tal vez en el futuro, pero no ahora – dijo en tono jovial mientras Zabini lo miraba extrañada y con el ceño fruncido – Lily y Hagrid me ayudaron.

-No entiendo! – por fin hablo la ojigris

-Hagrid tiene un inventario de todos los unicornios de la zona y como sabrás estos no permiten acercarse a varones, bueno excepto a Hagrid, el nos ayudo a contactar a uno y pedirle permiso para que mi hermana cortase un poco de cabello de su crin, una vez que los tuve en mi poder yo mismo confeccione la pulsera.

-Es decir que no pagaste nada, por el? – dijo aliviada la castaña

-Solo una canasta de fruta fresca como compensación al unicornio, que quedo más que satisfecho – sonrió el alto muchacho – ahora si puedes dejar de despreciar mi humilde regalo?

-No lo desprecie Potter!!! – trato de disculparse la muchacha estirando su brazo – Me parece …increíble!!! La verdad no tengo palabras, solo no quería que gastases y…

-No lo hice, sabia que no te gustaría nada comprado, eres la chica mas extraña que conozco – dijo el en tono burlón.

-Gracias por llamarme bicho raro en mi cumpleaños!!- dijo con un falso resentimiento Taylor

-El bicho mas raro, loco, dulce, sexy y hermoso que hay en toda la región - finalizo James mientras la apresaba en un fuerte abrazo y perdía sus labios por el esbelto cuello femenino, haciéndola reír producto del cosquilleo – Claro que se que no se compara a un auto pero…- un beso departe de ella no lo dejo terminar

-Gracias! Es el regalo mas lindo que me han hecho en toda mi vida – dijo Taylor mientras se ponía de puntillas para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras el le pasaba un mecho de pelo por detrás de la oreja y le devolvía el beso que segundos atrás ella le había dado para hacerlo callar

-Lo único que pensé era que merecías algo hermoso y especial como tu – sonrió tiernamente James mientras se perdía en los besos que le daba la chica que le había robado el corazón.

_**Una semana después ………..**_

-Rose y Scorpius descansaban bajo el árbol cercano al lago como todos los Sábados por la tarde, después de que volvían de su corto paseo por Hogsmeade, ya que trataban de no dejar tanto tiempo a solas a Taylor que era la única que no podía salir por seguridad

-Hola Rose, Hola Scorpius – dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa por de mas burlona, mientras que Rose la miraba abochornada y Scorpius apenas y se movió ya que estaba cómodamente echado sobre las piernas de la ondulada pelirroja, a su lado llegaban los gemelos Scamander, Roxane, Albus y Hanna.

-Lily Potter, no me mires asi!!- gruño Rose tan roja como su cabellera

-Mirarte? Como? – dijo con falsa ignorancia la pequeña Potter, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-No vas a decir nada, no es cierto? –casi suplico su prima mayor – Júrame que no vas a decir nada!!

-Claro que no Rose!!! Bueno claro que yo también necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo con voz jocosa la pelirroja de los ojos café

-Ya decía yo!!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Rose y Scor

-Necesito que me des tu mejor trabajo de transformaciones de quinto, obviamente cambiando los detalles importantes y la letra por supuesto, necesito que tenga mi caligrafía, para el Lunes…a primera hora, es que quiero pasar todo el Domingo con Lyssander

-Lily Luna Potter!!! Eso es chantaje!!!, es que no puedes hacerlo gratis porque soy tu prima querida?? – dijo horrorizada Rose

-Rosie, eso va en contra de mi genética y mis creencias – dijo con voz solemne Lily

-Creo que esta chica también debió de ser serpiente – dijo con sorna el rubio sin inmutarse por la conversación que disputaban las primas.

-Pues Taylor estará orgullosa de dejar una calificada heredera a su trono!!! – balbuceo Weasley aun sin creer lo que su primita le decía

-OK eso si seria un problema- Dijo el rubio un poco serio abriendo por primera vez los ojos y ver la cara de congoja de su novia

-Tu mejor no digas nada que por tu culpa tendré que hacerle la tarea a Lily –reto Rose

-Mi culpa?, tu primo fue quien me regalo esas cosas para inquietarme – refuto el rubio

-Hay la verdad es que fue mi culpa por dejarme convencer!!-acepto derrotada Rose mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior

**_Flash Back_**

-Nunca te había visto tan concentrado en la lectura, Por Merlín!! – dijo con Sorna Rose a su novio que parecía querer devorar el libro que le había regalado Albus en su cumpleaños

-Rose, tienes que leer esto es muy bueno!!! Definitivamente uno aprende cada día algo nuevo – hablaba sin levantar la mirada del libro el ojigris

-Asi que tu creías que ya sabias todo sobre eso? – se burlo Rose, Definitivamente la humildad no esta dentro de los genes Malfoy, cierto?

-Esto solamente me servirá, para ser mas perfecto, solamente eso – refirió el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta de medio lado que sabia que derretían a cualquier chica, pero que demoraba en causar efecto a su novia que antes de besarlo siempre bordeaba los ojos y soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

-Scor has estado una semana pegado al bendito libro, mañana tarde y noche , que tan interesante puede ser? – dijo la pelirroja con un dejo de frustración

-Rose esta es la Biblia del buen sexo!!! – dijo Scorpius como si acabara de descubrir los polvos FLU

-Scor…Tu no sabes que es una Biblia, o si?!!- dijo Rose tratando de no burlarse de su novio

-Pecas!! Estoy dentro del 71.5 porciento de cristianos de Inglaterra – dijo serio el rubio haciendo sentir mal a la pelirroja – pero la verdad es que se lo escuche decir a tu madre en las navidades pasadas – Dijo esta vez divertido al ver como le cambiaba el rojo a las mejillas de su chica

-Mi mama hablando de una Biblia de sexo?!!!! – pregunto horrorizada Rose

-Jajaja nooo, ella se refirió a un libro que era como la Biblia del mundo mágico – dijo divertido el rubio al imaginarse a su suegra saltando como loca emocionada por un libro de artes amatorias

-Ah si!! Ahora recuerdo

-Pero tienes razón ya leí suficiente, ahora ha llegado el momento de ponerlo en practica – dijo el muchacho en tono seguro cerrando el libro

-P-perdón? Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto temerosa la ojiazul

-Pues eso mismo Rosie!, toda teoría se ha de poner en practica – respondió el blondo como quien habla del clima.

-Conmigo?!!!

-Pues obvio amor, no pretenderás que haga un casting no? – dijo sarcástico , pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio la mirada asesina que le mando su novia al mencionar lo ultimo – Es broma Rose!!! No me hagas preguntas tontas!! , que dices?

-No! Como vas a probar lo que dice ese libro acá?!!! – dijo al borde de la histeria la pelirroja

-Rose es un castillo enorme, claro que se puede probar acá, porque no?

-Porque el libro se llama "Maithuná y miles de lugares donde lo puede llevar a cabo" , Miles de lugares, Scor!! Una cosa es que nos consintamos acá en nuestra torre y otra muy diferente es que vayamos por ahí exponiéndonos – reto segura la pelirroja.

-Pero? – trato de contraatacar el rubio

-He dicho que no! – soltó finalmente Weasley mientras tomaba su mochila y salía por la puerta rumbo a la biblioteca a encontrarse con Hanna y Taylor.

-Mujer difícil, siempre me gusto por eso, el reto esta en convencerla – sonrió para si mismo el rubio mientras tomaba su escoba y partía a sus entrenamientos.

_**Horas más tarde en la misma sala común de premios anuales…..**_

-Hey Scor no fuiste a cenar!- menciono Rose mientras se encontraba con el muchacho al pie de las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones

-No para variar, Albus me dejo hecho un estropajo, no se como el tiene aun fuerzas para ir a cenar – se disculpo el rubio

-Te suena algo como genes Weasley, tal vez? – dijo sarcástica la pelirroja

-Eso debe de ser!- aseguro el ojigris – llegue del entrenamiento y me quede dormido completamente.

-Pobrecillo!!! – menciono ella tiernamente, mientras lo miraba con cariño.

-Me muero de hambre – se quejo el muchacho

-No creo que sea mayor problema para ti, sabes perfectamente como llegar a las cocina – reto divertida la pelirroja – y eso se lo debes a la gran tradición glotona de mi familia Weasley que te ha arrastrado siempre en esas visitas nocturnas.

-See seee lo se, no me quieres acompañar, por favor! – suplico el rubio – sabes que no me gusta ir solo- dijo el rubio poniendo cara de niño bueno que sabia que siempre terminaba por convencer a Rose

-Esta bien pero no nos demoremos mucho! – acepto finalmente la pelirroja, emprendiendo el camino hacia las cocinas, caminaron con mucho cuidado sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia utilizando la capa que le había regalado Hugo ( Si Hubiese sabido en que lo utilizaría el rubio ni siquiera hubiese pensado que seria un buen regalo) hasta que llegaron a la pintura mágica que tocándola correctamente, daba pase hacia la entrada a las gloriosas cocinas de Hogwarts – Bueno ya estamos aquí, sírvete lo que desees y regresemos de una vez a la torre antes que alguien nos descubra –ordeno la pelirroja en una imitación estupenda de su madre.

-Pecas, uno no puede hacer las cosas tan deprisa por que no las disfruta como es debido! – susurro con un tono bastante sugerente el rubio mientras se acercaba para darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Scorpius Malfoy!!! , me refiero a la comida que has venido a buscar y….. – Rose perdió la noción de lo que estaba diciendo cuando los labios de Scorpius juguetearon con el lóbulo de su oreja – Ni lo intentes Malfoy – reto aunque no muy convencida la ojiazul.

-Rose, vamos!, será algo excitante!!! además los Elfos no se acercaran a la despensa hasta mañana para preparar el desayuno, - suplico el rubio mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia y la encaminaba hacia la puerta de la despensa – Imagínate todo lo que podemos hacer con la miel de melaza que tanto nos gusta – dijo esta vez con tono divertido, mientras ella se ponía mas roja que su cabello.

-No me parece Scor, imagínate que…

-Nadie nos descubrirá Rose , Tenemos que aprovechar los últimos meses que nos queda en este castillo, y bueno las cocinas ….podrían ser una experiencia con bastante adrenalina y sabor – insinuó el rubio con un tono bastante sexual que hizo que el cerebro de Rose se desconectara completamente de la realidad y fuese guiada directamente a la bodega que estaba a un lado de las cocinas y que era usada como despensa por los elfos, ni bien entraron el ojigris excitado por haber convencido a tu testaruda novia solo atino a prender una pequeña lámpara de aceite y la empezó a besar como si se fuese a acabar el mundo esa misma noche, mientras que ella presa de la pasión por la que su novio la arrastraba le respondía de la misma manera olvidándose en ese instante de todo los temores que había utilizado minutos antes como excusa para poder rechazar la tentación – podemos probar con un poco de miel, que dices? – pregunto el rubio entre jadeos, mientras le mostraba un pote con miel a su novia a lo que ella bordeo los ojos resignada

-Creo que habrá que aprovechar al máximo el lugar…..

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Aunque alguien me aseguro de que nadie nos descubriría!!- volvió a arremeter contra Scorpius que bordeaba los ojos por enésima vez

-Yo que iba a saber que le tocaba guardia de prefecto a un Weasley!!! – se defendió el rubio

-Bueno tiene razón – intervino esta vez una divertida Lily – ya sabes donde termina Hugo después de sus rondas y den gracias que me toco a mi acompañarlo en lugar de Louis que estaba muy ocupado en su cita con Rowena Davies para escuchar las suplicas de Hugo para que lo acompañase, no puedo evitar ponerme celosa, era mi primo favorito y ahora me ha cambiado por mi rubio primo y por el proyecto de novia que se llama Hope – gruño la lacia pelirroja , haciendo que Scorpius y Rose contengan la risa.

-Lily siempre será tu primo, además eres la única a la que Hugo le hace caso – trat0 de animarla Rose

-Si bueno, solo espero que no se entere el secreto que les voy a guardar a ustedes, si no caeré de su gracia tan rápido como se mueve una snitch

**_Flash back_**

-Puedes dejar de quejarte de que Louis no te acompañara hacer las rondas? Pasas todo el tiempo con el, bueno y con sus respectivas novias – dijo con tono de molestia Lily Potter mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo haciendo su ronda de prefectos de quito año con Hugo – ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo conmigo

-Como si tu no me hubieses dejado de lado primero por andar escuchando todas las barbaridades que se le ocurren a Lyssander –contraataco el castaño rojizo

-Es distinto a Lyssander lo conocemos de toda la vida en cambio….- Se defendía Lily cuando Hugo con una sonrisa burlona la hizo callar

-Ya te entendí Lils! Vamos a hacer algo que te parece si salimos este Domingo los seis juntos y todo vuelve a ser como en los viejos tiempos, es mas les podemos decir a Roxane y a Lucy que nos acompañen, total tampoco les queda mucho tiempo para disfrutar a sus noviecitos, los mellizos y Mclaggen también se gradúan este año – trato de sonar conciliador el alto muchacho de los ojos miel verdoso – ahora vamos a comer un poco que te parece – dijo esta vez mas animado mientras jalaba a su prima hacia las cocinas

-Como es que siempre terminamos en las cocinas, hace menos de 4 horas que barriste con todo lo que apareció en la mesa de la cena Hugo!!! – reclamaba la pelirroja de ojos café incrédula al ver que su adorado primo se servia todos los panecillos y muffins que encontraba a su paso –pobre elfos deben de tener mucho trabajo en apaciguar el apetito de James, Albus, Louis y sobre todo el tuyo son una banda de glotón…. Que fue ese ruido? – pregunto la muchacha dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la habitación que estaba a un lado de las cocinas

-Quepf fuiwo?-interrogo el joven Weasley mientras intentaba que lo que tenia en la boca no saliera despedido, haciendo que su prima bordeara los ojos

-Nada tu sigue tratando de no atragantarte mientras me fijo a que se debe el ruido – regaño Lily mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la puerta de la habitación en donde escucho unos extraños ruidos –alohomora! –pronuncio apuntando a la cerradura- Lumos! –volvió a decir para que de la punta de su varita saliera un brillo para iluminar el interior que debía de estar oscuro, pero cuando la joven Potter abrió la puerta casi muere infartada cuando se encontró a su prima y a su novio en una situación bastante comprometedora que su cerebro no llego a analizar del todo en ese momento, solo noto que ambos no llevaban las camisas y que el sostenía un envase con algo que pretendía rosear sobre su prima – Oh Por Merlín!! – casi grito la mas pequeña de la familia y por inercia cerro rápidamente la puerta para no ver mas de lo que debía y asi seguir teniendo una buena salud mental ¬¬ -

-Quef Pafa? –Pregunto Hugo mientras dejaba de atorarse de panecillos y corría al ver la palidez de su prima favorita que estaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la alacena.

-RATAS!! Hay ratas en la alacena…-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la joven Potter

**_Del otro lado de la puerta…_**

-Maldición que fue eso? – Se preguntaba Scorpius quien de un momento a otro se vio separado del caliente y precioso cuerpo de su novia por un fuerte empujón que le dio ella al sentir el sonoro portazo del lugar donde estaban escondidos y la voz de una chica exclamando algo

-Alguien nos ha visto – susurro horrorizada Rose mientras se colocaba la blusa que hace minutos, no recordaba como había dejado de vestir.

-Rose! Nadie viene a hacer rondas en la cocina a menos que sea…. Diablos!!!- puso cara de malestar el rubio – Alguien de tu familia!!! – terminando de decir esto ambos muchachos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y de un salto colocaron sus caras pegadas a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba en el exterior

**-RATAS!! Hay ratas en la alacena** – escucharon la voz inconfundible de Lily, la cual parecía bastante nerviosa

-Ratas? – modulo Rose con cara de asco, haciendo que Scorpius bordee los ojos produciendo un ataque de risa nerviosa en la ondulada pelirroja quien rápidamente vio como su novio le tapaba la boca

-Este no es un buen momento para reírte pecas!!!-gruño en un susurro el rubio

**-Ese ruido lo hacían unas ratas?** –pregunto suspicazmente Hugo, mientras que Scorpius y Rose solo movían los ojos esperando la respuesta de Lily

**-Eh si tu sabes parece que las ratas no saben hacer hechizos insonorizantes –** Menciono ironica Lily en clara alusión al descuido de los dos calenturientos chicos que estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta – haciendo de que Rose fusile con la mirada a Malfoy y este cerrara los ojos fuertemente recriminándose el olvido

**-Y porque traes esa cara de sorpresa?** **- **volvió a cuestionar Hugo viendo que su prima aun tenia los ojos abiertos como plato

**-P-porque nunca había visto una rata tan grande, si ,eso es!! -** atino a decir rápidamente Lily aunque después se quedo pensando en el significado de sus palabras teniendo en cuenta lo que en realidad había visto

**-Yo también quiero verla!!! – **exclamo emocionado Hugo mientras los enamorados al otro lado de la puerta movían la cabeza rápidamente en señal de negación y es que a estas alturas, estaban empapados de sudor y no era precisamente por la acción de su encuentro amoroso, si no de los nervios que tenían de que el hermano de Rose los descubriera.

**-NOOOOO –**Se escucho casi gritar a Lily – **Aun nos falta revisar la torre de Astronomía, asi que vamos!!**

**-Eso esta al otro lado del castillo Lils!!! Que lo hagan otros **– Se quejo el menor de los Weasley

**-No Hugo es nuestra obligación, además espero que estas ratas desaparezcan antes de que los elfos o alguien mas las encuentre –** Advirtió Potter, mientras tiraba de su primo para alejarlo de lo que lo podía convertir en un seguro asesino, apenas no sintieron mas ruidos, Rose y Scorpius cogieron la capa de invisibilidad y corrieron como almas que lleva el diablo hacia su torre, apenas llegaron el rubio cogio el libro y se dirigió a su habitación para volver al cabo de unos minutos con el rostro mas relajado

-Que fuiste a hacer, Scor? Pregunto Rose quien se había quedado extrañada por la actitud de su novio

-Fui a guardar el libro en el fondo de mi baúl, y ahí se quedara hasta que este seguro de que mi vida no corre peligro si algún miembro masculino de tu familia lo encuentre….

**_Fin del flash back_**

-Por cierto, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber donde mi hermanito saco ese cautivante ejemplar de lectura, si el no lee ni la contratapa de los libros para saber de que se trata – rio divertida Lily

-Muy buena observación!! – contesto Rose – Hey Albus!!! Donde conseguiste el libro que le regalaste a Scor por su cumpleaños – pregunto Rose con fingida inocencia, percatándose que efectivamente Albus quien conversaba con Lyssander, no tenia ni idea de que "tema" trataba su regalo

-Lo solicite por delivery a Flourish y Blotts, Taylor me lo recomendó, me dijo que te gustaría mucho y bueno como ella conoce tus gustos, espero no haberme equivocado – dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a su amigo

-Me encanto!, no sabes!!! –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa congelada, y es que e n verdad le había gustado, claro que hubiese sido fantástico que no lo hubiesen pescado con las manos en la tierna carne de Rose, pero lo que le resultaba mas alucinante , era que al fin habían descubierto a la mentecilla macabra detrás de todo esto – Asi que fue Taylor! – bufo divertido Scorpius quien ya se encontraba sentado abrazando a Rose – Se me ocurren algunas ideas para agradecerle las molestias – dijo esta vez el rubio con una sonrisa picara , mientras miraba cómplice a las dos pelirrojas que lo veian curiosas, Cuando Scorpius tenia algo en mente debía de ser del mismo calibre que lo que se le ocurría a su mejor amiga y eso significaba una sola palabra "problemas"….

**Continua prontito y lo que se viene son un par de BOMBAS!!!! Para algunos de nuestros personajes, asi que preparense ¡!! Me dejan mis Reviews porfaaaaaaa???!!!**


	9. Pero siempre hay dias peores

**Holaaa!!!**

**Disculpen por la demora, pero este capitulo fue un poco difícil escribirlo, ademas que para variar me salio largísimo, espero no demorarme con el siguiente capitulo, se los prometo.**

**Tambien queria aprovechar en pedirles disculpas si en este tiempo no he tratado tanto el tema de Rose y Scorpius, lo unico que puedo decir es que lo que les presento ha sido necesario para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, y que si todo sigue bien no tardare mucho en volver de llano con esta hermosa pareja que es mi favorita, obviamente complementados con todos los personajes de la tercera generacion.**

**Por supuesto agradecerles a todos aquellos que siempre estan presentes, a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras y a los que se dan un tiempito extra para saber que les parecio mi trabajo adhonorem. No puedo nombrarlos a todos por miedo que se me pase alguien , pero ya saben que siempre paro pendiente de cada una de ustedes.**

**Un beso**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Pero siempre hay días peores**

**POV Taylor**

Aquí estoy nuevamente como me he encontrado estos últimos días, sola, encerrada en mi habitación y sin ganas de hacer nada. Tengo que confesar que no ha sido una semana fácil, no solo he tenido que soportar quedarme encerrada en este maldito lugar cuando lo que mas ansiaba era salir y tener una estupida Navidad normal por segunda vez en mi vida, si no que he tenido que soportar a Donovan como una lapa sobre mi todo el tiempo, creí que se había olvidado de mi existencia, pero al parecer solo estaba tomando viada para llegar al punto de hostigamiento, Que parte no entiende este tipo de que no me interesa ser una poderosa Auror!!! Que no me interesa ser el potencial reemplazo del padre de James en el Ministerio, Si supiera el pobre Imbecil que tiene sus esperanzas puestas en alguien que no sabe siquiera si llegara a terminar el año escolar.

Todo estaba bien hasta el día de mi cumpleaños con ese extraño sueño, se que no soy una persona normal., Es decir soy una hechicera joven que se mete en problemas a veces sin desearlo pero …que se te aparezca alguien en sueños y que te diga cosas que sabrá Merlín que significado tiene, eso es demasiado, hasta para mi ….

_**Flash back**_

_Es el día de mi cumpleaños y solo he recibido el saludo de mi mejor amigo, bueno seria el colmo que el también lo olvidase, también es su cumpleaños y esta en la misma situación que yo,...me corrijo!... el esta peor!! Ni siquiera sus padres le han mandado una mísera nota y eso si es extraño, su novia se fue de "shopping" a Hogsmeade sin el y su mejor amigo que me torturo por saber cual seria un buen regalo, "para el rubio que lo tiene todo o casi todo", durante un mes, haciendo que mi lado maquiavélico al que trato de adormecer, despertara mas hambriento de travesuras que nunca, indicándole un libro que sabia que el pobre Albus ni siquiera sospecharía de que se tratara y que haría que a Scorpius Malfoy se le cayera la mandíbula en pedazos para que después se le hiciera agua a la boca!!, tanto para que también lo olvidara, Será que tienen un calendario distinto al nuestro? En fin, tengo mucho sueño, así que le presto mi moderno y valioso Mp6 con el que se puede ver el video de los intérpretes de la canción con solo mencionarlo y en 3D a mi melancólico amigo y me dispongo a usar sus piernas como almohadas…._

_Estoy en un salón amplio, iluminado y….blanco por donde lo mires…mmm esto no puede ser nada bueno, sobre todo si considero que el blanco no es mi color favorito, me resulta un tanto aburrido, prefiero el azul y todo sus derivados, pero en fin no se que diablos hago aquí, me siento respirar, así que muerta no estoy…eso creo?, y ahí veo que se acerca alguien, parece una chica, si definitivamente es una mujer joven, al parecer de mi edad, con una larga cabellera castaña, mas oscura que la mía, no le puedo ver bien el rostro pero al parecer tiene unas pobladas cejas negras y creo que no esta muy contenta de verme aquí, solo quiero aclararle que yo no tenia intenciones de aparecer aquí._

-Hola, te habías tardado en llegar – _la escucho saludarme y retarme al mismo tiempo y no me he tardado, porque no tenia la menor idea de que tenia que llegar aquí!!!._

-Perdón? Ni siquiera se donde estoy – _respondo rápidamente_

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, pronto despertaras – _me aclaro con tono serio_ – Solo quiero decirte una cosa

-Pues ya que me esperaste tanto como dices, suéltalo de una vez! – _exigí perdiendo la paciencia y es que realmente me siento incomoda por su presencia_

-Tienes que dejar de ocupar mi lugar, si no nunca podré seguir mi camino – _me pidió esta vez de manera mas amable_

-Pero de que hablas? Yo no ocupo tú…

-Si lo haces, llevas años haciéndolo y si no le pones fin, nunca veré la verdadera luz, hazlo por las dos – _fue lo ultimo que escuche, antes de despertar agitada, viendo la cara de terror de mi mejor amigo y creo que comprendí un poco lo que sucedía, hace unos momentos había estado hablando de ese tema con Scorpius, la chica que vi en mis sueños debía de ser Oriana, su hermana Melliza que murió el mismo día en el que nacieron y cuyo lugar ocupe de alguna manera sin querer en el corazón de los tres Malfoy que adopte como mi familia putativa_.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Después de que nos dieron la fiesta de sorpresa, Realmente me sentí un tanto extraña, pero de alguna manera aliviada, de no ser porque de alguna manera como lo dijo la "Oriana de mis sueños" ocupo su lugar, probablemente nadie lo hubiese recordado, no es que crea que mis amigos no me estimen, pero soy conciente que si todos lo recordaron es porque tenían a mi Tori y a Rose, recordándoselos cada 10 por 5 segundos y James bueno es hombre, probablemente si se hubiese acordado de mi cumpleaños, claro que si!...una semana después tal vez y ni que decir de mis padres, no creo que sepan ni que día viven con todos los problemas que se carga encima y bueno seamos concientes, que de Blaise solo puedo esperar un cheque para que me compre lo que me de la gana y de Pansy el insistir casi siempre sin éxito de hacer una fiesta donde invitaría a todos mis supuesto pretendientes para terminar de sentirme en remate al mejor postor.

Así pasó una semana desde nuestro cumpleaños y no solo tuve que aceptar la mirada inquisidora de mi rubio amigo y de su fiel amenaza de vengarse gustosamente de mi , al enterarse que el regalo que Albus le había hecho había sido producto de una inocente ocurrencia mía, y es que yo que culpa tengo que Albus no lea las contratapa o el catalogo de libros que compra?, claro que la amenaza es lo que menos me preocupa, Scorpius jamás haría nada que causara mucho daño, bueno por lo menos no a mi, pero recibí la peor noticia que me pudieron haber dado en estas fechas….

_**Flash back**_

_Entro al gran comedor para cenar, me dirijo hacia mi grupo de amigos que esta vez se han apoderado de la mesa de Gryffindor y tomo asiento pesadamente al lado de Rose, ya que para variar cada día me siento mas agotada y sigo tratando de que nadie note lo que me sucede, ya bastante me cuesta controlar mi magia y es que ahora comprendo lo que sienten los Squibs, menos mal aun me quedan algunas pociones que me alcanzaran hasta que salgamos de vacaciones los días de Navidad y fin de año, por fin veré algo mas que las paredes de este viejo castillo, iré a la casa de los Malfoy y si puedo convencer a Dracolin tal vez nos dejen ir a la casa de los abuelos de Rose y James como el año pasado, ya tengo prácticamente terminada mi lista de regalos, que se la tendré que encargar a Tinker ya que lo mas probable es que tampoco pueda salir de Wiltshire, pero cambiar de ambiente es lo mejor que me puede pasar en estos momentos._

_Y ahí esta Scorpius lanzándome esa mirada acusadora como cuando éramos niños y descubría que había sido yo la que había puesto polvos pica pica en sus medias y creo saber de que se tratara el discurso que esta a punto de soltarme esta vez._

-Que pasa Hyperion? Me salieron verrugas en la cara o que? – _pregunte mas por curiosidad que por valor, el cual se los dejo a los Gryffindor, ya saben a los pobres no les queda otra cosa de que vanagloriarse_

-Me estaba preguntando, realmente, que carajo tienes en la cabeza, para que le sugirieras a Albus que me diera ese libro de regalo de cumpleaños – _casi me susurró mi mejor amigo con un gesto de falso enojo_

-Acaso no te gusto? – _No se atreverá a mentirme, se que si me lo esta preguntando es porque algo le salio mal, no porque no le agradara el regalo_

-Ese no es el punto! – _Aja! Lo sabia!_ – Si Albus hubiese leído de lo que se trataba el libro, me hubiese petrificado por ponerle las manos encima a Rose – _me reto el rubio, y yo me pregunto, solo las manos?...jaaa jaaa… No hay manera!!!_

-En primer lugar Scorpy _– Se que le jode que lo llame así_ – no era mi intención decirle que te regalara eso, fue una broma irónica que le hice a Albus y que el muy despistado no entendió, de eso no tengo la culpa!! Y ahora cállate que ahí viene James y ese no es tan distraído como el hermano – _le digo casi como un murmullo sin mover los labios, volteando a ver al guapo castaño con la sonrisa fingida mas angelical que me puede salir._

-De que hablan muchachos? – _pregunta mi castaño favorito y es que valgan verdades ahora que ha madurado un poco esta para brincarle encima._

-De eh… - _Ese es Scorpius, nervioso cuando tiene que ocultar un tema en el que esta involucrado el nombre de su novia y que al parecer es su mayor punto débil, son tan tiernos los chicos cuando están enamorados! See see lo se ,son patéticos, pero lindos al fin y al cabo_

-De los regalos para navidad – _mentira blanca para salvar nuestro pellejo_ –le estaba comentando a los chicos que ya tengo la lista de regalos y que esperamos que Draco nos deje ir a desearles feliz navidad a vuestra familia entera como el año pasado – _Me apresuro a auto invitarme, se que Tori se moriría de vergüenza, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que ellos supongan que nosotros iremos, si no hay invitación de por medio._

-Oh! Justo de eso quería comentarte – _Se apresura a decirme James y eso no me da muy buena espina _– No vas a poder salir del castillo para las fiestas, nos quedaremos aquí – _Estoy en shock!!!!_

-Que?!! Porque? – _Se apresura a preguntar Scorpius_

-Hace unas semanas atacaron tu casa y las empresas de tu padre para que se sintiera presionado para salir, todo indica que están desesperados y nadie duda de que tu seas su primer blanco _– Me suelta sin anestesia James, aunque puedo percibir temor en sus ojos._

-No , no puede ser, tengo que salir de aquí!, quiero pasar la navidad afuera, por favor!!!! _– No me importa suplicarle a quien sea, lo haré no me puedo quedar aquí en estas vacaciones y así se los diré aunque nunca sepan realmente el porque._

-No se puede Taylor, yo me quedare contigo – _Escucho a mi Auror privado decirme rápidamente, para tratar de confortarme, pero no sirve de nada_

-Eso no es suficiente!!! Quiero… necesito salir de este maldito castillo!!! _– evito llorar_ –No quiero pasar esta Navidad encerrada aquí!!! – _Estoy realmente molesta y frustrada y siento que las manos me comienzan a temblar al igual que la copa que tengo llena de zumo al frente mío, así que antes de que haga estallar probablemente algunos vitrales del gran comedor me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento dejando a James con la palabra en la boca y al resto de mis amigos con cara de circunstancia, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo veo que alguien desde la mesa de profesores se ha levantado rápidamente de su lugar y siento que sale atrás mío_

-Zabini!!!- _Esa es la voz de Donovan y creo que no es el momento idóneo para conversar con el, así que contengo todas las lagrimas que pujan por salir a flote y continuo mi camino hacia mi sala común, pero parece que no se dará por vencido _– Zabini te estoy llamando!! – _Como no hay nadie en el pasillo, no puedo seguir con el pretexto de que no lo oigo así que me doy vuelta y espero que me de el alcance, cosa que no demora mucho pues en menos de cinco segundo lo tengo a tres metros de distancia._

-Que Quiere? – _pregunto a bocajarro, sin un ápice de cortesía y lo veo levantarme las cejas asombrado por mi manera de expresarme ante un profesor, lo cual me obliga a rectificarme rápidamente –_ Dígame profesor, que desea?

-Hace tiempo que no asistes al grupo de elite de DCLAO, puedo saber a que se debe?

-Le estoy dando tiempo a que los demás se pongan a la par conmigo para no tener ventaja – _miento con desfachatez agregándole ese toque arrogante que me caracteriza de vez en cuando._

-Sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible, tienes un nivel que hasta para un auror principiante es difícil de igualar _– Me explica con tono cansino y es que no es por alimentar mi ego, pero me ha repetido eso ciento de veces y no puedo dejar de pensar que a veces tiene razón aunque lo de los aurores se que es una mera adulación para que asista a las clases privadas_

-También he estado un poco agotada, pero si le hace sentir mejor, uno de estos días me aparezco, si? –_le digo rápidamente para emprender nuevamente mi huida y refugiarme tras los doseles de mi cama y llorar llena de frustración , pero siento que Donovan tira fuertemente de mi muñeca evitando que voltee del todo para alejarme_

-El día que alguien te ataque, no le va a importar si estas cansada o no, así que te quiero en media hora en el salón de defensas, con todo tu equipo de entrenamiento _– Me lo dice esta vez tensando la mandíbula y creo que nunca lo he visto tan serio como hoy_

-Pasa algo? – _escucho la voz de James a espaldas del profesor y realmente no se si sentirme aliviada o mas tensa de lo que ya estoy_

-Nada! – _Contesto rápidamente_ – El profesor Donovan pretende que vuelva a las tutorías de DCLAO en mi día libre – _suelto siseando las palabras con impotencia_

-Si sabes lo que le conviene a tu protegida Potter, estarás de acuerdo conmigo que le conviene estar muy bien preparada para cuando alguien la quiera atacar, si deseas la puedes acompañar, tal vez también aprendas algo – _sugiere el muy cretino dejando a James con el ceño tan fruncido que pensé que se no se le borraría nunca esa expresión de su rostro _– media hora Zabini, y es una orden! _– fue lo ultimo que me dice antes de soltarme el agarre del brazo y volver al comedor dejándome cara a cara con James que me mira aun curioso_.

-Te hizo daño? – _me pregunta caminando rápidamente hacia donde estoy._

-No, claro que no!, solo que me tiene harta con su insistencia en entrenarme, debo de cambiarme de ropa te espero en 20 minutos en la sala común si quieres acompañarme a la bendita reunión – _le aclaro rápidamente a lo que el silenciosamente acepta._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Creo que desde ese día las cosas comenzaron a salirse fuera de control, después de vestirme con el equipo que Donovan me exigía para asistir a las tutorías, que parecía que fuese preparada mas a un partido de quidditch, con botas de cuero hasta las rodillas con correas y hebillas que evitan que me tuerza los tobillos y pueda mantener la estabilidad al caer de los saltos y con guantes especiales para retener la varita y empuñarla con facilidad que cuando me presente ante el resto del grupo causo mas de una boca abierta y es que parecía un personaje de una historieta al cual solo le faltaba una gran "T" bordada en medio del jersey negro que vestía para que fuese proclamada súper Taylor en la lucha de la paz y la justicia, que me hizo sentir por primera vez en mi vida como una soberana estupida, aunque lo que me hizo sentir aun peor es que cuando termine las practicas con el hechizo "Aspis" (Escudo) el cual Donovan casi me martirizo para efectuarlo, un pobre chico de sexto de Ravenclaw llamado Sean Gallagher se tiro a llorar diciendo que jamás podría hacerlo y a lo que "mi maestro favorito", obviamente escuchen mi voz irónica en este caso, le respondió amablemente que Ningún Auror hasta llegar a su tercer año dentro del cuartel podría hacerlo, por lo que ya se imaginaran la cara que puso James cuando lo escucho decir eso.

Pero lo peor hasta ahora , ocurrió el día que mi queridísimo mejor amigo en el mundo, puso en marcha su plan de la dulce venganza, realmente debo aclarar que la verdadera intención de Scorpius era que no la pasase tan mal y casi estuvo a punto de ser el mejor día de mi vida, hasta que se mencionaron esas tres palabras que me llevaron a la situación en la que estoy sumida ahora y que no me permiten siquiera salir a ver la luz…

_**Flash Back**_

-Taylor, no tienes porque sentirte mal! Hemos estado en consejo y por unanimidad decidimos quedarnos todos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en el castillo _– Expresa Lucy con todo un aire ceremonial que me recuerda al que utilizaba su padre el año pasado cuando fui a pasar la navidad en la madriguera _

-Además, será divertido tener toooodo el castillo solo para todos nosotros – _Eso lo dice Huguito, mientras su nueva noviecita lo mira encandilada, tengo que recordar cobrar por mis honorarios de casamentera._

-Esta bien , pero no pretenderán que la pasemos mirándonos las caras, no? Hagamos algo divertido _– propongo antes de que a estos pobre les de un ataque de arrepentimiento y comiencen a mandar lechuzas para que los vengan a recoger y es que no me puedo quejar, tengo el grupo de amigos mas grande con el que alguien quisiese pasar la navidad ,15 personas que decidieron pasar las fiestas separados de sus padres para que yo no me sintiera tan sola._

-Somos 16!, que tal una partida de Quidditch!! _– Suelta emocionado Louis_

-Yo soy la comentarista _- dice Lucy mas rápida que un rayo_ – ya saben que las escobas y yo no nos llevamos bien – _aclara mientras veo que nadie se opone_

-Esta bien yo seré el arbitro, por algo soy el mejor!! – _Esta vez interviene James con toda la arrogancia que lo haría merecedor al trono del rey de las serpientes, mientras veo divertida que absolutamente todos bordean los ojos como mejor respuesta y ahora Rose y Albus deben de escoger sus equipos._

-Perfecto ya tenemos cada uno su equipo – _dice sonriente Rose quien una vez mas esta enfrentada a Scorpius ya que ninguno de los dos pueden estar en el mismo equipo pues juegan en la misma posición _– conmigo vienen Lily, Roxane y Louis como cazadores, Lyssander y Hope como bateadores y Hugo como guardián

-Hey tienes casi al equipo de Gryffindor completo!!! – _se quejo Scorpius, no puedo creer que ni siquiera par un juego pacifico deje de ser tan competitivo_

-Y ustedes tienen a cuatro hombres en tu equipo, así que no te quejes!! – _contraataca Rose. Auch eso dolió jeje_

-Esta bien, igual les ganaremos – _casi me convence Albus_ – Scor, tu vas de Buscador, Taylor y Hanna cazadoras conmigo, Lorcan y Rowena de bateadores , Davies asegúrate de darle una bludger en la cabeza a tu novio, si? – _pobre Louis!! Es lo único que puedo pensar, pero lo siento por el, estoy en el equipo contrario y las reglas son las reglas_ – y McLaggen es nuestro guardián, por lo tanto recuerda los elogios Lucy!!!!

**-Siempre he sido imparcial Albus!!-** _aclara Lucy desde las tribunas, poniéndose le varita en el cuello para que funja de micrófono_

-See Seee – _dijimos todos la mismo tiempo, pues obviamente sabíamos que era lo mas falso que podía salir de la boca de la ojiverde Weasley, y así empezamos a jugar, hace siglos que no me subía a una escoba, pero como dicen, "si lo haces una vez jamás se te olvida", y lo que no olvido es la ultima vez que jugué quidditch con Scorpius y papi Draco, el rubio mayor no paraba de gritarme que no volara tan alto, pero es que era tan divertido, tanto como sacarlo de sus casillas Es así que veo como empieza el partido, por supuesto es una lucha de Albus contra toda la escuadra de primos y hermana que tiene el otro equipo como cazadores porque Hanna….Bueno ya se le va resbalando la Quaffle dos veces de las manos y yo como buena serpiente no me queda otra que distraer a Louis._

-Y que tal te va con Davies? – _le pregunte al rubio Weasley , mostrando bastante interés en el tema_

-Pues muy bien, tienes bastante intuición para esto de las parejas – _Lo escuche decir de lo mas_ animado, mientras veía como Albus atrapaba una quaffle que debía de ser interceptada por Louis

-Me parece o me estas tratando de distraer? – _me pregunta esta vez entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusadora_

-Eso se llaman tácticas de guerra – _Escucho gritar divertido a Lorcan atrás mío, y me resulta curioso ver como mis amigos empiezan a entender mi modus operandi, …y vaya con mucha ayuda de casi todo el equipo que sirvió de barrera ,Hanna ha logrado hacer un tanto!!!!, Gracias a todos los cielos que Hope Smith no tiene tanta fuerza para batear la bludger y darle con ella a nadie y bueno Lyssander es todo un caballero, jamás se atrevería a atacarnos a Hanna y a mi así que se las arregle con su cuñadito._

-Taylor!! Hazle un espiral a Lily!!- _Me grita Scorpius y recuerdo perfectamente a lo que se refiere, veamos como me sale, No hago uno de estos desde los 10 años, así que vuelo hasta donde esta Lily con la quaffle y comienzo a volar en espiral alrededor de ella y su escoba y mientras que se encuentra embelezada viendo como la enrollo como si fuera un cono mientras vuela , le quito la presea dejándola mareada, eso me pone eufórica así que voy decidida hacia donde esta Hugo y tras guiñarle el ojo seductoramente, esperando que la novia no me batee_ _una bludger, anoto sin piedad en uno de sus arcos._

-Wow como mierda hizo eso!!!! – _pregunta furibunda Roxane y no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, se que esta cabreadísima porque vamos ganando jejeje_

-Esos son los efectos secretos Malfoy – _se vanaglonea mi queridísimo amigo, mientras bordeo a mas no poder los ojos, si supieran cuantas veces vomitamos mientras practicábamos esa maniobra en los jardines de la mansión, se reirían de nosotros por horas, así que no quiero que me vayan a descubrir por lo que aprovechare el "deadtime" que se ha generado debido a la discusión de que si lo que hice fue reglamentario o no y me voy a dar un paseito como esos que daba cuando era una puberta que solo pensaba en lo fantásticos que se veían los pavos del abuelo de Scorpius con su nuevo plumaje azul. Realmente esto es fabuloso, me siento tan libre aquí arriba, sin nada que moleste, solo sintiendo el frío aire invernal, el cielo esta bastante despejado y se puede ver hasta el lago que ha comenzado a congelarse y…eh… Demonios!!! las manos me han comenzado a temblar y no es por el frío, eso solo puede significar una cosa, mi magia me esta fallando nuevamente!!! _

-No no es el momento, por Merlín!! Estoy a más de 100 metros del piso!!! – _y de pronto se me viene a la mente que hoy no tome la poción porque la ultima la tome ayer y no podré conseguir mas dosis porque no puedo salir de la escuela y de pronto todo pasa tan rápido, mi escoba parece succionada por la gravedad y comienzo a caer en picada, Solo puedo ver como mi cuerpo se acerca cada vez mas al suelo y dentro de todo escucho los gritos de James y Scorpius mientras que veo por el rabillo del ojo que vuelan a mi encuentro pero están muy lejos y aun así son los únicos que han podido reaccionar ya que el resto creo que aun no procesa mi repentina caída aun montada en mi escoba, así que es mejor comenzar a solucionar esto porque si no voy a terminar como una horrible mancha que no podrán borrar de la cancha, así que tengo que comenzar a concentrarme en canalizar mi magia, así que respira Taylor y llámala a gritos si es preciso!!!, respiro hondo tres veces y aprieto los ojos_ – Vamos vuelve a mi te necesito, ahora!!!, por favor!!! _- Cuando abro los ojos me quedan menos de 30 metros y de pronto la siento entre mis manos y el mango de la escoba, empuño con mas fuerza y comienzo a sentir el efecto, creo que lo puedo lograr, y ahora solo me quedan 10 miserables metros, 9,8,7_…-AHORA!!!! -_me grito a mi misma y la bendita escoba me hace caso y a poco de estrellarme, logro girar para controlar el vuelo de manera horizontal y terminar de descender como la ley manda de este artefacto y poner finalmente mis temblorosos pies en tierra firme, y ahora siento que mis piernas y manos tiemblan de una manera incontrolable y se que no es porque tenga nuevamente problemas con mi magia si no porque estoy que me meo encima del susto que me acabo de pegar, pero no puedo ser obvia y tengo que inventar algo que sea creíble, si no quiero que sospechen de lo que me sucede y tire por la borda todo mi esfuerzo de casi año y medio._

-QUE PASO CON TU MALDITA ESCOBA!!! – _Mierda, Scorpius tiene la voz igual a la de su padre cuando esta frenético! Creo que hasta hace temblar la tierra un poco._

-DEJA DE GRITARLA MALFOY!!! – _Ahí esta mi príncipe de reluciente armadura – _Estas bien?Te hiciste daño?_- Es lo primero que me pregunta_

-Déjame ver tu escoba! Juro que haré que papa demande a los que fabrican estas porquerías, casi te matas!!! – _Seguía renegando mi amigo, esta furioso y por primera vez siento que temor por lo que voy a decir…_

-La escoba no tiene nada Hyperion – _Suelto lo mas calmada que puedo y por la cara que ha puesto creo que soné convincente, así que ha seguir con la mentira_ – Solo sentí la necesidad de algo de adrenalina, pero creo que la falta de practica casi me pasa factura – _Trato de mostrarle una sonrisa sincera al rubio, pero se que me conoce muy bien, no se la creerá._

-QUE , QUE?!!!!!- _Suelta de pronto James perforándome casi los tímpanos_ – Tienes alma de suicida o que?!!!! _– y por primera ves veo los genes Weasley en todo su apogeo en su rostro, esta tan rojo como el cabello de su hermana…mala señal!!!_

-Dime que es lo que esta pasando? – _Me pregunta Scorpius, tensando fuertemente la mandíbula y, tomándome de la muñeca para que no pueda escapar de su interrogatorio_

-Ya te lo dije y no es mi problema si no me quieren creer, creo que ya termino mi participación en este juego, así que si me disculpan voy a los vestidores – _digo socarronamente , haciendo el mayor despliegue de hipocresía que hay en mi cuerpo y no es que me guste llamar la atención….de hecho me encanta!!! Pero no de esta manera, le acabo de arruinar la diversión a todos y me siento aun peor por eso, pero no tengo otra alternativa, dudo mucho que pueda levantar vuelo nuevamente, ya que con la justa logre sobrevivir al aterrizaje, así que me suelto del agarre del rubio Malfoy y me dirijo a paso seguro hacia los cambiadores, tratando de no ver a nadie mas, no me siento orgullosa de lo que hago, pero es necesario. Se que James no se quedara tranquilo con mi explicación al igual que Scorpius pero Potter es mucho mas predecible y se que me sigue para pedirme mas explicaciones que no estoy dispuesta a darle. Entra a los cambiadores que anteceden a las duchas y esta a punto de iniciar la perorata ._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Se que lo que me sucede no es culpa de nadie, ni siquiera yo tengo responsabilidad sobre esto, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es no involucrarlos y hacer que se preocupen por algo que no esta en sus manos solucionar, porque seria totalmente inútil. Lo que paso ese día fue la experiencia mas hermosa y plena que alguien puede experimentar, A pesar de que la intención de Scorpius fuera darme un merecido castigo por siempre salir airosa de mis travesuras y además malograrles la diversión al resto con mis supuestas irreverencias y locuras, ahora el tenia las intenciones de que ahora ellos se divertirían a costas mía, por ello no se les ocurrió mejor idea que dejarme encerrada una hora en los cambiadores con James, quien por cierto estaba muy molesto, por lo que supusieron que saldría cabreadísima y buscando venganza , pero no saben que lo que sucedió allí, fue enfrentarme a mi misma con mis sentimientos y al mayor que puede sentir una persona, "ver como la felicidad se les escapa de las manos"….

_**Flash back**_

-Porque insistes en meterte en problemas? Es que no te basta ya con los que tienes? – _Ahí esta! Lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, James Sirius Potter, dándome una clase magistral de lo que es mi vida, "Un gran Problema"_

-Porque son tan llorones?! No me paso nada, puedo asegurar que en esta escuela han pasado cosas peores y no han gritado tanto a mí como en los 13 meses que llevo aquí? – _Me defiendo inmediatamente _– No me vas a decir de que Tu, Fred y los demás nunca estuvieron metidos en peores cosas de las que se me ha acusado _– Digo socarronamente haciendo que por fin se calle un momento, aunque no se si es por que utilice muy bien las palabras o porque acabamos de sentir como la puerta se cerraba por si sola y le echaban llave por fuera_.

-Q-Que Pasa? – _pregunta desconcertado, mientras me acerco a observar lo que sucede y escucho la risa de toda la pandilla al otro lado._

-Nos han dejado encerrados, para que tengas el placer de matarme – _Le digo con ironía, mientras escucho la carcajada del rubio escorpión de mi amigo, por sobre las demás, parece gozar mucho el hecho de estar concretando su venganza por mi ultima ocurrencia, tan difícil es hacerle entender que no fue completamente mi culpa!!!._

-Pero yo soy inocente!!!! – _exclama histérico el castaño que hasta hace 5 segundos me caía mas que bien_

-Yo también te aprecio Potter!!– _Y eso se lo dije sin el menor dejo de cordialidad._

-Perdón Taylor, lo que pasa es que estoy harto de …- _Y reino un silencio agradable, aun no se si se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir o se quedo sin palabras al ver que me saque el Jersey de espaldas a el _– Q- que estas haciendo? -…_mmm parece que fue por lo del jersey y parece que alguien se puso nervioso._

-Pues no creerás que me voy a bañar con la ropa puesta, verdad? _– respondo, demostrando lógica_

-Aun estoy aquí! – _logra susurrar y prefiero no verlo a la cara porque se que no podré soportar la risa_

-Lo se!, pero es un cambiador y no puedo ir a las duchas con todo esto puesto, lo siento Potter – _Digo terminando de sacarme las botas y los pantalones, quedándome con la ropa interior deportiva que tengo, la verdad no soy tan descarada, solo son unos bóxer negros y un corpiño que bien podría pasar como traje de baño y al darme vuelta me sorprende que James este con la vista fija en el piso, el me vio con un bikini mas revelador que lo que traigo en verano._

-Creo que no debería de estar aquí – _lo escucho decir casi en un susurro y no puedo evitar sentir ternura por el, se ha convertido en todo un caballero_

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero parece que los demás no piensan lo mismo, así que creo que deberías de relajarte un poco – _Le indico tratando de que no se tome todo esto tan a pecho y me haga las cosas más fáciles, mientras cojo mi toalla y me encamino hacia las duchas._

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan irresponsable y despreocupada con tu vida, mientras todos estamos preocupados por lo que te pueda pasar – _Me suelta de repente y logro su cometido, realmente me dolió lo que dijo._

-Te parece que todo es tan fácil para mí! Yo soy la que tengo que estar encerrada en este maldito lugar como si fuera un delincuente! Yo soy por la que todo el mundo siente lastima porque mis padres ni siquiera intentan comunicarse conmigo! Yo soy la que tiene que vivir atemorizada de que un grupo de locos fanáticos, lleguen hasta mi y me arranquen la cabeza solo para probar que se les debe seguir temiendo!! Te parece poco!!!, Que quieres que me encierre en una mazmorra y no vea la luz del sol para que todos puedan vivir en paz!!!, sabes eres igual a mis padres, de repente por eso prefieren tenerme lejos, para no tener que lidiar con mi irresponsabilidad y mi despreocupación y puedan ser felices, como lo serian todos si no estuviese aquí!!!- _no puedo contenerme mas, escucharlo venir de el me duele mas de lo que pude imaginar y es por eso que ahora lloro y no me interesa no parecer fuerte, ni que me vea derrumbada, porque así me siento y ya me canse de ser siempre la chica que siempre tiene una respuesta y a la que parece que todo le resbala, me quedan tan pocas cosas que perder, que tirar la careta de la reina de las serpientes no tiene importancia en este momento para mi._

-Taylor no llores! – _escucho que me suplica, acercándose rápidamente para abrazarme_ – No entiendes que me preocupa todo lo que te pase? Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no poder controlar todo lo que te pase! – _lo escucho decir cerca de mi oído con su voz tan suave que sirve de bálsamo a todas las heridas que puedo tener y me hace olvidar todo lo malo que pasa por mi mente y a todo lo que me falta por enfrentar, siento que me besa, como solo el lo puede hacer, con esa ternura que me sube al cielo, que no deseo abandonar nunca, lo abrazo con temor a no poderlo sentir nunca mas tan cerca como lo tengo y siento que el corresponde a este gesto, siento que me acaricia de la manera mas ferviente, como si mi cuerpo fuera lo mas sagrado que han tocado sus manos y eso hace que necesite sentirlo mas mío, porque si alguien es dueño de todo lo que siento es el , el único hombre que ha llegado a mi corazón como tal, lejos de sentirme , amiga, hermana o hija, solo para sentirme una mujer, y puedo jurar que el siente lo mismo porque nuestro beso se vuelve cada vez pasional y puedo sentir que estamos tan excitados que empiezo a sentir como se va nublando mi razón y se desvanecen todos mis miedos entre sus brazos _– Te amo, Taylor _– Lo escucho decir, tres palabras que me vuelven a la realidad, tres palabras que en otro momento me hubieran hecho la mujer mas feliz en el universo , tres palabras que me han hecho darme cuenta que las cosas se me han escapado de las manos para hacerme sentir el ser mas egoísta que existe, porque el no se lo merece, porque nunca debió de haber llegado a este punto en donde lo que me pase lo podría herir y eso no lo puedo permitir, así que a veces es mejor una muerte súbita a una larga y dolorosa, por lo que sin perder mas tiempo lo aparto de mi y con todo el valor que puedo reunir lo miro directamente a los ojos._

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos acá Potter – Le digo con voz firme, sin expresar absolutamente nada mas que frialdad y que estoy segura que aun no ha podido procesar

-De que hablas? – _Me pregunta totalmente confundido_

-Esto no esta bien, nos estamos involucrando demasiado y eso no es nada bueno ni para ti ni para mi, creo que deberías pedir tu cambio.

-Taylor! Si te sentiste incomoda por esto que esta pasando, no volveré…. – _no lo dejo terminar_

-James! Simplemente no te puedes enamorar de mí! Estamos en sintonías completamente distintas, yo ni siquiera creo en los compromisos – _digo de manera cansina, mientras veo en sus ojos, frustración, rabia y dolor que hace que se me parta el alma –_ Es mejor que pidas un reemplazo y que no nos veamos mas – _le suelto rápidamente mientras me dirijo a buscar mis cosas para cambiarme, si el no se va lo haré yo._

-Haz estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? – _me recrimina apretando los dientes tanto que parece que no moviera los labios._

-NO! Solo que no pensé que pasara mas que de un simple gusto – _Le trato de explicar, sin poder evitar sentirme miserable _– Déjame sola, por favor – _Me toca suplicarle esta vez, mientras me termino de vestir._

-Eso fui para ti, un simple gusto! verdad? –_reclama con un dejo de asco_ – Como mierda abro esta puerta?!!! – _Ahora libera su furia contra la manija._

-Eres Mago!! Tirala abajo si es posible pero déjame sola!!! – _casi le grito al borde de la histeria porque no soportare mucho antes de ponerme a llorar como la pobre estupida que esta dejando escapar al hombre de su vida por no poderle decir que no quiere atar a una relación que no tiene mas que un futuro lleno de dolor_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tres palabras bastaron para lo que quedaba de mi mundo se desplomara, hoy estoy aquí de cara a un destino que debo de enfrentar sola como siempre lo he hecho, hoy he tomado la decisión de alejarme de todo lo que me hizo feliz para que nadie se de cuenta de la realidad que se hace cada día mas notoria y es que jamás pensé que mis planes de acabar tranquilamente la escuela se verían interrumpidos por el pequeño inconveniente de no poder salir del castillo, obvio que ni siquiera pude ir a la fiesta de navidad que según he escuchado a mis compañeras de habitación estuvo mas que fabulosa, me imagino que mis amigos se deben de haber divertido a rabiar, hace ya dos días desde que tuve mi intercambio de palabras con James que no les doy la cara, menos mal que Tinker me provee de comida, porque no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas para darles la cara y menos aun que vean el aspecto tan raro que me cargo encima, mis ojeras ya casi no las puedo cubrir con maquillaje y mi cabello ha tenido que estar cubierto todo el tiempo con esta horrorosa gorra de lana, que me conseguí con el pretexto de que se me congelan hasta las orejas, ya que a la primera persona que viera lo terriblemente opaco y gris que esta no dudaría en salir corriendo y gritando que me estoy convirtiendo en alguna especie de demonio, creo que mi estado de animo y las bajas defensas que presento han hecho que luzca de esa manera, porque no encuentro otra explicación , nunca me había pasado algo similar.

Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de este castillo, que mas da si ese grupo de criminales me atrapa, no tengo mucho que perder, y debo escoger que si la gente que me rodea sienta impotencia por mi partida o lastima por verme consumida y siendo como soy prefiero lo primero, así que ya tengo todo listo dentro de mi bolso, unas cuantas provisiones, mi libreta donde guardo la bitácora de mi vida y todos mis recuerdos y dibujos que hice de mis amigos mientras estuve en este lugar, la foto que me tome en verano con Tori, Draco y Scorpius en los jardines de Wiltshire antes de partir a la estación de tren hace unos meses, la pulsera que me regalo James hace unos días y mi Mp6 con la mejor música, porque todo final de una historia merece un buen soundtrack, así me despido de este lugar en el que a pesar de todo me hizo sentirme parte de el, sentirme querida y necesaria, por lo menos me llevare los mejores recuerdos, aunque no les pueda decir adiós a todos, como lo pensaba hacer dentro de seis meses como tenia planeado, indicándoles que me iría a recorrer el mundo con la promesa que algún día nos encontraríamos y…..

-Se puede pasar? – _Pregunta esa pelirroja que sin saberlo me ayudo a que hiciera parte gran parte de mis deseos_

-Hola Rose! Que sucede? – _pregunto un poco incomoda, hubiese deseado que no hubiese venido._

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti, ayer no fuiste para nada al comedor y no asististe a clases, tampoco fuiste al baile de navidad con lo que te gusta bailar y James nos comento que querías que te cambiaran de auror, pero ha dicho que en esta época del año eso es imposible y que ya vera después de fin de año, aunque conociéndolo como lo conozco no será tan fácil, yo pienso que no tiene la menor intención de dejarle tu custodia a ninguna persona extraña _– note un cierto brillo en los ojos de Rose, que de alguna manera hicieron que mi corazón latiera mas rápido al saber que podría significar que James les había dado ideas de lo que sentía por mi._

-No me he sentido muy bien, debe de ser una especie de gripe – _digo rápidamente , espero que sirva para que me deje sola –_ Además con este frío no provoca ni siquiera salir, imagine que estaría reunidos en alguna sala común calentándose los huesos, total solo quedamos nosotros en el castillo, todos han partido hoy hacia sus casas, no?

-Eh… bueno de hecho estábamos planeando nuestra navidad, ya sabes mañana es noche buena y queríamos pasarla todos juntos y hacer algo especial y necesitamos saber tu opinión, sabes que eres muy valiosa para nosotros – _trata de convencerme mi amiga_

-No lo creo Rose, es mas creo que dormiré un poco, no quiero contagiar a nadie _– trato de disculparme nuevamente._

-Por Merlín Taylor , lo único que podrías contagiarnos es tu nuevo mal gusto por los gorros, con el cabello tan lindo que tienes y usando esa cosa – _dice sonriente burlándose del mamotreto que traigo en la cabeza, sabia que era espantoso!!! _– vamos quítatelo y vamos a reunirnos con los demás _– y la veo acercar su mano hacia la cosa esta, que me cubre la cabeza y trato de esquivarla pero parece que la condenada se divierte mas aun _-No Rose, déjalo ahí!!!!…- _Demasiado tarde, me lo quitó!! y por la cara de horror que trae, tengo la ligera impresión que me va a pedir explicaciones._

-Que le paso a tu cabello?!!! Esta…esta…de otro color!!!

-Use un mal tinte –_respondo casi por inercia_

-Taylor, tu no te tiñes el cabello y además esta de un color tirando para el gris y esta reseco y… - _No se que espera para hacerme la puñetera pregunta que debe estar rondando por su cerebro!!!_

-Espantoso_? – la ayudo para que termine de examinarme _

-A ti te esta pasando algo y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo _– Bingo! No pudo creer mi mala suerte, la miro directo a los ojos y se que no podré librarme de ella tan fácilmente así que después de un hondo suspiro me animo a soltarle la verdad, además se que ella será de gran apoyo para mi querido Scorpius cuando ya no este y ayudara a James que entienda mi posición y que no me odie tras mi partida._

-Rose, te diré la verdad , pero antes necesito que me prometas algo – _casi le suplico a mi pelirroja amiga, mientras veo en su expresión , la angustia de alguien que no espera nada bueno._

-Lo prometo! – _Suelta sin duda, la leona_

-Estoy enferma y no tengo posibilidad de cura, hasta hace unos días tomaba una poción que me ayudaba a mantener mis defensas estables, pero ya se agotaron y no podré terminar la escuela sin ellas, mi magia esta fallando y pronto todos se darán cuenta de lo que me sucede y no quiero que nadie lo sepa, menos Scorpius y James – _Aclaro antes de que la bocanada de preguntas que se que esta a punto de soltar no me deje advertírselo_ – Por favor , necesito que te conviertas en el apoyo de Scor, se que lo quieres muchísimo y se que si estas a su lado, las cosas serán mas fáciles para el y James, me imagino que algún día entenderá porque hago todo esto.

-No puede ser!- _La escucho decir con un hilo de voz_ –Taylor, tiene que haber una solución , tu no puedes… - _siento que se le quiebra la voz y se que no podré soportar esta escena_

-No la hay, Rosie, por eso Hoy pretendo irme de Hogwarts

-De que me hablas? Tú no puedes hacer eso?!!!! Los hombres que tratan de hacerte daño están afuera esperando la mínima oportunidad para cumplir su objetivo – _me dice muy a su manera sabihonda _

-Rose!, así me quede aquí, voy a morir y si esta en mi destino que estos tipos me ataquen , al menos ustedes no me verán consumirme poco a poco por la enfermedad _– Se lo digo lo mas segura que puedo, terminando de alistar mis cosas y volviendo a colocarme el gorro de lana que cubrirá lo mas notorio de mi desgaste físico, mientras siento que la pelirroja se me tira encima para abrazarme fuertemente, mientras la escucho llorar como a una niña _– Cuídate mucho Rose, tienes que ser fuerte por ambas y por los que sientan mi ausencia – _trato de mostrarle mi tranquilidad para que ella comprenda que estoy preparada, pero parece que ella no, ya que sale corriendo envuelta en sollozos y le será mas que difícil ocultar nuestra conversación , así que tomo rápidamente mi bolso y le sigo los pasos para tratar de tranquilizarla y no eche a perder mis planes….._

------*****-------

-Alguien sabe donde esta Rose? – Pregunto Roxane mientras entraba a la sala de menesteres donde estaban reunidos casi todo el grupo de amigos que se habían quedado a pasar la navidad en el castillo

-Fue a tratar de convencer a Taylor de que se nos uniera – Dijo con voz apagada Scorpius, mientras jugaba sentado en el suelo con una snitch plateada que le había regalado su castaña amiga por su cumpleaños

-Es una lastima que no venga, cuando todos nos quedamos en el castillo por acompañarla – intervino de pronto Rowena Davies, quien hasta ese momento estaba siendo abrazada por Louis Weasley, quien al igual que el resto del grupo le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria por su comentario –L-lo siento no fue mi intención – se disculpo rápidamente la Ravenclaw.

-No te preocupes! – la disculpo Scorpius – estoy seguro de que el culpable de que Taylor no este aquí es James – aseguro el rubio Malfoy

-Porque estas tan seguro de eso? –Pregunto rápidamente Hugo, mientras Lily también miraba curiosa

-Porque desde que los dejamos encerrados en los vestidores, no se les ha vuelto a ver juntos , es mas Taylor ni siquiera quiso ir al baile de Navidad y viniendo de ella eso es preocupante – respondió rápidamente Scorpius, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, ya que la broma había sido idea suya

-Buen punto!- afirmo Albus, mientras miraba con desgano un pastelillo – Además James desde ese día esta intratable, y creo que hasta ha pedido su cambio para después de fiestas.

-Debo de hablar con el! – Dijo de pronto Scorpius, poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Pero sobre que? – Pregunto Albus que lo seguía, llevando con el a Hanna

-Pues, saber que paso exactamente, para que mi mejor amiga este enclaustrada en su habitación hace dos días, creo que el es el único que me puede dar respuestas, ya que Taylor ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo – Soltó casi histérico el rubio, mientras salía del salón seguido por sus amigos encontrándose con James en un pasillo que conducían a las mazmorras apoyado en uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín con la mirada perdida en el vacío – Potter!! Contigo quería hablar! – se dirigió al castaño que automáticamente clavó sus orbes castañas en el muchacho rubio

-Que quieres Malfoy? – Pregunto James con desgano, volviendo la mirada al punto anterior

-Quiero saber que pasó entre Taylor y tú el otro día? – dijo serio Scorpius

-Eso no te incumbe – respondió fríamente el castaño

-Me incumbe, si mi amiga esta mal por algo que paso ese día y te juro que si le hiciste algo … - Su amenaza murió en sus labios al ver el rostro de dolor del mayor de los Potter

-Me dejo bastante claro, que lo que sentía por mi era un simple gusto, contento?

-No puede ser! – Scorpius se veía realmente confundido – Taylor no es así!

-Pues se ve que no la conoces bien Malfoy – Aseguro James con un dejo de rencor en su voz

-Te equivocas!! Taylor nunca se involucraría con alguien solo por pasar el rato o por un simple gusto, ella no le abre su corazón a cualquiera y te puedo asegurar que solo he conocido a una sola persona con la que ha mostrado entusiasmo y ese eres tu – dijo esta vez Malfoy con un tono desafiante, que dejo a James pensando, cuando algo lo saco de su ensimismamiento, Rose salía de las Mazmorras bañada en lagrimas y Taylor la seguía de cerca bastante agitada, mientras la pelirroja pasaba de largo al grupo con dirección a su sala común

-Rose?!! –pregunto el rubio al ver pasar en ese estado a su novia sin recibir respuesta alguna. Solo que se incrementara mas su llanto.

-Pero que le pasa?!!- pregunto Hanna mientras corría tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla en su loca carrera, siendo seguida por un curioso Albus, mientras Scorpius, devolvía la mirada escudriñadora a su mejor amiga, seguro de que algo tenia que ver ella con la reacción de Rose.

-No tendrás algo que ver con el llanto de Rose, no? – pregunto el rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a la castaña

-Porque debería yo tener la culpa de los cambios hormonales que presenta tu novia – dijo deliberadamente Taylor mientras recargaba su peso en una pierna, en señal de aburrimiento, mientras escuchaba un bufido salir de la boca de James que la miraba retador y que no paso desapercibido por el rubio que paso la vista entre el auror y la castaña, como tomando en cuenta algo que habían estado conversando antes de la llegada de la joven – Tal vez deberías ir con ella y buscar tus propias respuestas – advirtió seria Zabini, mientras que el rubio le lanzaba una ultima mirada confundida, para luego emprender presuroso el camino hacia la torre de premios anuales.

-Creo que hasta Malfoy duda de la clase de persona que eres – dijo con sorna James mientras se paraba en frente de ella con una sonrisa cínica.

-A eso te dedicas ahora Potter? A poner a la gente en contra mía? – escupió con rabia Taylor.

-No es necesario Zabini, creo que tu misma estas demostrando la clase de serpiente que eres – volvió a arremeter el joven castaño

-No sabes lo que dices, Imbecil! – respondió con dolor la ojigris, mientras se encaminaba a los jardines, con la cruel esperanza de que el auror no la siguiera.

-Eso es lo que crees?! Tienes razón en una cosa, no entiendo como me pudiste engañar? Como no me di cuenta que no te importa nadie más que tu misma? – reprocho James con la furia reflejada en su rostro, y sus palabras impactaron, donde el quería porque inmediatamente Taylor giro para encararlo, pero toda la ironía con la que hablaba se fue a pique cuando vio los ojos vidriosos con los que lo miraba Zabini.

-No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hago es por que me importan demasiado todos ustedes? – dijo entre sollozos la muchacha – Porque te quiero mas de lo que te puedes imaginar es que necesito tenerte lejos!!! – casi grito esta vez dejando a James impactado.

-No te entiendo, si me quieres, porque tratas de separarme de ti? – pregunto el joven mientras la seguía a paso ligero por el medio del jardín, ya que ella había retomado su marcha camino hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Porque no hay futuro para lo que podemos sentir James – susurro Taylor

-Porque no? Si es porque yo soy tu custodio, haré el cambio , tal vez Ted pueda venir y esperare a que termines de estudiar…

-No voy a estar el siguiente año aquí, James – Trato de explicar la castaña.

-Te vas a estudiar a otro lado? – pregunto James confundido – Si es por eso puedo tomarme mi año sabático y puedo acompañarte – se explicaba atropelladamente el auror

-No! Escúchame James! Voy a emprender un viaje sola, nadie puede acompañarme y no voy a volver, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, creo que me emocione tanto con lo que sentía que no medí las consecuencias, pero aun estamos a tiempo…Tu aun estas a tiempo, en unas semanas, habrás olvidado todo esto y seguirás con tu vida, créeme es lo mejor

-Como puedes pensar, que te quiero olvidar? – dijo James mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho

-----*****------

Donovan caminaba nerviosamente en los pasillos del segundo piso, mientras observaba una y otra vez su reloj de bolsillo, había planeado este día hace casi 6 meses , desde que se enteraron de la cacería que estaban haciendo aquel grupo de peligrosos criminales, no le había resultado fácil, hacerse de su confianza, pero finalmente lo había logrado, siempre se le había conocido por su cierto aire rebelde y no era ningún secreto que había tenido que renunciar al cuerpo de aurores por desacato a la autoridad al no estar de acuerdo con la manera de trabajar de algunos superiores, había tenido que emigrar a Estados unidos y había estado dando clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras , hasta que se presento la oportunidad de su vida, de alguna manera esta situación era por demás tentadora, no solo lo verían como el cerebro de todo, si no que podría hacer carrera de esto.

Había acordado que a las 1730 horas se anularía el hechizo que el mismo había puesto sobre el castillo para la protección de extraños y se había asegurado que las cosas no se salieran de sus limites, pero casi se le helo la sangre de las venas cuando vio a dos jovencitos hablando en medio del campo que conducía al bosque.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!!!! Por Todos los magos! Que hacen Zabini y Potter ahí? Esos dos tienen un imán para los problemas?!- dijo el hombre mientras reaccionaba como podía y corría hacia el punto donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes al parecer en una acalorada discusión, faltaba poco menos de 5 minutos para el encuentro y esos crios no deberían de estar ahí, todo lo había planeado a la perfección, había escogido esa fecha pues sabia que el castillo estaría casi vacío y no pondría en peligro al resto de los alumnos y si le hubiese hecho caso a su intuición y tal vez si no le tuviera un poco de antipatía al joven Potter por distraer a su mejor alumna, tal vez le habría comentado sobre sus planes, pero ya las cosas estaban hechas, así que tendría que encontrar una solución mas que inmediata, llego hasta el jardín y hasta donde estaba podía escuchar los reclamos del joven Auror hacia la muchachita que lucia terrible con ese gorro multicolor que le hacia recordar a un fin de semana en Jamaica hace por lo menos dos décadas atrás y recordó lo que era ser un jovencito altanero y creerse poseedor del mundo, y en ese momento se vio reflejado en el joven Potter, quien creía que por estar enamorado hasta los huesos de Zabini, lo haría protegerla mejor, que equivocado que estaba!!, aun le faltaba aprender que ella justamente se estaba convirtiendo en su punto mas débil – HEY USTEDES DOS!!! – grito Donovan desde una distancia de no menos de 10 metros haciendo que ambos jóvenes peguen un brinco por la sorpresa producida.

-Que hace usted aquí? – Protesto con fastidio James

-Ustedes son los que no deberían de estar aquí! Vayan a su sala en este momento – Ordeno el profesor

-Pero, porque? Estamos hablando? – refuto Taylor perdiendo la paciencia, esto era mas de lo que la castaña creía soportar, ya bastante tenia con tratar de aclararle al chico que amaba, que lo dejaba por su bien, para tener que soportar a su metiche mentor.

-Que problema tiene ustedes dos con la autoridad?... – pregunto irascible el joven hombre cuando de pronto su peor temor se le presento ante los ojos, las barreras mágicas cedieron y 4 sombras negras aparecieron volando dentro de los terrenos de los castillo, haciendo que tome del brazo a Taylor separándola de James y poniéndola a buen recaudo tras una gran roca que estaba a espaldas de ellos.

-Desaparece Zabini!!! Hazlo!!-ordeno Donovan mientras se ponía en posición de ataque al igual que un desconcertado James que trataba de comprender la traición del profesor de DCAO

-No puedo!!! – grito aterrada Taylor, mientras empuñaba su varita, solo por costumbre pues sabia que no le servia de nada en esos momentos – Tengo problemas con mi magia!!! – esa ultima frase hizo que Donovan y Potter intercambiaran una mirada llena de confusión, pero no tenían tiempo para pensar mas de la cuenta, pues frente a ellos habían aparecido 4 hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados.

-Que pasa Donovan, no me digas que te has arrepentido de entregarnos a la chica Zabini? – bufo uno de ellos, el mas alto – Esta muy chiquita para que te quieras casar con ella – se siguió burlando

-Para tal caso, si no quieres que la matemos, podemos convencer a Darkeyes que la convierta, creo que el necesita una hembra mas que nadie jajajaja- rió malévolamente el segundo que era de una contextura corpulenta, en ese momento Taylor miro al cielo despejado y vio que comenzaba a oscurecer y que habría luna llena

-Pero, miren que bien se ha portado el novato del grupo, no solo nos traído a la ricurita de los Zabini, si no que tenemos frente a nosotros a Potter Júnior , hasta el que no debe ser nombrado nos hubiese envidiado por tener en nuestras manos al punto débil del elegido, a uno de sus hijos!!! – dijo alegremente el tercero que parecía ser el mas joven

-Ya basta de palabrerías – ordeno el cuarto que por la voz parecía ya un hombre de edad mas avanzada – Traigan a la muchacha y encárguense de este principiante

-No se atrevan a acercarse a ella!!!- gruño James

-Creo que podríamos conversarlo!- intervino Donovan, tratando de ganar tiempo para que Taylor pudiera desaparecer

-Estas tratando de traicionarnos, Dorian?- Pregunto burlonamente el encapuchado alto, lanzando inmediatamente un hechizo que fue repelido automáticamente por el profesor.

De esta manera se inicio un intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones, provenientes de ambas partes, para sorpresa de James y Taylor, Donovan atacaba con maestría al grupo de invasores, sin embargo el joven auror no podía dejar de cuidarse las espaldas también de el, aun no se recuperaba shock de saber que el profesor había estado involucrado en que los tipos con lo que ahora luchaban entrasen a los terrenos de Hogwarts, como para poner su vida y la de Taylor en sus manos, varias maldiciones pasaron en ese momento muy cerca de donde había estado, todo por distraerse pensando unos momentos en como estaría la castaña, por lo que tuvo que anular por unos momentos toda clase de sentimientos para no perder estabilidad en el ataque, observo por el rabillo del ojo que Donovan había logrado derribar al mas joven de los cuatro atacantes dejándolo herido y fuera de combate, si embargo el mas anciano, aprovecho que el hombre atacaba a su adversario para mandarle un hechizo que le dio en las piernas, dejándolo herido y con poca perspectiva para el ataque, Taylor veía todo oculta desde atrás de la gran roca, se sentía impotente por no poderlos ayudar, pero sabia que en estos momentos era mas que nada una carga que una ayuda, a pesar de todos los conocimientos que Donovan le había pasado, ahora comprendía, porque la insistencia del hombre para prepararla para ataques, pero quien iba a imaginar de que cuando llegara el momento seria tan útil como un muggle, los pensamientos de Taylor se combinaban con la atenta mirada de la muchacha al campo de batalla, no habían pasado ni siquiera 10 minutos y su mundo ahora estaba de cabeza y lo peor estaba por suceder, ante el horror de sus ojos vio como una quinta sombra negra entraba al campo de batalla, vio como los tres hombre encapuchados que aun quedaban en pie con ciertas heridas retrocedían a una considerable distancia, mientras que la nueva nube negra tomaba forma, pero a diferencia de los demás este llevaba el rostro descubierto, así como el pecho, ni bien puso, pie en tierra firme, el alto hombre de cabello espeso y negro al igual que sus ojos giro hacia la luna que estaba iluminando la recién entrada noche, para comenzar su transformación a hombre lobo, en ese momento el corazón de Taylor parecida que había dejado de latir del terror que esto le provoco, James estaba aun de medio lado vigilando a los tres neomortifagos que los distraían aun lanzándole hechizos, cuando la castaña comprendió las intenciones del grupo, estaban esperando que el hombre lobo atacase al joven auror y sin pensarlo dos veces Taylor salio de su escondite y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección al joven Potter

-JAMES, A TU ESPALDA!!! – Alcanzo a gritar Taylor, aunque para cuando el volteo, para percatarse de lo que sucedía Darkeyes ya había culminado la transformación y se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el, pero de pronto la frágil figura de Taylor se interpuso de espaldas a James – NOOOO! ASPIS!!!!! – grito la joven bruja con una fuerza que nadie le conocía, mientras sostenía en una mano su varita y la palma de su otra mano miraba hacia afuera en señal de "alto", en ese momento se formo como un enorme escudo protector que creció como una gran ola en medio de un maremoto haciendo volar por los aires todo aquello que no estaba en su radio de protección….

------*****-------

-Te ha dicho algo?- pregunto Scorpius a una Hanna que parecía igual de preocupada que el

-Nada! Albus esta tratando de convencerla que salga del baño, pero no deja de llorar, pero no ha dicho absolutamente nada – dijo con voz cansina la pelinegra

-Que le puede estar pasando?!!!- Se pregunto así mismo el rubio – Lo peor es que tengo un mal presentimiento – le dijo esta vez a la muchacha que parecía estarse rompiendo la cabeza al igual que el tratando de adivinar que le pasaba a la pelirroja, mientras veían como un Albus derrotado bajaba por las escaleras

-No me quiere ni siquiera abrir la puerta!- dijo con frustración el ojiverde.

-Pues a mi me dice que le pasa, así tenga que tirar la puerta abajo! – exclamo Scorpius, cuando de pronto vio aparecer a Rose por las escaleras – Rose? Que te pasa, boni...- no había terminado la frase cuando la pelirroja Weasley se lanzo a sus brazos volviendo a llorar – Rose!! Que te pasa???!! Taylor te hizo algo?!!!- pregunto el rubio perdiendo la paciencia

-N-no, no es eso – susurro con la voz entrecortada Rose

-Entonces que es? – pregunto Hanna sumándose a la impotencia de sus amigos

-No puedo decirlo, me hizo prometerlo… - menciono la pelirroja con un hilo de voz

-Te hizo prometerlo? Taylor te hizo prometer algo? – gruño Scor tensando fuertemente la mandíbula, mientras veía como su novia afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza – Es algo grave, verdad? – volvió a preguntarle, pero la joven solo volvió a llorar –ROSE DEJA DE LLORAR Y DIME QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A TAYLOR!!!!!- Scorpius no se pudo contener y grito de tal manera que hizo reaccionar a la ojiazul

-SE VA A MORIR!!!!- Grito envuelta en llanto nuevamente Rose, mientras sus tres amigos se sentaban presas del shock ocasionado por la impactante noticia que acababan de recibir, para luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Scorpius se reincorporara y saliera corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas hacia el ultimo lugar donde había visto a su amiga, cuando llego al primer piso, pudo escuchar la voz de Taylor gritar el nombre de James , para luego sentir una fuerza poderosísima que se transformaba en olas de energía que salía desde el punto donde estaba parada la castaña, dándole la espalda a James y al profesor Donovan y de frente a lo que parecían mortifagos y si su sentido común no le fallaba…a un hombre lobo, los cuales volaron literalmente por los aires, para luego a aparecer en escena una docena de ráfagas blancas que significaba que aurores estaban llegando a ese lugar, pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento fue ver como su amiga, se desplomaba a los pies de James, mientras que este la sostenía en sus brazos y le gritaba algo al padre de Rose que acababa de aparecer.

-NOOOOO!!!!!- grito Scorpius Malfoy presa del pánico , mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban Taylor y James, mientras Hanna, Albus y Rose quienes lo habían seguido después que saliera de la torre lo seguían también corriendo

----****-----

-TAYLOR!!!- grito James, mientras sostenía en brazos a la muchacha que se acaba de desmayar, frente a el con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, estaba completamente pálida y no tenia reacción alguna, la gorra que cubría su cabeza había caído y dejaba ver su cabellera de un color opaco y de tonalidad grisácea que le confirmo que algo andaba mas que mal.

-JAMES ESTAS BIEN?!!!- escuchó la voz de su tío Ron que se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba, arrodillado con la muchacha en sus brazos

-Tío!!! Que le pasa a Taylor??? - Pregunto al borde de la histeria el castaño.

-No lo se hijo!, es mejor que la llevemos a San Mungo en este momento – respondió Ron, bastante preocupado, mientras mandaba un patronus indicando que los criminales habían sido atrapados en su totalidad , incluidos a Darkeyes, que aun permanecía inconciente por el fuerte golpe del escudo de Taylor.

-TAYLOR!!!!- Scorpius llegaba hasta donde estaba James con la muchacha, gritando y llorando, preso del dolor –SUELTALA!!!- arremetió esta vez en contra del joven Potter, empujándolo y tomando ahora el entre sus brazos a la castaña, sin percatarse del dolor en los ojos de James –NO TE MUERAS TAYLOR!!!, TU NO PUEDES MORIRTE!!!! – lloraba desconsolado el rubio mientras acunaba en sus brazos a su amiga, mientras aparecían corriendo a sus espaldas Rose, Albus y Hanna, con el horror en sus rostros

-Malfoy, que dices?!!! – recrimino el castaño horrorizado por las palabras del rubio, el cual parecía en un estado de ensimismamiento y le susurraba lo que había estado gritando al oído de una Taylor que no reaccionaba.

-Nos acabamos de enterar de que Taylor esta muy grave – Logro decir Albus, que era el único que aun podía hablar, ya que las dos jovencitas que estaban con el no podían dejar de llorar.

-De que hablas Albus? –Pregunto esta vez Ted que también había llegado con el grupo de ayuda y tenia en sus manos el bolso que se le había caído a Taylor en el ataque

-Taylor me dijo que tenía una enfermedad que no tenía posibilidades de cura y que necesitaba salir de la escuela para que no viéramos como se consumía – agrego esta vez la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, mientras veía como los ojos de James se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Suéltala Malfoy!!! Debo llevarla a San Mungo – ordeno Potter, separando con fuerza a Scorpius del cuerpo desmayado de Zabini.

-No! Yo la llevare!! – gruño el rubio

-Escúchame bien! Tu iras con los chicos a explicarle a McGonagall lo ocurrido y que los deje utilizar la vía Flu hasta el hospital, en el estado en el que están , probablemente si tratas de aparecerte llegaras en pedazos – Dijo serio James – No podemos perder mas tiempo,!! Mi tío Ron y Ted me ayudaran a transportarla, te veo allá – finalizo el castaño, logrando convencer a Malfoy que soltara el agarre de Taylor, mientras veía como Ron Weasley, Ted Lupin y Dorian Donovan quien se apoyaba en este ultimo, rodeaban a James que ya de pie, sostenía entre sus brazos a la joven Zabini y desaparecían rumbo a San Mungo.

-Vamos Scor, tenemos que avisarle a la directora, pronto estaremos con ella en San Mungo, te lo prometo – Escucho decir a Rose, quien tiraba de su brazo para comenzar su carrera hacia el castillo

**Bueno, se que mas de una me odiara después de esto, pero esto aun continua, por favor agradecere, sus valiosas opiniones, jaladas de oreja, tomatazos y tambien las porras para seguir, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir con este proyecto, de ustedes depende mi motivación.**

**Las quiero!!!!!**

**Y recuerden …La magia nos une……..**


	10. El adios a Taylor Zabini

**Hola a todas!!!!**

**Bueno, crei que no terminaba con mi bombita navideña, pero ufff lo hice, y aquí les traigo mi pequeño presente por fiestas!!!!. Esta de mas decirles que este año ha sido super especial, para mi porque las pude conocer a todas ustedes y he ganado amigas incomparables y super valiosas. Las quiero muchoooo a todas, y este capi lo he hecho con el mayor cariño del mundo, no trate de ser mala, esto ya lo habia planeado desde hace mucho, es mas tuve un sueño con este capi, asi que no pude negarme a escribirlo, asi tenia que ser, espero que lo sepan comprender , porque para mi es parte necesaria para la trama.**

**Un besotote a todas mis Reynas hermosas y que la Navidad y el Año nuevo sea especial para todas y cada una de ustedes, portense bien y mi mejor deseo es seguir encontrando mas gente con esa hermosa magia interna que nos permite soñar y llenar corazones a distancia.**

**Un besote**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**El adiós a Taylor Zabini?**

Hospital de enfermedades mágicas San Mungo….

- UNA CAMILLA POR FAVOR!!! - Grito James apenas aparecieron en la recepción del hospital de enfermedades mágicas, llamando la atención de todo aquel que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

-James?! Que sucedió?- Era la voz de Molly que estaba cumpliendo su internado para sanadora en San Mungo – Es Taylor?!! – Pregunto asombrada mientras veía como su primo depositaba el cuerpo pálido de la muchacha en la camilla que les estaban proporcionando en ese momento.

-Molly, no sabemos que le pasa, dice Rose que tiene una enfermedad que no se puede curar, pero por favor Molly tienen que hacer algo! – suplico el castaño con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, lo que hizo que su prima solo atinara a asentir nerviosamente , ya que era difícil ver a James en una reacción similar.

-Vamos a ver que es lo que tiene, necesito que estés tranquilo! – dijo la castaña rojiza, tratando de tranquilizar a su primo, mientras veía que Ted aun permanecía parado atrás de ellos, llevando recargado sobre el a un hombre con la pierna herida y a su tío Ron quien se dirigió a la recepción para llenar los formularios de ingreso – haré que traigan una silla de ruedas para el herido – termino de decir Molly mientras era ayudada por otros sanadores a llevar la camilla en la que estaba Taylor a urgencias, dejando a James con la mirada fija en el lugar donde las vio perderse.

-Jimmy! –llamo Ted a sus espaldas, sacándolo del aletargamiento en el que se encontraba – esto es de Taylor, tómalo, necesito llevar a Donovan para que lo atiendan – explico Lupin mientras le extendía un bolso de cuero tipo cartero que rápidamente el castaño reconoció como el bolso que siempre acompañaba a Zabini, James lo tomo entre sus manos, mientras observaba a su primo acompañar al hombre herido hasta depositarlo en una silla y explicarle a una sanadora algunos detalles, quería reclamarle tantas cosas a Donovan , sin embargo en ese momento lo único que ocupaba su mente era la salud de la ojigris.

Tratando de seguir los consejos de su prima, se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y trato de ordenar un poco sus ideas, debía de avisar a los Malfoy sobre lo que le sucedía a Taylor, pero primero necesitaba asimilar todo lo que le había pasado en la ultima hora, además tenia la esperanza de que Ted o su tío Ron se encargasen de dar la noticia, en este momento estaba seguro que no podría mandar un patronus por mas que lo intentase, permaneció unos segundos observando el bolso que traía entre las manos y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Rose, indicando que Taylor pensaba huir ese día del castillo, por lo que de pronto y sin notarlo estaba buscando el interior del bolso las cosas que se pensaba llevar la muchacha, encontro un poco de dinero mágico así como Muggle, un reproductor de música, no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, Taylor no dejaba de sorprenderlo, encontro la pulsera que el le había regalado, muy bien guardada en su estuche, un marco pequeño con una foto en la que aparecían Los Malfoy y ella muy felices y una libreta de cuero que Taylor llevaba a todas partes y que nunca dejaba que nadie leyera, por lo que la curiosidad por ver que era lo que con tanto recelo guardaba la castaña en ella, fue mas grande que el saber que lo que hacia no era lo correcto, asi que como si ese cuadernillo empastado de cuero negro con el nombre grabado de la ojigris en letras plateadas, realmente quemase, James procedió a abrirla con el mayor de los cuidados, al ver las primeras paginas, James no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro cargado de melancolía al ver los dibujos que tan bien hacia Taylor, en donde estaban sus amigos, haciendo caras graciosas o captando miradas enamoradas que pasaban desapercibidas para el resto, habían también dibujos de el, aunque muy pocas veces se había percatado de que ella lo estuviese dibujando, tuvo que reconocer de que ella había captado mucho momentos en los que compartía tiempo con ella, como cuando estaban en la sala común y el algunas ocaciones tocaba la guitarra o como cuando se sentaban a observar el ocaso cerca al lago, realmente Taylor tenia mucho talento para plasmar emociones en cada uno de sus dibujos.

Sin querer volvió a tomar el mp6 entre sus manos solo por curiosear que canción seria la siguiente en escuchar la castaña y sintió un gran dolor cuando apareció el titulo de "My Inmortal" en la pantalla del aparato muggle y no pudo evitar trasladarse en el pasado, el día del concierto y comprendió el porque canto aquel tema con tanto dolor, James siguió pasando una a una las paginas imaginándose a la chica que le quitaba el sueño, plasmando su arte en ellas, hasta que algo mas llamo su atención, era un escrito casi al final de la libreta, al parecer Taylor lo había escrito hace mas de un año por la fecha que llevaba.

"_No tengo las mejores noticias que podría traer después de haberme pasado casi una semana en el hospital haciéndome miles de pruebas, el Sanador me ha confirmado que tengo una enfermedad a la sangre que no se cura ni con pociones y menos con hechizos, en ese momento mi mente se desconecto de lo que el hombre me trataba de explicar, me quede lívida, pensando, en que justo era lo que necesitaba para hacer de mi vida aun mas desastrosa, no solo tengo menos de 3 años de vida según logro entenderle algo al Sanador, si no que ni siquiera tengo familia u amigos cerca, sin mencionar que mis padres ni siquiera saben que no estoy en Europa hace 5 años y no puedo llegar con la noticia de que me transporte ilegalmente a los 11 años a otro continente, que falsifique mi transferencia en el mercado negro de Paris, que la directora del colegio de Salem prácticamente apuesta a que soy huérfana y que aun no me he enterado del cruel final que tuvieron mis padres, a los que por supuesto nunca ve, como para decirles que su única heredera, también será la ultima" _Después de leer estas líneas James no pudo dejar de sentir como se le oprimía el corazón, Taylor lo había sabido desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts y sin embargo nunca dio muestras de desmoronarse o por lo menos si lo hizo nunca dejo que nadie lo notara, tomando valor ya que no sabia que mas encontraría en el escrito se dio a la tarea de seguir leyendo. "_He decidido tratar de sacarle el mayor de provecho al tiempo que tengo, aunque para ello necesitaría hacer una lista de prioridades que quisiera cumplir, dentro de todo muy pocas personas tienen esa oportunidad, enfrentar los temores de vivir y hacer cosas que tal vez nunca me hubiese atrevido por temor, ese miedo que tenemos todos los seres humanos a intentar hacer las cosas o que simplemente las guardamos para un DESPUES que tal vez nunca llegara , por eso ya lo tengo decidido, hace unos días recibí una carta, como si fuera una señal de que mi destino y la vida me dieran la partida para comenzar esas lista de cosas que deseo cumplir, mi mejor y único amigo en el mundo me necesita, me pide consejos a distancia y yo no solo se los daré si no que lo acompañare, porque ese es el primero de mis deseos, Ver y abrazar a mi querido Scorpius Malfoy, tal vez la única persona que realmente me importa, porque estoy segura que el también siente por mi un cariño especial, ese que le fue negado darle a su hermana y que yo me he sabido ganar y el cual le agradezco inmensamente, Hoy he decidido comunicarme con mis padres para que me lleven a Inglaterra(Ya inventare alguna excusa creíble)no puedo perder mas tiempo, El me necesita y acudiré como su mas fiel escudera y a partir de ahora empieza mi lucha por tratar de ser feliz y ayudar a que otros lo sean, pero primero necesito enlistar las prioridades que deben regir esa nueva vida, para que llegado el día de mi partida definitiva pueda decir realmente LO LOGRE, LO HICE, ESTOY ORGULLOSA Y ME PUEDO IR TRANQUILA…_

_**(*) Deseo cumplido, escrito tiempo después**_

_1- Regresar a Inglaterra y ver y abrazar a mi amigo y de ser posible , permanecer junto a El, el tiempo que me quede…*__**gracias Scorpius, porque tu carta fue la señal que necesitaba para tomar la decisión de regresar, ahora realmente podremos volver a maquinar miles de situaciones divertidas, claro cuando solucionemos tu pequeño problema con la chica que te robó el corazón**_

_2-Pasar unas fiestas en familia, donde se sienta mucho amor y me sienta querida …*__**Gracias a la familia Malfoy por acogerme como una hija y a toda la familia Weasley y Potter, por permitirme pasar una Navidad rodeada de gente con un gran corazón y hacerme sentir mas que cómoda, bueno a menos la mayoría (Nota: Igual me divertí haciendo rabiar a James Potter, alguien lo tenia que bajar de la nube egocéntrica en la que vive)**_ – al leer esto el castaño no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar esa Navidad tan especial en la que le dio su primer beso

3–_Una oportunidad para ayudar a los que se encuentran en una situación peor a la que yo atravieso…*__**Gracias directora McGonagall por permitirme sentir que el dinero que no puedo gastar en mi recuperación , sirva para crear nuevas oportunidades de vida en niños menos afortunados económicamente y de paso por cumplir otro deseo que no había considerado, cantar frente a un salón lleno, aunque usted no se va a enterar, pero estuvo ASOMBROSO!!!**_

_4-Sentirme parte de un gran ALGO…*__**Gracias a Hogwarts y a todos los amigos que pude encontrar ahí, que me hicieron sentirme como una mas y no la niña rica con carácter complicado que ha sido mi estigma desde siempre, permitiéndome descubrir una mejor persona dentro de mi**_

_5-Encontrar al amor de mi vida…*__**Gracias James Potter, por hacerme sentir lo mas hermoso del mundo, el AMOR y todo lo que significa y lo mejor saberme correspondida, es lo que me hace sentir completa en este momento.**_- James sintió que el corazón se le oprimía a tal punto que parecía que dejaba de latir, ahora comprendía lo que Taylor había hecho, lo había querido proteger del dolor de la perdida, queriendo cargar ella sola con todo el peso del sufrimiento, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el castaño continuo leyendo las ultimas líneas

6–_Y mi ultimo deseo, y no es que no tenga muchísimos mas como el de ver campeonar a los Chuddley, pero hay que ser un poco mas realistas, aunque creo que por eso deje este al ultimo, porque lo veo un poco mas difícil, Que mis padres me vean como lo mas importante en sus vidas y seamos una familia lo mas normal posible, que al fin se den cuenta que soy mas que la portadora de un apellido y me dejen de ver como un objeto que genera ganancias o perdidas y que algún día me digan que me aman realmente tal como soy"_

James no pudo leer mas, tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas que caían sin cesar por su rostro y hasta el mismo se sorprendió al sentirse convulsionar producto del llanto, Taylor no solo era una chica bastante particular a la vista de todo el mundo, si no que detrás de aquella chica, alocada, rebelde, ingeniosa, testaruda y desfachatada, existía el ser humano mas complejo y adorable que el podía conocer y no podía aceptar la idea de que estuviera tan grave y no tener la oportunidad de decirle , lo mucho que ella le había cambiado la vida, porque ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca, que la amaba con toda su alma y que nunca sentiría eso por nadie mas, eso lo desarmo totalmente y no pudo impedir comenzar a llorar como un niño, con todo el dolor e incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento en su corazón , hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien se paraba delante de el y le hablaba.

-Que le paso a Taylor?? – James levanto la vista y reconoció a un Scorpius Malfoy que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, con un aspecto desaliñado y con los ojos llenos de dolor – Dime que todo esta bien, que no le paso nada!!! – Reclamaba el rubio zarandeándolo, presa de la desesperación – Dime que no esta muerta!!! Por favor!!!- dijo el rubio perdiendo la fuerzas de sus piernas y cayendo de rodillas , totalmente abatido frente al auror, quien en ese momento comprendió que el joven rubio había interpretado mal su llanto y había pensado lo peor…

-No, aun no han dicho nada – respondió James, tratando de volver a mantener la cordura, sabia que a Taylor no le gustara que el rubio entrara en un colapso nervioso, como al parecer estaba a punto de ocurrir si no se tranquilizaba –Toma asiento y relájate, a Taylor no le gustaría verte así – Casi ordeno el castaño – y eso va para ustedes tres también – dijo dirigiéndose a Albus, Hanna y Rose que estaban de pie tras Malfoy, el los necesita tranquilos – finalizo James guardando la libreta en el bolso de cuero y poniéndose de pie, para ir en busca de Ted y ver si sabia algo mas.

-Porque no me lo dijo? Debí de haberlo sabido? – Se reclamo Scorpius mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, mientras Rose tomaba asiento a su lado y cogia su mano fuertemente en señal de apoyo –Creí que la conocía lo suficiente!

-Estoy segura que trato de que nadie se diera cuenta Scor, lo que menos quería era que sufrieras – Indico Rose, mientras evitaba ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

-Pues eso no sirve de nada ahora, lo que le pase a Taylor me afecta igual –dijo con un hilo de voz el rubio mientras observaba como James regresaba a la sala de espera y se sentaba nuevamente a su lado hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucharon una voz conocida llamando al castaño

-James!! Vine tan rápido como pude, que ocurrió?- pregunto agitado Harry mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala de espera del hospital

-Papa!! - Reacciono James -No se, todo paso tan rápido, el Hombre lobo ni siquiera llego a tocarnos, Taylor hizo un hechizo Escudo y luego se desmayo – dijo contrariado el castaño quien se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá y se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza jalando de sus cabellos como si los quisiera fuera de ella, a su lado permanecían Scorpius, Rose, Albus y Hanna, quienes también lucían inconsolables.

-Chicos que hacen acá? – Pregunto Harry

-McGonagall, nos dio permiso – contesto la pelirroja- Scorpius quería venir y no podíamos dejarlo solo – dijo mientras observaba con tristeza al rubio muchacho que permanecía ahora con la mirada perdida

-Mi tío Ron fue por café para James y Scorpius – intervino al fin Albus – Bueno y de paso llamar a mi mama y a tía Hermione, Ted me dijo que les envió un patronus a los padres de Scorpius antes de que llegáramos – explico el pelinegro.

-SCORPIUS!!!- se escucho la voz de Draco Malfoy llamando a su hijo, haciendo despertar de su trance al joven

-Papa?, aquí estoy!- llamo el muchacho

-Como estas? Que le paso a Taylor? – pregunto el rubio mayor bastante nervioso y fuera de si, mientras su esposa abrazaba a su hijo.

-Yo estoy bien , de Taylor solo sabemos que no reacciona-explico Scorpius mientras sentía a su madre llorar sobre su pecho

-Potter? Tú sabes algo? – pregunto Draco ahora dirigiendo una rápida mirada entre Harry Y James que había dejado la posición de autocastigo para poner atención en la conversación sostenida por ambos rubios

-No señor Malfoy, hace mas de una hora que los medí magos están revisándola y aun nadie ha salido para dar mayor información

-Por Dios que puede estar pasando? – Se preguntaba el rubio mayor cuando un sanador salio por la puerta de emergencia

-Familiares de Taylor Zabini? – pregunto el medí mago, quien vio a un rubio y una castaña correr hacia el – Ustedes son los padres de Taylor?

-No, sus padres están por llegar, somos sus apoderados – Contesto Astoria frenética – Díganos que le pasa a Taylor?

-Bueno verán, señores…?

-Malfoy – contesto Draco

-Bueno verán señores Malfoy, el caso de Taylor es un poco complicado, al parecer la niña ha estado bajo mucha tensión y eso aunado a su enfermedad, hizo que le bajaran las defensas y sufrió un shock, del que acaba de salir pero el caso es…

-Perdón doctor, que enfermedad? – interrumpió Astoria totalmente confundida

-No tienen conocimiento de lo que padece Taylor? – pregunto consternado el medí mago

-Mi esposa no se lo preguntaría si lo supiese – dijo nervioso Malfoy

-Draco!! - Lo reprendió Astoria

-Perdón sanador- se disculpo el rubio – prosiga por favor

-Bueno al parecer la niña lo ha mantenido oculto porque lleva dos años tomando pociones para los síntomas –explico el doctor viendo que el circulo de personas alrededor de los Malfoy había crecido- Taylor sufre una especie de lo que se conoce en el mundo muggle como leucemia

-Oh por Dios!! – exclamo Astoria apoyándose en el hombro de su marido y rompiendo en llanto

-Dígame que hay manera de curarlo por favor – rogó Draco

-Estamos en el limite señor Malfoy, pero necesitamos hacerle lo mas pronto posible un transplante de medula osea

-Yo puedo donar! – dijo a bocajarro James quien escuchaba atento atrás de Draco toda la explicación del medico

-Es usted pariente cercano de la señorita Zabini? – pregunto el sanador

-No pero…-contesto James

-No es tan fácil muchacho, verán el donador de la medula osea, tiene que ser compatible con la paciente, generalmente se busca entre los posibles donadores a un pariente con vinculo sanguíneo de primera mano, pueden ser los padres, hermanos o primos y aun así hay riesgo de que no sea del mismo tipo que el del paciente.

-No se puede pagar, mire que no importa el precio por conseguir…-menciono Draco fuera de si

-No señor Malfoy, como le vuelvo a explicar, puede que haya un donante que no tenga vinculo sanguíneo pero el caso es muy remoto y tendríamos que hacer muchas pruebas y eso demandaría mucho tiempo y eso en el caso de Taylor es lo que no tenemos, por eso seria bueno que le hiciéramos la prueba a los padres, hermanos y primos de la paciente

-Taylor es hija única, sus únicos familiares son sus padres – explico Astoria con la voz llorosa.

-Potter!!!- dijo Draco buscando al elegido, para encontrarlo apoca distancia atrás suyo, con un James devastado y tan pálido que parecería que necesitaría atención medica –Potter, donde están los Zabini?

-Hasta hace una hora, La OIA estaba haciendo la documentación para traerlos de regreso a Inglaterra, ya deje dicho que los traigan inmediatamente acá – De pronto se escucharon unos pasos por el corredor de principal, luego de unos segundos aparecían Blaise y Pansy Zabini, acompañados de una pareja de Aurores.

-Draco!!! que le paso a mi hija? – pregunto Blaise con el rostro totalmente descompuesto lo seguía su esposa Pansy envuelta en llanto y con el rostro bastante demacrado

-Blaise será mejor que el sanador les explique – dijo el mayor de los Malfoy con un hilo de voz dándole espacio a los Zabini para que hablaran con el medico, mientras el llevaba a Astoria a tomar asiento en un sofá cercano, mientras el medico les explicaba a los Zabini el caso de Taylor, que apenas se percataron de la llegada de Hermione y Ginny que presurosas, se acaban de enterar de lo ocurrido y se presentaron por si se necesitaba alguna ayuda

-Que paso? – pregunto Hermione a Ron , quien había permanecido cabizbajo con dos vasos con café en las manos mientras escuchaba todo lo acontecido

-Taylor esta mal Herms, dice el Doctor que tiene un tipo de Leucemia y que necesitan hacerle un transplante de medula

-Oh Dios!! – exclamo Ginny, corriendo al lado de su hijo que estaba apoyado sentado en el piso con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, mientras su padre trataba de reconfortarlo

-Pero si se le veía tan saludable – volvió a intervenir Hermione

-Parece que la niña lo controlaba con unas pociones, pero la enfermedad ha ido avanzando y con lo del ataque las defensas se le fueron al piso – Explico el pelirrojo brindándole uno de los vasos que tenia en la mano

-Y Scorpius?- pregunto Hermione

-Ahí esta con los chicos, aunque no lo creas me esta rompiendo el corazón ,esta como alma en pena – dijo casi en un susurro Ronald Weasley

-Como les decía señores Zabini , si la medula osea de uno de ustedes es compatible con la de su hija, todo estará solucionado, la cirugía a comparación de la de los muggles es muy rápida y fácil y el paciente estará cien por ciento recuperado en horas, eso es lo único alentador en este caso, si conseguimos al donante, su hija estará curada y podrá seguir con su vida normal

-Pues no hay mas que decir – dijo Blaise decidido- Vamos Pansy para que nos hagan las pruebas – pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Pansy estaba pálida y desencajada, mientras recibía la explicación del medico había dejado de llorar para escuchar atentamente, pero ahora había vuelto a sollozar – PANSY VAMOS!!! – Grito Zabini fuera de si, y esto hizo que todos los presentes centraran su atención en la pareja

-No puedo – dijo Pansy

-Como que no puedes? - Reclamo Blaise – Es tu hija de la que estamos hablando

-No servirá de nada Blaise! – insistió Pansy – No servirá de nada

-De que hablas mujer? –pregunto Blaise confundido, viendo a su esposa la cual lo miraba con expresión de terror – La niña se esta muriendo!!

-Scorpius!!, que prueben con Scorpius – dijo Pansy con la voz temblorosa

-Que tiene que ver mi hijo en esto? – Intervino Draco desde su asiento

-Háganme caso!! háganle la prueba a Scorpius – suplico Pansy ante la mirada desconcertada del auditorio, ante la negativa de la madre el medí mago acepto hacerle la prueba al mencionado

-Quien es Scorpius? – pregunto el sanador

-Yo señor- respondió con la voz quebrada el joven Malfoy

-Me acompañas jovencito, te prometo que no te dolerá en lo absoluto.

-Si no hay problema- dijo Scorpius decidido aunque aun no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, volteo a ver a sus padres que seguían con cara de interrogación, para hacerles sentir que no había ningún problema y luego siguió al medico para perderse tras la puerta de cuidados intensivos

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, solo se escuchaba, el llanto entrecortado de Astoria Malfoy y de Pansy Zabini

-La mama de Scorpius esta desolada – susurro Hanna a Rose y Albus que estaban parados a un lado de la sala de espera

-Debe de ser difícil para ella, volver a revivir todo de nuevo – dijo suspirando Albus

-Revivir todo? A que te refieres Albus? – Pregunto Hanna

-Es algo que Scorpius nos confeso hace un tiempo pero ha sido muy difícil para su familia

-Hay por Merlín!! Habla de una vez – dijo Hanna perdiendo la paciencia

-Lo que pasa es que Scorpius fue mellizo – dijo al fin Rose

-Que??!!- exclamo Hanna

-Shhh, habla despacio – gruño la pelirroja – Si , Scorpius tuvo una hermana melliza que murió a las horas de nacer, por eso siempre dice que su madre le hubiese encantado tener una hija, parece que le costo recuperarse después de la muerte de la bebe, dice que por eso le tiene tanto cariño a Taylor, porque ve en ella a la hija que murió

-No jodas!! Yo no sabia eso! – dijo Hanna

-Tu no eres su novia – La regaño Albus

-Soy la novia de su mejor amigo – corrigió Hanna

-Bueno ya basta, ya di la explicación y ahora cállense los dos- finalizo Rose, cuando vieron que el sanador salio corriendo para dirigirse a los Malfoy y Zabini

-Señores, solo venia a informarles que los estudios han dado que Taylor y Scorpius son compatibles al cien porciento y que estamos procediendo a la intervención , el muchacho estará con ustedes en un par de horas, Taylor si tendrá que pasar la noche acá pero mañana si todo sale como lo pensamos estará de vuelta en su casa, permiso- explico el sanador para volverse a perder tras la puerta de Urgencias, dejando anonadados a los presentes

-Me pueden explicar como sabias que Scorpius era compatible con Taylor? – pregunto Draco mirando a Pansy con los ojos entrecerrados

-No lo se, solo lo pensé – respondió rápidamente la morena

-Pansy? – volvió a preguntar Malfoy tensando la mandíbula, haciendo que Pansy lo mire con cara de terror y agache la mirada

-Son hermanos , por eso lo sugerí – confeso la mujer, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta mientras las miradas pasaban de Blaise a Draco

-Que??? Como es posible, yo nunca …yo nunca te he tocado? – se defendió Draco ante la mirada aturdida de Astoria y la amenazante de Blaise

-Es…es la melliza de Scorpius – dijo al fin Pansy comenzando a llorar descontroladamente, mientras veía que Astoria se desvanecía en los brazos de Draco que fue rápidamente auxiliado por James, Ginny y Hermione que estaban cerca.

-Pero como es posible!!! la melliza de Scorpius murió a las horas de nacida yo mismo la vi!!! –dijo Draco Malfoy con los dientes apretados mirando con furia a Pansy, ante la mirada atónita de Blaise

**_Flash Back dieciocho años atrás…._**

-Señorita? Mi niña no esta respirando!!!- Dijo con la voz entrecortada Pansy Zabini, quien estaba aun recuperándose del parto difícil que había tenido y miraba a su hijita que yacía en la cuna al lado de su cama

-Déjeme ver señora – contesto la asistente, mientras oscultaba a la recién nacida – La niña nació con muchos problemas, usted sabia que en cualquier momento esto podía pasar, la niña, lleva minutos muerta – explico la mujer secamente, mientras veía como la estrenada madre entraba en shock

-No puede ser, mi marido no esta en el país y los médicos, me dijeron que tal vez si pasaba la noche… - balbuceaba la morena – No puedo tener mas hijos que le voy a decir a Blaise, me dejara!!!, lo único que tenia que hacer es darle un descendiente.

-Creo que la puedo ayudar, venga conmigo – le dijo la rubia asistente mientras tomaba a la criatura y ayudaba a levantarse a Pansy, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a los cuneros de recién nacidos – hace unos minutos han traído a estos mellizos- dijo la mujer señalando a dos recién nacidos, un varoncito con apenas una pelusilla rubia de cabello y a una niña con unos mechones castaños a diferencia de su hermano – aun no los han venido a ver, pero por lo que se, fue una sorpresa para los padres, solo esperaban a uno, los podríamos cambiar si usted esta dispuesta a pagar por mi silencio – dijo fríamente la mujer

-Si! La niña es perfecta, podría pasar como la mía – dijo tratándose de convencer Pansy quien se mantenía a distancia de los recién nacidos

-Perfecto! – dijo la asistente retirándole la pulserita de identificación a la niña del cunero reemplazándola por la que tenia minutos atrás la bebe que Pansy aun sostenía entre sus brazos, para luego cargarla y acercársela a la morena mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente – No llore señora, aquí tiene a su hija – dijo con un dejo complaciente la rubia mientras le entregaba la niña que se removía entre sus brazos a Pansy, quien en un gesto mecánico la atrajo hacia ella, entregándole el cuerpo del infante inerte, para que la asistente terminara depositándolo en la cuna vacía, completando el cambio de las pulseras – Ahora, necesito ver su agradecimiento, señora

-En mi habitación, tengo mis joyas, con eso será mas que suficiente – agrego Pansy aun en Shock

-Si creo que será suficiente – Finalizo la asistente

**_Fin del Flash back_**

-Días después, me entere de que Astoria había tenido mellizos y que la nena había muerto, comencé a sospechar de que Taylor podía ser su hija, pero no podía decir nada después de ese tiempo, la mujer que me la entrego desapareció y los Malfoy se venían recuperando de su perdida, ellos tenían a Scorpius, sin embargo la culpa no me dejaba en paz, por eso los hice padrinos de la niña- Termino de explicar Pansy a Blaise en un completo estado de aturdimiento

-PENSASTE QUE NOS HABIAMOS RECUPERADO DE LA PERDIDA? NOS ROBASTE A NUESTRA HIJA!!! –Grito Draco mientras caminaba amenazante hacia Pansy con los puños ajustados, siendo controlado por Harry y Ron –ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITA, NUNCA NOS RECUPERAMOS DE LA PERDIDA!!!

-Lo siento Draco, estaba muy mal, no sabia lo que hacia, trate de resarcir un poco el daño y por eso Taylor pasaba tanto tiempo en tu casa, pasaba mas tiempo con ustedes que con nosotros, cada vez que la miraba, veía a Astoria y tiene los ojos tan parecidos a los tuyos, pero recién hoy me atrevo a confirmar mis sospechas.

-DIESIOCHO AÑOS ME SEPARASTE DE MI HIJA!!!DIESIOCHO AÑOS EN QUE LA HICISTE SUFRIR PENSANDO EN QUE SUS PADRES NO TENIAN INTERES EN ELLA!!!TUVISTE QUE ESPERAR A QUE SE ESTUVIESE MURIENDO PARA DECIR LA VERDAD, ERES UNA INFELIZ!!! – arremetió Draco con furia contra Pansy deteniéndose con la mano en alto viendo la cara de horror de la mujer –NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER CERCA DE MI FAMILIA, TE PUEDEN LLEVAR A AZKABAN, A UN PSIQUIATRICO, PERO A MI HIJA NO TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR ENTENDISTE?!!!

-Señora Zabini nos tiene que acompañar – intervino Harry acercándose a la mujer quien no puso resistencia – me la llevare al cuartel de aurores para que analicen si se le juzga para mandarla a Azkaban o determinan problemas de salud mental – explico el jefe de Aurores, para luego desaparecer con la confesa raptora junto a Ted

-Draco, estoy igual de sorprendido y dolido que tu – trato de disculparse Blaise, claramente avergonzado y aun desconcertado

-No lo creo Blaise, tu tuviste una hija viva todo este tiempo y ni tu ni Pansy le supieron dar el cariño y el amor que mi mujer y yo añorábamos darle a nuestra supuesta hija muerta – gruño Draco tratando de estabilizar su agitada respiración

-Quiero que sepas que Taylor tiene una cuenta en Gringotts a su nombre para lo que necesite…- Zabini no pudo terminar la frase

-Blaise, Taylor no necesita tu dinero, tengo lo suficiente para que MIS hijos tengan todo lo material que necesiten hasta que ellos quieran.

-Draco es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que hizo Pansy y bueno le daré la libertad al elfo favorito de Taylor para que vaya con ustedes – dijo el hombre cabizbajo mientras se retiraba aletargado

-Blaise! –llamo Draco

-Si dime- respondió Zabini al llamado del rubio

-Mañana te espero en el ministerio, no quiero que pase un día mas sin que mi hija lleve correctamente sus apellidos

-Si Draco…

Dos horas mas tarde, el silencio reinaba en la sala de espera del hospital, Hermione permanecía sentada entre Rose, Hanna y Albus quienes aun estaban tratando de asimilar la revelación que había hecho la señora Zabini, Ginny, no se separaba del lado de su hijo mayor, que no había pronunciado una palabra desde hace horas, mientras Ron hacia denodados esfuerzos para que comiese algo, recibiendo por toda respuesta el silencio y la falta de interés del castaño, quien cada vez que veía salir a alguien de la sala de emergencias, levantaba la mirada expectante, al otro lado del hall, el matrimonio Malfoy permanecía abrazado y al igual que el joven Potter sus miradas no se separaban de la puerta por la que tendría que aparecer el sanador con los resultados de la intervención quirúrgica de Taylor y Scorpius.

Normalmente , un silencio entre todos los presentes en esa sala hubiese sido bastante incomodo, pero esta vez no se sentía así, era un silencio tenso, pero no por las enemistades existentes entre las familias, si no por la preocupación acerca de la salud de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de esa puerta, silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando apareció el medí mago con la camilla que llevaba a Scorpius durmiendo hacia la habitación acondicionada para su recuperación.

-Señores Malfoy? –llamo el sanador con un rostro bastante apacible

-Si dígame sanador!- respondió Draco quien se había puesto de pie tan rápido que parecía haber sido impulsado por un resorte , llevándose con el agarrada de la mano a su esposa

-Su hijo esta perfectamente y la operación ha sido un éxito, Scorpius es muy valiente y dentro de dos horas lo podremos dar de alta – explico el hombre

-Y mi hija como esta? – soltó de repente el rubio, causando extrañeza en el medí mago

-Su hija?, no entiendo? – pregunto confundido el sanador

-Taylor Zabini es nuestra hija Oriana- explico Astoria aun con la voz entrecortada por la emoción – nos acabamos de enterar de que fue cambiada en este hospital por la hija de los Zabini que había muerto, si no, no hubiese sido posible que Scorpius fuera un donador compatible –Aseguro la castaña

-Creo que eso explica mucha de las dudas que teníamos – sonrió el medico – aunque me parece que si sucedió algo así en este hospital, debemos de prestar mucha atención a este hecho – asevero el hombre de túnica blanca.

-Aun no me ha dicho como esta mi hija?!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia el rubio, mientras recibía una mirada fusilante de su esposa y que el respondió con una alzada de hombros y bordeando los ojos – Digo …como salio Taylor de la operación? – se rectifico Draco con un tono de voz mas suave al que había utilizado anteriormente

-Taylor, esta bien , como les indique anteriormente, el trasplante ha sido exitoso y Taylor esta reaccionando favorablemente – indico el sanador mientras escuchaba un suspiro de alivio, emitido por todos los miembros que ocupaban el salón –Ahora esta en una sala aislada y esterilizada , mientras se viene recuperando, en unas 3 horas podremos trasladarla a su habitación , para que la puedan ver – sonrió el hombre al ver las lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos del matrimonio que tenia frente a el – Con su permiso, regreso a mis labores

-Muchas gracias Sanador, gracias por devolvernos a nuestra hija – Fue lo primero que salio de los labios del rubio, mientras todos se quedaban estupefactos por la reacción

-No tiene porque señor Malfoy, En realidad es una suerte que sus hijos se tengan el uno al otro y si me permiten utilizar una metáfora, según los nombres de sus hijos, para los griegos antiguos, Orión perdió la vida por la picadura de un Escorpión, Pues hoy parece que este se la ha devuelto – sonrió el hombre antes de retirarse.

----ooooooo-----

Ted Lupin, había arribado nuevamente al hospital después de acompañar a su padrino a transportar a la señora Zabini hasta los calabozos del ministerio, aun no entendía como era posible que la mujer en cuestión hubiese realizado tan abominable hecho, pero no podía dejar de sentir lastima por ella, teniendo en cuenta que al momento de realizar el acto delictivo no se encontraba mentalmente apta para nada, su hijita acababa de fallecer y una mujer inescrupulosa, la tentó para lo que ella pensó que aminoraría su sufrimiento al reemplazar a su niña por una recién nacida de la que desconocía totalmente su procedencia, sin imaginar que era la hija de sus mejores amigos, nunca había estado completamente segura, aunque todos los detalles coincidían como fichas de un rompecabezas, hasta que ese día, lo decidió, si en verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas Scorpius seria el mejor donante para Taylor ya que el debía ser el mellizo que reposaba al lado de la cuna de la castaña, y no se había equivocado, después de 18 años los hermanos volvían a estar uno al lado del otro en el mismo hospital en donde habían nacido.

El joven Metamorfomago no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio brotara de sus labios al escuchar la noticia que acababa de dar el medí mago, por lo que no dudo en unirse al jubilo que el hecho representaba, solo bastaba ver las diferentes reacciones de los presentes, que reían y se abrazaban unos a otro, y algunos como James, Rose y Hanna Longbotton no dejaban de llorar pero ahora de alegría, era un poco desconcertante el hecho de ver a Draco y Astoria Malfoy fundidos en un abrazo lleno de amor y esperanza ya que toda su vida había escuchado hablar de su tío y no de la mejor manera, aunque en los últimos años, la antipatía por la familia Malfoy parecía haber menguado en algo, sobre todo en la casa de los Potter, porque su tío Ron aun se mostraba un poco renuente al hecho de mantener una conversación civilizada con el Hurón albino botador, orgulloso, altanero y déspota como se refería al primo de su madre, sin embargo ahí también estaba el pelirrojo, mirando apacible la escena que a muchos les llamo igualmente la atención pues de por si era extraño ver a los Malfoy dando ese tipo de muestras de afecto a la luz publica.

Ted, en ese momento se percato de algo que siempre había estado en el aire y que sus primos putativos, no dejaban de mencionar cada vez que se referían a la hoy nuevo miembro de los Malfoy, ya que la consideraban intrépida, con una capacidad innata para meterse en problemas, rebelde por vocación y deslenguada, aunque con mucha clase y sin su infaltable arrogancia cuando hablaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hacia tan divertida que nunca nadie lo tomaba a mal, además de mencionar que mas de un profesor del castillo y hasta los retratos la veían como la mismísima reencarnación de Sirius Black, y eso lo llevo a recordar las conversaciones que el mismo había tenido con su abuela Andrómeda, cuando ella le contaba sobres sus padres, y es que como olvidar la sonrisa orgullosa de la mujer que lo crió cuando menciona las andanzas de su querida Dora, quien según los relatos de su abuela tenia el carácter muy parecido al de Sirius, siendo considerados los mas revoltosos de la familia ya que al parecer a ambos no se les daba muy bien el "Saber comportarse", y ahí estaba el quid del asunto, Taylor le había caído muy bien desde que la conoció, aunque no la trató mucho, sin embargo, nunca podía dejar de asociarla con su madre, cuando escuchaba los relatos de los chicos al regresar de Hogwarts o lo que le contaba James en sus cartas y mucho menos después de ver el color del cabello que tenia después del ataque, castaño grisáceo, el mismo que llevaban su madre y Sirius cuando estaban tristes y desmotivados, no había duda alguna, esa chica era una Black de pura sepa y su prima de sangre, al igual que el rubio que había logrado cambiar un poco la mala imagen que se cernía sobre los Malfoy , por lo menos para su familia, por lo que no dudo en acercarse a Draco y a su esposa para hacerles llegar sus felicitaciones por todo.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, tío – Dijo el joven Lupin dirigiéndose al rubio Malfoy, quien se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero no dudo en darle un abrazo afectuosos al metamorfomago, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta

-Gracias Ted!- fue lo único que atino a decir Draco, quien expresaba mas que eso con un simple gesto, se le notaba la alegría desbordar por los ojos, y mas aun cuando vio que su hijo pasaba en una camilla rumbo a su cuarto para la recuperación que había comentado el sanador, el rubio menor se veía bastante bien, talvez ligeramente pálido, pero bastante sereno, saludo a todos con un leve gesto con la mano en la que no tenia las vías de los sueros, lo cual dejo a todos mas tranquilos.

-Bueno niñas es hora de que vayamos a descansar. Mañana podrán ver a sus amigos – se dirigió Hermione a Rose y a Hanna que casi habían seguido a Scor desde que salio del área de recuperación hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría a su habitación – Hanna les avisare a tus padres que te quedaras en nuestra casa y probablemente se animen a pasar la navidad con nosotros- dijo sonriente la castaña.

-Estamos mandando una carta a McGonagall para que los demás chicos nos den el encuentro o vayan a sus casa, parece que finalmente todos los pasaran con sus familias – sonrió Ginny, quien ahora abrazaba a Albus quien se había recostado en el hombros de su madre para recibir mimos – Vamos James! – invito la señora Potter, para que su hijo los siguiera rumbo a la zona de apariciones

-No mama! Quiero quedarme un poco mas, si no te importa –dijo James, apenas levantando la vista del piso – Necesito saber por mi mismo que esta bien – termino de mencionar el muchacho

-Le diré a tu padre que venga a hacerte compañía cuando se desocupe un poco – Le respondió tiernamente Ginny mientras acariciaba la cabellera despeinada de su hijo mayor, aunque debía de reconocer que el premio en heredar el problema capilar de Harry había sido ganado por Albus.

-Gracias Ma! – Por fin James Potter levantaba la cara con los ojos brillando de algo que hizo interpretar a su madre, de que su alocado hijo, al fin estaba encontrando su camino.

-oooooo-

Los Malfoy se despidieron de los que los habían a acompañado en las horas mas angustiosas de sus vidas, sin dejar de agradecer el gesto con un apretón de mano y una sonrisa cordial, para luego dirigirse a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hijo, quien se estaba recuperando bastante rápido de la intervención y estaba siendo dado de alta por los sanadores, quienes al ver llegar a los padres del joven Scorpius los dejaron a solas.

-Como te sientes cariño? – Pregunto Astoria mientras se acercaba a abrazar fuertemente a su vástago

-Bien…y bueno un poco confundido – respondió sinceramente el rubio menor – Me pueden explicar que esta pasando? – requirió Scorpius

-Bueno – susurro Draco después de emitir un fuerte suspiro – Creo que te sorprenderás tanto como lo hicimos nosotros, pero nos acabamos de enterar de que Taylor es tu hermana – explico el hombre, sin dejar de notar el rostro anonadado de su hijo

-Que quieres decir con eso? – logro decir Scorpius, mientras pasaba la mirada interrogante entre sus padres – No me digas que Pansy Zabini y tu… - rápidamente el muchacho negó con la cabeza sin poder aceptar las ideas que se estaban gestando en su cerebro, al ver el rostro apacible de su madre.

-No! Por Merlín!! - Exclamo Draco bordeando los ojos – Al parecer es el primer razonamiento que se les viene a la mente a todos?!! – bufo nuevamente el hombre, haciendo que su mujer soltase una ligera carcajada, que Scorpius aun no podía comprender a que se debía

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, Scorpius, es que Taylor es Oriana, Pansy confeso hoy, que el día que ustedes nacieron, una asistente la convenció para cambiar a su hija fallecida por una niña que había nacido el mismo día, sin saber que era nuestra hija, al parecer siempre tuvo la duda, pero recién al confirmo cuando el sanador nos dio la noticia que eras el donante con cien por ciento de compatibilidad – explico lentamente Astoria, para darle tiempo a su hijo de procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Me están tratando de decir que Taylor, es Oriana mi …melliza? – balbuceo Scorpius Malfoy aun sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo – Es posible eso? –pregunto aun tratando de salir de su total estado de confusión.

-Si mi amor, suena increíble, pero hoy no solo le devolvieron la salud a Taylor, si no que también recuperamos a nuestra niña – dijo al borde del llanto la castaña mujer que permanecía sentada al lado de su hijo.

-A partir de hoy dejas de ser hijo único, Scorpius!!! – Bromeo su padre, tratando de que su mujer no lo arrastrase al sentimentalismo del momento –Espero que eso no te afecte mucho

-Estas bromeando!!!! – dijo en el mismo tono el mas joven – No todos los días uno recupera La otra mitad del alma, porque ella y yo siempre compartimos mas que el día de nacimiento y ahora lo comprendo – dijo casi eufórico Scorpius, pero de pronto la sonrisa soñadora que tenia en el rostro se ensombreció – Como se lo diremos? No va ha ser nada fácil enterarse de que su vida ha sido un total engaño.

-Trataremos de ser lo mas cautelosos posible, para darle la noticia, pero definitivamente esta mentira no puede continuar mas, ella es una Malfoy, y desde mañana llevara oficialmente los apellidos – aclaro Draco orgulloso

-Papa, no le darás tiempo ni siquiera de asimilarlo!!- Reclamo Scorpius mientras bordeaba los ojos de manera idéntica a como lo había hecho su padre hace minutos

-Después de dieciocho años, no me pidas que espere mas tiempo, si no lo hago en este momento , es porque quiero ver a tu hermana…y porque el ministerio esta cerrado a estas horas - Dijo sin inmutarse por la sonrisa que acababa de percibir en el rostro de su esposa e hijo, con lo ultimo que había dicho.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero aun me cuesta asimilar todo lo que esta pasando – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el rubio mas joven – quiero decir, hasta hace unas horas no sabia que mi mejor amiga estaba muriendo, luego el ataque, con hombre lobo incluido.

-No me hagas recordar, todo lo que paso mi pobre niña – se pronuncio Astoria

-Y ahora enterarme que es mi hermana…bueno, parece que es una víspera de noche buena bastante agitada- finalizo Scorpius mientras veía que una asistente ingresaba a su habitación

-Señores Malfoy – hablo la mujer desde la puerta – la señorita Zabini ya esta descansando en su habitación, por si quieren pasar a visitarla, aun duerme, pero solo será hasta que pasen los efectos de la poción relajante que se le dio – expreso con amabilidad la mujer.

-Muchas gracias – respondió de la misma manera Astoria – en unos momentos estaremos con ella – dijo la castaña mientras veía como la mujer se retiraba complacida

-Me enerva que la sigan llamando por ese apellido!!- gruño Draco

-Pues ya lo solucionaremos mañana, ahora contrólate, que la niña esta aun muy débil y no quiero que se vea afectada con lo que le vayas a decir, porque estoy segura que nada impedirá que se lo digas, no? – reto la señora Malfoy a su marido

-Tendré mucho tacto Astoria, con quien crees que estas tratando? – dijo su esposo con un tono inocente.

-Porque te conozco, te lo estoy advirtiendo Draco – sentencio la ojiverde, mientras veía como el rubio tornaba los ojos - ahora salgamos de la habitación para que Scorpius termine de vestirse.

---00000-----

-Tu madre me aviso al ministerio que no habías querido ir a casa con el resto – dijo Harry acercándose a su hijo que aun permanecía sentado fuera de la habitación que le acababan de asignar a Taylor, a la espera que despertase y le permitieran verla

-No pretendo moverme de acá , hasta que haya hablado con ella - susurro James, mientras observaba que su padre se sentaba a su lado

-No creo que sea el mejor momento James, esa niña ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas en un día…y lo que le falta pasar aun , es muy fuerte – aseguro el jefe de aurores.

-No importa, solo quiero estar cerca, no me importa si no puedo pasar a verla, quiero estar acá cuando despierte – aseguro el muchacho sin dejarse convencer

-Vaya, parece que sigo siendo bastante lento, en estas cosas de amores – rió para si mismo Harry, mientras su hijo lo miraba curioso – A lo que me refiero , es que tu madre me dijo que estabas muy enamorado de esta niña, pero recién me doy cuenta de que tanto – volvió a sonreír el pelinegro.

-Pues ya somos dos, porque yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de cuanto la amo – suspiro el castaño –No puedo creer que haya estado a punto de perderla, papá! Como no me di cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía?

-Si te sirve de algo, pienso que Taylor es una chica muy particular, creo que ni Dumbledore se hubiese percatado de lo que le sucedía – Dijo Harry tratando de reconfortar a su primogénito.

-Igual, le dije cosas horribles, creyendo que …y ella solo quería que yo no sufriese! – se reclamaba el joven, mientras sin percatarse, las lagrimas volvían a salir a flote.

-Eso suele pasar hijo , cuando no entendemos lo que sucede o las cosas no salen como las quisiéramos, solemos reaccionar de la peor manera, sobre todo a tu edad, yo pase por cosas muy fuertes y pensé que ustedes no tendrían que enfrentar nada parecido, pero creo que los temores, son distintos para cada quien y el valor de enfrentarlos es igual una lucha, en cualquier tiempo, el enemigo siempre es el mismo, solo que con diferente rostro.

-Como crees que reaccione Taylor cuando se entere que no es la hija de los Zabini? – Pregunto el castaño mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares, en señal de nerviosismo.

-No tengo la menor idea, me imagino que le afectara, como a cualquiera, pero talvez se acostumbre mas rápido de lo que creemos, los Malfoy siempre han estado cerca de ella y ten por seguro que la sangre llama, Taylor y Scorpius son la mejor muestra de ellos – Dijo Harry mas para si mismo.

-Me imagino que no te opondrás a que me interese en una Malfoy, no? – dijo esta vez un poco mas animado el joven auror

-Realmente creí que me había salvado de emparentar directamente con Draco Malfoy, cuando me entere que su hijo había puesto sus ojos en Rosie, pero creo que cante victoria muy rápido – sonrió complacido el ojiverde – La pregunta es como reaccionara Malfoy cuando se entere que un Potter puso los ojos en su princesa – Se burlo Harry mientras veía que su hijo palidecía a raíz de lo que el ojiverde le estaba haciendo notar.

-----ooooooo-------

-Aun se le ve bastante pálida!- menciono Astoria mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de la cama donde yacía Taylor aun durmiendo

-Mujer!!la acaban de operar, sin mencionar por todo lo que ha pasado hoy día y que no necesito hacerte recordar, verdad? – soltó en tono irónico Draco, mientras escuchaba el bufido de su esposa en señal de quererlo retar

-A que se deberá que su cabellera tenga ese color?- pregunto Scorpius mientras se acercaba a acariciar la cara de Taylor

-No tengo la menor idea, espero que no haya perdido sus poderes mágicos – respondió Astoria mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho mostrando angustia.

-No, el doctor dijo que lo que su enfermedad había afectado, era la facultad de conexión con su magia interna y que después del trasplante todo se regularizaría – contesto Draco aliviando a su esposa y a su hijo que lo miraban prestándole toda la atención – además si no me equivoco el ser la primera mujer Malfoy en generaciones, dará como resultado que su magia sea mas poderosa que la de nosotros mismos- volvió a aclara el rubio

-Perfecto, ahora tengo una hermana , bella, inteligente y poderosa, menos mal que me llevo bien con ella, si no me la haría pasar muy mal – dijo en tono burlón Scorpius, mientras su madre le hacia un gesto de falsa molestia – pobre del novio que se cargue!! – no pudo evitar susurrar divertido el mas joven viendo como cambiaba el rostro de su padre.

-Aun esta muy joven para tener novio!!!- reclamo Draco, mientras veía como Astoria y Scorpius contenían la risa

-Claro!!!, tiene la misma edad que Rose Weasley, recuerdas? – bufo Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Que graciosos que eres!! Bueno ya sabes lo que te toca en tu nuevo papel de hermano no? – lo reto Draco – así que será mejor que la cuides bien

-Siempre la he cuidado bien!!! – contesto airado el joven – por cierto, te recuerdo que Taylor seguirá siendo la misma lleve el apellido que lleve, además no se si te habrás percatado quien lleva horas sin pestañear esperando a que ella despierte aparte de nosotros tres.

-No jodas!!! Potter? – dijo incrédulo el mayor de los Malfoy – es por eso que esta como una gárgola sentada afuera esperando noticias? – dijo sin creérselo Draco, mientras miraba por las persianas de la ventana que daba al salón de espera del piso.

-Yo seré el hermano, pero tu ya hueles a suegro – Se burlo Scorpius, aprovechando el buen animo que había mostrado su padre, aunque cuando lo vio tensando la mandíbula, se comenzó ha arrepentir.

-Draco!! Creí que ya te habías relajado con todo eso de los problemas familiares – sentencio Astoria con el ceño fruncido

-Astoria, que sea un Potter, un Weasley o el futuro rey de Inglaterra, me importa un soberano rábano!!! Simplemente es mi niña!!! No voy a permitir que ningún pusilánime me la venga a pervertir – dijo furioso Draco Malfoy , mientras que su esposa e hijo lo miraban divertido.

-Es cuestión de costumbre padre!!!- rió Scorpius dándole palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara – Recuerda que Taylor tiene también los genes de mama

-Ya sabia yo que eso me traería problemas el día que te conocí – soltó a bocajarro Draco, haciendo que Astoria tragase parte del aire de la habitación.

-Nunca te escuche quejarte sobre eso? – reclamos la castaña

-Porque me encanta que seas así!!, pero no mi hija!!!! – se quejo abatido el rubio mayor, mientras observaba como Taylor comenzaba a reaccionar, despertando poco a poco con cara de confusión.

-H-Hola, donde estoy? – dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-En San Mungo, amor – respondió dulcemente Astoria, mientras acariciaba la opaca cabellera que aun tenia la joven.

-Oh, entonces ya saben lo que me pasa, verdad? – susurro con voz pastosa Taylor, evitando mirar a los ojos a los presentes, ya que les pesaba haberlos preocupado tanto – En verdad no dije nada porque no quería que me vieran morir y…- la ojigris no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Astoria la interrumpió

-No vas a morir querida, todo esta bien ahora – expreso la mujer con una dulce sonrisa

-Aohhh…no entiendo nada, los sanadores dijeron que no había pociones para… - hablaba para si misma la muchacha tratando de comprender lo que había pasado

-Lo que necesitabas era un implante de medula y eso es lo que hicieron – acoto Draco acercándose a la cama donde estaba la joven

-Pero un donante, tiene que ser compatible – susurro Taylor – acaso mis padres lo hicieron? – pregunto la castaña con un brillo en los ojos

-Yo fui el donante – respondió Scorpius, con voz angustiosa al percatarse del ceño fruncido de Taylor, tratando de buscar mas explicaciones.

-Y que tienes que ver tu en esto? – bufo la ojigris, mirando a su amigo

-Scorpius es tu hermano – soltó sin poderse contener mas Draco, ante los ojos abiertos de par en par de su esposa e hijo, sin embargo Taylor aun parecía no haber captado lo dicho por el mayor del clan.

-A ver Malfoy and Malfoy!! – sonrió la castaña, tomándose todo a la broma – Se que tengo un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, pero no creo que sea el momento de bromear con eso – termino de decir la muchacha mientras su sonrisa burlona se iba apagando al ver la seriedad de ambos rubios, por lo que busco la mirada de Astoria en busca de apoyo.

-No es broma Taylor – susurro Draco llamando la atención de la muchacha e intentando tomar la mano que reposaba fuera de las sabanas cercana a donde el se encontraba y que la joven castaña retiro rápidamente, con una terrible mueca de asco – Que sucede? – pregunto confundido el mayor de los Malfoy

-Como les pudiste hacer eso?- Reclamo agitada Taylor mientras, volteaba el rostro hacia Astoria, con mirada aterrada- Perdóname Tori, yo no sabia….- no pudo continuar mas Taylor se comenzó a hiperventilar y estaba comenzando a tener convulsiones

-Por Merlín!!! Que le esta pasando!!!- casi grito Scorpius, mientras corría hacia la puerta llamando a los sanadores que no tardaron en responder al llamado del joven, quien noto que en la sala James y Harry habían comenzado ha acercarse casi corriendo, hasta que el les hizo un gesto con la mano – Aun no Potter – es lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio, mientras entraba tras los sanadores.

-Que tiene la niña? – Pregunto pálido Draco

-Tranquilo señor Malfoy- respondió el sanador que atendía a Taylor, aplicándole una poción- es un ataque de histeria, algo como si quisiese cerrar sus oídos a lo que le estaban diciendo , esta poción la relajara por unos momentos, pero de todas maneras sugeriría que lo que quieran explicarle tendrá que ser mucho mas sutil de lo que ha sido hasta ahora.

-Pues no veo como se le puede explicar sutilmente a una niña de dieciocho años, que fue arrebatada de sus verdaderos padre, porque la cambiaron por la hija muerta de la que creyó era su familia cuando era una recién nacida – dijo en tono retador Draco Malfoy, mirando fijamente a los ojos al medí mago

-Creo que ya lo hizo, señor Malfoy!! – contesto con una mueca el hombre de medicina, mientras bordeaba los ojos para señalarle a Taylor, que con el semblante totalmente adormecido lo miraba fijamente – bueno ahora si me retiro – se disculpo el sanador, no sin antes, lanzarle una sonrisa reconfortante a Astoria, quien parecía al borde de las lagrimas .

-Que dijiste? – Pregunto Taylor con la lengua como trapo, mientras Astoria se reincorporaba de su asiento para acariciarle el cabello.

-Pansy, hoy nos confeso que cuando nació su niña, esta murió a las horas y una asistente se aprovecho del estado en el que se encontraba para ofrecerle cambiar a su pequeña por una niña que acaba de nacer, ella no sabia que era nuestra hija, aunque un tiempo después, se puso a atar cabos, pero nunca estuvo muy segura, hasta el día de hoy, cuando insistió que le hicieran las pruebas a Scorpius y dieron positivas – explico pausadamente Astoria, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su hija que se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas.

-Q-quieres decir – balbuceo Taylor – que yo soy Oriana?

-Si mi vida – asevero la mujer mientras sonreía dulcemente y besaba la frente de la castaña, viendo que esta se quedaba con la mirada perdida por unos minutos, mientras Astoria buscaba explicación a la reacción de la ojigris, pasando la mirada entre su marido que seguía igual de pálido y su hijo que lucia un poco mas relajado.

-Lo esta asimilando mama!!– respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de reconfortar a su madre – le han dado una poción relajante, por eso no reacciona tan rápido como siempre, espérate un minuto y comenzara con todas las preguntas – acoto el rubio, bastante seguro de lo que decía y efectivamente , después de unos momentos escucharon la voz de Taylor.

-O sea que tu y Tori son mis padres!!! – exclamo Taylor como si acaba de descubrir América.

-Crees que la poción le haya afectado el cerebro? – pregunto aun atónito Draco mirando a su hijo

-No, nada de eso, mas bien creo que nadie hubiese apostado de que eres un hombre fiel hoy día – se burlo Scorpius

-Me sorprende tu vena hilarante, se te esta pegando mucho lo de los Weasley – reclamo Draco, mientras su esposa los callaba.

-Y que pasara con los Zabini? – volvió a preguntar Taylor, ahora ya un poco mas despejada del efecto del brebaje.

Me imagino que condenaran a Pansy , por su delito – aclaro Draco de manera fría, tratando de no angustiar a Taylor

-Puedes ayudarla? – pidió Taylor en un susurro, haciendo que Draco y Scorpius se miren confundidos

-Porque lo haría? – replico el rubio mayor

-Porque tu sabes lo que es perder un hijo y debes de comprender como se sintió ella, no creo que realmente su intención haya sido causar daño a alguien , solo peco en egoísta, además creo que mi carácter se formo gracias a ellos y no estoy tan desconforme con lo que soy – explico pausadamente la joven castaña, mientras pasaba la mirada entre sus padres.

-Veré que puedo hacer mañana cuando vaya al ministerio a hacer tus cambios de nombre – respondió Draco con un suspiro que hizo saber a Astoria que lo había convencido y que la hiciera sentir orgullosa de su familia.

-Dra…papá!! – lo llamo corrigiendose Taylor por primera vez al rubio haciendo que a este se le inyectaran los ojos de lagrimas de la emoción – solo podrías cambiar los apellidos y dejarme ambos nombres? Creo que si ellos honraron a tu hija supuestamente muerta poniéndome su nombre, podríamos devolverle el favor – sonrió suplicante la ojigris, mientras veía la aceptación de su padre – además, mi nombre ya tiene historia – rió divertida, tratando de bajar la melancolía que flotaba en el dormitorio- wow esto parece de novela muggle – se burlo la castaña

-De donde sacarían todo el texto para escribirlo, si no fuera de la vida real – se burlo Scorpius mientras compartía una carcajada con su hermana

-Creo que deberías de descansar, han sido demasiadas emociones para un día – dijo Astoria recuperando la atención de la joven

-Pero te vas a quedar conmigo no?...mama – dijo en tono suave Taylor haciendo que Astoria no pudiera contener un sollozo de emoción.

-Claro que si amor! – exclamo la mujer besando el rostro de la muchacha

-Claro al menos que no quieras que te pase a visitar , alguien que esta hace horas esperando que abras esos brillantes ojitos – se burlo nuevamente su mellizo, haciendo que su padre tensara nuevamente la mandíbula

-James esta aquí? – Pregunto emocionada la castaña mas joven

-Pegado como una lapa, diría yo – gruño el mayor del clan.

-Me muero de hambre, que tal si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo – sugirió Scorpius a sus padres

-Totalmente de acuerdo!!! – secundo Astoria.

-Que linda familia me cargo!!!- se quejo Draco, vaya manera de cuidar a tu hermana y tu – refiriéndose a su esposa – eres una alcahueta!!!

-Respeto Draco que soy tu esposa – lo regaño divertida Astoria

-Mi esposa si! Y una alcahueta también!!! – renegó el hombre mientras era sacado casi a rastras de la habitación por su hijo.

-Me va a ver así? Debo de estar horrible!!- se quejo Taylor mientras su madre volteaba a despedirse por unos momentos desde el marco de la puerta.

-Nunca podrías estar horrible aunque quisieras cariño - soltó Astoria con una gran sonrisa mientras con una mano llamaba a James para que se acercara a la habitación

-Que Malfoy sonaste mama!!! – rió la muchacha bordeando los ojos mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de su castaño favorito, el cual no tardo ni diez segundos en aparecer tan pálido y desaliñado que a Taylor le pareció adorable- Hola!! - Saludo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa mientras observaba a un James que parecía estarse debatiendo si correr a abrazarla o quedarse estático en la entrada de la habitación – Creo que te debo una disculpa – prosiguió la castaña tratando de empezar una conversación con el chico que parecía que había olvidado hasta como saludar de lo nervioso que estaba.

-No! Yo soy el que te debe disculpas! Fui tan estupido!! – Se reclamo el ojimiel, mientras se acercaba a paso apresurado hasta ponerse al lado de la cama de Taylor quien no dudo en tomarlo de la mano.

-James, yo no quería que sufrieras, fue mi culpa, tal vez debí de confiar lo que me pasaba…pero no quería que sintieras lastima por mi – trato de explicar la ojigris cuando un beso en los labios la hizo callar.

-Te amo Taylor, creí que me moría cuando me entere lo que te pasaba – comenzó a hablar rápidamente el joven auror, mientras Taylor no lo dejaba de ver directamente a esos ojos que la volvían loca y que de pronto se estaban cristalizando haciéndole encoger el corazón.

-No peor que yo cuando vi que te iba a atacar un hombre lobo, Por Merlín que cerca estuvo eso!!! – suspiro aliviada la castaña mientras acaricia el rostro de James.

-Pero eso ya paso!, ahora tienes que estar tranquila para que te recuperes y tal vez me puedas permitir verte en algunas salidas a Hogsmeade o después que termines la escuela – sugirió el castaño, tentando su suerte con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tranquila!!! Este ha sido el día mas agitado de mi vida!!!! – exclamo Taylor haciendo sonreír al joven Potter – En cuanto a lo otro…podría ser, siempre y cuando me prometas algo – pidió seriamente la ojigris, haciendo que a James se le formase un repentino nudo en la garganta – Que seas mi pareja en el baile de fin de curso, que tal? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida la joven Malfoy

-Nada me haría más feliz! – contesto James dándole un suave beso en los labios – Ahora ya puedes ser mi novia, verdad? – pregunto el muchacho con mirada de niño bueno

-En vista de la situación , creo que es inevitable – contesto con falsa arrogancia la castaña

-Toma! Ted recupero esto después del ataque – mostró el muchacho acercándole su bolso de cuero que había permanecido con el todo este tiempo

-Lo leíste cierto? – pregunto con mirada retadora la joven, haciendo que James se sintiera culpable y esbozara un gesto de dolor afirmando lo hecho – No hay problema! Yo también lo hubiese hecho – dijo divertida la ojigris – viste se cumplió mi ultimo deseo, aunque tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, tengo unos padres que me quieren y siempre se han interesado por mi por lo que soy – dijo la muchacha sin poder evitar que una lagrima de emoción rodara por su rostro

-Si lo se, pero eso era antes, ahora que hacer una lista de cosas que te gustaría hacer hasta que seas viejita y espero que en la mayoría yo tome parte – acoto el castaño con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Siempre y cuando tu familia no ponga el grito al cielo porque te relaciones con una Malfoy – bufo Taylor

-Yo creo que el que no le va a gustar mucho la situación es a tu padre – respondió un poco temeroso James.

-Aun me querrás siendo una Malfoy? – pregunto esta vez la muchacha reflejándose en el temor de su ahora novio.

-Taylor, yo no te amo por el apellido que tengas, yo me enamore de ti, por tu esencia, por tu forma de ser, porque me aloca , como me miras, como me retas, como haces que mi corazón salte cada vez que escucho tu voz, solo me importa que seas tu, así te cambiaran una y mil veces los nombres…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues la chica lo había jalado de l cuello de la camisa y le estaba dando un enorme y calido beso

-Te amo James Potter!! , desde que te vi, supe que estabas destinado para mí, aunque teníamos que limar unas cuantas asperezas, pero nunca perdí la fe- soltó a bocajarro Taylor, tomando un color bastante saludable en sus mejillas, al aceptar sus sentimientos, que no era su mayor don.

-Pues pensamos lo mismo, porque desde el día que me callaste la boca en el colegio, no te pude quitar mas de mi mente – sonrió el joven, correspondiendo nuevamente el beso, mientras notaba que el cabello de su chica, volvía a recuperar su color y brillo – Tu cabello esta cambiando!!! – se sorprendió el ojimiel

-Creo que se debe a mi estado de ánimo!!! – dijo también sorprendida la joven – wow no sabia que pudiera hacer eso!!

-Creo que tendremos que ver tus antecedentes familiares – dijo sonriente James , mientras miraba anonadado, lo bien que se recuperaba Taylor, aunque parecía que el cansancio y las sorpresas ya estaban haciendo efecto en la chica.

-Debes dormir – sugirió el castaño.

-Quédate conmigo hasta que regresen mis padres – pidió con voz infantil Taylor – Aun no me logro acostumbrar a esto, pero siento tan lindo llamarlos así – se volvió a expresar la joven con una mirada tierna que desarmo al auror.

-Va a ser un poco raro, pero creo que lo superaras mas pronto de lo que piensas- animo Potter, mientras la veía cerrar los ojos serenamente.

J-ames! – Llamo la chica antes de caer dormida – Si mi papa, viene y te dice algo, muy de su estilo, le dices que te sacare los recuerdos y que si no me gusta lo que veo, no le hablare en una semana – advirtió con una sonrisa burlona Taylor, sabiendo perfectamente como manipular a su padre.

-----ooooo-------

-Papa!!! Te he dicho que respires!!!, no se va a acabar el mundo porque mis amigos y sus familias estén esperándonos para comenzar la fiesta!!! – decía divertida Taylor, intentando no burlarse del rostro que tenia Draco, mientras Astoria arreglaba el nudo de su corbata.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo, como me dejaste convencer para hacer esta fiesta!! – regaño el rubio mayor, mirando a su hija quien sonreía cómplice con su madre – Y se que tu tuviste que ver con eso!!! – reclamo airado Draco mientras ahora se dirigía a su esposa quien hacia un gesto de falsa inocencia.

-Draco, querido!!! Te recuerdo que después que todo el gran numero de amigos de tus hijos se presento en el hospital al día siguiente para preguntar por la salud de Taylor, los patriarcas de la Familia Weasley se preocuparon en invitarnos a pasar la noche buena con ellos y que tu te negaste alegando que no seria bueno para Taylor, estando aun convaleciente – respondió irónica Astoria, para luego proseguir – así que, ya que después de un gesto tan hermoso y desinteresado como el que dio esa gran familia al preocuparse por TU hija, me pareció lo mas correcto invitarlos a la fiesta de año nuevo, que con tanta ilusión preparo la niña .

-Eso es cierto papi!!, tenemos que ser agradecidos, además también me costo trabajo convencer a unos cuantos eh!!! – dijo Taylor mientas le pasaba una mirada divertida , a su hermano que miraba una y otra vez su reloj de pulsera desde el marco de la puerta.

**_Flash Back_**

-Rose!!! Te ha llegado una carta de Taylor – decía Hermione Weasley desde la cocina, mientras su hija, casi de desrrampaba por las escaleras

-Por Circe niña!!! Que ya bastante tiempo hemos estado en el hospital, para seguirla contigo!!!- Se burló Ron , mientras seguía concentrándose en leer el profeta.

-Wow, Taylor nos esta invitando a una fiesta de año nuevo en su casa!!! – dijo emocionada Rose, mientras le daba las invitaciones a su madre y abría una carta adicional que había enviado la castaña

-Oh no, no, no, ni pienses que vamos a ir a una fiesta en la casa del Hurón!!! – casi grito exaltado Ronald Weasley, ante el ceño fruncido que le presentaban su esposa e hija.

-Pues esta invitando a TODA la familia, en especial a los abuelos y a algunos amigos mas, para agradecer el cariño brindado cuando estaba en el hospital – dijo exasperada Rose y por cierto te envía una nota especial a ti – gruño nuevamente la pelirroja extendiéndole un pergamino a su padre

" _Hola Ron, ya se que estas renegando, eres tan predecible como mi padre, te dije que se parecían mas de lo que piensas, en fin, mi intención no es arruinarte las fiestas de fin de año, al contrario, se por mi mama, que Nana Molly, tuvo a bien invitarnos a pasar el día de Navidad con tu familia, pero mi padre no lo considero un momento oportuno, por ello queremos devolver ese hermoso gesto invitándolos a todos a pasar un fin de año, con nosotros, no todos los días se vuelve a tener una vida casi nueva y se puede estar rodeada de la gente que se estima, y yo se que me tienes aprecio, no lo niegues!!!!! (Esto ultimo hizo reír a Ron…Buen signo) así que o vienes sin poner resistencia o me veré obligada a montar guardia en la puerta de tu casa, y poner presión Psicológica hasta que decidas asistir, sabes que soy capaz…Oh Si!!!!!._

_Te espero el 31, lo vamos a pasar Bomba!!!!._

_Respira profundo y sonríe!!!_

_Kisses and more._

_Taylor O. Malfoy G._

-Parece que no tengo muchas alternativas – dijo resignado el alto pelirrojo – además , esa endemoniada chica, me cae bien , a pesar de ser una Mal…aggg- agrego Ron haciendo muecas, que sacaron una mirada retadora de su esposa y una bordeada de ojos magistral de Rose

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Pueden terminar la perorata, para que podamos bajar al fin y yo pueda ver a mi novia? –Reclamo Scorpius, mientras su madre le daba una colleja leve.

-No se te va a escapar Hyperion!!!déjala respirar un poco!!! – dijo burlona Taylor mientras bordeaba los ojos.

-James ha llegado con sus padres hace unos minutos- devolvió sarcástico el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Yo ya estoy lista!!! Bajamos!!- se apresuro a ponerse de pie la joven castaña.

-Lo sabia eres tan predecible cuando se trata de Potter!!- volvió a reír Scorpius.

-Cállate o le contare a Rose, que te tragaste la tarta de melaza que me envió su abuela, aduciendo que estas débil por la operación que me salvo la vida!! – chillo Taylor mientras salía de la habitación de sus padres siguiendo a su hermano que le hacia un gesto con las manos de restarle importancia a su acusación

-No solo me tengo que conformar con que me quieran emparentar con Weasley, si no con Potter también , estaré pagando algún Karma? – Se pregunto así mismo Draco mientras escuchaba la sonrisa cantarina de su esposa que lo tomaba del brazo invitándolo a hacerse presente en la fiesta.

-Por favor, nada de poner malas caras, Draco!! – Advirtió la mujer – Taylor guarda mucho aprecio por todos los que están presentes hoy y eso incluye a los Zabini, ella los perdono y nosotros no haremos la diferencia – explico Astoria con tono suplicante.

-Si mujer , llevas días repitiéndomelo como una matraca, no podría olvidarlo aunque me hicieran cura de sueño – gruño el mayor de los Malfoy dirigiéndose a la escaleras y posicionándose delante de sus hijos que ya estaban con los brazos entrelazados para hacer su aparición, así bajaron las escaleras Draco Malfoy, vestido en un impecable y elegante smoking negro, llevando del brazo a su esposa, quien lucia espectacular en un vestido amarillo suave con incrustaciones de pedrería y un perfecto peinado que hacia a todo el mundo murmurar, lo bella y refinada que lucia, dos pasos mas atrás, bajaban los mellizos Malfoy, Scorpius vistiendo un smoking similar al de su padre solo que con corbatín Blanco y su hermana con un bello traje largo sin mangas, con diversas tonalidades de verdes , hasta intensificarse en azul marino al final del faldón, con un moño aristocrático y una tiara que le había regalado su madre en navidad, mas de uno contuvo el aliento al ver a las dos parejas bajando del segundo piso de la mansión , no solo porque lucían un cuadro bello y perfecto, si no porque a nadie le paso desapercibido el parecido que tenían los jóvenes herederos de la fortuna Malfoy con sus padres, parecían que un túnel del tiempo los había juntado.

Cuando llegaron al rellano del salón, Draco les dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes, agradeciéndoles su asistencia y sobretodo el cariño que habían demostrado por su hija a quien menciono con mucho orgullo, mientras Scorpius apretaba la mano de Taylor en señal de apoyo, para luego dar por iniciado el baile, algunos, en realidad los mas jóvenes no dudaron en correr hacia la pista para empezar a divertirse, sobretodo los dueños de casa, que sin perder un segundo y luego de saludar a sus amigos en la misma pista de baile, se juntaban con sus respectivas parejas, olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, mientras los adultos conversaban esperando la hora, para dar por finalizado el año y empezar el nuevo.

-Hermione?, te encuentras bien? – pregunto Harry divertido mientras veía que la castaña, se tomaba de un sorbo una copa de champagne

-Perfectamente!! – dijo con voz de fingida alegría la esposa de Ron, al pelinegro llevándolo a un lado de la sala – no solo estoy cruzando los dedos , para que Ron no se percate, de que Rosie, tiene mas que una relación amical con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, que de por si, a mi parecer es bastante notoria, por la forma en que se miran, si no que Hugo me acaba representar a su novia!!! – dijo en tono hilarante la ojimiel, que estaba elegantemente vestida con un vestido color verde botella – y adivina hija de quien es?

-Ni la menor idea Herms – dijo confundido Harry – pero no creo que sea algo mas irónico de que tu hija y mi hijo estén con los Malfoy

-Con la hija de Lavender Brown!!! – soltó la menor de las señoras Weasleys a su amigo, quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-No jodas!!! – Se burlo el pelinegro – no le vas a negar al buen Huguito que siga su corazón , no? – volvió a arremeter el ojiverde.

-No claro que no!!!. Pero por favor que la niña no tenga la costumbre de llamarlo HUG HUG, porque la mato!!! – se burlo de si misma Hermione, mientras Harry soltaba una sonora carcajada….

-Hey ya va ser año nuevo solo faltan 20 segundos!!!- grito Albus acercándose al centro del salón, mientras llevaba de la mano a Hanna y los demás chicos de la pandilla se reunían para gritar los segundos que faltaban para que terminara la noche vieja.

-10….,9….,8….,7…,6….,5….,4….,3…,2,…1…..FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!- Gritaron todos los presentes, mientras se saludaban los unos a otros y algunos se acercaban a las terrazas para ver los hermosos fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo de Londres.

-Porque nos sigamos amando con la misma fuerza, y porque de este año no pasa sin que le digamos a tu padre que somos novios!!! – Prometió Scorpius robándole un beso aprovechando que su futuro suegro estaba entretenido saludando a sus hermanos.

-Feliz año, hermosa – Saludo James pegando su frente con la de Taylor – Porque, este año sea mejor de lo que fue el año que pasó, sobre todo para nosotros y eso que que no fue del todo malo si te enamoraste de mi – menciono el con una sonrisa coqueta mientras recibía un beso cauto de la castaña, mientras nuevamente el la cargaba dándole unas leves vueltas en la pista de baile

-Porque este año seas la orgullosa novia del capitán del equipo campeón de quidditch – dijo Albus mientas besaba a Hanna quien bordeaba divertida los ojos

-Porque aun sea mas importante que el quidditch en tu vida!!! – se burlo la morena, mientras era callada por un súper beso departe de Albus, que fue interrumpido por un carraspeo que el ojiverde supuso provenía del padre de su novia

-Este año, por fin te me declararas?!!!- Gruño Lily, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Lyssander que la miraba con los ojos como plato.

-Te lo pensaba pedir esta noche!!! – Balbuceo el Scamander león

-De verdad?!!!! – Dijo aun mas sorprendida Lily – Oh Por Merlín!!!! – Pues aun no me lo has preguntado!!!! – exclamo la pequeña pelirroja mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso que hizo que todos los que estaban alrededor voltearan a verlos –B-bueno creo que no estamos siguiendo el orden correcto, pero creo que puedo vivir con ello, por lo menos hoy – dijo feliz la menor de los Potter mientras se colgaba del cuello de su recientemente estrenado y aun no declarado novio.

-Ya se lo dijiste? – Pregunto Lorcan, acercándose sorprendido a su hermano

-Se me adelanto un poco – rió tímido Lyssander – y tú? Que tal te fue?

-Creo que nunca dudare que son familia!!!, Roxane casi me puso un ultimátum, me dijo que solo le daría un beso de recibimiento de año a su novio, y pues…la bese!!!- dijo el Ravenclaw sonriente, mientras abrazaba a una Roxane que aun no reaccionaba del todo después del beso.

-Porque este año por fin nos casamos!!!!- casi grito eufórico Ted abrazando a Victoire quien sonreía sin parar, mientras llenaba de tiernos besitos el rostro de su novio.

-Y porque la familia siga creciendo – rió ella, en clara alusión de que sus primos y los de el hacían parejas.

-Porque me traes hasta el jardín? – dijo James en un suspiro, mientras Taylor lo llevaba de la mano.

-Porque no quiero que mi padre haga un berrinche, cuando me vea besarte – explico tiernamente la ojigris mientras se ponía de puntillas y lo acercaba a ella pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Soy un Gryffindor!!- dijo James orgullosos – y me dejaría matar por darte este beso delante de cualquiera – dijo el antes de abrazar a su novia por la cintura y darle, un beso que a quien lo viese le hubiese quitado la respiración por horas y al parecer eso parecía que le había pasado a la castaña pues por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras

-Wow y yo que te quería decir que no quería dejar pendiente lo que pasó en el baño del colegio hace unas semanas – dijo ella entre extasiada y divertida.

-No lo dejaremos pendiente y te prometo que será mil veces mejor- dijo el de la forma mas tierna que se lo pudo decir a una chica que lo miraba con los ojos iluminados – Podrás salir la próxima semana al pueblo?

-Me portare bien , para que no me quiten la salida- dijo ella divertida

-Te esperare en las tres escobas y te aseguro que te regresaré antes de que tengas que volver al castillo – prometió el mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente haciéndolo estremecerse a su contacto y es que ganas no le faltaban a James Potter de raptarse a la dueña de la fiesta en ese momento y no tener que esperar hasta la próxima semana para terminar aquel asuntito hermoso que tenían pendiente.

-Vaya parece que el jardín es zona de reuniones!!!! – exclamo Scorpius con aire desfachatado, mientras llegaba tomado con Rose de la mano y a su lado Hanna y Albus.

-Demasiados padres protectores, para el gusto juvenil – dijo Taylor sonriendo, mientras era apoyada por Rose y Hanna.

-Me lo vas a decir a mi?!!! – respondió la pelirroja soltando un fuerte suspiro – Papa no ha dejado de perseguirme toda la noche!!! – se quejo Rose al borde de la histeria.

-No te preocupes colorada!!! – dentro de un momento la música será tan estridente en el salón , que mi padre no dudara en hacer pasar a todos los adultos a la terraza donde esta una orquesta mas de acuerdo con ellos – dijo muy suelta de huesos la ojigris mirando cómplice a Scorpius.

-De donde sacan todas esas ideas? – pregunto anonadado Albus, quien rezaba alejarse un poco del profesor Longbotton.

-Nosotros también tenemos un gran cóctel genético que presumir Potter – dijo con tono falsamente arrogante Scorpius dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo – Ahora vamos a apropiarnos de la pista de baile antes de que los padres celosos nos pongan las manos encima – aviso el rubio jalando a su novia y haciendo que los demás los siguieran hasta el salón de baile, invitando a que el resto del grupo de amigos se unan al centro de salón, empezando a danzar y a gritar tan fuerte que como bien habían augurado los mas jóvenes, los adultos no tardaron en dejarles su espacio para que se divirtieran como lo merecían esa noche donde todos hacían promesas para alcanzar sus sueños….

FELIZ NAVIDAD FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! Y TRATEN DE NO ODIARMEEEE

**Ahora me dejan mis regalitos de navidad debajo del Arbolito de Reviews??? Jejje.**

**Un besoteeee y recuerden la Magia nos une…..**


	11. Generacion con una mision

**Hola a todas!!!!**

**Primero que nada chicas , me quiero disculpar por no haberme presentado antes, y es que las vacaciones y el calor del verano me tienen adormecida y mi imaginación aun anda en alguna playa, perdida y borracha jajaja. Asi que espero me sepan entender, tengan por seguro que lo hice con el mayor cariño.**

**Este capi se lo quiero dedicar en especial a todas nuestras amigas Chilenas, que estan pasando un momento difícil, que nunca pierdan la fe , porque todo va a mejorar, desde aquí las mejores vibras y recuerden que somos una hermandad y que las queremos mucho!!!!**

**Y por ultimo, Venessa Parker , quiero escribirte pero no se a donde , porque no tienes perfil creado, inscribete para que tengamos comunicacion**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Generación con una misión**

-Tiene que haber una manera de que sea más fácil!!! – gruñía Scorpius en medio de su sala común mientras trataba de anudarse correctamente la corbata de su traje de gala, mientras su hermana lo miraba divertida , recostada en el sillón cuan larga era.

-Scorpius relájate!!, si sigues asi te dará una trombosis antes de que le puedas decir a Ronald Weasley que eres el novio de su hija!!! – decía la castaña con una sonrisa burlona mientras su mellizo la miraba con los ojos desorbitados tras mencionar esa frase " Decirle a Ronald Weasley que eres novio de su hija" la cual acaba de comenzar a hacer eco en su cabeza..

-No habrá alguna manera de que consigas un poco de wiscky de fuego con Tinker? Vamos Taylor, hazlo por tu hermano que esta al borde de un ataque de histeria y eso no es común en los Malfoy!!! – el rubio trataba de convencer a su melliza

-No hay manera!!! – dijo la ojigris muy segura y completamente seria – Si te vas a presentar formalmente ante tu suegro en tu noche de graduación , no va a ser con aliento Alcohólico, ya bastante estupido eres al natural como para ayudarte – volvió a sonreír juguetonamente la joven.

-Gracias, Taylor!! Yo también te quiero – renegó Scorpius

-Sabes que es por eso mismo que te lo digo, además piensa en los puntos positivos de que se lo digas hoy día.

-Tiene algún lado bueno?- pregunto irónico el rubio

-Claro que si!! Piensa!! Vamos a compartir la mesa también con los Potter, asi que el Jefe de Aurores no va a permitir que su cuñado vaya a Azkaban por matar al futuro cuñado de su hijo – explico muy suelta de huesos Taylor, mientras veía como Scorpius trataba de asociar toda la información.

-Awww que fácil resulta para ti todo esto – dijo el rubio con un tono sarcástico – El padre de tu noviecito no te odia y al nuestro lo único que le altera es pensar que James Potter haga algo mas que sentarse a comer helados cuando salen juntos!!!-chillo Scorpius mientras su hermana bordeaba los ojos en señal de incredulidad

-Pues creo que Rose, ha estado haciendo un trabajo Psicológico con su padre, además yo no tengo la culpa de que te consiguieras al suegro más celoso y cabezota de toda la numerosa familia!!!!

-Pues yo tampoco lo pedí por catalogo eh!! – bufo el muchacho – pero que quieres me enamore de la única hija de Ron Weasley, por mas que papa, me lo advirtió cuando ingrese a Hogwarts, por mas que hice hasta lo imposible por verle todos los defectos, por mas que trate de auto convencerme, que no me gustaban las pelirrojas, pecosas , sabelotodos, ratones de biblioteca, ni bien la vi me llamo la atención y cuando años después tuve que hacer un trabajo de transformaciones con ella en la biblioteca, parecía que el universo se confabulaba en mi contra, el sol que entraba por los vitrales hacían ver su cabello mas hermoso y su rostro… y ella diciendo todo lo que tenia que escribir con esa voz tan suave… - decía el rubio con mirada soñadora.

-Ehhh creo que si entendí, que estas enamorado hermanito, a mi no me tienes que convencer, si no a Ron, recuerdas? – explico Taylor sarcásticamente – solo evita poner la cara de Imbecil que estas poniendo en este momento, porque también se dará cuenta, que llevan años juntos y que la relación que tienen no es tan…inocente, que digamos

-Me matara!!!!

-No, no lo hará!!!

-Peor que eso, me castrara!!!! – volvió a intervenir horrorizado el muchacho

-Bueno, por lo menos aun me tienen a mi para dar herederos a la familia – rio divertida Taylor, mientras Scorpius la fusilaba con la mirada – Es broma!!! – no lo hará con toda la escuela mirándolo, pero si quieres le ponemos un hechizo protector a tu "amiguito" – sonrió la castaña mientras sacaba su varita.

-Ni se te ocurra, Oriana!!! – Advirtió serio el rubio – no me voy a arriesgar a que puedas hacer un hechizo mal!!!

-Ppff que falta de confianza!!!- bufo la castaña indignada mientras se ponía de pie de un salto para pararse frente a su hermano – Ven acá para arreglarte la corbata antes que la dejes como un pergamino viejo.

-Hey chicos que hacen? –Pregunto Albus mientras ingresaba a la sala común donde se encontraban sus amigos, mientras se alistaban para su graduación – Nuestros padres ya llegaron!!!

-Los padres de Rose también están aquí?-Pregunto nerviosos el rubio

-Eh… si! Llegaron con mis padres, porque? – Dijo confundido el pelinegro ante lo obvio, viendo como su mejor amigo de pronto palidecía y se separaba de su hermana para correr escaleras arriba – y ahora que le pasa? – pregunto a la castaña que permanecía con la vista fija con los brazos sobre su cadera en forma de jarra mirando hacia donde se había perdido el joven Malfoy

-Creo que acabas de ver, por primera vez a un Malfoy con un ataque de nervios – bufo Taylor – Debe de estar devolviendo en el inodoro todos sus miedos, asi que si puedes trata de sacarlo de ahí y aconséjale que cuando se lave la boca use enjuague bucal ya que no queremos que deje una mala impresión con sus suegros, si no también con su novia – dijo sarcásticamente la castaña mientras se ponía su túnica sobre el hermosos vestido que llevaba y salía de la sala común.

En el gran comedor todo estaba dispuesto para la noche de graduación, las largas mesas de las cuatro casas habían desaparecido y habían sido reemplazadas por una gran cantidad de mesas circulares, con los nombres de las familias de los estudiantes del ultimo año, el estrado había sido elevado unos centímetros para que todo el mundo pudiera observar sin problema lo que ahí sucedía, ya que se habían colocado sillas como escalones para recibir a los cuarenta estudiantes que darían por finalizado sus estudios escolares ese día.

-Wow! Que distinto se ve todo esto desde nuestra época de estudiantes – decía maravillado Ron que observaba el decorado del gran salón, mientras entraba acompañado de su esposa y su cuñado junto a su hermana.

-Eh…Tú no te graduaste Ron! Solo Hermione lo hizo de nosotros tres – lo corrigió Harry – Tu y yo entramos directamente a la academia de aurores, mientras Herms y Ginny cursaban el ultimo año

-Claro!! Ahora entiendo porque no recordaba todo esto jajaja – Dijo divertido el pelirrojo mientras su esposa y hermana bordeaban los ojos – Hey miren ahí esta Neville y Hanna conversando con Luna y Rolf!

-Hola chicos, como están? – saludo una sonriente y soñadora Luna , al ver a sus amigos de la juventud acercarse a donde se encontraba conversando con el ahora profesor de Herbologia y jefe de Gryffindor.

-Muy bien, es increíble que después de tantos años nos volvamos a encontrar todos en Hogwarts – Dijo feliz Harry – Claro que esta vez lo hacemos por nuestros hijos.

-Si! Creo que ni poniéndonos de acuerdo hubiese resultado mejor – soltó risueña la rubia, sacando varias carcajadas departe del grupo.

-Bueno aprovechemos que hemos llegado temprano para buscar una buena ubicación – invito Ron, mientras repasaba nuevamente la vista en el amplio salón.

-No creo que sea necesario Ron – intervino esta vez Neville – las mesas ya están separadas por los nombres de los alumnos, nuestra mesa es aquella – dijo el castaño Longbotton señalando la mesa mas grande ubicada al centro del recinto.

-Es bastante grande, no? – pregunto intrigada Ginny – claro considerando que Luna tiene gemelos ….

-Es que la otra familia que comparte con nosotros , también tiene dos hijos en el mismo curso – expreso con un poco de temor Neville

-Eso es imposible, quien mas puede tener dos hijos en el mismo curso….Oh no! Los Malfoy? – dijo con un dejo de sufrimiento Ronald Weasley , mientras miraba desalentado al resto de sus amigos que afirmaban lentamente lo que había dejado entrever Ron

-Tu hija y su hijo son los premios anuales y les tocaba compartir mesa – dijo de manera de disculpa Neville

-Por mi esta bien! – dijo Ginny, mientras los demás la veían sorprendidos, aunque no molestos – tendré a mis tres hijos en la misma mesa, James esta de novio con Taylor , asi no lo tendré distraído mirando otra mesa, por cierto donde se metió ese muchacho?

* * *

-Taylor!!! – Llamo James a la joven que estaba a punto de entrar al gran salón – Te estaba buscando

-Hola Potter – saludo la castaña con una sonrisa coqueta – Cualquiera diría que no nos vemos desde…mmm hace unas horas? – dijo en tono de burla Taylor mientras le daba un tierno beso a su novio.

-Estas hermosa, como siempre! Aun no puedo creer que no salieras como reina de tu generación – dijo el joven con falso enfado.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que tu no podías postular como rey y que mi hermano se llevo el titulo, no hubiese sido lo mas apropiado, no crees? – dijo divertida la joven Malfoy – además Rose estaba mas que bella anoche.

-No puedo opinar acerca de eso, sonaría bastante incestuoso – contraataco sonriente el castaño, mientras volvía a besar a la chica, hasta que escucho un carraspeo a sus espaldas que le hizo helar la sangre.

-Potter Júnior, podrias dejar de besuquearte con mi hija, frente a todo el mundo , creo que ayer debió de haber sido suficiente en el baile de graduación , al que creo asististe como pareja de mi princesa, no? – se escuchaba la voz nada amigable de Draco Malfoy que acababa de llegar acompañado de su esposa, la cual no tardo en hacerlo callar con un ligero golpe en las costillas.

-Buenas noches señores Malfoy – Saludo tímidamente James – C-creo que mejor voy a ubicarme en mi asiento, por cierto no te preocupes, tendré mi varita lista, para hechizos aturdidores – menciono el joven a su novia, mientras se despedía de Astoria, quien le devolvió una amable sonrisa y de Draco que apenas movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Papa! Podrías dejar de tratarlo asi? – reto la muchacha, al rubio que veía perderse tras las puertas del gran salón al hijo mayor de los Potter mientras una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Y perderme del placer de que un Potter, tiemble al verme , por favor!!! Déjame divertirme un rato!! – exclamo Draco mientras extendía los brazos para apresar a su hija en un paternal abrazo, mientras la escuchaba renegar divertido.

-Esperemos que a tu hijo le hagan pasar un mejor momento hoy, cuando le diga a Ronald Weasley que esta de novio con Rose – bufo la chica , mientras saludaba a Astoria.

-Hay no! Eso significa que debo de tener preparada mi varita por si me quieren dejar sin heredero? – Pregunto confundido Draco

-No creo que sea necesario, pero por si acaso solo están permitido los hechizos aturdidores papa! – advirtió Taylor

-Y a todo esto donde esta tu hermano? Querida – Pregunto Astoria, mientras examinaba que todo en la vestimenta de Taylor estuviera perfecto.

-Esta asimilando que hoy antes de que termine la velada, tiene que aclarar todo con el padre de Rose.

-Espero que al menos se haya cortado el pelo, como le sugerí, lo tiene tan largo que ya va a tener que amarrárselo y se va a parecer a tu abuelo Lucius.

-Hay no mama!!! no creo que Scorpius tenga el mismo amor por la gomina de pelo y la coleta que tiene Lucius Malfoy, lo de el es mas un estilo rebelde que llevan todos los de su edad, pero si te sirve de algo, ahora por lo menos lo lleva de una manera que te permita verle por completo el rostro – se burlo la chica haciendo que su madre tornara los ojos aliviada.

-Mira ahí viene Scorpius! – dijo emocionada la señora Malfoy al ver acercarse al joven rubio que se notaba bastante nervioso.

-Papa! Mama! que bueno verlos, lo he extrañado mucho – menciono el muchacho mientras saludaba cortésmente a sus padres.

-Hola campeón!! tu hermana nos comento que estabas un poco nervioso-dijo curioso Draco, mientras su hijo le mandaba una mirada retadora a su hermana

-Son solo los nervios del ultimo día en la escuela – se defendió el rubio menor

-Eso es precisamente lo que les estaba explicando – dijo con sorna la joven castaña.

-Oh cariño! No me dijiste que te habías cortado el cabello? – pregunto la madre de los jóvenes mientras repasaba una y otra vez el aspecto e su hijo

-Eh…si.. me lo corte hace dos meses, que no se nota? – pregunto extrañado Scorpius, haciendo que su madre hiciera un mohín de estar en desacuerdo.

-La verdad es que no! – repuso Astoria – Tienes algún problema con las tijeras?

-No mama! solo me gusta llevarlo asi, es normal en los chicos de mi edad, esta bien? – sonrió el rubio, haciendo que la mujer resoplara dándose por vencida de los intentos de que su hijo luciera mas ordenado, pero tuvo que aceptar la idea después de ver a sus compañeros que se agolpaban en el recibidor con la melena rebelde igual a la de su hijo.

-Bueno , es mejor que vayan a ubicarse en la mesa que les asignaron , dentro de poco empezara la ceremonia – intervino Taylor casi empujando a Draco hacia el gran salón – Ah por cierto!! comparten la mesa con los Weasley y los Potter entre otros – dijo divertida la ojigris

-Te refieres a la mesa en la que también están sentados Longbotton y Lovegood? – pregunto temeroso Draco Malfoy

-Te refieres a la madre de los gemelos Scamander? – dijo con cierta burla Scorpius- Pues si! Estoy seguro que la pasaras muy bien.

-Realmente me debo de haber portado mal, en mi juventud y en todas mis vidas pasadas – se quejo el mayor de los Malfoy mientras tomaba de la mano fuertemente a su esposa para dirigirse hacia donde le habían indicado sus hijos.

-Buenas noches! – Saludo amablemente Astoria mientras llegaban a la mesa donde estaban reunidos la familia de los amigos de sus hijos.

-Buenas noches – Saludo Hermione con una cordial sonrisa – Parece que nos toca compartir mesa, nuestros hijos son premios anuales – dijo orgullosa la ojimiel

-Si! Estoy emocionada, me parece ayer que llevábamos a Scorpius a la estación del tren, estaba tan pequeño y ahora es más alto que su padre.

-Si la comprendo – menciono Ginny tomando asiento y haciendo la invitación a los recién llegados – aunque aun me queda una en la escuela, no puedo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados cada vez que me toca pasar por esto, ya es la segunda graduación a la que asisto – dijo finalmente la pelirroja sonriendo tímidamente.

-Por favor agradecería, no me traten de usted, mis hijos me hablan con tanto cariño de ustedes que siento que los conozco desde hace años – dijo la castaña de ojos verdes con total sinceridad.

-Por mi esta perfecto Astoria – menciono Luna cantarina, mientras los hombres del grupo se miraban con los ojos desorbitados y las mujeres se alistaban para una amena platica.

-Aun recuerdo la época que batallaste por la erradicación de leyes opresivas contra en mestizaje – comento Astoria dirigiéndose a Hermione – fui una de tus mas fervientes seguidoras – menciono la esposa de Draco ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros de mesa y el resignado rostro de su marido.

-Oh que grata sorpresa!!! – dijo emocionada la señora Weasley – entonces estarás de acuerdo con que….

-Alguien quiere Wisky de fuego? – pregunto Ron, asimilando lo que se les venia

-Doble y en las rocas, por favor!!! – dijo rápidamente Draco compartiendo la desesperación del pelirrojo

* * *

-**Su atención por favor a todos los presentes, padres de familia y demás invitados, muy buenas Noches **– Saludo Minerva Mcgonagall directora de Hogwarts – **Estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar la noche de graduación de los estudiantes del séptimo año de esta milenaria casa de estudios, asi que sin mas preámbulos, demos la bienvenida a los 40 alumnos que hoy día dejan esta casa de estudios para comenzar a labrar su futuro fuera de estas paredes **– finalizo emocionada la longeva mujer mientras se abrían de par en par las puertas del gran salón para dejar entrar a los estudiantes que formaban dos grandes filas y avanzaban por el centro del salón hacia el estrado y se iban acomodando en orden en los asientos designados, pero algo llamo la atención de los presentes e inmediatamente comenzaron los murmullos en todo el salón, los estudiantes no estaban separados por casas como usualmente lo hacían , si no venían mezclados y asi iban tomando asiento en los lugares sobre el estrado.

Luego que los murmullos cedieron, varios padres no pudieron evitar la emoción de retratar a sus hijos y mas de uno se levantaba de su mesa para acercarse al podio para sacar una que otra fotografía y los muchachos estaban mas que encantados por ello, La señora Malfoy no dejaba de fotografiar a sus hijos que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que Hermione no dejaba de mirar embelesada a Rose que se había laceado el cabello para esta ocasión y lo mostraba tan largo que casi le llegaba a la cintura.

-Dios! Se parece tanto a ella! – exclamo Harry a un lado de la castaña

-Justo en eso estaba pensando – sonrió cómplice su mejor amiga, mientras regresaban a sus lugares a pedido de la directora, que no dudo en retar a los padres por el desorden ocasionado.

-**Antes de comenzar la ceremonia de graduación, queríamos mencionar a los ganadores de la copa de quidditch de este año asi como la copa de las casas **– Menciono sonriente la directora, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los asistentes, hace mucho tiempo no se veía sonreír tan seguido a la decana de Hogwarts – **Este año , se han hecho acreedores la copa de quidditch después de mas de 30 años el equipo de SLYTHRIN comandados por el señor Albus Potter que esta noche se esta graduando **– menciono McGonagall haciendo que un gran numero de padres vitoreara el premio, en la mesa de los héroes de la guerra Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se levantaban a aplaudir eufóricos, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de mesa que ceñudos miraron al jefe de aurores quien no tardo en defenderse.

-Que? Es mi hijo!!!, no me importa en que equipo este, el gano la copa!!! – bufo excitado el pelinegro, mientras James y Lily bordeaban los ojos resignados.

-Que mas da!, la ganamos el ante año pasado , el año pasado y tu la ganaras el próximo – gruño James a su hermanita mientras esta asentía convencida de que asi seria – además se lo merece, se que no los ha dejado ni respirar este año – volvió a arremeter burlón el joven, mientras veía como su hermano menor se acercaba a recibir la gran copa y la placa con el nombre de todos los jugadores que lograron la victoria

-**Por favor a los padres que quieran tomar fotos, el fotógrafo oficial del evento les estará haciendo llegar luego una copia del equipo **– rogó la directora, viendo que un grupo de padres se preparaba para correr a fotografiar a sus vástagos –**ahora continuemos! La copa de las casas esta vez quedara por un año en …. **– Mcgonagall frunció el ceño confundida, mientras volteaba a mirar al grupo de alumnos a su lado que la miraban sonriente – **en la dirección ya que al parecer e inexplicablemente los relojes de arena muestran un empate entre las casas-** dijo la mujer rodando los ojos resignada ante una nueva travesura de los futuros graduados, lo cual hizo generar nuevamente los murmullos en la sala.

-No puede ser! Si Slytherin gano la copa, deben de haber incrementado los puntos!- Se quejo Slughorn en un susurro al lado de la directora que lo fusilo con la mirada.

-Por favor! Después de todos los puntos que me quitaron , es un milagro que no estemos al debe – rio por lo bajo Taylor mientras Scorpius y Hanna contenían la risa y Maple le tapaba la boca, evitando ella también soltar una carcajada.

-**Pues los relojes no mienten profesor!** – respondió McGonagall mientras volvía su atención al auditorio que la miraba expectante. –** Ahora vamos a dar comienzo a esta singular noche que nos han preparado los alumnos del séptimo año 2024 **– invito la mujer mientras que el profesor Flitwick comenzaba a llamar a cada uno de los alumnos para colocarles los sombreros y gorros de brujas y magos graduados.

G = Gryffindor H= Hufflepuff R= Ravenclaw S= Slytherin

ACKERLY/STEFEN(R)

BADDOCK/GABRIEL(H)

BOOT/MICHAEL(R)

CARMICHAEL/LOREAINE(R),

CAUDWELL/PATRICK(H),

CHAMBERS/SOPHIE(R),

CREEVEY/COLIN(G),

DANIELS/MAUREEN (R),

EGGOLD/JULIET(G),

FLEET/BRYAN(H),

FRENCH/JEREMIAH(G)

GOLDSTEIN/SUSAN(H)

GROHAM/ROGER(S)

HIGGS/PAUL(S)

HOPKINS/SARAH(H)

INGLEBEE/TRISTAN(R)

JONAS/STEPHANIE(G)

JONES/PETER(H)

KEGG/VIOLET(H)

KIRKE/HENRY(G)

LONGBOTTON/HANNA(G)

MALFOY/SCORPIUS(S)

MALFOY/TAYLOR(S)

MAPLE/CATHERINE(S)

MCLAGGEN/STEVE(H)

NOTT/MATHEW(S)

POTTER/ALBUS(S)

PRITCHARD/VENUS(S)

PUCEY/REBECCA(S)

QUIRKE/DIANA(R)

RAMSEY/SETH(R)

SCAMANDER/LORCAN(R)

SCAMANDER/LYSSANDER(G)

SUMMERS/OLIVE(H)

THOMAS/CHLOE(G)

TURPIN/BARBARA(R)

WARRINGTON/PENELOPE(S)

WEASLEY/ROSE(G)

WHITBY/MELISSA(H)

WILDS/AUGUST(G)

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron desfilando conforme los llamaban y se hacían acreedores a sus respectivos sombreros o gorras al igual de su pergamino que indicaba que habían acabado satifactoriamente su ultimo curso.

-**Este año vamos a ser mención a los alumnos que destacaron con las mejores notas en las diferentes asignaturas según los resultados de su EXTASIS **– pronuncio nuevamente la directora – **Esto les ayudara como carta pase para la academia vocacional a la cual quieran ingresar, para continuar sus estudios según la carrera que elijan**.

-Y aun asi insiste en que Slytherin no se debió de haber llevado la copa – gruño Slughorn en un susurro que solo Mcgonagall escucho, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía el veterano profesor

ASTRONOMIA, Lorcan Scamander

HERBOLOGIA, Albus Potter

ENCANTAMIENTOS, Rose Weasley

HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA, Bryan Fleet

TRANFORMACIONES, Michael Boot

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS, Taylor Malfoy

POCIONES, Scorpius Malfoy.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron desfilando, recibiendo el pergamino donde los acreditaba con el mejor promedio en cada una de las asignaturas detalladas.

-**Por supuesto no podíamos dejar de premiar con la medalla de honor a los mejores promedios durante los 7 años de estudio en esta casa, al igual que el mejor promedio en su ultimo año, ROSE WEASLEY y SCORPIUS MALFOY ambos premios anuales y alumnos ejemplares durante su paso por las aulas de esta institución – **fueron las palabras de una orgullosa directora mientras escuchaba los aplausos de toda la asamblea – **Me imagino que desearan dirigir unas palabras para cerrar esta ceremonia- **invito la mujer a ambos jóvenes que aun permanecían delante de su grupo de compañeros recibiendo el homenaje de los presentes.

-**Bueno queríamos agradecer a todos por estar hoy aquí compartiendo este día tan especial para todos nosotros **– Menciono emocionado Scorpius

-**Realmente tenemos muchas cosas por decir, sobretodo en representación de todo nuestro grupo y es por ello que de manera unánime pensamos en una persona que expresaría mejor que nadie nuestro sentir, por eso invitamos a Taylor a que nos haga el honor** – explico Rose con una sonrisa radiante mientras miraba a su ojigris amiga, que había adquirido un color verdoso en el rostro, mientras que recibía un codazo de su compañera de al lado para que reaccionara –** Taylor?**

-Oh! Si!, Yo? – decía Taylor mientras se ponía de pie confundida, mientras se acercaba al atril donde la esperaban los premios anuales, sonrientes, mientras la castaña los interrogaba con la mirada.

-Eres la mejor oradora de todos, sabemos que no nos defraudaras – le dijo en un susurro su hermano mientras tras un guiño la dejaba sola frente al auditorio que la miraba expectante.

-**Je! Bueno primero debo de aclarar que no fue una decisión unánime, puesto que me acabo de enterar de esto y créanme!!!…yo no vote por mi misma, para hacer lo que pretenden que haga!!!** – bufo la muchacha, visiblemente nerviosa, ocasionando risas entre los presentes –**pero me imagino que es lo que me toca por ser la novata del curso! Dos veces! Con distintos apellidos y ni aun asi pudieron borrar las detenciones de mi legajo –** dijo un poco mas tranquila después de saber que había roto un poco el hielo y mirando divertida a la directora que solo atino a levantar los hombros en señal de inocencia – **No tengo nada preparado, asi que espero no aburrirlos contándoles mi parecer… Cuando llegue hace 2 años a Hogwarts, fue con la intención de cumplir el deseo mas importante de mi joven vida, compartir la mayor parte del tiempo con el que siempre será mi mejor amigo, sin embargo encontré mucho mas que eso, descubrí a un grupo increíble de personas, que me recibieron sin importarles cual era mi apellido, ni mi historial problemático, ni la casa en donde había sido designada y mucho menos el Status de mi sangre, encontré verdaderos amigos que me aceptaron tal como soy y sacaron lo mejor de mi y por ellos fui capaz de comprender que si yo había tenido esa oportunidad, porque no dársela a mas gente que como yo, tal vez tenga mucho que aportar. Un día estaba pensando… y en este momento mi hermano dirá que eso significa "problemas"** – bromeo Taylor con el publico, sacando sonrisas entre los asistentes –**Estaba pensando cual es realmente el objetivo de dividir al alumnado en cuatro casas, aun me resulta difícil creer que los creadores de Hogwarts lo hayan hecho con la intención de que sea una infinita batalla por demostrar quien era el mejor cada año, o quienes tenían que ser glorificados, mientas otros tenían que sufrir humillaciones, que solo vieran en el hecho de ser seleccionados bajo el nombre de uno de los cuatro creadores el puro afán de competir contra los demás, fomentando rivalidad, cuando todos pertenecemos a un mismo seno**- lo ultimo la castaña lo dijo con un gesto de incredulidad que desapareció al ver el rostro interrogante de los presentes, haciéndole lanzar un suspiro de frustración – **Lo que les trato de decir, es que a cada uno de nosotros nos pusieron en las determinada casa por las diferentes cualidades que podemos poseer, En Gryffindor por su coraje, valor y honor, en Hufflepuff porque son justos, leales y trabajadores , En Ravenclaw por su inteligencia, sabiduría y una mente abierta y dispuesta y en Slytherin por su ambición, astucia y orgullo, todos tenemos cualidades diferentes y ninguna es mejor o peor que otra, ninguna hace superior o inferior a nadie, no se puede idolatrar o repudiar a alguien por las cualidades con las que se nació, al contrario, se tiene que aprender a dar lo mejor de cada uno y trabajar en equipo, es como un cuerpo, no funcionaria bien si le falta alguna parte, o acaso alguien concibe que se vería bien , si a un cuerpo le faltara la cabeza, el tórax o alguna de las extremidades?, verdad que no? Lo mismo pensaron los cuatro grandes magos, separaron al alumnado para que aprendieran sus funciones, pero no para competir , si no para que trabajemos juntos, para que aportemos cada uno a la institución lo mejor que tenemos y aprendamos el valor de ayudarnos los unos a los otro, logrando mejores resultados, hoy nuestra generación esta orgullosa de haber comprendido el legado que nos dejaron hace cientos de años y por el que hoy nos comprometemos a que se noten esos cambios, nosotros salimos con una mentalidad distinta a la que muchos de ustedes aun no logren comprender, porque no es fácil cambiar tradiciones de años, pero lo pueden intentar poco a poco. Los 40 alumnos que hoy ven en este estrado hemos rechazado la copa de las casas porque simplemente nadie compitió contra algún compañero para demostrar ser el mejor como representante de algo, cada uno de los logros ganados, fue a merito personal y asi los respetamos, porque tal vez hoy se escriba una línea en la historia de Hogwarts, en donde una Generación aposto por el cambio **– finalizo Taylor tan emocionada que no se había percatado que los presentes la miraban con la boca abierta reinando un gran silencio que hizo que la ojigris comenzara a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente, hasta que escucho uno a uno que los aplausos comenzaban a llenar el gran salón y la gente se ponía de pie para celebrar su discurso, lo cual la hizo retroceder tímida ante la reacción de los padres y familiares de sus compañeros hasta que su espalda choco con el cuerpo de la directora Mcgonagall que tenia la cara cubierta de lagrimas, para luego abrazarla maternalmente.

-Weasley no se equivoco cuando me dijo que tu deberías de dar el discurso – susurro a su oído orgullosa la anciana mujer – Creo que aun nos han guardado un regalito mas esta noche, verdad? – la pregunta hizo que la muchacha solo atinara a asentir nerviosa, pues nunca se imagino tal reacción de aquella mujer que se la había pasado retándola todo el año, aunque la mayoría de las veces la había pescado riéndose de sus ocurrencias.

-**Hemos querido dejarles a todo un recuerdo de lo que fue nuestro ultimo año**- dijo Rose Weasley dirigiendose nuevamente al auditorio - **Colin Creevey compañero nuestro, ha seleccionado las mejores fotos de nuestro ultimo año, Colin creo que tu tío estaría orgulloso del buen trabajo que has hecho** – finalizo Rose, mientas todos sus compañeros alzaban sus varitas, apuntando a los candelabros y al techo para lograr una oscuridad perfecta y Scorpius hacia levitar una pantalla gigante para reproducir el video que tenían preparado como cierre de la ceremonia.

Mientras empezaba la canción escogida para esa ocasión "These days" de Bon Jovi (recomiendo la pongan si realmente quieren sentir la emoción del momento jeje) empezaban a aparecer en fotos en grupo de cuatro de los estudiantes del séptimo año, para continuar con distintas imágenes de los chicos en su vida diaria.

_I was walking around, just a face in the crowd__…._

I was walking around, just a face in the crowd

Barbara Turpin (R) encabezando una discusión en la biblioteca, con Gabriel Baddcock (H) Stephanie Jonas (G) prestándole atención y Paul Higgs (S) haciendo muy concentrado un avioncillo de papel

August Wilds (G) y Patrick Caudwell (H) risueños colgados como murciélagos de una rama del árbol cerca a lago mientras Olive Summer (H) los retaba y miraba extrañada la cámara

Cloe Thomas (G) y Venus Pritchard (S) en una amena sesión de pedicure mientras leían bruja adolescente

Seth Ramsey (R) y Violet Kegg (H) tomados de la mano caminando por Hogsmeade

Lyssander Scamander (G) y Matthew Nott (S) señalando sonrientes el cartel que Tristan Inglebee (R) llevaba pegado en la parte de atrás de la túnica que decía " soy fogoso, quieres probarme?"

Scorpius, Rose, Albus y Hanna abrazados posando a la cámara haciéndose cuernitos por atrás

Lorcan y Albus embutiéndose un muffin ante la mirada aterrorizada de Diana Quirke (R)

Rebecca Pucey(S) conversando animadamente con Maureen Daniels (R) ante la mirada curiosa de Marcus Boot(R) en la fiesta de Navidad

Matt Nott (S), Lyssander Scamander(G) y Gabriel Baddcock (H) tomando cervezas en las tres escobas, mientras conversaban con una divertida Hanna Abott Longbotton

Rose, Hanna y Taylor, haciendo muecas a la cámara mientras las sorprenden con ruleros en la cabeza en el salón de belleza de Dominique Weasley en Hogsmeade

_These days - the stars seem out of reach…._

Una imagen del concierto donde aparecen en primera fila Lorcan , Taylor y Steve Mclaggen en pleno éxtasis Rockero

Taylor en medio de una conversación de los mellizos Scamander con cara de " Que hago acá?"

Rose debatiendo algo con Sophie Chambers (R) en clase de transformaciones mientras el profesor espera pacientemente parado a su lado a que le presten atención

Stephen Ackerly bostezando abiertamente en clase de astronomía

Rose, eufórica dando indicaciones a su equipo de quidditch

Scorpius y Paul Higgs tirados en el piso desfallecidos después del entrenamiento de quidditch con Albus tratando de alzarlos de la camiseta a ambos

Catherine Maple riendo de la cara de asco de Groham al tratar de tragarse el bezoar que tiene en las manos

_Jimmy shoes busted both his legs, trying to learn to fly_

Taylor con su uniforme de defensas con cara de terror porque un alumno de quinto llora desolado en su hombro

Penélope Warrington (S) y Peter Jones (H) jugando animadamente ajedrez mágico en la biblioteca con una ruma de pergaminos al lado

Henry Kirke (G) durmiendo en la clase encantamientos mientras Juliet Eggold (G) y Susan Goldstein (H) le pintan bigotes con sus plumas

Loraine Carmichael (R) y Jeremiah French (G) secreteando bajo el árbol cerca al lago

Bryan Fleet y Sara Hopkins (H) mirando horrorizados como Albus le hace cosquillas a una planta carnívora mientras Hanna observa todo con una gran sonrisa

Melissa Whitby (H) y Colin Creevey(G) en una foto tomada por el mismo que los muestras con barbas de crema chantilly mientras sacaban la lengua

_These days - the stars seem out of reach…._

Scorpius, Taylor, Albus y Hanna con sus banderitas de Gryffindor en un partido de quidditch

Taylor trepada en la espalda de Scorpius reclamando una falta en ese mismo partido ante la mirada horrorizada de los otros 3

Rose jalándose las dos trenzas antes la misma posición de sus mejores amigas en un partido de Slytherin

Albus llevado en hombros después de la victoria de Slytherin

Matthew Nott , Venus Pritchard y Taylor con la cara pintada de verde alzando los brazos victoriosos durante el partido

Taylor, lanzando el hechizo serpens ( algo parecido a un Patronus en forma de enorme serpiente) que atrapaba al gran León que había conjurado James Potter para alentar a los Gryffindor en el ultimo partido al lado de sus padres

Rose y Scorpius disputando una Snitch en pleno vuelo completamente cubiertos por la lluvia

Melissa Whitby, mirando con respeto a un hipogrifo mientras Hagrid explica a un grupo de atemorizados alumnos como deben ganarse la confianza de la criatura.

Catherine Maple y Taylor escuchando música con un mismo MP6 y moviendo los pies descalzos con caritas pintadas en los dedos de los pies

_This world kept turning round and round and round and round  
These days__…_

Scorpius y Albus cargados de pastelillos viniendo de las cocinas en pijamas

Taylor y Hanna con cara de asco y el agua hasta las rodillas metidas en el lago con Lorcan enseñándoles algún bicho raro

Scorpius cargado hasta la cabeza de libros en la biblioteca mientras Rose intenta bajar uno más de la estantería.

Albus practicando sus dotes de barman ante la mirada enamorada de Hanna

Scorpius concentrado en su labor de DJ

Tristan Inglebee , Rebecca Pucey y Sarah Hopkins saltando y cantando en medio del concierto

Rose y Scorpius dándose la mano sonrientes después de un partido

Diana Quirke. Caracterizando a la profesora Vector, Jeremiah French, como a Neville, Patrick Caudwell como a Flitwick y Taylor como Minerva MCgonagall en clase de improvisación teatral.

Albus, Gabriel Baddock(H), Scorpius y Michael Boot Posando ante la cámara parodiando a un fisicoculturista.

_These days the stars seem out of reach_

Taylor enseñándole la estrategia de tirabuzón a Albus

Albus tocándose el estomago, pálido después de haber hecho la estrategia en un entrenamiento

Rose cantando mientras Lorcan y Steve tocan sus guitarra con tapones en los oídos mientras Taylor saca la lengua y hace la muestra rockera con una mano en los ensayos.

Los 4 prefectos de las 4 casas parados frente a los relojes de arena que están a la entrada del gran salón quitándole puntos a los 4 alumnos designados por cada casa, Lyssander, Nott, Boot y Mclaggen quienes aparecen con una sonrisa traviesa (ya saben porque empataron todos)

Lyssander, Taylor, Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Hanna, Lorcan y Steve abrazados frente al lago sonrientes, empujándose unos a otros

_These days the stars seem out of reach, yeah  
These days there ain't a ladder on these streets_

Roger Groham mostrando a la cámara una botella de Wisky de fuego mientras sus demás compañeros preparan la sala verde para la fiesta por ganar el campeonato de Quidditch

_Oh no, no, no  
These days are fast, nothing lasts  
There ain't no time to waste  
There ain't nobody left to take the blame_

Lorcan , Taylor y Mclaggen caminando hacia el lago con la puesta de sol al fondo con sus guitarras colgando a sus espaldas y los tres mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo al fotógrafo.

_Oh no, no, no  
Oh no, no, no, these days  
There ain't nobody left but us these days_

Al final de la canción… todas las fotos una a una van regresando rápidamente para que al final con una cámara mágica se viera como con una toma de cuenta regresiva todos los 40 alumnos se acomodan en grupo sobre un cartel en el que se lee "Generación 2024 comienza el cambio" saliendo el ultimo flash

_There ain't nobody left but us these days__………………._

Terminado el video se encendieron las luces del gran comedor y se podía observar a toda la asamblea aun conmovida por el emotivo video quienes ahora dirigían la vista ante el grupo de alumnos que permanecían de pie a la espera de las palabras de la directora quien con la voz entrecortada y con algunas lagrimas saliendo de su arrugado rostro se dirigía al atril

-**Señoras y señores, con ustedes " La generación 2024" **– ni bien termino la frase se escucho un grito de jubilo ensordecedor mientras los gorros y sombreros volaban por los aires en señal de triunfo y risas de los muchachos que se abrazaban los unos a los otros, generando el aplauso de los presentes, unos minutos mas tarde después de pasada la algarabía los recién graduados bajaban del estrado para reencontrarse con sus familiares y Albus, Hanna, Lyssander, Taylor, Rose y Scorpius se acercaron sonrientes a la mesa ubicada casi al centro del gran salón donde se encontraban sus orgullosos padres.

-Mis niños!! Estuvieron hermosos!!- casi grito Astoria cuando vio acercarse a Scorpius y Taylor que al escuchar lo que dijo su madre sobrepararon horrorizados

-Mama! No soy un niño!!- Gruño Scorpius apenado

-Tienes razón querido!- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona – recuérdamelo cuando reclames tu sitio entre tu padre y yo cuando veamos películas los Domingos en la noche, asi no tendré que escuchar el berrinche que hacen tu y tu hermana – finalizo la castaña mujer de los ojos verdes, mientras Scorpius se abalanzaba sobre ella para evitar que siguiera hablando de mas.

-Mi Rosie!!! Felicidades!!- Exclamo Ron tan fuerte que parecía que necesitaba que lo escuchase todo el gran salón – sacaste lo mejor de tus padres!!inteligencia , talento y belleza, que mas se puede pedir?

-Que tu padre no sea tan bocón? – dijo con sorna Ginny, mientras abrazaba a Albus que parecía tener pegado a la mano el trofeo del campeonato de quidditch.

-Eso no lo tienes que devolver? – Pregunto divertido Harry, mientras hacia su turno para felicitar a su segundo hijo.

-Déjame disfrutar un poco de el! Sabes cuanto trabaje para ganarlo? – dijo falsamente indignado Albus, mientras escuchaba un carraspeo proveniente del lado de los Malfoy – perdón Scor, lo que "trabajamos" para ganarlo – se rectifico el moreno mientras su amigo le sonreía complacido.

-Bueno, realmente no me imagine que esta graduación iba a ser tan emotiva – Intervino soñadora Luna mientras ella y su esposo saludaban a sus mellizos.

-Yo no puedo negar que ha sigo una de las generaciones mas talentosas que hemos tenido en los últimos años – respondió orgulloso Neville quien tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa y de su hija que se sentaba al lado de un risueño Albus, mientras el resto los imitaba.

-Y ahora que están graduados que carrera piensan seguir?- pregunto en general Hermione pasando rápidamente la mirada entre los jóvenes

-He visto que algunos de ustedes tenían un talento oculto – menciono Ron mirando de reojo a Hugo que estaba sentado entre Hermione y el, y que retenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Le comentaba a Papa que hubiese sido genial, que la banda tocase para cerrar la noche – dijo el menor de los Weasley con un gesto divertido, mirando a los jóvenes Malfoy.

-Antes que digan algo, solo lo hicimos para un acto benéfico – Aclaro scorpius, mientras recibía la mirada amenazante de su padre.

-Si papá, no pensamos dejar de estudiar para dedicarnos a la música y emborracharnos hasta terminar durmiendo en alguna cantina del callejón Knockturn – bufo Taylor, mientras su padre la fusilaba con la mirada –ES BROMA!!!, hay alguna regla que diga que al pasar cierta edad los adultos pierden el sentido del humor? – gruño la ojigris.

-No me hagas hablar niña!! Que entre eso y tener dos Aurores forenses en la familia, no sabría que elegir – menciono con un dejo despectivo el rubio mayor.

-Pero Malfoy, deberías de estar orgulloso de la carrera que eligieron tus hijos, no cualquiera tiene la capacidad de estudiar la carrera de medimagia completa y tener entrenamiento de aurores al mismo tiempo – acoto Hermione con su clásico tono sabiondo.

-Si, además, como son realmente escasos, tienen muy buen salario – comento Harry sonriente , mientras veía la cara complacida de los mellizos Malfoy.

-Vaya , yo no sabia que trabajar con muertos, estaba tan bien visto – dijo burlón Draco, mientras recibía una mirada retadora de su esposa

-No solo es eso, padre, es ver todo lo relacionado con la escena del crimen – intervino Scorpius, mientras instintivamente volteaba a observar a Ronald Weasley que lo miraba curioso, haciendo que el joven rubio se viera obligado a tomar un gran sorbo del vino que tenia la copa frente a el.

-Y yo que tenia la esperanza de que me dejaran ser el representante de la banda – dijo con cierta pena Albus – Claro en el tiempo que me dejaran libres los entrenamientos, porque me ofrecieron el puesto de cazador titular EN LOS CHUDLEY!!! – casi grito emocionado el moreno, mientras dejaba a los demás boquiabiertos.

-Eso…ESO ES FANTASTICO!!!!! – grito Eufórico Ron, que casi se llevo la mesa consigo al tratar de levantarse para abrazar a su sobrino.

-Cuando nos lo pensabas decir, Albus? – pregunto igual de emocionada Rose

-Bueno la verdad me entere hace unos minutos, antes de la graduación, me llego una lechuza del equipo, dándome la noticia, dentro de 15 días tengo que ir a firmar el contrato para la próxima temporada – dijo emocionado el moreno mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus padres y hermanos.

-Rose, tengo entendido de que piensas trabajar en el ministerio, vas a seguir los pasos de tu madre por lo visto – casi afirmo sonriente Astoria, mientras observaba a una nerviosa pelirroja que no desprendía la mirada de la de Scorpius.

-Bueno ... No precisamente – respondió la ojiazul – En otoño empiezo la academia preparatoria para pertenecer al Wizengamot , me han aceptado y con la carta pase que me han dado por ser premio anual, todo será mas fácil – finalizo algo tímida la pelirroja Weasley.

-Que maravilla, cielo!- exclamo orgullosa Hermione, quien no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro después de escuchar a Hanna que se dedicaría a estudiar diseño de moda para hacerle la competencia a madame Malkin y a los mellizos Scamander que estaban en contacto con el viejo Ollivander quien pensando en el retiro había escuchado las habilidades de los gemelos para ser sus perfectos suplentes en la tarea de la elaboración de las varitas, siendo las personas idóneas para encargarse de la tienda y seguir su legado.

-Bueno creo que el futuro de nuestros hijos merece un brindis – invito Harry a todos pospresentes , siendo bien recibido y al instante todos sin excepción alzaron sus copas para brindar, ni bien habían terminado el brindis, Scorpius Malfoy permaneció de pie , mientras era blanco de miradas curiosas por parte de grupo de padres y la nerviosa de sus amigos en especial de Rose, Albus y Taylor que con un movimiento imperceptible para el resto llego a empuñar su varita por precaución.

-Señor Weasley – dijo nervioso Scorpius mientras bebía nuevamente de su copa como tratando de encontrar un poco de valor en ella – ta…tal vez no sea el momento preciso para lo que le voy a decir pe…pero – balbuceaba el joven rubio, mientras Hugo trataba de contener la risa que luchaba por salir de su boca, mientras Rose lo acribillaba con la mirada.

-En verdad no es el momento Malfoy! – respondió con voz plana Ronald Weasley – creo que te has tardado bastante , para decirme que mi hija y tu tienen algo mas que amistad – dijo secamente el pelirrojo dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados

-Papa!! Tu…tu lo sabias? – pregunto al borde del llanto Rose

-Rose, soy algo despistado pero no soy estupido – bufo Ron, mientras observaba el rostro de su hija que al igual que la del joven Malfoy estaba descompuesto por el terror, haciéndolo lanzar un fuerte suspiro, que hizo que todos los demás se pusieran alerta – Claro que me he dado cuenta que entre ustedes dos hay algo mas que amistad, hace ya bastante tiempo que me resigne a la idea, es mas creo que el principal culpable fui yo y mi gran bocota, hace siete años cuando te lleve por primera vez a tomar el expresso de Hogwarts.

-Bueno por primera vez estamos de acuerdo de que tienes una gran bocota –dijo entre dientes Draco, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su familia – el lo dijo, no yo!!!- se defendió el rubio

-Solo espero por tu bien , que te sepas comportar con mi princesa – amenazo el pelirrojo, con el mismo tono calmado que sorprendió hasta a su esposa y a su mejor amigo.

-Si señor Weasley, yo …yo amo a Rose y lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño, se lo juro! – pronuncio decidido Scorpius

-Pues bien – dijo Ron soltando todo el aire que al parecer tenia en sus pulmones y que Harry supuso que era la manera que tenia su amigo para canalizar sus emociones – creo que ya todo esta dicho, asi que continuemos con la cena de graduación , no? – finalizo el pelirrojo invitando a Scorpius a que volviese a tomar asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tomaba de la mano a Rose que estaba sentada a su lado y que un carraspeo de parte del padre de la chica hizo que se soltaran automáticamente – No tientes tu suerte niño!!- dijo entre dientes el ojiazul pelirrojo.

-Bueno al menos no tendrás que recurrir a contar lo del tatuaje – Susurro James a Taylor que congelo su sonrisa ante el comentario fuera de lugar de su novio, mientras rogaba que nadie mas lo hubiese escuchado.

-Perdón? De que Tatuaje habla Potter Júnior? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Draco Malfoy acercándose a su hija que solo movía los ojos.

-Nada papa! – respondió con una sonrisa forzada Taylor mientras blanqueaba los ojos.

-Alguien dijo algo de un tatuaje?!!!, no será de esos tatuajes!!! – intervino horrorizado Ron, mientras desenfundaba su varita.

-No! No es de esa clase de tatuajes, es un fénix, me hice un tatuaje de un fénix en honor a lo que me paso! – explico exasperada la castaña ojigris entre dientes tratando de ser paciente y no mandarle un crucio a James.

-Y como es que este niño, sabe que tienes un tatuaje? –volvió a preguntar muy suspicazmente Draco Malfoy, mientras entrecerraba los ojos escudriñando al castaño hijo de Harry.

-Se..se lo vi cuando se probo un traje de baño, señor- balbuceo James mientras se trataba de disculpar

-Y cuando la viste probándose el traje de baño, James? – cuestiono Harry, igual de intrigado que el padre de la novia de su hijo.

-Pues cuando se fueron a comprar la ropa para las vacaciones en la playa – soltó esta vez Albus, sin esperar invitación a que hablase, mientras sus amigos y su novia lo miraban con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-Alguien nos puso verasitasum en la bebida? – Se pregunto de pronto Scorpius mirando con el ceño fruncido el fondo de su copa.

-De que vacaciones estas hablando Albus? – pregunto esta vez Neville, mientras su hija parecía buscar un hoyo en la tierra para huir del lugar.

-Del viaje que vamos a hacer los seis al Caribe antes de de entrar a estudiar – menciono Scorpius como si las palabras pelearan por salir de su boca, haciendo que inmediatamente el rubio palideciera y se forzara a taparse la boca horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir- Dije eso en voz alta?- Le susurro unos minutos después a una Rose que enterraba la cabeza entre sus manos

-Oh no no no!! Tu hijo no a ir a ninguna playa del caribe con mi hija!!!! -Soltó Draco Malfoy dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Como si yo fuera a dejar que mi hija vaya con tu hijo!!!- replico Ron apuntándolo amenazador con el dedo.

-Pues obviamente Hanna tampoco va!!!- Intervino no menos furioso Neville.

-Y porque Roxane y yo no podemos ir, asi también van Lorcan y Lyssander – intervino sonriente Lily.

-Ni hablar!!! Eso esta fuera de discusión- casi ladro Harry dirigiéndose a su hija.

Mientras las palabras iban y venían por parte de los celosos padres, Hugo miraba sonriente la escena, lo que hizo que su hermana no tardase en deducir lo que estaba pasando

-Hugo? Tú tuviste algo que ver en esto? – Pregunto Rose, tensando la mandíbula

-Yo solo quería ayudar Rosie!! – se defendió el castaño rojizo – les quería dar un poco de ayuda para que dijesen la verdad, jamás me imagine que terminaría en todo esto – rio aun mas divertido el joven Weasley, mientras su madre le juraba a Rose que ella se encargaría de mantenerlo bastante ocupado en las vacaciones como castigo, mientras que el resto de esposas , trataba de tranquilizar a sus respectivos maridos que insistían una y otra vez que aunque fueran mayores de edad nadie se iría a ese viaje…aunque ya sabemos lo que dice la historia, "cuando le prohíbes algo a un joven…mas razones le das para hacerlo" si no que nos cuente Ron …

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero que no me caigan crucios!!!, les comento que esto aun sigue , claro siempre y cuando me sigan apoyando jejeje, epro el elenco se va de vacaciones un ratito para volver recargado, pero en su reemplazo dejara una nueva serie , que les estare haciendo llegar.**

**Un besote y recuerden …la magia nos une**


	12. Behind the scene and Bloopers

**Holaaaa**

**No me odien por favor, he tenido serias sequias de imaginación y para colmo se me ocurrio hacer esta locura y no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue, tuve que revisar capitulo por capitulo y poner a funcionar este cansado y destartalado cerebro jajaja, pero aquí estoy y ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capi, que no estaba previsto, pero en vista que el publico quiere ver las vacaciones, yo cumplo ordenes.**

**Un besote y espero que disfruten de principio a fin y si no me lo hacen saber igual jejeje.**

**Las quiero y gracias por esperarme**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Behind the scene and Bloopers**

**Sapphira:** Hola Buenas noches, hoy estaremos presentando, el detrás de cámaras de la primera parte del fic "La otra mitad del alma" con los personajes que se han ganado el cariño de todos ustedes, durante una hora estaremos compartiendo con ellos, las anécdotas y las impresiones que les dejo cada escena, así como los Bloopers mas hilarantes de esta segunda temporada de la serie "No te cambio por nada". Mi nombre es Sapphira y los acompañaré ha descubrir un poco mas en la vida de estos chicos que realmente se las traen en este bonus titulado "La Mitad que No se vio"

**Sapphira:** Aquí estamos con Maki que es la directora de esta producción, Cuéntanos Maki como es tener a todo este elenco bajo tu responsabilidad?

**Maki:** Hola como estas ( La muchacha la cual aparenta mucho menos edad de lo que en realidad tiene, saluda a la cámara bastante relajada) Bueno si te dijera que es fácil, te estaría mintiendo, la mayoría tienen personalidades muy fuertes, para mi suerte me llevo bien con todos ellos y siempre están con bastante disposición a trabajar, pero la mayoría son bromistas, revoltosos y eso a veces genera un poco de caos en el estudio, pero trabajar con ellos es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en todos estos años.

**Sapphira:** Mucho se ha llegado a decir que dejaste un poco de lado el romance entre Rose y Scorpius, para darle protagonismo a James y Taylor

**Maki:** Si, se que mucha gente debe de estar pensando en eso, pero lo que pasa es que Rose y Scorpius, están en una etapa de transición y el fic en un inicio va muy orientado hacia la vida de Scorpius, porque siempre se ha visto mas sobre la vida familiar de los Weasley y Harry Potter con ellos, entonces hemos querido dar un poco de prioridad al entorno del menor de los Malfoy, y las cosas que tienen que ver con sus afectos, primero fue el amor de su vida, ahora tener a una persona tan cercana a el, que de alguna manera ayuda a que no solo los Malfoy se unan mas a los Weasley si no a los Potter propiamente dicho. Pero ya en la tercera temporada, habrán más cosas y el público tendrá su cuota de ambas parejas por igual.

**Sapphira:** Bueno te dejamos trabajar un rato y nos vamos a perseguir a la pandilla que traen de cabeza al mundo mágico.

**Maki**: Jajaja Deben de estar por ahí, espero que no metiéndose en algún problema (La joven Directora se despide de nosotras con una amable sonrisa, dándonos carta blanca para poder irrumpir en su set de grabaciones)

No había pasado ni dos minutos y nos encontramos con la alta y esbelta pelirroja que se ha adueñado de nuestros corazones y no cabe duda que es aun mas bella de lo que creíamos.

**Sapphira**: Hola Rose, como estas?

**Rose:** Hola Sapphi!!! Acá en un descanso de la grabación (la muchacha le sonríe a la maquilladora para que deje su tarea por un rato para poder hablar cómodamente)

**Sapphira:** Parece increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que grabaron el anterior bonus, verdad?

**Rose:** Si en realidad han pasado miles de cosas que aun me cuesta acostumbrarme!!! Y las que faltan por venir!! Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, las cosas se van dando en cada capitulo y hasta nosotros nos quedamos con la intriga de que pasara con nuestros personajes en el siguiente capitulo.

**Sapphira**: Yo se que todas las chicas que leen el fic quieren saber, si Scor besa tan bien como parece?

**Rose:** jajaja Eso no te lo voy a decir!!!! (Ríe abochornada)

**Sapphira:** Porque no? (No puedo evitar contagiarme con su risa)

**Rose:** Porque eso es algo privado!!! (nos dice la pelirroja divertidamente horrorizada, cuando sus amigas Hanna y Taylor irrumpen en la entrevista que han estado escuchando desde atrás del camarógrafo)

**Taylor:** No quiere decir que los besos de Scor la ponen súper Hot!!! ( Se burla la castaña que se lleva el premio a la mirada traviesa del grupo)

**Hanna:** Si! si mas de una vez han tenido que parar las grabaciones para controlarlos jajaja ( secretea la morena con la cámara, haciendo que la bella protagonista, se ría avergonzada a mas no poder y la maquilladora tenga que correr en su auxilio).

**Sapphi:** Como verán nuestro grupo se lleva bastante bien y no dudan en revelarnos algunos secretos, aunque a veces no se lo preguntemos.

Ahora pasemos a ver unas escenas editadas que nos hará adorar más a este grupo de chicos.

_**Capitulo 1 toma 20 "piscina casa de los Potter"**_

-Oye ahora que me doy cuenta, es cierto le falta un poco de tela en la cola a ese Bikini, Taylor-dijo Scorpius

-Pues acostúmbrate, que tengo unos iguales, para tu novia ( Rose se da una vuelta modelando) y para…jajá jajá (la risa estrepitosa de la castaña, mientras Scorpius le tapa la boca y se tira a la piscina, llevándose consigo a la castaña)

-Corten!!! Taylor que paso? –pregunta Maki

-Creo que el pequeño Scor se emociono cuando vio modelar a Rose – volvió a reír Taylor mientras Scorpius abochornado la hundía en la piscina

_**Capitulo 2 toma 15 "Scorpius es descubierto por Taylor"**_

- Alohomora- pronuncio el hechizo la muchacha, para después de unos segundo ingresar a la habitación de su Hermano putativo, para encontrarse con la cama un poco revuelta, siendo casi medio día y la radio que Albus le había regalado a Scorpius con un volumen bastante alto, lo que hizo que la hábil imaginación de la ojiverde cavilase en cuestión de nanosegundos lo que sucedía en ese momento, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta del baño – Así que te has estado dando mano pensando en Rose, no? – dijo burlonamente mientras la puerta ante la que estaba parada se abría rápidamente para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de su cuasi primo

-Nooo…ppfff…..-No aguanto una risa nerviosa Scorpius

-Corten!!! – Que paso Scorpius? – pregunta la directora mientras Taylor se ríe a carcajadas

-Nada, me bloquié perdón!! – se disculpo sonrojado el rubio

-Te estabas tirando la paja, en verdad?!!! Mierda!! lo estaba haciendo realmente!! Jejeje- lo delata Taylor mirando a la cámara mientras el rubio le cerraba la puerta en la cara y la castaña volvía a soltar una carcajada – Te pasas Scor eh!!! Que risa!!!

_**Capitulo 2 toma 20 "Scorpius descubre que es premio anual"**_

-Creo que están bastante emocionados!! – refirió Astoria

-Creo que por fin harán ESO – dijo burlonamente Taylor

-Creo que tengo que hablar de padre a hijo con este imbecil para que no se siga tirando la….(aguanto la risa Draco haciendo que todos en el set rían)

-Corten!!!- se escucha a Maki – Draco!!!!

-perdón , no lo pude evitar – dijo sonriente el rubio, mientras volvían a prepararse para grabar la escena

_**Capitulo 4 toma 45 "James descubre a Taylor"**_

-Mucho mejor!! - Dijo Taylor

-Bueno ahora si vamos y agradece que fui yo el que te descubrió – menciono James

-See see, oye a ver explícame lo del collar para dragones que necesito……

-Corten!!!! Perfecto queda chicos!!!!

-Menos mal que descubrí que era Taylor, ya me estaba preocupando que me tuviera que sentir atraído por Malfoy – Bromeo James a la cámara haciendo que Taylor bordease los ojos y el resto de asistentes rompieran a reír

**Capitulo 5 Toma 50 "Albus el nuevo Barman"**

-Lyss!!! Yo pago la entrada de Potter – grito desde el escenario Taylor – el ni siquiera sabia a lo que venia , Albus Pon a mi cuenta lo que pida tu hermano –le dijo la castaña al pelinegro que estaba tras la barra de bebidas , fungiendo de barman.(mientras el pelinegro hacia maniobras con las botellas, estrellándolas por enésima vez en la noche contra el piso)

-Corten!!!!!!

-Albus nos vas a dejar sin botellas – dijo aburrida Hanna

- Yo les dije que las hicieran levitar! – Intervino Scorpius desde lo alto de la torre de DJ

-Albus, no quieres que las hechicemos? – Pregunto Maki

- No! Si los muggles pueden yo también! – insistió el moreno volviendo a intentar la maniobra, hasta que por fin le agarro el truco – Si!! Lo hice

- Aleluya!!!! – gritaron todos en la sala, entre risas

- Perfecto prepárense para grabar!!!! – dieron la orden

-oye oye Quien es…. Buon Jovi? – pregunto Scorpius sacando la cabeza desde la cabina – Eso es un nombre?

-Es Bon Jovi, por Merlín!!! –corrigió Rose

-Que caradura eres Scorpius, eres el menos indicado para burlarte de los nombres!!!! – Se burlo Taylor.

-Chicos ya basta!!! A posiciones!!!

_**Capitulo 6 toma 3 "Taylor se tira al vacío"**_

Lorcan cantaba su ultima parte , todos los presentes gritaron horrorizados al ver a Taylor abriéndose de brazos y tirándose al vacío ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, mientras se desvanecía en el aire en una ráfaga de luz blanca y…… y…….

-DONDE ESTA TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!!! – pregunto irritado el jefe de cámaras

-Aquí estoy!!! –apareció la castaña detrás del escenario con un vaso de agua en la mano – perdón!! Tenia sed!!!!- Haciendo que los asistentes rompieran a reír, mientras todos los espectadores, aun permanecían anonadados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Taylor!! –iba a retar la directora

-Tengo la garganta seca, no iba a poder cantar la ultima parte Maki!!!- se disculpo la castaña

_**Capitulo 6 toma 55 " James entra al baño y Taylor esta indispuesta"**_

-Por Circe!!! Zabini estas bien? – pregunto preocupado James poniéndose de cuclillas a la altura de la muchacha

-Te parece que algo puede estar bien? – Respondió Taylor levantando la cara

-MIERDA!!!- Grito James de susto – Que carajo te hiciste en la cara??!!! – mientras se escuchaban las risas detrás de cámara

- Gracias Potter!!! Cada día te quiero más!! – dijo sarcástica la castaña, mientras retomaban posición de grabación.

_**Capitulo 6 toma 115 "Fiesta de Halloween Rose mira a Scorpius que aun no la saca a bailar"**_

-Jejeje creo que lo haré sufrir un rato mas!!! – La pelirroja sonríe traviesa a la cámara mientras muestra los tickets para el baile

_**Capitulo 6 toma 158 "James y Taylor bailando en la sala de menesteres"**_

-Y Corten!!! – Grita Maki finalizando perfectamente la escena con un beso entre ambos muchachos – James ya termino la escena…POTTER!!! YA SUELTALA! – llama la atención del castaño que no deja de besarse con Taylor

-Pero si no tengo más escenas por grabar en este momento!!- refuto el muchacho con una sonrisa picara haciendo reír a los camarógrafos, mientras recibía un codazo en las costillas por una abochornada Taylor

_**Capitulo 7 toma 35 "Entrega de chocolates en la sala de Slytherin"**_

-Vamos Taylor, tu regalando algo que te ganaste?, dinos la verdad! –bufo Scorpius divertido

-Esta bien!!! Rose y yo le hicimos una promesa a Hanna de eliminar todas las calorías de la dieta, porque tiene que adelgazar una talla para el baile de navidad – relato Zabini con un dejo de derrota

-Pero si a mi me gusta agarrar carnecita!!!! – Se quejo Albus mientras todos lo miraban con los ojos como plato y rompían a reír.

- CORTEN!!!

- Huevas!!! Así no iba el guión – lo regaño divertido Scorpius, mientras seguía riendo y Taylor se doblaba a su lado de la risa

- si , si disculpen , pero es que, quien quiere estar con puro hueso?, yo no! - arremetió sonriente Albus mientras la directora le indicaba que repetirían la ultima toma

_**Capitulo 7 toma 60 "Albus se entera de lo que hizo a causa de la poción de amor"**_

-Porque James te lanzo un hechizo – prosiguió Zabini relatando lo sucedido

-ME LANZASTE UN HECHIZO???!!!!! – reclamo Albus mirando horrorizado a su hermano que bordeo los ojos ante la pregunta del pelinegro

-Que querías? Estabas a punto de reproducirte con Price y estabas apuntándole con tu varita a Taylor – Dijo James tratando de defenderse

-QUE TU QUE?!!!! –Exclamo furiosa Hanna

-QUE YO QUE?!!!! Hay Merlín santo!! Dime por favor que no llegue a…. – pregunto suplicante Albus a su hermano que permanecía a su lado

-Si quieres saber si van a haber Potter orientales , no esta vez hermanito – respondió james con sorna

-Gracias a todos los cielos!!! – suspiro el pelinegro aliviado.

-CORTEN!!!! Queda -…

-No puedo creer que me lanzaras un hechizo!!!- gruño Albus mirando a su hermano..

-No te preocupes Al, la próxima vez te dejo terminar tus asuntos con Price – dijo burlón James

-NOOOOOOO – Se escucho decir a todas las mujeres del grupo, mientras el mediano Potter se ruborizaba y corría a hablar con su novia

_**Capitulo 7 toma 78 " pelea de Hanna y Rachel"**_

-Esto no se queda así!!! – dijo la morena dando grandes pasos hasta quedar frente a Price – así que te gusta andar ofreciéndote a los novios ajenos, no infeliz? – ataco Hanna con un dejo de desden

-Pobre Longbotton, aun no se cansa de que la humillen!!! – dijo la oriental burlándose con sus amigas – como si no bastara de que su novio haya admitido frente a todo el castillo que me prefiere a mi mil veces sobre ella – rió cínicamente Price, mientras Hanna se lanzaba sobre ella para abofetearla

-CORTEN!!! , Hanna no tenías que pegarle!!! – grito la directora

- ups!! Sorry, me emocione!! – se disculpo Hanna

-Mentira, bien que se la tenias jurada – le susurro entre risas Roxane

- Ya saben! Que nadie le busque el pleito a Hanna , que si no te despedaza, así no este en el guión – se burlo Rose, mientras Hanna reía abochornada, mientras volvían a repetir la escena.

_**Capitulo 7 toma 110 " Taylor hace estallar las vitrinas"**_

-Debiste de haberme dejado despellejarla, sacarle los ojos y arrancarle la lengua a esa arpía -. Reclamaba histérica Taylor, mientras James torneaba los ojos y respiraba agitado debido al gran esfuerzo que realizo al llevar a la fiera en que se había convertido la castaña, quien no dejaba de maldecir a Price hasta que llegaron a la sala común verde seguidos por todo el grupo y recién ahí la libero del agarre – La maldita no sabe con quien se ha metido, como puede haber una persona tan,,tan,,tan…-cerro los ojos fuertemente conteniendo la furia -AAAARGGGGGGGGG!!!! – Grito la muchacha liberando su impotencia y una gran ola de magia que hizo estallar todos los vidrios de las vitrinas de la sala común dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

- CORTEN!!! Taylor bájale un poco te volviste a echar abajo todas las luces del Plató!!! – gruño la directora.

- Sorryyyy!!! Se me fue la mano"- se disculpo Taylor con gesto de no me maten a la directora

_**Capitulo 8 Toma 78 " Fiesta de cumpleaños de Scorpius y Taylor"**_

-Que lindos ojos tiene esta criatura y es tan…

-Castaña? – pregunto irónica Zabini, mientras levantaba una ceja esperando la respuesta de la desubicada mujer

-Linda, eso era lo que iba a decir – pronuncio la señora Greengrass tomando una posición altanera, mientras que Draco sonreía oculto tras Astoria que blanqueaba los ojos.

-Entonces ha sido un placer conocerlos – se despidió la chiquilla, mientras se detenía aun lado de Héctor Greengrass – Tori debe de haber heredado el carácter de usted no? – susurro con un aire vivaz mientras recibía una sonrisa cómplice del hombre canoso.

- Corten y queda!!!!

-Como no le metes una bombarda a la vieja!!- susurro gruñendo Taylor a un Scorpius que trataba de no soltar una carcajada.

-Carajo!! Que no se les ocurra hacerle un retrato, que después la tendremos que escuchar después de muerta – Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ja! Y después dicen que yo soy cruel! – bufo Taylor con una mirada cómplice con el rubio.

_**Capitulo 8 Toma 130 " Scorpius y Rose son descubiertos por Lily"**_

–Alohomora! –pronuncio apuntando a la cerradura- Lumos! –volvió a decir para que de la punta de su varita saliera un brillo para iluminar el interior que debía de estar oscuro, pero cuando la joven Potter abrió la puerta casi muere infartada cuando se encontró a su prima y a su novio en una situación bastante comprometedora – Oh Por Merlín!! – casi grito la mas pequeña de la familia y por inercia cerro rápidamente la puerta.

- Quef Pafa? –Pregunto Hugo mientras dejaba de atorarse de panecillos y corría al ver la palidez de su prima favorita que estaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la alacena.

-RATAS!! Hay ratas en la alacena

-Lily la próxima vez demórate 5 minutos mas, pues!!!!! – reclamaba entre risas Scorpius, mientras hacia reír a todos los camarógrafos – solo 5 minutitos, nada mas!!! – volvió a reír el rubio mientras Rose le tiraba una colleja.

- CORTEN!!!!

-Oye!! Acaso parezco una rata? – cuestiono indignada la pelirroja Weasley a una abochornada Lily

- no lo dije..ehmm por ti, Rose – dijo picara la menor de los Potter

-Oh! Dios!! Que vergüenza!!! – se tapa las manos Rose mientras empuja a Scorpius para grabar la siguiente escena dentro de despensa.

_**Capitulo 8 toma 200 " Albus confiesa de quien fue la idea del regalo para Scorpius"**_

-Lo solicite por delivery a Flourish y Blotts, Taylor me lo recomendó, me dijo que te gustaría mucho y bueno como ella conoce tus gustos, espero no haberme equivocado – dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a su amigo

-Me encanto!, no sabes!!! –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa congelada,– así que fue Taylor! – bufo divertido Scorpius quien ya se encontraba sentado abrazando a Rose – Se me ocurren algunas ideas para agradecerle las molestias – dijo esta vez el rubio con una sonrisa picara , mientras miraba cómplice a las dos pelirrojas que lo veían curiosas

- Corten!! Queda…

-Por cierto que significa "Maituna" – pregunto curioso el pelinegro

- Muy tarde Albus!- respondió Maki – Después te prestamos el libro

_**Capitulo 9 toma 95 " Taylor y James en los jardines de Hogwarts"**_

-En dos minutos grabamos!!! prepárense!!- gritaba el director de cámaras, mientras le hacían un close up a Taylor que lucia su gorro de lana multicolores

-Chequea el nuevo look!! – dijo sonriente la ojigris dirigiéndose a la cámara – me tengo que poner este mamarracho para ocultar la cagada que tengo por pelo después que decidieron dramatizar el cambio de color – explico riéndose – voy a tener que conversar con Ted a ver si me ayuda a revivir la rata muerta que me han dejado por cabellera – se burlo Taylor, mientras James le hacia señas de mala gana para ponerse en posición para grabar .

_**Capitulo 10 Descanso de grabación**_

**Sapphi:** Hola a todos , estamos en un receso de la grabación , porque al parecer ha ocurrido algo grave que no deja a mucho de los actores concentrarse en su guión, vamos a conversar con alguno de los muchachos…Rose!, notamos el ambiente un poco tenso, nos puedes decir que es lo que pasa?

-Parece que Taylor esta muy enferma y la han traído de emergencia – nos aclara la pelirroja hipando a causa del llanto – James no para de llorar y no puede decir sus diálogos y Scorpius esta totalmente desconectado, mi papa ha ido a traerles café a ambos.

-Te sorprende que tu papa, tenga un gesto así con un Malfoy?

-Creo que en estos casos, hasta mi papa se olvida de sus rencores adolescentes, el también esta muy preocupado por Taylor.

-Gracias Rose, - me despido, mientras ella trata de reconfortar un poco al rubio que tiene la mirada perdida a su lado. Teddy! Es raro verte aquí! – nos acercamos al peliazul que permanece un poco alejado de la sala.

-Aun estoy un poco nervioso por el ataque nunca me había enfrentado a un hombre lobo y aun me sorprende como Taylor uso toda su energía para repelerlo – responde el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa – y su color de cabello, me ha dejado pensando en muchas cosas, te dejo Sapphi, nos están llamando a posiciones para grabar – se despide el muchacho, mientras tenemos que ir al backstage para no interrumpir.- Uff que bueno que puede estar!!!!

**Sapphi :** Han pasado algunas horas y nos hemos enterado de que Taylor Zabini es en realidad Oriana Malfoy, no podemos negar que se han vivido momentos de gran tensión en el set, pero parece que todo llegara a buen puerto, Scorpius ha donado la medula que se necesitaba para salvarla y ahora están ambos en recuperación tras una intervención exitosa.

-Draco!, muchas sorpresas el día de hoy verdad?

-Ni que me lo digas! Aun estamos en shock, sobretodo porque todo el mundo creía que Yo había tenido…mmm tu sabes con Pansy

-Y con esa cara que quieres? – se escucha a su hijo burlándose a su lado

-Cállate Hyperion que te desheredo!!

-Hay que genio!!! – se queja el rubio menor con una sonrisa picara, mientras camina hacia la habitación donde se encuentra Taylor.

-Bueno esperamos que todo salga bien – le indicamos al jefe de la familia Malfoy.

-Gracias!!! – nos logra decir el rubio hombre mientras camina tras su esposa.

_**Capitulo 11 " Lista de Graduación"**_

-Nunca he tenido que llamar a tantos alumnos en una escena!!! Ni siquiera con el sombrero seleccionador!!! – Se queja Minerva Mcgonagall, mientras la directora, expulsa aire de sus pulmones tratando de mantener la calma

-Minerva, solo los tienes que llamar, no van a intervenir en ningún texto!!!

-Igual!!!, es la primera vez en la historia , que se mencionan a los 40 alumnos de una generación – sigue reclamando la anciana mujer

-Lo vas a hacer, si o no? – pregunta con voz agotada Maki

-Si claro que si!, que sentido tendría , entonces el nombre del capitulo.

-Gracias – termina diciendo la joven directora, mientras se voltea a hablar con la cámara – menos mal que es el ultimo capitulo en Hogwarts, no se porque Minerva no escribe su propia historia y lo hace como a ella le plazca.

_**Capitulo 11 " la historia detrás de las fotos" (El clic intermedio indica el momento de la foto) **_

-A que no te puedes comer todos los panecillos de la bandeja – reta Albus a Lyssander

-Claro que si! Que apostamos? – rezonga el rubio

-Si pierdes le dices a Lily que te hubiese encantado ser SLY – dijo divertido Albus

-Y si tu pierdes le dirás a Hanna que te pedorrearas todo el viaje de regreso a Londres, hecho?

-Hecho? , hey Diane, haces de juez en nuestra apuesta.

-Si claro! – contesta no muy animada la joven Ravenclaw -En sus marcas. Listos ahora - los muchachos comienzan a embutirse los muffins que hay en una charola, mientras la chica trata de contabilizarlos **(clic)** – Oh por Merlín!! Si sus novias ven esto , no los querrán besar en un mes como mínimo!!!

oooooooooooo

-Están seguras que no podríamos simplificar todo este proceso con magia? –insiste Taylor mientras le terminan de poner los ruleros para quedar a la par con Rose y Hanna que la observan divertidas.

-Nadie te vera, Taylor!! No seas gruñona – se burlo Rose mientras veía curiosa como Coleen Cravy ingresaba a la peluquería que pertenecía a Dominique.

-Chicas una foto? – pregunto sonriente el castaño, viendo como las chicas intercambiaban una mirada resignada

-Dale! – dijeron al unísono **(clic)** haciendo las tres muecas a la cámara

-Igual nos íbamos a ver muy graciosas con estas cosas en la cabeza! Gruño Taylor

**Oooooooooo**

-No Weasley! Es imposible que puedas transformar algo de distintos tamaños – debate Chambers

-Claro que si! Si tienen una configuracion molecular similar, si se puede hacer!!! – refutaba airadamente Rose

-Una confi…que? – decía Sophie, como si les estuvieran hablando en chino

-Uhumm – se escucha el carraspeo de un hombre a su lado – Será que me dejan continuar con mi clase**? (clic)**

-Creo que si – responden ambas muchachas avergonzadas, mientras se miran de reojo.

-Porque no me avisaste que estaba atras mío!!! –reclamo Rose

-Duh! Será porque no lo vi?!!!

-Señoritas!!!

-Si profesor, continúe con la clase – volvieron a responder las dos muchachas

**Ooooooooooooooo**

-No me interesa si los tienen que pisotear!!!, quiero a esas serpientes fuera de juego- Ordena Rose

-A todos? – pregunta sonriente Hugo

-Bueno eviten a Malfoy y a Albus – sonríe avergonzada la pelirroja

-Rose! Son el buscador y el cazador estrella de Slytherin!!! – le increpa Lily

-Ok ok, solo traten de no meterse con la cara ni el aparato reproductivo de mi novio, si?

-Y mi hermanito?- pregunta angustiada la pequeña Potter

-No querida, esos son intereses de Hanna, a ella le toca cruzar los dedos, para que salga lo mas entero posible , A CANCHA Y QUIERO ESA VICTORIA AQUÍ!!!, **(clic)** Spinett si me dañas al novio, te crucio!! Y no bromeo!!!

**ooooooooo**

-Vamos chicos aun necesitamos entrenar un poco mas!!!- Albus rogándole a su equipo que yace extenuado tirado en la cancha

-Albus, por piedad!!! Hemos entrenado en este año, mas horas de las que he estudiado en 7 años!!! – reclama al borde del llanto Scorpius con la cara enterrada en el césped al lado de Higgs.

-Solo es una horita mas!!!, Rose no me puede ganar este partido!!! Por favor!!! – Albus tironea de la camiseta de ambos muchachos tratando de ponerlos de pie **(clic**) – confiesa, que te prometió mi prima para sabotearme!!!

-Nada!!........... Eso es valido?

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

-No me vas a dejar coger la puñetera Snitch, amorcito? **(clic)**

-Lo siento princesa, pero si no ganamos el partido, tu primo me la hará tragar!!!

**Oooooooooo**

-Como llegamos a esta situación? – Se pregunta Hanna con el agua hasta las rodillas, acompañada por Lorcan y Taylor

-Es lo mismo que me repito hace 40 minutos!!! - Se repite Taylor

-Pero es que tienen que ver esto!!, las larvas de Shrinkoalgas son sumamente difíciles de ver – explica el rubio poniendo delante de los ojos de las dos asqueadas muchachas, su descubrimiento **(clic)**

-No lo pudiste mostrar en tierra firme?!!!! – amenazo Hanna

-Mierda, siento que algo me sube por las piernas, que asco!!!!!- Grita Taylor casi trepandose de un salto sobre Hanna

**Ooooooooooo**

-Buen partido Pecas!! , solo espero no tener que jugar nunca mas en tu contra, aun tengo que escuchar al bateador de mi equipo por interponerme entre la bludger y tu – explica Scor con cara de dolor mientras se tocaba la pierna un poco adolorida.

-Disfrútalo Malfoy, en otro momento no habría parado hasta tirarte de la escoba – ríe Rose, mientras le daba la mano a su novio saludándolo después de jugar un partido**(clic)**

**Oooooooooooo**

-Ves Albus , no es tan difícil, ya aprendiste la jugada del tirabuzón , ahora la tienes que poner en practica para aplastar a los Gryffindor – dice Taylor sonriente , tratando de animar a un muy pálido Albus que acaba de descender de su escoba – Al? Te encuentras bien? – ve al muchacho tocarse el estomago haciendo arcadas **(clic)-**No! No? Mierda!! Corran Albus va a vomitar!!!!!! – Se aleja huyendo como si hubiese visto a Aragog queriendo salir de la boca de su amigo

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Albus llevado en hombros después de la victoria de Slytherin –GANEEE!!! GANEEEE!! – grita euforico el pelinegro **(clic)**

-uhummm- Se escucha el carraspeo de todo su equipo a un lado que lo miran con el ceño fruncido

-Ejemmm – ups!! Ganamos?.....

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Los 4 prefectos de las 4 casas parados frente a los relojes de arena que están a la entrada del gran salón quitándole puntos a los 4 alumnos designados por cada casa, Lyssander, Nott, Boot y Mclaggen quienes aparecen con una sonrisa traviesa (ya saben porque empataron todos) **(clic)**

-Buena idea Taylor!!! – menciona Rose orgullosa al ver los relojes igual de vacios.

-Si, aunque sigo insistiendo que los deberiamos de haber hecho estallar –sonrie la castaña guiñandole un ojo a una horrorizada pelirroja – Aunque eso significaria que me tendria que mudar con todo y cama a la direccion, paso mas tiempo ahí, que en mi sala comun!!!!

_**Capitulo 11 toma 295 "Los padres se enteran de las vacaciones"**_

-Del viaje que vamos a hacer los seis al Caribe antes de de entrar a estudiar - Dije eso en voz alta –susurra Scorpius

-Oh no no no!! Tu hijo no a ir a ninguna playa del caribe con mi hija!!!! – Grita Draco a un pálido Harry

-Como si yo fuera a dejar que mi hija vaya con tu hijo!!!- replica Ron

-Pues obviamente Hanna tampoco va!!!- Se escucha a un furioso Neville.

-Y porque Roxane y yo no podemos ir, así también van Lorcan y Lyssander – intervino sonriente Lily.

-Ni hablar!!! Eso esta fuera de discusión- casi ladro Harry dirigiéndose a su hija.

-Hugo? Tú tuviste algo que ver en esto? – Pregunto Rose, tensando la mandíbula

-Yo solo quería ayudar Rosie!! Les quería dar un poco de ayuda para que dijesen la verdad, jamás me imagine que terminaría en todo esto

**Voz en off:** …aunque ya sabemos lo que dice la historia, "cuando le prohíbes algo a un joven…mas razones le das para hacerlo" si no que nos cuente Ron …

-Y CORTEN!!!!!! Queda!!!, gracias muchachos eso es todo – grita Maki, mientras entran los asistentes de cámara para tratar de calmar la situación con los adultos mientras los mas jóvenes se levantan de sus asientos para dirigirse al bar.

-Se jodieron las vacaciones!! – Gruño Scorpius mientras caminaba hombro a hombro con su hermana.

-Quien dice? dijo de forma socarrona Taylor, haciendo que Scorpius voltee a verla, encontrándose con la sonrisa maquiavélica de la castaña- Que falta de confianza Malfoy!!!.

-No se porque presiento que tienes algo retorcido en mente…y que me va a encantar escucharlo – sonrió de medio lado el rubio.

-Hay que sacarle provecho a los genes, no creen? – dijo con una sonrisa por demás traviesa Taylor guiñandole un ojo a la camara….

Se puede observar a la banda tocando "What Happen to you" de Offspring con toda la generacion encima del escenario bailando y saltando. Mientras aparecen los creditos

Historia original…….J.K Rowling

Adaptación de guion ….Maki Malfoy

Direccion y producción General….Maki Malfoy

Conducción……Shapphira Weasley

Productor ejecutivo…. Sapphira Weasley

Productor asociado……Diluz

Productor asociado …….SmagicRose

Productor asociado …..Rosie Lovegood

Direccion de camara primera unidad….Almendra Black

Direccion de arte…………Jjaacckkyy

Direccion camaras de exterior……Susyh

Direccion de cast ……Kathermione

Make up department head…………Izzievamp

Hair department head ………..Maring

Special effects producer …….Rose Weasley de Malfoy

Special effects coordinator …….Maane deLaasa

Jefe de vestuario…….. Osi de Potter

Visual effects producer ……Clamp-girl

Direccion de arte …..Missdagane

Assistant art director………..Vanessa Parker

Post-production supervisor ……..Abril

Unit production manager ………saraitk cullen hale

Graphic designer ……….BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy

Art department coordinator ……….ValerieMalfoyCullenHale

Special effects technician ………Pulytas

Visual effects coordinator …….Sol

Director de camara de la segunda unidad……CamiMasen

First assistant camera …….Dii MhC

Second assistant camera ……Ximee

Jefe de locacion……………Nat Potter W

Graphic artist ……..Selegna

Costume production assistant ……Ana

Production sound mixer ………Thalie Lovegood

Costume production assistant......mooney Granger

Costume production assistant ………CrazyMalfoy!

Music supervisor ……..ArianneScamander

Music editor ……….Burbujita Malfoy

Assistant costume designer …….ValeriaMalfoy

First assistant camera …….Lorena

First assistant camera ……AliceDsfan

Second assistant camera ……Gynellas

Second assistant camera ….ezesolares

Production assistant …….kero weasley

Production assistant …..19emma87

Sound effects ………Mahria

Sound effects……….Rose&Scor4ever

(Hey)  
Man you're really losing it  
(Hey)  
And you've really done a lot of junk now  
(Hey)  
But you keep on abusin' it  
What in the world happened to,  
What in the world happened to,  
What in the world happened to you

**Chicas espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, si no sorry, esta es mi manera de agradecerle a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme su opinion y animos para seguir adelante en esta loca idea, Igual agradezco a todos aquellos que toman su tiempo en leer, pero como desprobe en adivinacion , no podre saber quienes son jejeje.**

**Bueno esto solo es cierre de temporada escolar, pero los chicos vuelven por este mismo canal dentro de poco, asi que aun no se han librado de mi, muajaja, Ya nos estaremos viendo pronto, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que asi sea.**

**Ah por cierto , estoy embarcandome en una nueva locura, que aunque es un poquito complicado el tema, me entusiasma mucho el reto, asi que si desean leer algo nuevo de su servidora en co-produccion con Sapphira Weasley, esten atentas que ya viene el nuevo fic TRINITY**

**Un beso y recuerden…**

**La Magia nos une…**


	13. Corregidos y aumentados

**Hola mis niñas!!!...creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto, verdad? Bueno tambien es un capi mas corto de lo que últimamente las tengo acostumbradas, pero igual tiene un poquito de todo.**

**Advierto!!!! que hoy he puesto un toque LIME, asi que si no se les permite leer estas cosas, no pasen de la primera parte, aunque no hay nada explicito, pero es muy sugerente jeje.**

**Bueno, solo me queda agradecerles a todas las personas que me han dejado saber, como sienten la historia, realmente es muy importante para mi, porque de eso depende mi motivación, si no veo opiniones, tiendo a pensar que ya no les interesa la historia y mi musa se deprime y ya no queremos escribir, asi que no me importa si colaboran aunque sea con unas pequeñas palabras, aunque sea para saber si ya les esta aburriendo o debo de seguir, todo depende de ustedes, ideas hay!!! Pero no me gusta aburrir a la gente.**

**Por otro lado , les comento si alguna aun no sabia, que he puesto un nuevo fic llamado **_**Trinity,**_** es algo distinto, pero a mi me emociona mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

_**Corregidos y aumentados**_

-Aun no puedo creer que yo Draco Malfoy, haya viajado montado en ese cacharro muggle, que creí se desarmaría en cualquier momento, por más de 8 horas, para llegar a este infierno!!!! – Se quejaba el rubio, mientras veía como un extenuado Harry le pagaba al taxista que les había hecho la carrera desde el aeropuerto de Santo Domingo al lujoso hotel en Punta Cana.

-Por favor Malfoy eres el que menos se debería de quejar, fuiste el único que viajo en primera clase, y el avión era nuevo!!!! – decía irritado Ronald Weasley mientras se retorcía los dedos tratando de no estrangular al platino hombre que no quitaba la cara de asco- además es una isla completamente Muggle no nos podíamos aparecer, ni usar trasladador seria muy peligroso.

-Y De que me sirvió viajar en primera clase, si tuvimos que venir amontonados en un asqueroso auto muggle, por cuatro largas horas, estando acostumbrado a agrandarlos como se me venga en gana – Seguía vociferando histérico Draco

-Malfoy, viniste sentado en la parte delantera, así que fuiste el más cómodo de los cuatro – Refuto Neville.

-Pues era lógico, ustedes están acostumbrados a estar juntos siempre, no son Gryffindor acaso? No quería interrumpir ese clima de hermandad – dijo irónico el rubio.

-Ya basta!!! Entre el calor sofocante y tus chillidos, me va a venir una migraña, que extrañaría a las que me daban cuando Voldemort existía, – amenazo Harry haciendo que por primera vez los otros tres hombres dejaran de discutir, mientras se dirigían a la recepción del hotel donde un simpático y sonriente hombre los esperaba.

-Buenos Tardes, señores!! Bienvenidos al hotel " Solar blue" el paraíso en la tierra – saludo el jovial hombre en perfecto español, dejando a los cuatro hombres con la sonrisa pasmada al no entenderle un carajo (recordemos que todo lo que hablan es en Ingles…y británico por si fuera poco).

-Oh Buenas Tardes! Nosotras…. Querer…cu- cuatros…habetaciones – dijo algo enredado Harry, tratando de recordar algo de español básico que le había tratado de enseñar Hermione para su examen de ascenso en a la escuela de aurores

-Lo siento señor no dispongo de esa cantidad, a menos que tengan reservaciones, estamos en temporada alta – dijo amablemente el hombre, quien los miraba extrañado al no haberles pedido que les hablara en Ingles, y es que a veces los turistas eran excéntricos y querían aprender la lengua del lugar.

-Que dijo? – pregunto Ron, con cara de haber hecho mala digestión.

-Creo que tiene temperatura alta, pero no se que tiene que ver eso con las habitaciones? – le informo dudoso Harry, mientras su anfitrión sonreía, tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Desean que les hable en Ingles? – pregunto el hombre con un perfecto acento británico

-Oh si si , por favor – Intervino Draco adelantándose a sus compañeros de aventuras – Necesitamos 4 habitaciones simples, si fuera tan amable.

-Lo siento señor pero estamos en temporada alta y el hotel ya no cuenta con espacios, salvo que tenga reservaciones – contesto el recepcionista.

-Vamos algo debe de tener? – casi afirmo Ron, mientras se ponía a un lado de Malfoy

-Solo me quedan dos suites matrimoniales, en todo el hotel – respondió el Dominicano.

-Perfecto yo duermo en una y ustedes ven como se arreglan en la otra habitación – menciono muy suelto de huesos Draco ante la mirada atónita de los demás hombres – que? Perdonenme pero yo solo comparto mi cama con mi mujer y no pretendo bajo ningún tipo de tortura compartir una habitación con ustedes tres.

-Ppfff Como si quisiéramos – gruño Ron

-Disculpen pero yo suelo abrazar a Hanna mientras dormimos – menciono abochornado Neville

-Oh por Merlin!!! No pienso compartir habitación contigo – dijo tajante Harry.

-Yo menos!!!- exploto Ron .

-Mire buen hombre- dijo siseando Draco al recepcionista que los miraba atónito – Debe de haber alguna manera de solucionar esto, mi pequeña princesa esta alojada en este hotel con el pervertido hijo del hombre que ve allá- señalando a Harry que bordeo los ojos incrédulo – y no pienso irme hasta que me la lleve de vuelta.

-Hey hey, mi ahijado no es ningún pervertido, como lo debe de ser tu hijo que te recuerdo, ha traído a mi pequeña, Merlín sabrá con que artimañas – ataco Ron

-Por favor Comadreja!!! – tu pequeña y mi guapo muchacho han compartido un año la torre de premios anuales, que piensas que hicieron todo ese tiempo? Contarse chistes y jugar ajedrez? – lanzo con sorna el rubio, haciendo que el rostro de Ron se pusiera tan rojo como su cabellera.

-Mi niña también esta aquí y perdóname Harry, pero tus hijos son los que peor parados salen en esta situación, así que debo de apoyar a Malfoy – dijo muy serio Neville.

-Si lo se, por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que ustedes dos los maten – dijo con tono cansino el pelinegro – Y me imagino que también estas aquí por eso? – cuestionó esta vez a Draco Malfoy, que asintió sin dejar de mirar a Ron, midiendo su reacción.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa – Intervino el recepcionista con mucha prudencia, pues realmente los cuatro hombres que tenia al frente le estaban poniendo los nervio de punta – debe de haber una equivocación, aquí no permitimos el ingreso de menores de edad si no vienen acompañados de sus padres o con algún permiso notarial – aclaro el hombre que a estas alturas ya había perdido el color bronceado que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno técnicamente, nuestras hijas son mayores de edad - Dijo un poco abochornado Neville.

-Entonces me van a disculpar señores, pero si todos son mayores de edad, no puedo brindarles ninguna información , son reglas de privacidad y ética del hotel no dar detalles de nuestros huéspedes – dijo amablemente el hombre, aunque con cierto temor, sobretodo por el pelirrojo y el rubio que se mandaban miradas asesinas frente a el.

-Yo opino que intentemos con un poco de legeremancia!!! – dijo muy dispuesto Draco, mientras volteaba a ver a Harry pidiendo su apoyo

-Se te zafo una tuerca Malfoy, es un Muggle!!!!- susurro casi a gritos Ron.

-Nada que un Obliavete no pueda solucionar – expreso el rubio restándole importancia.

-Porque no se callan la boca los dos!! Y vemos lo de las habitaciones? – dijo tensando la mandíbula el jefe de Aurores

-Yo no se que tendremos que ver, porque yo ya he dicho que yo no comparto mi habitación con ninguno de ustedes tres –sentencio el rubio.

-Cuando no tan colaborador Malfoy – Ironizo el pelirrojo.

-Ya van a empezar de nuevo? – Se quejo Harry

-Parecen un par de viejas! – se burlo Neville, mientras se volvían a enfrascar en la misma discusión inicial hasta que unas voces los hicieron paralizarse.

-Que horror!! Unos minutos lejos de nuestro alcance y ya se están peleando como chiquilines!!! – los reto Hermione que venia caminando hacia donde se encontraban los hombres seguida muy de cerca por Ginny, Astoria y Hanna Abbot.

-Q- que hacen ustedes aca? Como llegaron hasta aquí si no se pueden aparecer?- pregunto consternado Ron

-Pues que mas?!! De vacaciones con nuestros maridos, además desembarcamos en el aeropuerto de Punta Cana donde nos esperaba el trasladista – contesto muy suelta de huesos Astoria, mientras los cuatro hombres que tenía al frente se miraban entre ellos confundidos - .

-había un aeropuerto en Punta Cana?!!! He viajado 4 horas en un mugroso Taxi muggle, cuando pude estar hace mas de tres horas acá?!!! – pregunto furioso Draco mientras fusilaba con la mirada a sus compañeros- y como es eso que de vacaciones?!!! - Pregunto Draco con la respiración agitada

-Si amor! – Hace años que no tomamos unas buenas vacaciones y por lo que converse con las chicas ellas tienen el mismo problema con sus esposos, es muy difícil despegarlos del trabajo.

-Eso es cierto hace casi 2 años que no salían de vacaciones, miren el color que se cargan ustedes dos por estar encerrados todo el día en el cuartel de aurores –intervino Ginny esta vez enviándole una mirada recriminatoria a su esposo y a su hermano.

-Lo mismo va para ti, con eso que tienes que preparar las asignaturas para el próximo año y mandar las cartas a los nuevos ingresos a Hogwarts, no hay quien te saque del castillo!- exclamo Hanna a su marido que la miraba pasmado.

-Señoras, lamento terriblemente tenerles que informar que no habrán ningunas vacaciones, ya que el hotelito de…. 420 habitaciones!!! – Exclamo el rubio incrédulo, leyendo un folleto que acababa de tomar de la recepción – no tiene al parecer espacio suficiente para todos nosotros- dijo en su característico tono burlón el ojigris

-Oh no no no! No se libraran de estas vacaciones tan fácilmente – sonrió extrañamente victoriosa Hermione.

-Te lo traduciría en Runas antiguas Granger, pero no lleve ese aburrido curso – se mofo Draco- NO hay habitaciones suficientes!!!! – dijo irritado Malfoy

-Hey hey!!, cuidado como le hablas a mi esposa!!! – amenazo Ron.

-Yo que culpa tengo que sea terca y además sorda?!!!.

-Draco , mi amor!! Por supuesto que tenemos habitaciones, no hubiese cargado con una maleta llena de protector solar para ti, ya que nunca en tu vida debes de haber pisado una playa, si no tuviésemos reservas!! – explico Astoria como quien le habla a un niño chiquito dejando con cara de interrogación a su marido.

-Tienen reservas? Como es posible eso? – Intervino Harry tan confundido como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Las reservas están pagadas hace semanas, bueno al menos 3 de ellas, por suerte llegamos a reservar la faltante ayer y Hermione la pago con su tarjeta de crédito – explico esta vez Ginny.

-Hace semanas? Como es posible eso si nos acabamos de enterar hace dos días de que …. – Se pregunto Neville mientras interrogaba con la mirada a las cuatro mujeres que tenia al frente, vestidas veraniegamente, mientras ellos lucían sofocados todos vestidos como oficinistas.

-Los chicos nos cedieron sus reservas, no es maravillosos? – sonrió emocionada Ginny, mientras veía palidecer a los hombres entrados en sus 40.

-A ver, a ver, Weasley, Potter como sea que te apellides ahora, explícame como es eso de que "los chicos les cedieron sus reservas" - gruño Draco entre dientes puntualizando las comillas con ambas manos.

-Bueno Malfoy, es lógico, no pensaras que iban a venir a este lugar, a sabiendas que en cualquier momento ustedes les echarían a perder sus vacaciones – dijo socarronamente Ginny.

-Alguien tiene una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza? – pregunto al aire Harry

-Y si no están acá, donde mierda están porque, mi hija, hoy no estaba en casa?!!! –vocifero Ron, ganándose la mirada extrañada de turistas que pasaban por ahí

-Pues en este momento , me imagino que en un resort de invierno en alguna parte del mundo disfrutando sus vacaciones con sus amigos – aclaro desafiante Hermione.

-Mocosos de mierda!!! Nos tomaron el pelo!!! Y podría apostar mi fortuna a que mis hijos tienen mucho que ver en este asunto, los desheredare!!!-Grito histérico Draco mientras su esposa torneaba los ojos, agotada de escuchar algo que el rubio nunca cumpliría.

-Hermione!!! Como puedes haber permitido que tu hija, nuestra pequeña, se vaya con el noviecito ese que tiene a …. a… - Ron luchaba para no decir lo que su corazón de padre protector le gritaba.

-Ronald Weasley, te recuerdo que tu hija, compartió un año la torre de premios anuales con su novio, ella es una chica responsable y es adulta, no le podemos prohibir nada, solo confiemos en su buen juicio.

-Vaya Granger...

-WEASLEY!!!- aclaro rojo de furia Ron

-Seee seee..., como sea!!!, te estaba diciendo que es bueno saber que además de inteligente, eres sensata!!! A ver si contagias un poco a tu maridito – dijo sarcástico Draco.

-Te recuerdo que tu hijita esta con… como lo llamaste…oh si!! mi pervertido sobrino, haciendo tal vez lo mismo que hacen tu hijo y mi hija!!! – casi escupió Ron, haciendo que el blondo palidezca mas de lo común, mientras Harry se masajeaba una y otra vez el puente de la nariz.

-Si me permiten creo que mi hija, es lo suficientemente conciente y responsable de sus actos, Me parece que después de lo que paso a lo largo de su vida eso esta bastante claro – dijo esta vez Astoria con mirada seria, haciendo que todos los hombres del grupo bajaran la mirada – además James ha demostrado mas de una vez que la adora y para mi eso es mas que suficiente.

-Y mi hija que? –Intervino Neville haciéndose notar

-Neville!!, Te recuerdo que nosotros convivíamos, a la edad que tiene nuestra hija, mientras te preparabas en la academia de docentes para ingresar a dar clases a Hogwarts, así que eres el menos indicado para hablar – lo reto su esposa, ante la mirada atónita de todo el grupo.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabíamos! – dijo sonriente Ron

-Longbotton!! Mis respetos!!! – sonrió de medio lado Draco mientras le daba un par de palmadas amigables en la espalda.

-Eso quiere decir que nadie matara a mis pequeños angeles? – pregunto sarcástico Harry, mientras todos volvían su atención a el.

-Al menos no por ahora – dijo algo frustrado Malfoy

-Bueno ya escucharon a las señoras, estamos oficialmente de vacaciones, así que a registrarnos, no? – acepto derrotado Ron – Un momento…es el programa "Todo incluido"?

-Ehh ..si? – dijo Hermione extrañada, mirando a su esposo.

-Perfecto, ahora si estamos en el paraíso!!!! – dijo eufórico el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras todos se burlaban de la situación

_**En algún lugar a miles de kilómetros de allí…..**_

Habían pasado ya varias horas que habían llegado a aquel resort de invierno con su novia y sus amigos, escapando propiamente dicho de sus padres, el sabia que su padre no le diría nada, pero teniendo en cuenta que su hermana estaba involucrada y que últimamente Draco Malfoy se había avocado a la tarea de ser un padre extremadamente protector, no dudaba que se aparecería junto a su suegro en el lugar que estupidamente habían revelado gracias a la pequeña bromita de Hugo al ponerles un poco de poción Verasitaserum en la celebración de fin de curso, para echárselas a perder, por eso cuando Taylor hizo nuevamente gala de su astucia para hacer lo impensable, estuvo a punto de mandarle a hacer monumento cubierto en oro, aunque debía aceptar que aun le costaba asimilar que la niña estuviese probablemente en una sesión amatoria con James Potter en la habitación de al lado, de por si le costaba admitir que podía haber algo entre ellos cuando creía que era su mejor amiga , pero ahora que sabia que era su hermana, no podía evitar querer cortarle las manos al primo de su novia cada vez que las ponía en el cuerpo de la castaña Malfoy, claro que era conciente que Albus y James , sentían lo mismo por el cuando se atrevía siquiera a abrazar a su pelirroja novia.

Ahora se encontraba sentado mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea que tenia su habitación, le costaba conciliar el sueño, no por las preocupaciones que acarreaban tenerse que enfrentar a Ronald Weasley cuando regresaran , si no por todas las emociones que inundaban su joven pecho, había podido amar a Rose sin prisa, sin angustia, sin miedos, muy diferente a como lo pudieron haber hecho alguna vez en Hogwarts, con toda la banda de amigos cerca, con la presión de los estudios o del tiempo, podía decirse que por primera vez habían hecho el amor a sabiendas de sus padres y esto llevaba la relación a otro nivel, mucho mas responsable, y eso lo embargaba de una enorme alegría. La había visto dormir tan calmada entre sus brazos que hasta le parecía irreal, así pasaba el tiempo hasta que escucho la voz adormecida de quien le quitaba el sueño.

-No puedes dormir? – susurro una soñolienta Rose mientras se sentaba a su lado envuelta en sabanas.

-Aprovechando el tiempo, más que nada – contesto con una sonrisa que amenazaba con quedarse por mucho tiempo en su rostro.

-Y como es eso? Si se puede saber? – pregunto curiosa Rose, quien no entendía, como su novio, no podía estar ahora en brazos de Morfeo, de donde ella había sido arrancada al no sentirlo a su lado cuando busco su calor

-Pues estaba pensando en lo bien que la estamos pasando a pesar de la locura en la que nos metimos – contesto el rubio, apartando un momento su mirada gris, que a la luz del fuego tomaba un color muy particular.

-Bueno tengo que reconocer que tu hermana tiene una mente muy fértil, cuando se trata de idear planes que destabilicen a los adultos – dijo divertida Rose mientras se refugiaba bajo el abrazo de su chico.

-Si a veces me pregunto de que lado de la familia saco esa vena temeraria – bufo Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ni me digas, a veces me pone los pelos de punta en pensar que James y ella sean novios, te puedes imaginar a esos dos juntos? – rió Rose – Quien se lo iba a imaginar!!!

-Los mismos que no se imaginaban que un Malfoy y una Weasley pudiesen estar juntos – susurro Scorpius mientras estrechaba mas a su cuerpo a la pelirroja.

-Aun no puedo creer que papá, sepa todo y no haya armado una batalla campal al enterarse – dijo entre suspiro Rose – Aunque tengo idea que mama debe de haber ayudado mucho, por suerte ella es mas conciente, aunque en un principio tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar.

-Nunca me contaste como se entero – dijo el rubio mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su novia.

-Mmmm fue en las vacaciones en la playa y no fue tan difícil como creí. Había salido de mi habitación aprovechando que todos descansaban después de un día de sol intenso, aun faltaban unas horas para la cena y me dirigí al bar del hotel, donde no habían muchas personas en mi situación , así que seria una oportunidad excelente para analizar lo que me estaba pasando, y tratar de poner en orden mis sentimientos que no iban a la par con mis pensamientos, sabia que me gustabas y también era conciente que mi padre me mataría sin llegase a leer mi mente, así que decidí pedir un trago virgen y poner mi mente a cavilar, hasta que la voz de mi madre me saco de mi aletargamiento.

_**Flash back**_

POV ROSE

-Rosie? Que haces aquí solita y no estas descansando? Me imagino que eso que estas tomando no tiene alcohol, verdad? – _Esa es mi madre, preocupada y controladora al mismo tiempo._

-No estaba cansada y decidí salir a dar una vuelta, además tengo que aprovechar el todo incluido_- dije sonriendo y es que no podemos negar que tengo la vena Weasley cuando se trata de comida y bebida_.

-No serás que estabas pensando en alguien? – _y ahí iba Hermione Granger, tan perspicaz como siempre_

-Tan obvia soy?!!!- _pregunte escandalizada_.

-Depende quien lo note, si es tu padre, tu tío Harry y tus primos, seguro que no, pero yo te tuve nueve meses en mi vientre y eso me da ciertas facultades que el resto no tiene _– sonrió mi madre y me causo gracia que ella siempre tan metódica y mujer de hierro en el trabajo, pudiera tener una faceta tan jovial y amigable fuera de el_ – a ver cuéntame, tal vez pueda serví de ayuda.

-Bueno! – _suspire, convencida que este seria el primer paso para aliviar mi confusión _– técnicamente, me gusta un chico, de la escuela.

-Es guapo o inteligente? _– pregunto muy curiosa_

-Las dos cosas – _respondí sin dudarlo._

-Es extraño! Esas cosas por lo general no combinan!!!- _dijo mas que divertida maman con una risa contagiosa, que me ayudo a relajarme un poco mas._

-Papa, no te parecía guapo? –_ no pude evitar preguntarle aun riendo._

-Guapo? Si, pero aceptemos que ni el, ni tu tío Harry eran ningunas lumbreras, así que por ahí tienes parte de todas tus respuestas – _dijo con un brillito de malicia que no le conocía a la que fuera la alumna modelo de Hogwarts por generaciones._

-En fin , el caso es que ni siquiera me registra, bueno al menos no como posible pareja – _dije cambiando mi semblante por el de uno mas triste_.

-Guapo, inteligente y no te registra…es gay? – _pregunto mi madre con el rostro desencajado_

-NO! No, no hay manera, es súper popular y por lo que se, ha tenido varias novias , solo me imagino que no soy su tipo.

-Rosie!! No es por que seas mi hija, pero creo que hasta el mas ciego se daría cuenta que eres muy bella!!!, además eso no solo cuenta para que un chico se fije en ti, eres dulce, preocupada por los demás, responsable y muy bien portada…bueno excepto cuando te sale el gen Weasley y tu boca le gana a tu cerebro, pero por suerte no sucede muy a menudo _– acoto risueña mi madre_.

-Bueno últimamente, se ha comportado bastante bien conmigo –_agregue, algo ruborizada por los cumplidos que me había lanzado mi progenitora y por la vergüenza que me dio el recordar, la boquita que me manejo cuando estoy enojada._

-Aja!!! Eso esta interesante _– la vi acomodarse rápidamente en su asiento y pedirle al cantinero que le sirviera dos piña coladas con un poco de ron, eso significaba que mi mama, si!! Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, había decidido tener una conversación mujer a mujer con su hija._

-Pero…es que es muy difícil de saber que es lo que el siente, porque es muy reservado y la mayoría del tiempo siempre competimos por ser los mejores – _dije bajando un poco la emoción que me contagio mama_

-Y tu como lo tratas? –_pregunto sin anestesia mientras su mirada miel inquisidora, me hacia presentir que ya lo sabia._

-Por mis actitudes jamás se dará cuenta que me gusta, soy demasiado orgullosa, Victoire dice que parece que en cualquier momento le haré un hechizo reductor de cabezas – _dije con una mueca de sonrisa_

-Vic, sabe quien es?!!! _– me pregunto sorprendida._

-No se lo he contado, si es lo que quieres saber!! Solo saco sus conclusiones _– me adelante a decir antes que empezara a reclamarme la falta de confianza._

-No hace falta que me lo aclares, se que entre los chicos se cuentan todo, pero me gusta que ahora tengamos esta conversación.

-No estoy segura que te siga gustando tanto cuando te diga quien es –_le dije con la moral hundida en mi copa _– El, verdaderamente es encantador, pero no creo que te caiga en gracia su familia – _dije desviando la mirada hacia un punto inexistente._

-Oh ya veo!!- _la escuche susurrar_.

-Por eso se que nunca podrá ser, así, el algún día se de cuenta de lo que siento- _dije casi para mi._

-Rose, vivimos en otra época, ustedes no tienen porque cargar con sentimientos ajenos, en mi opinión los romances estilo Romeo y Julieta quedaron de lado hace mucho tiempo y como todos sabemos, los resultados no fueron nada buenos.

-Pero su familia_…- no me dejo acabar_

-Quien es? – _me pregunto – _tengo mis leves sospechas pero preferiría que tu me lo dijeras

-Malfoy – _susurre_

-Lo sabia!!! _– exclamo como si hubiese ganado una apuesta contra su conciencia, dejándome con los ojos como plato de lo conmocionada que estaba._

-En verdad lo sabias??- _pregunte incrédula_

-Claro que si amor!!! Y déjame decirte que si mi sexto sentido no me falla, a ese chico no le eres tan indiferente – _sonrió de medio lado mi mama, hasta el punto que creí que le había comenzado a hacer efecto la bebida_.

-Y no te molesta que…

-Que su padre sea Draco Malfoy? Bueno no es el consuegro que hubiese deseado, pero ha cambiado enormemente desde la segunda guerra, se que le costo mucho pero podría decir que en Draco Malfoy el matrimonio obro milagrosamente y yo creo que la gente merece una segunda oportunidad –_enfatizo mi madre mientras bebía tranquilamente de su cóctel_

-En verdad crees que le guste? – _cuestione aun en shock_

-No puedo estar completamente segura, pero por lo distraido que estaba mientras jugaba volley por estar mirándote, creo que tienes muchas posibilidades, pero si dejas de ser tan distante, talvez uno de estos días nos saca de la duda _– finalizo mi madre guiñándome un ojo._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Bueno al menos sabemos que tu madre, no intentara matarnos – suspiro divertido Scorpius.

-Ni ella ni ninguna de nuestras madres, por lo que les escuche decir a Taylor y a Hanna, cuando les contaron sobre nuestros planes, además estoy segura que no se quejaran tanto después de la semana de vacaciones que les espera – rió para si misma Rose imaginándose el espectáculo que darían su padre y su suegro en un hotel muggle en medio del Caribe – anda vamos a dormir, aun nos quedan 6 días para prepararnos para el sermón de bienvenida –menciono Rose mientras se levantaba del lugar donde había estado sentada y tomaba de la mano de su novio para volverse acostar muy abrazados en la gran cama que poseía su habitación.

**En la habitación de al lado……**

Aun todo le parecía un sueño y solo sabia que no lo era, porque aun le costaba desprenderse de todas las emociones que guardaba en su corazón, había hecho el amor casi toda la noche con la mujer que le robaba no solo el aliento sino hasta el alma y que ahora dormía pacíficamente bajo su cuerpo, el había hecho el intento de hacerse a un lado para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella la ultima vez que llegaron a un orgasmo fulminante, pero su castaña no se lo permitió, y el no estaba dispuesto a contradecirla, porque le encantaba sentir su tibia y suave piel en contacto tan intimo con la suya, tener sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus corazones y reposar su cabeza en el espacio que dejaba ese hombro que había mordido innumerable veces esa noche y el precioso cuello que lo llamaba a seguir besándolo, sintiendo su respiración acompasada y la irresistible fragancia que desprendía su cabello mezclado con el olor natural de su cuerpo era simplemente embriagante.

Estaba agotado, vaya que si lo estaba!!,había tenido un día por demás tenso, empezando por la "huida" a ese lugar, lo mas alejados de sus padres que les fue humanamente posible encontrar, pues el corazón se le encogía de solo pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría el Draco Malfoy y a punta de un hechizo petrificador la separaría de su lado, echando por la borda todos sus planes, por suerte todo había salido como planearon, …por suerte y gracias a la buena voluntad que habían tenido las madres en ayudarlos a pasar unas buenas vacaciones lejos de los posesivos y celosos progenitores de todas las chicas del grupo, claro que siendo sinceros aun se sentía un traidor por permitir que su primita y "casi hermana" Rosie, estuviese en la habitación de al lado, con el rubio Malfoy haciendo cosas que infartarían a su padrino, pero el era menos indicado para quejarse, ya que no había podido alejar su manos del cuerpo de la hermana del susodicho ni bien cruzo el umbral de su habitación y es que con mirarla directamente a los ojos perdía totalmente la cordura. Tenia que admitir que a su mente aun le costaba procesar en que momento él, James Sirius Potter, el antaño casanova de Hogwarts y chico difícil de cazar, se había vuelto tan posesivo, porque él sabia que cada palabra que había salido de su boca en el momento de amarla, no había sido dictada por su cerebro, si no por su corazón.

Levanto el rostro para observarla dormir, aun lo seguía abrazando por la espalda y el no había aflojado en lo mas mínimo su agarre, es mas si pudiera encontrar la manera de vivir de esa forma lo haría sin dudar, aun recordaba las decenas de "_te amo_" que se habían dicho esa noche y el sentir el ritmo de sus corazones desbocado cuando se hicieron uno – _"Eres mía…"-_Le había dicho posesivamente, sin intención de ser arrogante, solo obedecía a sus emociones – _" Eres mía…y no me alejare de ti…No me dejes nunca"_ – no sabia si fue una suplica o una afirmación, pero escucharla decir "_siempre seré tuya y no iré a ningún lado si no es contigo_" lo había hecho sentir pletórico de alegría y capaz de enfrentarse al mundo si era necesario, hoy mas que nunca el sabia que la amaba y que el mundo se fuera a la mierda si pensaban que de la relación entre James Potter y Taylor Malfoy no podría resultar nada bueno, porque solo ellos sabían que estaban totalmente equivocados si lo pensaban.

No había podido evitar apartar un mechón de su cabello que no lo dejaba ver su rostro a plenitud, aun con la tenue luz que brindaba la chimenea que permanecía encendida al igual que el fuego que sentía el por dentro, sin quererlo, sus dedos se dirigieron al rostro de su novia, perfilando su recta nariz hasta perderse en sus carnosos labios, cuando la sintió desperezarse, encontrándose en unos segundo totalmente perdido en esos ojos verde gris, que lo hipnotizaban.

-No puedes dormir? – pregunto Taylor con un susurro suave, como si no hubiesen puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación apenas ingresaron.

-Digamos, que estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos – respondió James con una calida sonrisa mientras se recostaba de lado para dejar respirar bien a su chica, la cual inmediatamente busco calor acurrucándose entre los brazos que le ofrecía el atlético muchacho a la vez que los cubría a ambos con unas mantas.

-Y se puede saber en que estaba soñando el señor auror? – interrogo con una sonrisa picara la castaña.

-Que tengo una novia maravillosa y que no me cansaría de repetir esta noche por toda la eternidad y aunque te suene sumamente machista, me encanta saber que fui el primero – dijo sin un dejo de arrogancia el ojimiel lo cual hizo sonreír ruborizada a Taylor.

-Si , puedes sentirte orgullosos de eso, podré ser todo lo alocada que la gente se quiera imaginar, pero sabia que este momento estaba guardado para alguien especial y déjeme decirle señor Potter que ha sido tal cual me lo imaginaba – susurro la ojigris cerca de la oreja del muchacho quien en un impulso posiciono su mano en el muslo de la chica para acercarla mas a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir la excitación que le provocaba, entrelazando aun mas su piernas y sacando de la garganta de ambos un gemido tan sensual que hubiese podido derretir todo la nieve alrededor del hotel – Vaya Potter!!, me sorprende el físico que presentas para las batallas – ronroneo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Creo que mi adversario, sin lugar a duda, hace que dé hasta el alma, para alcanzar la gloria – sonrió el muchacho, mientras besaba famélicamente a su novia.

-Pues este batallar me ha despertado un apetito muy Weasley – dijo risueña la muchacha, mientras escuchaba la carcajadas de su novio quien inmediatamente se levanto de la cama para ir a buscar algo de comer al frigo-bar de la habitación , dejando con la mandíbula desencajada a la chica al caminar desenfadadamente por el dormitorio tal cual Dios lo trajo al mundo, y es que técnicamente no había podido observarlo tan detalladamente mientras estaban inmersos en amarse y ahora no tenia duda que todo lo que había tocado estaba perfectamente en su lugar y lucia perfecto.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto intrigado James al ver la sonrisa picara en el rostro de su chica que tenia la vista fija en el.

-Solo me deleitaba la vista – le guiño el ojo la traviesa muchacha- Que? también tengo derecho!!!- exclamo sonriente mientras se sentaba sobre sus pantorrillas, tapándose el cuerpo a la altura del busto con las sabanas, mientras recibía en la boca un chocolate que el castaño había puesto en su boca.

-Pues yo no pienso permitir que estemos en desventaja, así que será mejor que apartes esa odiosa sabana de ahí! – señalo el muchacho fingiendo estar serio señalando la tela que cubría el cuerpo de su ojigris.

-Solo es para darle un poco de emoción y divertirme un poco mientras intentas quitármela – desafió divertida la muchacha mientras se quitaba un poco de chocolate de sus labios con la punta de su lengua, dejando boquiabierto a James ante tal reto.

-Me vas a volver loco!!! – dijo el chico en trance mientras se lanzaba a atacar su cuello , haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, arrancando una sonora carcajada de la garganta femenina.

-Creo que los dos ya lo estamos!!!.....

_**Al día siguiente en el lobby del hotel de invierno….**_

-Creo que no fuimos los únicos en tener una noche agitada , son las 10 de la mañana y nadie ha bajado a desayunar – dijo burlón Scorpius, mientras observaba sentado en un amplio sofa del recibidor a toda la gente que salía ha esquiar.

-Si a mi también me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que mis primos, en un día cualquiera podrían comerse un hipogrifo cada uno – dijo aun mas divertida Rose, quien en ese momento le pareció reconocer a la pareja que venían tan juntos que parecían siameses – ahí viene el primer par.

-Se perdieron el desayuno –aclaro Scorpius tratando de sonar serio, pues era su deber de hermano, no darle tanta carta libre a James con su hermana, aunque sabia que a Taylor le divertía mucho la actitud de hermano celoso cuando notaba que el clavaba la vista en las manos del joven rodeando la cintura de la castaña Malfoy desde su posición atrás de ella.

-No, no lo hicimos!!- pedimos servicio a la habitación , pero solo era hasta las 8 de la mañana y así tuvimos tiempo de disfrutar un buen baño – dijo sonriente la chica mientras alborotaba su cabello aun mojado.

-No necesito detalles!!! – exclamo con cara de horror Scorpius, mientras su hermana le sacaba la lengua.

-Albus aun no ha aparecido? – pregunto con sorna James.

-Ni señales –respondió Scorpius mientras la pareja recién llegada tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Y si los llamamos por interno? – sugirió inocentemente Rose

-NOOOOOO!!!! – casi gritaron Scorpius y James al mismo tiempo, haciendo sobresaltar a la pelirroja

-No se te ocurra hacerle eso al pobre Al!!!- dijo divertido James – para que se haya perdido el desayuno, la debe de estar pasando muy bien.

-Si! No creo que a el se le ocurriese lo de servicio a la habitación – susurro al aire Taylor

-No.. no creo… - respondieron los otros tres de la misma manera, aceptando que Albus era demasiado distraído para ocurrírsele algo así, estaban tan abstraídos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron cuando Hanna y Albus llegaban a toda prisa hasta donde estaban ubicados.

-Hola!!! Ya desayunaron? – fue lo primero que pregunto Albus – ante la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos

-Buenos días a ti también , hermanito – bufo sarcástico el castaño

-Oh si perdón …Hola a todos!!! Ya desayunaron? – se corrigió e insistió en preguntar

-Si , ya desayunamos y tendrás que poner tu despertador o avisar a recepción para que te despierte a cierta hora, para que no te lo vuelvas a perder – aclaro Rose, de una manera que sus primos pensaron que su tía Hermione se había infiltrado en el viaje.

-Probare con el despertador primita, gracias – dijo con poca emoción el pelinegro.

-Ni modo Al! Estamos en el mundo muggle y hay que adaptarse un poco, excepto por hechizos silenciadores, eso definitivamente alivian futuros traumas psicológicos, sobretodo, si todas nuestras habitaciones son colindantes – dijo, con su desfachatez innata Taylor – percatándose en ese momento de la palidez con la que los recién llegado se miraban horrorizados .

-Bueno vamos a esquiar – invito James, poniéndose de pie rápidamente pasando al lado de su hermano

-Respira Al!! Yo le puse un encantamiento a tu habitación apenas entraste, sabia que con toda la emoción, te ibas a olvidar – susurro con una sonrisa de medio lado el ojimiel, haciendo ruborizar a su hermano- pero no siempre me vas a tener en la habitación de al lado, así que no la cagues!!!

-S- Si James, uff gracias, Hanna me iba a matar!!! – dijo en tono bajo el pelinegro mientras que su respiración se normalizaba al saber que nadie habia escuchado toda la accion que habia habido en su habitacion la noche anterior

-Lo se, por eso lo hice, no quiero ver a la pobre Hanna en Azkaban – dijo aun mas divertido el castaño que le guiñaba un ojo mientras abría la puerta hacia el campo nevado.

Nadie podía negar que en estas vacaciones, los chicos estaban aprendiendo a conocerse mas a si mismos y a descubrir cosas que ignoraban de los demás…..

**Espero sus comentarios…Recuerden la magia nos une……**


	14. Que dificil es crecer I

**Holaaaa ...se que soy de lo peor y que e he demorado...demasiado? pero cuando la imaginacion se va, no hay ni como recuperarla a la fuerza, asi qu no me quedo otra que esperar, en verdad disculpenme! prometo llamarla y tratarla bin para que no me deje sola!.**

**Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de lo que vendria a ser la tercera temporada (no me quise demorar mas)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a J.K, solo doy mi punto imaginativo mas alla del libro 7**

Que difícil es crecer (parte I)

Acababa de llegar al "Nuevo Caldero Chorreante" una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro al recordar como le había costado convencer al viejo Tom de realizar cambios en su antigua taberna-posada, ya que por las labores del Sr. Longbottom en Hogwarts la mama de su amiga Hanna había tenido que dejar encargado nuevamente el local a su antiguo dueño , ayudando ella a sacar adelante las 3 escobas en el pueblo mágico de Hosgmeade, ahora el lugar ya no era la mugrosa cantina en la que solo por falta de algo semejante uno llegaba a ingerir bebidas mágicas hasta hartarse, claro que a la vista de los muggles que pasaban por Charing Cross Road el aspecto no había cambiado un ápice, pareciendo mas un lugar a punto de la demolición y que podría estar mas infectado de ratas y pulga que de los jóvenes y alegres magos de las nuevas generaciones que habían hecho del renovado lugar su punto de encuentro por excelencia, con un aspecto reluciente, luces calidas, mobiliario nuevo, una pequeña pista de baile y una inmaculada barra que invitaba a los mas solitarios a beber un rato mientras disfrutaban de buena música y la mejor parte según la joven castaña promotora de este cambio, era que ahora servían también tragos muggles mundialmente conocidos.

Camino hacia la barra, en donde se encontraba el viejo hombre gruñendo, cosa que ella sabia que era completamente usual en aquel hombre que se resistía a gozar la vida y sus ganancias, como ella hasta el cansancio se lo había sugerido.

-Hola Tom! – saludo Taylor tomando asiento con aspecto cansado en un lugar en la barra frente al viejo que apenas la escucho levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Malfoy? A que debemos tú presencia hoy día? – pregunto el hombre con un falso gesto de molestia.

-Es que acaso hay alguna regla que diga que HOY no me puedo tomar un buen licor y disfrutar de tu compañía, viejito gruñón?- respondió alegremente la muchacha

-Martes, antes de las 8 de la noche? Cuéntame una de hadas niña!- bufo Tom, mientras Taylor chistaba los dientes

-Hey preciosa!- la muchacha escucho la voz de su amigo Steve Mclaggen quien ayudaba a Tom ha administrar el nuevo Púb. además de ser el Bartender en jefe – Que haces un Martes tan temprano por acá? –Pregunto el muchacho acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba la joven y el viejo conversando.

-Ya nadie puede decir, Hola Taylor que quieres servirte de tomar? – pregunto irónicamente la castaña.

-Ehhh… si claro!- respondió inmediatamente Steve- Que deseas?

-Un cosmopolitan por favor- dijo divertida la joven , mientras veía rodar lo ojos al viejo cantinero que con pasos torpes huía del lugar – Que viejillo terco, debería de estar gozando sus vacaciones y disfrutar de sus ganancias – resoplo para si la muchacha ante la mirada sonriente del chico Mclaggen quien ponía frente a ella la bebida solicitada.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que haces acá? – pregunto el barman

-Rose me citó, porque necesitaba conversar conmigo – dijo la ojigris directamente -…y porque necesitaba huir de casa desesperadamente – termino con media voz la chica con un tono cansado.

-Creí que te llevabas bien, con tus nuevos padres…. Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo un poco abochornado McLaggen por la falta de tacto que había tenido, lo cual le causo cierta gracia a la muchacha

-Si, como padres no tengo queja de ellos – dijo más que decidida Taylor – pero no sabes como me arrepiento de haberlos convencido de poner televisión por cable en la casa!

-Bueno mi padre también se quedaba pegado todo el día, los primeros meses, pero ya se acostumbraran – menciono Steve tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga que negaba con la cabeza mientras bebía un poco de su martíni

-No, ese no es el problema, el quid del asunto es que descubrieron que hay una serie de mediados del siglo pasado donde hay una bruja que hace magia moviendo la nariz- dijo con frustración la muchacha, causando una gran carcajada en su musculoso amigo.

-Estas preocupada por eso?- pregunto Steve aun destornillándose de risa

-Mi madre paso 3 horas frustrada frente a un jarrón tratando de desaparecerlo con movimientos de rostro, porque te puedo jurar que lo único que no movió fue la nariz y mi padre se la ha pasado compadeciendo a una tal Endora, por tener una hija casada con un muggle inútil y por tener ¾ de familia squib- bufo Taylor alzando la copa tratando de no dejar ni una gota en ella.

-Rayos! Si que tienes problemas! – rió el castaño Mclaggen, retirándole la copa y sirviéndole otra similar al recibir el gesto con la mano que le hizo la muchacha de repetir la ronda.

-Estoy rogando que no encuentren los hechiceros de Weverly Place, porque ahí si mando a la mierda toda la tecnología muggle – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice la joven Malfoy muy convencida de lo que decía

-Y como te va en la academia? Últimamente no los veo muy seguido – pregunto Steve, mientras le servia una cerveza aun parroquiano.

-Bien supongo…. La verdad extraño la época de Hogwarts, yo tampoco veo casi a nadie, mis horarios de medí magia y las practicas de auror se cruzan con los tiempos libres de la mayoría, bueno al menos le veo la cara a James los fines de semana.

-Que envidia, yo tendré que esperar hasta navidad para volver a ver a Lucy – dijo con cierta nostalgia el castaño

-Que suerte tienen las chicas Weasley, se han ligados a los chicos guapos y fieles – sonrió burlona Taylor.

-Y tu padre , ya se hizo a la idea que estas de novia con James Potter? – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Seee, aunque insiste en ponerme el brazalete carcelero, después de nuestra fuga en vacaciones- sonrió la chica burlonamente mostrando su muñeca donde resplandecía un grueso brazalete de oro – En verdad mi padre es un poco ingenuo, de que sirve este brazalete cuando tu novio es auror? – expreso Taylor socarronamente, mientras su amigo soltaba una carcajada – cada vez que salgo con James , este brazalete termina en las manos de uno de los melli Scamander que también tienen a las novias en la escuela, no te la ofrezco a ti, porque si no mi padre creerá que me he vuelto una alcohólica.

-Eso tiene lógica – expreso Steve moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente mientras mantenía la sonrisa aun en su rostro – Y cuando te animas a unir nuevamente a la banda? O al menos a poner música, el Dj que me he conseguido, solo sabe de música de este mundo y como que mucha variedad no hay – finalizo con desgano el joven McLaggen.

-Uh! La verdad no creo que este tan motivada para eso Steve, los días no tienen tantas horas y en el cuartel de aurores, parece que me quieren exprimir con sesiones extras – Se disculpo la castaña.

-Bueno solo serian los fines de semana, en todo caso si sabes de alguien que este interesado en el trabajo pásame la voz –sonrió amable el castaño, mientras reconocía a alguien que acababa de ingresar al local – Hey Rose! Aquí te están esperando – saludo a la alta pelirroja que llegaba con no muy buen semblante.

-Hola chicos, como están? – Pregunto la joven Weasley tratando de sonar más animada, sin obtener buenos resultados.

-Pues mejor que tu, definitivamente –saludo con el entrecejo fruncido la castaña, quien la invito a tomar asiento

-Quieres algo de tomar, Rose? – pregunto McLaggen, observando el semblante de la chica Weasley con preocupación al igual que lo hacia Taylor.

-Un vaso con agua estará bien, gracias – dijo con una sonrisa forzada la ojiazul.

-Sírvele una cerveza! Con un vaso con agua, nunca terminara de sacar lo que tiene adentro – bufo Taylor bordeando los ojos, en clara alusión de lo que significaba que su amiga contara sus problemas – Quieres empezar a hablar ahora, o cuando tu cuerpo tenga el grado de alcohol necesario? –pregunto divertida la castaña, cuando se percato que McLaggen las había dejado solas después de servirle lo indicado a Rose.

-Porque siempre eres tan poco delicada para preguntar? – dijo con una sonrisa triste la pelirroja.

-Porque por la cara que traes, es mejor ir directo al grano, que tratar de sacar mi lado dulce – dijo seria Malfoy sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

-Taylor, Has notado algo extraño en Scorpius? – pregunto sin rodeos la pelirroja, dejando un tanto consternada a la ojigris

-Algo extraño? A que te refieres?-pregunto la muchacha chocando su copa con la de su amiga animándola a beber un poco

-No se! Últimamente lo noto preocupado y hasta un poco distante, no quiere salir, cuando me va a visitar insiste en que nos quedemos viendo alguna película o cosas así- dijo con desgano la pelirroja.

-Bueno, si esta un poco raro el comportamiento, pero, puede ser que este cansado con las clases, tu que piensas? – interrogo la castaña, deduciendo la pregunta que tenia atragantada Rose.

-Se me han pasado miles de cosas por la cabeza Taylor! – dijo exasperada Weasley

-Aja? Como por ejemplo?- animo la castaña mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y miraba impaciente a la pelirroja sobre el borde de su copa, mientras su amiga no paraba de estrujarse los dedos – Rose! Habla de una vez que no soy tu madre!

-Crees que tenga a otra? – soltó de pronto la afligida Weasley mientras Taylor intentaba no escupirle encima lo que estaba bebiendo

-P-perdón que dijiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa la ojigris mientras se apropiaba de algunas servilletas para secarle un poco el rostro a su pecosa amiga

-Que tal vez este interesado en otra! Que se yo! –soltó derrotada Rose.

-La verdad…es que no lo creo Weasley –dijo convencida la castaña Malfoy- pero déjame averiguar, Scorpius para mi es un libro abierto

-No le vayas a decir que yo…. – trato de advertir Rose, pero fue callada inmediatamente por la mano en alto de su amiga.

-Tu no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo – finalizo la castaña con un guiño travieso.

**Un par de horas mas tarde en la mansión Malfoy….**

-Hola familia, ya llegue! – casi grito Taylor con la sonrisa contenida ya que sabia que sus padres estarían la sala como todas las noches leyendo algún libro o conversando y que con el silencio de la gran casa, se oiría hasta el caminar de una hormiga , por lo que su eufórica entrada haría pegar un par de respingos a Draco.

-No entiendo porque la necesidad de gritar!- ahí estaba su padre quejándose como lo imagino, dándole el encuentro para recibirla con un gran brazo seguido por Astoria.

-Es que prefiero las bienvenidas calurosas- se burlo la muchacha mientras se colgaba del cuello del rubio y le daba un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas para luego correr a los brazos de su madre que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa

-Has estado bebiendo Tay?- pregunto Astoria con el ceño fruncido.

-Un par de copas con Rose Weasley, pero no te preocupes que pedí un Taxi –Se justifico antes que su madre empezara con el monologo de la responsabilidad de aparecerse o manejar habiendo bebido- por cierto no sabes que caros que son los taxis muggles para venir hasta aquí, eh!

-Un par de copas, Rose Weasley y taxi muggle en una misma oración! algo mas que haga que mis nervios se descoloquen mas?- bufo irónico Draco.

-Que gracioso, papa!- respondió la mas pequeña de los Malfoy torneando los ojos – Scorpius esta en casa? – pregunto de la manera mas desinteresada que pudo

-Si tu estabas con la pelirroja Weasley, creo que no le quedaba mucha opción!- dijo sarcástico Draco

-Esta en su habitación querida, estudiando, como creo que deberías de hacer estado haciendo tu – reto bromeando Astoria – mientras escuchaba a la muchacha resoplar ante el inminente regaño

-Si atiendo las clases no necesito estudiar – protesto la castaña ojigris- voy a ver si quiere que lo ayude con algo – se apresuro a despedirse, para correr a toda velocidad a la habitación de su hermano, encontrándolo sentado frente a su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos tratando de concentrarse en algo que leía y que obviamente no le estaba dando resultado – Te dije que dejaras pociones para mas adelante! – le susurro Taylor al oído a un concentrado Scorpius que no pudo evita saltar sobre su sitio del susto

-Carajo Taylor! Casi me infartas!- se quejo el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-Mmm…. Eso quiere decir que tú conciencia no debe de estar tan tranquila, verdad? – refuto burlona la muchacha

-Claro que si!, solo que estaba pensando en algo!- gruño el rubio.

-Y es algo que le puedas contar a tu hermana, sin necesidad de tortura? – sonrió Taylor abrazándolo por la espalda y posando su mentón sobre el hombro de su hermano que permanecía sentado .

-No he sabido nada de Rose hoy día – dijo en tono quedado Scorpius

-Pues la he dejado en su casa hace media hora así que no te preocupes – lo sorprendió Taylor hablando con su soltura habitual- Y creo que ella anda igual de preocupada que tu pero por razones distintas- soltó despreocupada la castaña mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su mellizo mientras abrazaba una almohada de manera juguetona, sabiendo que había obtenido la atención deseada del rubio.

-De que hablas Tay?- pregunto impaciente Scorpius – Que le pasa a Rose?

-Creo que tu tienes las respuestas Hyperion , no yo! –dijo dejando de una pieza al joven Malfoy

-Yo? Si no he hecho nada! – respondió casi histérico

-Bueno , bueno , tranquilízate! – trato de calmar las aguas la ojigris- Tampoco es algo para que te pongas así!, solo que Rose me comento que andas…digamos…un poco ausente – termino la frase, después de haber buscado las palabras adecuadas.

-Podrías ser mas clara?- bufo Scorpius

-Cree que tienes a otra! – soltó sin anestesia Taylor, con la cara rígida por la actitud amenazante de su hermano

-Q-QUE QUEEEEE!- grito tan fuerte el ojigris que Taylor, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-No en verdad no lo cree, solo se le cruzo por la mente por una fracción de segundo entre todas las posibles razones, sobre el "porque" de tu comportamiento últimamente – dijo rápidamente la castaña haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, viendo como el rubio muchacho perplejo se sentaba al borde de la cama –seria bueno que hablasen-susurro sentándose al lado de Scorpius.

-No entiendo como pudo pensar eso? – decía Malfoy para si mismo, aun anonadado por toda la información.

-Scorpius! Escuchaste todos los motivos que mencione o la falta de sangre en el cerebro te dejo sordo, además de Imbecil! –exclamo la muchacha, haciendo que su hermano fijara la vista en ella como dardo envenenados – Y no me mires así, que sabes que la idea no es tan tirada de los pelos –recalco la ojigris con el ceño fruncido haciéndole frente al enojo del rubio.

-Esta bien! Yo tengo la culpa! Pero nada mas alejado de lo que estas pensando!- se defendió el platino

-Yo no estoy pensando nada! Solo retramito una inquietud! y seria bueno que me dijeses de una vez por todas la verdad para ver como podemos solucionarlo – dijo al borde de la desesperación Taylor

-Me quiero independizar!- soltó de pronto Scorpius dejando boquiabierta a su hermana – bueno mas bien me quería independizar, mudarme a un departamento y decirle a Rose después de un tiempo que se viniese a vivir conmigo, creí que papa me ayudaría, pero el no hizo mas que bajarme de mi nube de un solo golpe.

-Que te dijo? –pregunto en un susurro la castaña, afectada por el decaimiento del muchacho

-Me dijo que recién estoy empezando, que debo de estudiar y hacerme de una profesión, que tengo que aprender de responsabilidades y que debo ir paso a paso –expreso el chico Malfoy mientras fijaba su atención en la punta de sus zapatos.

-Y tu piensas que esta equivocado?

-No, eso es lo peor, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, a raíz de eso decidió que mi responsabilidad debería de empezar con hacer alcanzar mi mensualidad para todos mis gastos – dijo con pesar el rubio

-Uhy estaba hablando en serio! – bufo la castaña haciendo una mueca con los labios

-Si! y ya me di cuenta que no estoy acostumbrado a medirme con los gastos, en la primera semana, me gaste todo.- susurro avergonzado Scorpius

-Es por eso, que le dices a Rose para quedarse en su casa viendo televisión?- casi aseguro Taylor mientras se ponía de pie con los brazos en posición de jarra mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano

-Ehhh….si , para ti es mas fácil Taylor, James ya trabaja y hasta donde yo se aun vive con sus padres, que desperdicio, por cierto! –dijo en un tono burlón el rubio

-Yo más bien creo que hay gente que le gusta pasar mas tiempo con su familia, Scorpius, el estar la familia separada por 7 años que dura la escuela, debe de hacer que los padres extrañen tener a los hijos junto a ellos, no? – dijo con el semblante mas serio que se le había visto a la castaña – es simplemente quemar etapas en la familia, ya habrá tiempo para que cada quien haga su vida, yo no cambiaria este tiempo para irme a vivir ni con James ni con mis amigas –dijo relajando la expresión al ver que el rubio comenzaba a ruborizarse por la culpa.

-Soy un idiota egoísta, verdad? – dijo avergonzado Scorpius

-Tampoco te tortures así!, solo que tal vez papa y mama quieren pasar mas tiempo con nosotros , además es mucho mejor que soportar a Filch y a su enesima gata!- bufo la castaña sacandole por fin una sonrisa al muchacho – y en cuanto a lo de Rose, creo que todo seria mucho mas fácil, si le dieras una patada a tu orgullo por una vez y le explicaras que es lo que pasa, por algo te toco una novia inteligente y hasta donde se bastante justa .

-Esta bien! – dijo con tono de derrota el rubio –hablare con ella este fin de semana, habrá una reunión en la madriguera, creo que por aniversario de sus abuelos.

-Me parece muy buena idea...ah! por cierto tu teléfono tiene un uso especifico, lo sabias, no? – soltó con su clásico sarcasmo la castaña indicándole a su hermano que al menos debería de llamarla mas seguido.

**Al día siguiente en el cuartel de aurores…**

James Potter estaba en la cafetería del ministerio tomando su clásico café, para mantenerse despierto en su guardia nocturna y es que últimamente la falta de acción en el departamento de aurores, hacia su trabajo en ese horario tan entretenido como lo era para el tejer una bufanda colorida como las que le regalaba cada año su querida nana Molly,

No tenía la taza ni por la mitad cuando su mejor amigo y compañero de curso Nathan Woods le dio el alcance con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola mini Potter como estas? – lo saludo con burla, sabiendo que al castaño ojimiel, le fastidiaba en extremo que lo nombraran como si no fuera capaz de hacer valer su nombre por si mismo.

-Te recuerdo Woods que el que se parece a mi viejo, es Albus, no yo! – dijo entre dientes James, tomando una vez mas un sorbo de la bebida caliente.

-Tan temprano por la madrugada y ya estamos de mal genio? Hey amigo, tienes que tranquilizarte, sabes que a más de uno le gusta bromear con eso –advirtió el dueño de la cabellera miel que le caía hasta los hombros.

-Si lo se!, pero dejémoslo para alguien mas, que no te quiero malograr tu linda cara –dijo con sorna el mayor de los hijos de Harry, dejando entrever su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa ladeada .

-Ehmmm, hay algo que he escuchado por ahí y no se que tan bueno sea que lo sepas – susurró con temor Woods, mientras bajaba la mirada para huir de la curiosa con la que lo miraba James por su comentario.

-Pues ya estas a medio camino, así que te parece, si lo terminas de soltar? –advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados James, tomando una posición de atención a lo que iba a decirle Nathan.

-Es que…bueno corre el chisme que tu padre esta buscando su reemplazo y al parecer lo ha encontrado y lo quiere convencer de que ingrese al cuerpo de aurores para prepararlo.

-Eso es bueno…me imagino –dijo con algo de dudas el joven Potter- pero es que acaso no esta ya en las filas?

-No precisamente, es…un auror forense –menciono woods con un gesto de dolor, esperando la reacción de James

-Oh! Tal vez Taylor lo conozca – se encogió de hombros Potter mientras trataba de que no le afecte enterarse de la noticia de esa manera

-Eso es lo peor! Al parecer tu padre esta tratando de convencer al señor Mcmillan de que hable con tu novia, para que cambie de profesión –soltó en un susurro Woods mientras cerraba un ojo y se preparaba para salir corriendo temiendo la reacción de su mejor amigo, quien por un momento creyó había sido victima de un petrificus y no ayudaba en nada que el café que quedara en la taza comenzara a ebullir…eso realmente no presagiaba nada bueno y Word se arrepintió con el alma , haber sido el que le soltara la bomba a su amigo...

continuará

**Si me perdonan por favor me dejan rus criticas constructivas, tomatazos y comenterios XDDD.**

**Recuerden La magia hoy mas que nunca nos une...**


End file.
